Tales of a New Symphonia
by Thunderdownunder
Summary: [MAJOR Revamp in progress!] John, a boy from Earth now in the Symphonian world, adopted brother of Lloyd Irving knew the course of the game only as such... The Tower of Salvation is in sight. To make sure his friends succeed, The Nelo Angelo prepares...
1. Prologue, Act I: Play it cool

**Tales of a New Symphonia**

When thrown into the Symphonia world, John is forced to live through the game. He joins the eight heroes on a tale of survival, soul-searching, and even love. ColetteXLloyd implied, SheenaXOC, GenisXPresea implied. A LOT better than it sounds. Rated M for Strong language, violence, and adult situations…later on

**Me: Ahh, I'm so proud, my first fic! Yay!**

**Lloyd: This is a self-insert, right?**

**Me: (Shocked) My God, he knows what self-insert means! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! **

**Lloyd: WHAT!? AHHHH!!! (Runs off)**

**Me:……Idiot. Yes, it's a self insert in third person view, it's been done before people. NOW COME BACK AND DO THE DISCLAIMER LLOYD!!**

**Lloyd: Thunderdownunder DOES NOT own Tales of Symphonia! (Runs off again)**

Prologue, Act I: Play it cool

**John's House: Earth**

John was a typical, 17 year old kid. He has curly black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. He has a strong liking for video games, rock music and the usually hanging out with his friends. So far in life, it's been normal. Until one stormy winter day in Australia …

It was about 6 pm and John had the entire house to himself, homework was done, and Kanye West's 'Touch the Sky' blaring from his Ipod speaker (Y'know where you place the Ipod in the speaker and it plays through the speakers and charges it?). His Gamecube controller in front of him, his handy guide from a website beside him, binded in a make-shift folder

He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hands in glee, he could now enjoy one of his passions without having to feel a shred of guilt, "Ohohoho…this is gonna be sweeeeeeeet" And with that, he turned his Gamecube on customised it to the settings he wanted and it began the same way as all the times it did, with Kratos narrating

"_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world"_

John stifled a yawn as he cricked his neck "Blah, blah, blah, blah…" He stopped short when the power to the house just cut out instantly "Crap…" He walked to the edge of his room and grabbed a walking stick he bought a few years back and leaned against it, before twirling it and resting it on his left hip, holding onto the smooth, non etched part of it with his left hand "Now what do I do?" He growled in frustration and lightly kicked his Gamecube "Fuckin…" He grumbled, going into one of his swearing fits. Swearing was another thing that John did, quite frequently too, favouring the 'f' word. The T.V, however, flickered back to life as quickly as it shut off "Fuckin eh! Nice! What the? This isn't part of the game…" The image on the screen was Lloyd staring at the night sky "And it's in anime too. I hit the goddamn jackpot!"

"Lloyd! What ar' yeh doin' out here?"

'_obviously Dirk'_ John mused

"Oh nothing Dad, just staring at the sky …Y'know, sometimes I wonder if there are other worlds out there sometime" Lloyd yawned a little as he leaned back more to stare at the stars

"Who's te say? Thar might be enfinite worlds fer all I know. C'mon, its time te go home"

"Alright" Lloyd stood up and dusted himself off. Both of them walked back to their house and the screen went black. The screen lit up again as it showed Lloyd wandering through the forest.

At this point, John started to feel drowsy '_this is taking to long_.' He mentally whined. In an instant, the Gamecube flashed a bright light that enveloped the room, forcing John to cover his eyes.

After what felt like a lifetime, he opened his eyes, his body was aching all over "Oww…what…what the _hell_ happened?"

"Hey! Are you alright!?" Looking around for the origin of the voice, John turned to see a boy in red running towards him '_Red? What a bad taste of fashion sense. Although … He _does_ seem kind of familiar_.'

"Are you alright?" The boy leaned down to John's height

"And just who are you?" John winced and hissed as he felt the pain go through his system

"My name's Lloyd Irving, C'mon, let me give you a hand" Lloyd extended his gloved hand and John took it in appreciation

"Lloyd? Alright, then lead the way… Lloyd" With effort, John stood up and shook away the cobwebs and followed Lloyd. When his eyes widened in realization '_Holy mother of God!! I'm IN Tales of Symphonia! Okay then John… just… play it cool…I'm sure this is alllllll just some crazy dream'_

**Dirk's House**

"Dad! I'm home!" Lloyd entered soon being followed by a weary, exhausted John.

'_Goddamn! How can he run so bloody _fast_!?'_ John thought, his eyes almost bulging out of his head

"Welcome ba- Lloyd, who exactly is this?" Dirk asked

Lloyd sat down on one of the benches "I found him in the woods. He was injured, so I brought his home. I was just following the teachings, Dad"

John blinked and scratched the back of his head, trying to understand what Lloyd was talking about _'Vows? What friggen-Ah, the Dwarven Vows. Better play it dumb, John …play it dumb'_ "Teachings?" John innocently 'asked'

"Dwarven Vow number 2: Never abandon someone in need" Lloyd explained

"Alright then. Then what's ye name, laddie?" Dirk asked, looking John over

"Oh yeah, I never got your name either"

John sheepishly scratched his head "Eh…My name's John…who's this Lloyd?" he asked, gesturing to Dirk

"I'm Dirk, Lloyd's father" The dwarf looked up at John "Yer a tall one." He looked at Lloyd "Lloyd, take him down te the pond so he can clean up. Looks like ye had it rough lad"

"Yeah, thanks" John smiled '_this is all in anime to! This is sooooo awesome!'_ He mentally cheered "I absolutely reek" he grumbled, looking down at himself 'A_nd _I'm_ in anime too! This is wicked!'_

"Okay then John, follow me. Afterwards, you can tell us where you came from" Lloyd had a huge grin on his face as he dragged a somewhat stupefied John towards the lake

**A few minutes later…**

"Okay, here we are." Lloyd ushered John into a spot in the forest that contained a lake "You can wash up, but don't take too long, Dad's cooking and he doesn't want us to be late"

"I won't be long, Lloyd" John nonchalantly said "Just gimme a few minutes to sort things out"

"Okay" Lloyd turned around so John could undress and walked out of his sight "I'll be out here if you need me, John"

"Got ya man"

After undressing and calmly dipping himself waist high in the lake, instantly, John found some major differences with his body and face. He was slimmer than before. Sure, he was a _little_ on the pudgy side, but he kept in good shape. And his body and face was smooth, no bumps and any marks he had on his body were gone. His hair was still black and his eyes were still brown, but his hair wasn't curly. It was now straight, with some hair falling over his eyes. "Damn, I look good, I _feel_ good" He flared his nostril and inhaled deeply, but immediately gagged "But I smell terrible. Yo Lloyd! Is there any soap!?" He called out

"Check on the rocks! There should be a box!" Lloyd called back

After a few minutes of scrounging around, John found the aforementioned box. Inside contained a bar of soap, a clear gel like substance in a small glass vial '_most likely shampoo'_ John mused. When he finished, John dried off and re-dressed. His clothing seemed to of changed as well. Some how, he was wearing a brown fur jacket, trimmed with a light shade of brown that reached to his knees with a white shirt underneath. John also had a pair of regular blue jeans that just reached above his heel so it wouldn't swish against the ground. On his feet, he wore a pair of regular white sneakers "Damn, I look REAL good" Grinning, John walked out

"What took you so long?"

"Lloyd, it takes time to look this good" John coolly responded, running a hand through his hair

"…Okay, whatever" Lloyd look back towards his home "I found these in the forest" He handed John his walking stick and…

'_No way, it's my Ipod!'_ John on the inside was squealing with excitement but had a shocked look on his face as Lloyd tapped the back of it

"Any way…what is this…I…pod? I tried to use it, but it didn't work"

'_Oh Crap… If he's listened to ANY of the songs on there…'_ John shuddered at the thought, receiving a weird look from Lloyd "Uhh…Don't worry about it Lloyd. It doesn't even work" John was hoping the lie would be sufficient. He was turning away… Yes! It worked! After Lloyd was out of sight, John quickly flicked his Ipod on and saw an infinite symbol where the power should be_ 'must be because of the mana_.' John almost recoiled in horror as he saw the name of the artist that was on, but only now remembering that Lloyd couldn't turn it on '_…Oh thank god… If Dirk found out what was on there…Oh Crap'_

**Me: Phew, first chapter done. Now please, send your reviews, constructive criticism, tips to make it better, ect.**

**Lloyd: Yeah!**

**Me: I will say this now, Updates will be very sporadic at best**

**Lloyd: Yeah!**

**Me:…Lloyd, what does two plus two equal?**

**Lloyd: Yeah!**

**Me:…(Smacks hand on head) Urgh…please send you reviews**


	2. Prologue, Act II: Meeting the Sylvarant

**Me: Second chapter right here, read and enjoy**

**Lloyd: Yeah!**

**Me:...Lloyd**

**Lloyd: Yeah?**

**Me: Stop that**

**Lloyd: Okay!**

**Me:... I Don't own ToS...  
**

  
Prologue, Act II: Meeting the Sylvarant Crew

**Dirk's House, The Next Morning…**

"Aww, Dirk!? Do I _have_ to!?" John whined. Great! Now he was being forced to go to school here! Somehow, Dirk had managed to contact Iselia's Mayor and tell them about John's situation. The Mayor was sceptical at first, but still allowed John to stay in Iselia

"Even though ye not from here, John. Ye still need yer education" Dirk scalded

"Oh alright" John gave in "Just let me put my things away"

"Alright, but don't be to long"

"I won't" John grumbled, shuffling up the stairs slowly _'Oh this is just too cruel'_ John mentally groaned_ 'Though on the other hand, I will get to meet Colette, Genis and Raine, so that's a plus. But still…damnit'_

"Hurry up John, Professor Raine gets mad when we're late" Lloyd shuddered as he remembered all the times he was late and the Professor's…swift punishment

"Alright, Alright. Just lemme grab my sword"

"You mean _stick_"

John lightly slapped Lloyd in the back of the head as he grabbed his make-shift sword, aka. His walking stick "Shudup man and let's go!" After a quick goodbye to Dirk, John and Lloyd headed towards Iselia.

**Iselia Forest**

As soon as they entered the forest, they encountered two Minicolds "What the?" John tilted his head at the little mushrooms heading towards him and Lloyd. One of them did a little back flip and fired a small laser which connected with John's shin "Ow!" John rolled away before it could release any poisonous spores into his system _'Of course, the monsters. Looks like its time for a fight_.' John smirked as he placed his 'sword' at his left hip "What do you say for a little fighting Lloyd?" John asked as he faced Lloyd

"All right, lets get'em!" Drawing both his wooden sword, Lloyd went after one of the small creatures while John went after the other one.

Lloyd charged right in and slashed twice "Demon Fang!" he cried as he released a shockwave that found its mark, felling the tiny monster.

John however… _'Okay man, techniques, techniques, techniques… Uh…Let's see…Uh…Lotus…Slash? Yeah, Lotus Slash! That sound's lethal'_ "Lotus Slash!" He cried, swinging his sword forward, expecting something to happen, like in a shockwave. Nope….nothing, unfortunately for him, he forgot he didn't have an exsphere equipped and without an exsphere, he can't use abilities and if he can't use abil… Well… you get the picture.

The small, mushroom monster just bounced on the spot momentarily for a second questioning the boy's antics "Oh…ummm… crap". The Minicold jumped into the air to try and damage John. But before it could connect, John swung his stick like a baseball bat and cracked it's soft head open, killing it "Wow…cool" John smirked as he returned his sword to his hip

"Lotus Slash?" Lloyd shook his head "Man, without an exsphere, I don't think you can do it…unless you're an elf"

"Oh…well let's go" Both of them trudged towards Iselia as they mentally prepared themselves for Raine's lecture. _'Man, I wanna use cool techs too!'_ John mentally pouted

**Iselia**

"Well, we're here"

"Already?" John lifted his head to get a good look of the village _'It looks so much cooler than the game'_

"Lloyd!" A boyish voice call out to them. John eyes widened again as a small boy with silver hair, wearing a blue/white outfit, approached them.

John was also rather giddy at meeting another one of the Symphonia Crew '_that's gotta be Genis for sure!'_ John thought

"Huh? Hey, Genis!" Lloyd wore a big grin as he waved to his friend

"Lloyd, who's this?" Genis looked at John

John opened his mouth to speak "I…", before Lloyd stupidly butted in "Oh! This is John! A new friend of mine"

"Lloyd, I think he was going to introduce himself" Genis flatly stated

"Oh…sorry John" Lloyd sheepishly scratch the back of his head

"De nada Lloyd" John said, receiving a strange look from both of the boys. He shrugged "What?"

"Lloyd! Genis!" Another voice called out, this time though, it was a girl's voice. The girl was blonde wore a white outfit trimmed with blue

'_And here comes our clumsy chosen…'_ John watched as the girl fell over nothing onto her butt…'_Colette'_

"Colette, you dork!" Lloyd laughed at his friend

"Hello. Who are you?" Colette looked at John and smiled, who in turn, smiled back

"I'm John, nice to meet you Colette" '_I can see why Lloyd likes her'._ He thought_ 'She's like a cute little magnet. It's a shame she's gonna through a lot of pain'_

"Lloyd! Colette! Genis! Class is starting soon!" Another female voice called to the small group at the gates 'O_kay, now I _know_ this is Raine'_ and to his assumption, it was indeed Raine who came up to them

"Oh, are you the new student?" Raine asked

"Ahhh…you see…" John started

"You are, right?" Colette asked, still smiling

"Yeah, I am. Name's John"

"I see, in that case, I'm your teacher, Raine Sage"

"Say, are you and Genis? Y'know… Brother and sister?" John asked, knowing full well that they were

"Yes we are" Raine looked down at her little brother and ruffled his hair "Now hurry up"

"Yes Rai-I mean Ms. Sage- I mean Professor Raine- I mean- Oh! You know what I mean. Let's go Lloyd!" John said as he rushed of to the school house. Leaving a confused Colette, a VERY confused Raine and the dumbfounded pair of Lloyd and Genis

**School**

"Well then, class" Raine started "We have a new student with us"

"Hai" John bowed "I'm John" The class mumbled some 'hello's towards him

"And where are you from John?" Raine asked

"I'm from E-…errrmm" John stopped himself, looking warily around the room '_damnit! I'm can't tell them I'm from Earth! If I do ... Wait a minute! Don't tell me I'm having a-!?' _Yep, John was having an ethical dilemma! He stood there on the spot, looking like a deer staring into a pair of headlights, gob smacked at his current position '_Oh Damnit!! Why am I having one _nowWhy_ am I even_ _having one at all!? It's all just a dream, just some crazy, fucked up dream! I'll wake up soon! I know it!'_

"John? Where are you from?" Raine asked again, pulling John out from his thoughts

"I…" John bit his lip "I can't tell you" He quickly muttered, shuffling away to his seat. Everyone was looking at him…'_Okay, I'm boned…I am _so_ boned. She'll get the answer from me one way or another'_ He grimly thought, as he sunk deeper in his seat

**After class**

Everyone began to make their way home, as did Lloyd and John "Yeesh, can't believe how scary the Professor is, she seems so nice

though" John said

"I know what you-"

"Excuse me. John, Lloyd, I'd like to speak to you for a minute" Raine's voice called out to them from within the school house. Both of them, looked at each other, shrugged and headed back inside

"What is it, Professor?" Lloyd asked

"Do you know where John is originally from, Lloyd?" Raine asked her student, who only shook his head

"I dunno, I found him roughed up in the forest…"

"I see…" She slowly walked over to her desk "While you were introducing yourself John, why did you stop yourself from saying where you from?"

"Oh yeah" Lloyd's eyes widened in realization "You never told me or dad either"

"I…" John sighed "I _can't_ tell you where I'm from…not yet, at least anyway"

"So when will you tell us?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side

"I'll tell you when I feel it's right" John glanced over at the door, spotting a fleck of silverish and blonde hair poking out from the doorframe "Okay you two, come out now" From behind the door, Genis and Colette walked in

"I'm sorry John, you were walking back and-" Colette looked down in disappointment

John smiled "Hey, it's alright. As I was saying, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Da-I mean Dirk" John quickly corrected himself

"Did you just call Dirk, 'Dad'?" Genis asked suspiciously

"Ah…well…he is kinda like my dad" John said, rubbing the back of his head

**Me: Second one done, please send in your reveiws, it's greatly appreciated**

**Lloyd: Why did you call my dad your dad?**

**Me: All shall be explained...Later on**

**Lloyd: Aww...  
**


	3. Prologue, Act III: Secrets are revealed

**Me: Last act of the prolouge, won't be long now**

**Lloyd: Yep**

**Me: And I'll say this now, depsite what people think, i will not overpower myself, although it may SEEM that way,  
i assure you all, everything gets explained on why it happens**

**Lloyd:...Wha?**

**Me: (Sigh) Nevermind Lloyd...I Don't own ToS  
**

  
Prologue, Act III: Secrets are revealed, Irvings are name and John's First tech…EVER!!

**Three months later…**

John was still hard at work at trying to perfect his Lotus Slash technique. He started training with Lloyd as well so he could get fitter and have more stamina and learn basics about swordplay. But still, even after three months… "Lotus Slash!" Nothing "Lotus Slash!" zip, nada "Lotus sl-Oh WHY AM I EVEN _BOTHERING_!!?" John screamed out to no-one in particular, trowing his stick on the ground in frustration

"John!? You out here?" Lloyd's voice called out

"Yeah, I am" John sighed as Lloyd approached him

"Not having any luck? Are you?" Lloyd asked

"Nah…"

"John! Lloyd! Lunch is ready!" Dirk shouted

"Maybe I should have something to eat, then get back to training" John said, frowning in thought

"Yeah, maybe you should talk to Dad about turning the stick into a wooden sword" Lloyd smiled at John then headed back towards home

'…_home'_ John laughed _'I guess this is my home…for now'_ He started towards Lloyd's house _'I know this just some strange dream, I know it…But what if…'_ John immediately stopped in his tracks, what if he _couldn't_ get home? What if it wasn't just a dream? _'Nah, I can't think like that…But I might as well try and try have a little fun while I'm here'_

He resumed walking back to the house, but looked backed at his little training area, seeing that he left his weapon behind, decided to give Lotus Slash just one more try "Okay, I can do this" John walked over, picked up his stick and placed it on his hip _'Just focus John'_ He told himself mentally _'Just relax' _The area around John seem to blank out, the sound of the chirping birds stopped, all that was ahead of him was his target: A stump "Lotus…Slash" John went through the motion slowly of swinging his sword from his hip "Lotus Slash" John did the motion faster. '_Okay, might as well go for it'_ "Lotus Slash!" John's sword swung out of it's sheathe, (His left hand) as a pulse of orange energy, similar to Demon Fang, sped towards the stump and split it in two. The area around John faded back in as he stood in amazement of what he did "I…did it"

**John learned Lotus Slash**

"John! Hurry up!" Dirk's voice called, out, sounding annoyed

"Coming, Dad!" John called back. Taking another look at his handy-work, John picked up his stick and walked back to Dirk's house. Suddenly, he stopped and shuddered momentarily, but the shudder felt…nice, hell! It felt good! John felt a lot stronger than before, washing him free from the built up fatigue from the day's worth of training. Shrugging it off, John resumed walking towards Dirk's

**The next morning…**

**John received a Wooden Katana **

John and Lloyd made their way through Iselia forest like every morning, except now that John had his own weapon, it made the travel easier for both of them…

Upon reaching Iselia, both of them were greeted by Genis, Colette and Frank, Colette's father

"Mornin' Genis, Colette, Frank" John waved to them "So Genis, what's on the schooling agenda today?" He asked him, knowing full well what was going to happen today

"Well…" Genis nearly face faulted as he realised that John tricked him "Hey! That was a trick question!"

'_Exactly, ya twit'_ John mentally berated him, chuckling. They went inside and sat around for a few hours as they listened to Raine teach and listening to the resonating slapping sounds of Raine's hand meeting Lloyd's cheeks to keep him awake

**At Lunch…**

Lloyd, John, Colette and Genis hung around the back of the classroom, eating, having a conversation "So…Lemme get this straight" John began, playing dumb. '_Time to pump for a little useless info' _He thought "Colette is the _what_ again?"

"The _Chosen_" Genis answered "Honestly, your memory is as bad as Lloyd's"

John narrowed his eyes at Genis, clearly irritated "Twerp. I'm just curious, that's all"

"And you have every right to be" A voice said from behind him, causing John to jump. He spun in his seat and saw himself face-to-face with Raine "How many times have told I you _not_ to do that, Professor!? It makes me jumpy!"

"Forgive me. But I couldn't resist" Raine chuckled "So…" She began "When will we find out where you come from?"

"That's right" Lloyd narrowed his eyes at John "You haven't told us yet either…"

"Again with this?" John sighed "Fine, I'll tell you guys tonight, our place. Hope you guys don't mind a walk"

**Dirk's House, Night Time**

Everyone was sitting around the small dinner table, looking expectantly at John. He sighed "Okay. Now you all know I'm not from Iselia, right?" John got a bunch of nods in return "The truth is…The truth is…I'm from another planet called Earth"

"Amazing!" Raine cried, the old 'Ruin-mode' glint in her eyes coming out "How did you get here?"

"I was brought here through a portal" John furrowed his brows his thought, trying to recollect what happened "I was sitting in my room, then this…bright light…flooded my room. Next thing I knew I was laying in the Iselia forest in freakin' pain. That's how I met Lloydie here"

"Hmm" Raine began to muse "It might have been that light that acted as the portal, which in turn, transferred you here"

"But that's not even the weird part…I don't remember my last name" John looked down in disappointment

**John obtained the title of 'Other-worldly Person'**

"Well that doesn't mattar one bit" Dirk finally spoke up, giving his adopted son a smile "We tok ya in. I raised ye as me own fer the past three months. For all I know, yer an Irving through and through, John"

"John…Irving" Lloyd slowly said "Well, it does have a ring to it"

"Yeah…" John smiled and looked out the window "I guess I am an Irving…" He stared at the moon, a carefree smile gracing his lips. He was lying though, he knew his last name… But…ignorance is bliss… "Y'know…I just remembered something" John said softly "Today's my eighteenth birthday…"

"Really? Happy Birthday, John!" Colette happily cried and gave him a big hug

"Really? Then celebration is in order!" Dirk smirked "I'll add something really special to the Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise!" He walked off, as everyone, except for Lloyd, who was grinning from ear to ear, had looks of horror on their faces

"All right! Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise!" Lloyd shouted

"Yeah… Yay…" John coughed, he ate the dish one night and since became frightened of what its contents may have been or ever will be ever since "Yeah, well I think I gonna um…eh…I think in gonna-RUN AWAY! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY, SAVE YOUR STOMACHS!" John raved, sounding close to a lunatic. Deciding he'd rather take his chances out in the forest than eat the unpredictable stew, he leapt out the open window, soon followed by Genis, Raine, Colette and Frank, who ran out the front door and left it, open

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked "Where did everyone go…?" He asked aloud, looking around the room. He saw the open door and shrugged "Well I should go get John back" He looked around to see if his father was coming back, but seeing that the coast was clear, he left the house and closed the door behind him

At this point, Dirk came back with a large pot of stew, seeing everyone gone, began to sulk a little "Aww, and I added birthday candles and cake from Lloyd's birthday last year te this…" He took a whiff on the stew and nearly gagged himself from the awful smell "At least, I think I did…"

**Me: Prolouge is done and done. Next chapter, everything begins**

**Lloyd: Yep**

**Me: Till next time everyone**


	4. Chapter 1: And so it begins…

**Me: And know i present to ye all, the first chapter**

**Lloyd: We finally get to fight, yay!**

**Me: Right-o Lloyd! Disclaimer the people Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: Thunderdownunder does not own ToS**

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

**Three months later… The Classroom**

"Lloyd Irving! Wake up! ... Lloyd!" Raine, fed up, threw a chalk duster at him to wake him up

"Gahh!" Lloyd woke up, spluttering chalk from his mouth.

"Lloyd?" John walked over to him "...how the _hell_ do you manage to sleep standing?" Lloyd was now fully awake, realising he had been sleeping with 2 bucketfuls of water in his hands, standing up no less "Oh, John, Professor Raine, Eh...is class over?"

John groaned under his breath and buried his face in his hand "Idiot…"

Raine walked away, sighing. "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" She asked her little brother, who nodded

"Yes, Raine" he said, rising from his seat "Mithos the hero brought about the end of the Ancient War in the holy ground of Kharlan."

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos the hero formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians who caused the war."

"But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!" Lloyd shouted

John rolled his eyes at Lloyd's actions and, acting like the older sibling, whacked Lloyd in the back of the head "Dude, we covered in class last time, don't you remember? Y'know when the seals disappear and all that, causing the Desians to re-appear?"

"I...I knew that, I...I just forgot..."

"Suuuuuure you did, mate" John said, his voice carrying sarcasm

Raine continued with the lesson, giving Lloyd and John glares that would stop a Desian in their tracks "You two, settle down. Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel." Now Chosen One...Colette."

Colette stands up. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration."

"It is a journey to seal the Desians."

"Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one." As Raine began to explain, Lloyd fell back asleep "Mana depletion is the use of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches." Lloyd woke up again, and this time, saw Colette looking back and smiling at him at, while John was watching covering the sly grin on his face with a hand. Raine continued on with the lecture "The Chosen's journey has two purposes-to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question--" Before Raine could continue, a beam of light shined into the class room.

"What's that?" Lloyd spluttered, shielding his eyes

"That..." Colette started, looking across the classrom

John shielded his eyes as he look out the window "Is that…?"

Raine calmed Colette, John and Lloyd down, "Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?"

Colette cries after her, "Professor! I'll go with you!"

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else."

"Yes, ma'am."

John looked around with the room, "So now it's beginning …" He mumbled to himself, he knew that now everything in the game would begin. He turned to Lloyd "I'll be right back, need to grab something from home" Without waiting for an answer, John jumped out a window, got up, brushed himself off and sprinted off into the distance towards his and Lloyd's house

Shrugging at John's behaviour, Lloyd proceeded to head out into the town, until he was stopped by Genis "Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

Lloyd replies, "I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves."

"Okay, fine. Sheesh...Not my fault John jumped out a window though" Lloyd mumbled to himself

"Honestly, Lloyd. It's not pretty when Raine gets mad." Genis shuddered as old memories came to surface their ugly heads again

Lloyd kicked the ground with the heel of his boot in disappointment "Man... I was really looking forward to seeing what happens with the oracle."

A pastor began to stagger into the classroom, various cuts across his robes, bloodying the once proud, holy vestments "Chosen One!"

Colette sees him fall down. She cries, "Pastor?!"

Lloyd asks, "Hey! Are you all right?!"

The Pastor coughed violently "The Desians attacked the temple..."

Genis is shocked by this "Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!"

"You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?" Lloyd asked him, receiving a nod in response

Colette answered "Yes...Grandmother said it was to protect me..."

"I don't know why, but they have broken the treaty... Chosen One... hurry... receive the oracle..."

"I will."

The priest's life was beginning to wane, uttering with a final breath "Please... be careful... I regret that I was unable to...pro...tect...the...Cho..." His voice croaked and his body fell limp in Colette's arms

"Pastor, hang on!"

Lloyd muttered as he checked the now dead priest's pulse, "It's no good. He's gone..."

"No!" Colette cried, obviously upset at the priest's recent departing decides to leave, "...I'm going." She said, her voice filled with newfound determination

Genis spoke up "Colette, there are Desians outside!"

"Yes...but I have to go. I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everyone, wait here, all right?"

Genis asks, "Lloyd, are you going to let Colette go by herself?!"

Lloyd shook his head "I'm going too, I can't let you go by yourself"

"Are you sure? It's dangerous."

Lloyd responded to this one way he knew how… replying with a Dwarven Vow "Dwarven Vow #1: let's all work together for a peaceful world. Let's go."

"Wait" Genis stood in front of both of them "I'm going, too. I'm worried about Raine."

Lloyd smirked "And John will most likely come as well. So he'll chase after us"

Colette smiled, she really had great friends "Thanks, both of you."

**Genis and Colette joined the party! **(I'm doing this cuase I feel like it! WHEEEE!! cough, ahem…moving onwards)

The party of three went to depart, until a strange, Colette-shaped hole in the wall caught Lloyd's eye "When did this hole get here?"

Genis replies, "Have you forgotten, Lloyd? This happened when Colette..."

Colette goes nervous and confesses, "It was during last year's spring cleaning" She chewed on her bottom lip "I was mopping and then accidentally..."

"You're such a klutz, Colette." Lloyd remarked

**Colette obtained the title of 'Klutz'**

**Iselia**

"There's no one here." Colette commented as soon as they got outside

Genis looked around, figuring that all the doors by now would have been locked "They're scared and are hiding from the Desians!"

"Colette!" A voice called to them

"Father!"

"Frank!" Genis cries "Frank! Is it true that the Desians attacked?!"

"Yes, it's true." Frank said "Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple."

"Father, where is Grandmother?"

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual," Frank said.

Lloyd asks, "Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians..."

"The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry." Frank turned to her daughter "Now, Colette..."

"I know. I promise to fulfil my duty as the Chosen."

"Good luck, Colette. Lloyd, Genis. You two should go on home."

Lloyd looked at Colette "I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple."

"Me, too." Genis said

Frank bit on his lower lip "But...all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house."

Colette, Genis and Lloyd looked at each other and nodded. They went to go towards the temple until a zombie began to lurk towards them "Whoa, it's a monster!"

Genis is surprised about this, monsters don't usually breach Iselia's borders, "I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary! Why are there..."

Colette responds knowingly, "It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters."

Lloyd is now in a hurry, "We don't have time to talk. Let's get this thing!"

Genis cries, "Roger!"

Lloyd charged forward, rolling to the side as the un-dead took a swipe at him. Colette meanwhile, threw her chakrams and connected with the monsters head, while Genis was busy casting a Fire Ball spell. As soon as the balls of flame connected with the monster, Lloyd saw the opportunity to slash is quickly three times and followed up with a Demon Fang. Having taken all the punishment it can, the zombie collapsed into a pile of bones

Lloyd grinned as he sheathed his swords "That was easy!"

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette cheered, giving Lloyd a smile

"Ah, well...I owe it to this thing, though," Lloyd said. He brought his hand up, which seemed to linger on the bandage on his left hand,

"Ah, that's right," Genis said, "The Exsphere."

"Yeah, it's designed for combat and brings out my maximum strength. Without this thing, I'd be nothing..."

"But you're still strong, Lloyd!" Colette said cheerily, clapping her hands together

"Yeah, at least his sword skills are good." Genis mumbled, while rolling his eyes

Lloyd turned to Genis and shook his fist at him "What do you mean, 'at least'?!"

Another zombie appeared, this time accompanied by a ghost, which by instinct, made Lloyd reach for his blades "There's another one! Let's go you two!"

Colette cries, "Wait, Lloyd! The Professor said magic is more effective than physical attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters."

Lloyd, the 'Loveable dumb-ass', as John labelled him, scratched his head in thought "Really?"

Genis cries "Yes!"

Lloyd nodded "Okay, then. I'll leave the Ghost to Genis. I'll go for the Zombie!" "Okay! Here we go!"

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Another voice called out

Lloyd stared back to see… "John! Just in time!"

**John has joined the party**

John had now arrived on the scene. Holding a new black sheathe for his katana in his left hand, with the wooden blade inside, so it would allow for better mobility. Also, he had a large, leather satchel hanging off his right hip, which seemed to be weighed down by something, with its band going diagonally across his chest

John grinned "Well what are we waiting for!? It's party time!" And with that, he charged in, leaping over the zombie, soon followed by Lloyd and Colette while Genis stayed back and began casting.

Wasting no time, John, in one swift movement, unsheathed his sword and struck the zombie hard in back with a three slash combo before… "Lotus Slash!" He cried, releasing a wave of orange energy, stunning it momentarily, allowing Lloyd to get a few good slashes in, before John thrusted his blade through the monster's head and slowly sheathing his sword, relishing the small 'click' of the blade returning to it's position

Colette, however was having a little difficulty with the ghost. Granted, she had Genis casting spells left and right, but still. But fortune struck when, yep, she tripped again and the ghost's hammer just whizzed over her head!

By now, John and Lloyd were running over, with John shouting, "Its beat down time Ghosty!!"

And beat it down, they did…

Lloyd comments, after sheathing his swords, "It's important to choose the target wisely when there's a lot of monsters, or if we're up against a dangerous one."

Colette adds, "It's especially important when saving an ally that's in trouble."

"We have to be careful." Genis says

"Well as much as I _love_ this little monologue, we got a temple to go to!" John pointed out.

"Right John! Let's go everyone!" Lloyd grinned. And with that, they we're off!

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**YA WAI!!**_

Genis: Hey John?

John: Mm? What's up?

Genis: Just before, you used…

John: Ah, yeah. Lotus Slash, nifty little tech if I don't say so myself

Genis: Yeah about that…do you…

John: Use an exsphere? Na.

Lloyd; You don't? I though you might have found and got dad to make a…

John: I just kept practising until…Well, you saw what I did to that Zombie…

Genis: (Stunned) No way…

John: (Sighs) YA WAI!

_Now…back to the action!_

**In the Open Field… **

John groaned "Are we nearly there yet?"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**What's the Temple Like?**_

Lloyd: Say, Colette, what's it like inside the temple?

Genis: We've never been inside, so it's kind of exciting.

Colette: Hmm, well, it's sort of dark because not much sunlight makes it through...

John: …Okay, I didn't see that coming

Colette: But, then again, I've never been to the inner part, either.

John: … Touché, Colette

Lloyd: Hmmm. I can't wait to get inside! (Music note)

Genis: If only you could keep up this enthusiasm the entire time...

_Now…back to the action!_

**Iselia Temple…**

Lloyd is astounded by the light coming from the temple "Whoa, that light really is coming from the temple!"

Genis says, "Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration."

Colette covered her eyes a bit. "It's really, really bright,"

Genis, John and Lloyd shook their heads in embarrassment and defeat. Lloyd asks, "Say, Colette...when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You are going to be like the hero, Mithos!"

John nods "Yeah…Could ya try and act a little more… Chosen like?"

Colette agrees enthusiastically, "Yeah! No problem. No problem."

Genis looks up, "hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple."

John looked up and try to concentrate on the different sounds, he hears people casting spells, getting some decent hits in on flesh and metal clashing on metal, "...That doesn't sound too good!"

Lloyd starts to go up the sitars. "Okay! Let's go, you three!" Colette and Genis respond with an "Okay" and "Yeah", while John nodded with a small grunt

But… Colette Being Colette… Colette trips herself over nothing "Oww!".

Lloyd runs down, he asks, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Up top, a Desian commander with the traditional English accent asks the old lady, Phaidra "Where is the Chosen?"

Phaidra sees the group (being lead by Lloyd) run up the stairs. Phaidra cries, "Run, Colette!"

One of the commander's 4 Desian henchmen says, "Lord Botta! There she is!"

The English Desian, Botta says, "Chosen One, your life is mine!"

John draws his sword, "We ain't gonna let you Desians get away with anything!"

The henchman laugh, one of them spoke up, "Desians?...Hahaha!"

Genis was fuming, he shouted out, "What's so funny?!"

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

**Me:...I had the feeling i could done it better. Anywho Kratos comes in next chappie, yay!**

**Lloyd: What's so good about him**

**Me: Well despite you being my favorite character Lloyd, Kratos is just way to cool and awsome to write lines for  
I mean, its just... Kratos**

**Lloyd: (Angry) What i oughta**

**Me: (Pulls out a tomato)**

**Lloyd: AHHHHHHH!! (Runs off)**

**Me: ...Anyways, please read n' reveiw**


	5. Chapter 2: Go Kratos! Go Kratos!

**Me: Hello again all!**

**John: You're back. Good**

**Me: DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!?**

**John:...What is it?**

**Me: DUDE! YOU'RE ME! HOW THE HELL YOU THERE!?**

**John: Um...(Smiles) Convinient plot twist?**

**Me:...Argh...Whatever, just...do the friggen disclaimer, Lloyd's sick today**

**John: Right-o! Thunderdownunder owns nothing**

**Me:...(To myself) I will find out how it happened...later**

* * *

Chapter 2: Go Kratos! Go Kratos!

John draws his sword, "We ain't gonna let you Desians get away with anything!" He cried, stealing Lloyd's line

The henchman laugh, one of them spoke up, "Desians?...Hahaha!"

Genis was fuming, he shouted out, "What's so funny?!"

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" says another Desian. With no warning, all three of them charged forward, causing John to roll back and block at the same time

Rubbing his rear end quickly, he stood up to block two swords simultaneously "Ah geez!" Using all his strength, he pushed them both back and barely missing a strike from the third Desian

Genis by now had finish casting "Fire Ball!" He raised his kendama into the air and three balls of flame raced towards their targets. Nodding at each-other, Lloyd, John and Colette went at different targets, taking one each.

Lloyd went toe-to-toe with his Desian, locking his sword between his own two wooden swords and throwing it away, before slamming his blades into the Desian's neck, knocking him out. The remaining two, now scared out of their wits, decided to run.

Now, a rather large, green garbed Desian stomped towards the group, swinging a morning star around in one hand, and a hammer in the other

John eyes went to the eyes of saucers, seeing the size of the large half-elf "Oh…crap…"

The large Desian began to swing the ball again, "Do not get in our way!" He shouted as he brought the spiked ball down, barely missing John. He followed up with a hammer swing, connecting with John's stomach, sending him into the other three...

"Wow, this guy's strong!" A terrified Genis spoke up

"Man, this guy is really tough!" Lloyd spat through his clenched teeth

John held his side in pain "Ah man…we're dead meat"

The Desian moved in to swing his mace at the 4 kids, until…

_**Clang!!**_

… A warrior dressed in purple jumps forward and blocks the blow, seeing an opportunity almost in a slow-motion John stood up with his sword at the ready "Now! Lotus Slash!" The wave of energy collided with the man stomach and sent him crashing to the floor

Lloyd asked the warrior "Who are you?" However, he doesn't get an answer

John and the mysterious warrior were standing back to back, pointing their swords at the Desian who was still on the ground. John glance at the warrior, smirking _'Good…_ he began to think, _'Kratos is here, this should be easy now, but first'_, "…You better stay out of our way" John said to Kratos, who only 'hmph'ed in reply

And the battle was back on!

John and Kratos leapt right in and began to deliver a serious beat-down the over-grown monkey in Desian's clothing. Genis got back and up and began to chant another Fire Ball spell

John grinned as he evaded the Desian's swings "Getting' tired?"

The Desian screamed in raged "Now you die, kid!" And prepared to bring his weapon down on John's skull, only for John to sidestep and evade, and the hammer to completely shatter due to the amount of force applied to the swing "Damn, what worthless weapon!" He drew a rather large sword from his back and attempted to chop off John's head.

John ducked and delivered a slash to the stomach, while Lloyd leapt over him slashed him in the leg.

Genis by now was finished, "Fire Ball!" Three more balls of flame scorched the Desian's skin.

The area around John seemed to suddenly glint like a piece of metal in the sun, signalling that he learned a new tech "Hell yeah!" He cried, smirking "Slash!" John spun his now sheathed blade, still in his left hand, behind his back, as a silver ring of magic appeared at his feet. His eyes flared as he thrusted forward his right hand, sending a spell, at the Desian, slashing along his stomach with blades of magic.

As he fell to the ground, the large Desian groaned, "Can't…believe I lost to a bunch of kids!" before slipping into unconsciousness, his stomach bleeding profusely

Botta kept his distance as he looked at John, now kicking the dead corpse of Vidaar '_That child is strong, but now the _he _is here…'_ "I never thought you'd show up. Damn...Retreat for now!" The Desians fled, while John shook his fist at them

Colette gasped "Amazing!..."

Genis jumped in joy. "This guy's incredibly strong"

John shrugged "He's better than me and Lloyd" He said, being humble

But Lloyd, being the proud idiot he is, mumbled "...Y...yeah, I...I suppose so..."

The warrior (Aka. Kratos) turns to the group "...Is everyone all right? Hmm... No one seems to be hurt."

To everyone's surprise, something shines on his arm. Lloyd asks, "Is that an Exsphere?"

Phaidra walks up. "How can I every thank you for saving the Chosen?"

The warrior turned to Colette, "I see, so this girl is the next Chosen."

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle!" She exclaimed "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." Colette walked forward into the temple.

John tilted his head to the side, playing dumb, yet again "What trial?"

"The monster I presume, an evil presence radiates from this temple"

Phaidra nodded "That's right, the Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her, fell to the hands of the Desians

Lloyd grinned and stood forward. "Then I'll take on the job of

protecting Colette."

"Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you."

John stepped forward "I'll go as well"

"You too John? But…"

John waved his hand in a 'pass-it-off' motion "Ah, I'll be fine"

The warrior asks, "Your name's are John and Lloyd?"

Lloyd cuts back, "Yeah, but who do you think you are to ask for our names?"

"My name is Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I can accept the job of protecting the Chosen."

Phaidra decides to hire Kratos, so he now has a job to do. She says, "Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service."

Kratos says, "It's a deal, then."

Lloyd runs forward, "W … Wait! I'm going, too!"

Kratos just says, "Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

"What did you say?" Lloyd yelled, glaring at Kratos

"Did I not make myself clear?" Kratos cut back at him "You're a burden. Go home."

Colette lightly tugged at Kratos's cloak to get his attention "Um …Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?"

"But…"

Before he could get a chance, Colette begged him even more "Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

Kratos grunted "… Do as you wish."

Lloyd and John at this point, gave each other a hi-five. Lloyd turned to his half-elven friend "Let's go Genis."

Genis is a bit hesitant "What? I'm going too?"

John rolled his eyes "Well duh!"

"This isn't a field trip you know…" Kratos mumbled, heading into the temple

**Inside the Temple**

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like," Lloyd says, looking around the place.

John frowned "Kinda dreary if you ask me"

Genis turned to Colette and asked "Colette, you've been in here many times, right?"

She nods "Yeah, but it sees different than usual."

Kratos says "I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down."

"We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go," A confident Lloyd say. He goes to walk off but is held back by Kratos "What?

"Wait, Lloyd ... Are your sword techniques self-taught?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Kratos reached into his pocket and brought out a small book, and placed it in Lloyd's hands. Lloyd asks, "What is this thing?"

Kratos smugly replied "If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen, don't you?" He walked off with the others in tow

"Hmph! You think you now so much!" Lloyd whined back, shaking his fists and throwing a tantrum even a two year old would be envious of. By the time he finished, he realised the others were ahead "H-Hey! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

**John:...That was kind of a bust**

**Kratos: I expected better from you as well **

**Me: Yeah, i know, the battle kinda sucked. But believe me when i say, it'll get a loooooot better when it gets to Magnius and Kvar  
**

**John: Yeah, and the Rehiard ch-**

**Me: (Covers John's mouth) SAY NOTHING OF THIS!  
**

**John: Sheesh! Fine man... Anyway, Read'n'Review please. See you again soon!  
**


	6. Chapter 3: Angels, Raine and rock

**Me: Chappie 3 all**

**John: Thunderdownunder doesn't own ToS  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Angels, Raine and rock and roll!

The group had just now reached to giant room at the bottom of the temple. As they came down the stairs, sometihng on a nearby pedastal catches their eyes

Genis says, "Look, look! There's something glowing."

Colette walks away, but Genis and Lloyd have not noticed yet. Lloyd exclaims, "Wow! Let's go see it!"

Colette calls to the four, "Look, there's something here."

Kratos sees it, and calls them over to fight.

Now… I suppose I _could_ write a kick-ass battle here, but I'm a scrooge... So let's go to the point of where it turns into a rock, shall we?

Colette says, "Wow! It turned into a rock!"

Lloyd just says, "Well, it was kind of a rock to begin with."

Colette, being the klutz she is, trips over, and knocks the rock into the hole to the left, and it drops down to the level below, covering a gap in the path "Oh, no!"

Genis, John and Kratos respond with an "I get it", "I see" and "Oh" having the same idea at the same time.

Lloyd didn't get it, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy. "What? What are you three talking about?"

Genis looks around "In just a moment, it'll probably... See, there it is."

Another Golem appeared. Lloyd cries, "Whoa, there's another one!"

"Now, let's take care of it and drop it down below!"

Lloyd still didn't get, causing him to get smacked upside the head by John.

After dealing with the puzzle (With John's directions), the group of five get top the shrine.

Genis takes a look at the ring, "Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artefact of the Church of Martel!"

"With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles." Kratos said

While everyone was taking a closer look at the ring, Lloyd swiped it, who was waving now it around screaming out "Wow! Let me try it!"

Genis and John shook their heads in embarrassment, "You're like a little kid." Genis mumbled

_It's Z-Skit time_

_**John and Kendamas**_

John: Say Genis?

Genis: Yeah?

John: … Why exactly do you use a kendama?

Genis: Well… For one thing, it's light, so it's easy to carry around. Other than that… it's the only thing I remember whacking Lloyd over the head with…

John: (Smirking) Really? Mind teachin' me how to use it?

Genis: Sure! … By why ask me now?

John: You gave me a good reason why…

Genis: Which is ... ?

John: To hit Lloyd over the head with it

Genis: Oh

_Now…back to the action!_

**Top of Iselia Temple**

Kratos looked around as the others warped in, "This must be the top floor."

Colette nodded "Yes, and that is the altar."

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd said

"That's right; they say I was born with that in my hand."

Genis's attention was drawn to the roof, where a soft light began to shine from above. "Look at that light."

"Wh...what is that?".

"An angel, I would assume," Kratos said, regarding the being which came from the light.

The angel spoke "I am Remiel, I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette daughter of the Mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen," He waved his hand, and the Cruxis Crystal began to rise "The time has come to awaken the goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

Genis's eye widened in surprise "Awaken the Goddess Martel... It's just like the legend Raine told us about."

The Cruxis Crustal began to slink towards Colette, who only closed her eyes and accepted the crystal as it bore into her chest in a blast of light. As it died, a necklace now appeared, with the crystal embedded in the middle

Remiel now says "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

Lloyd looks outside the window, to see a tower in the distance, stretching upwards into the sky and into the clouds "So that's the Tower of Salvation!"

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis cried as he jumped for joy

Remiel spoke up again "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette nods her head and clasps her hands together "I humbly accept this task."

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you, I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Remiel began to rise, but Colette called out to him "Oh wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

Before she could finish, Remiel spoke to her, as he smiled, "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette?"

"F… father! …So you really are my true father."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." Remiel disappeared in a flash of light…

John was watching the entire time in awe. "That just went…like the game… Word for word" By the time he realised his cover may have been blown, everyone was gone. "Aww! Goddamnit! I _hate_ when this happens" Sighing to himself, he approached the portal and warped back to the bottom floor

**Iselia Temple**

As John came down, he saw Lloyd and Genis brushing themselves off, trying to recover from Raine's… swift punishment. "What's going on you two? Are you…okay?" He asked

"Raine…ow," Genis replied, as he rubbed his butt

Lloyd winced as he pushed himself off the wall he was currently sitting against, "Oww…man, Professor Raine packs a wallop"

"Oh", John sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Well whatever, let's get outta here"

As the three began to leave, a loud 'MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' echoed through the halls of the temple

John looked around to try to find the source of the laughter, looking extremely freaked, "What the _hell_?"

Genis sighed, "You're better off not knowing …"

* * *

**Me: Another day, another chapter**

**John: Yep**

** Me: Read'n'Review please**

**John: Till next time everyone...  
**


	7. Chapter 4: Desians, Desians Everywhere

**Me: Chapter 4 everyone**

**Lloyd: Yep**

**John: Hey, Lloyd's back!**

**Lloyd: Yep, I'm back**

**Me: Good to have you back Lloyd, anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Desians, Desians Everywhere

**Iselia**

Lloyd, Genis and John re-entered Iselia, looking worn-down and tired from the temple

Lloyd sighed and ran his hand through his hair, trying to alleviate some of his stress and fatigue "Colette said to swing by her house so…" He turned to John and Genis "Let's go"

And so, the trio headed off

**Colette's House**

"Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine." The Mayor said

Kratos agreed to the Mayor's proposal "I have no objections."

Colette smiled and nodded at him "Thank you so much for your help earlier!"

Phaidra spotted Lloyd, John and Genis coming through the door "Ohh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept this small thanks." She reached underneath the table and retrieved a green, hardback book and gave it to Lloyd

**Received Collector's Book**

Genis smiled at Phaidra "Thanks."

"Thanks Phaidra," Lloyd suddenly asked, "Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!"

Genis adds, "If Raine is going, I want to go too."

John stepped forward "I'm coming as well; you'd most likely need an extra person. And this way, someone can keep her company"

"No. You'll get in the way," Kratos spoke up

Lloyd stood in disbelief, "Wh...what?!"

Kratos stood, knocking the stool he was sitting on, back. "The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that waits us. Children need to stay home."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone here people" John cut in, pointing at Kratos "Now, I'm pretty sure we saved your ass back there, and even _I_ doubt you and Colette could've taken all those monster by yourselves. That would have been _suicide_. Note the use of the word, _suicide_, here people" John stated

"They say that cockiness is a sign of fear in swordsmen" Kratos face was neutral the entire time as he said it "Also, you shouldn't be as condescending as you just sounded now. You're techniques are just as sloppy as Lloyd's, so I would not be the one pointing fingers"

John glare almost turned to absolute hatred as he reared back his hand to slap Kratos with the back of his hand "Why I oughta…"

The Mayor agrees, "Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss. You three should go on home."

John shook his head, "Let's go…" he grumbled. The three left without another word

**Iselia**

"Please wait!" Colette cried after them. In her rush, she stumbled and fell "I'm sorry." She apologised after picking herself up again

"It's not like it's your fault," Lloyd said

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry"

"Listen! Ah, never mind"

"Oh yeah! Happy birthday, Colette" Genis said, as he handed her a parcel that was emitting a delightful aroma, "I baked you some cookies, if I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but..."

Colette interrupted, "No no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!"

John smiled sheepishly, as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "It ain't much…But it's something to remember us by…Anyways, happy birthday Colette"

Taking it carefully, Colette unfolded it. She smiled, it was a picture of all four of them in the fields, playing with Noishe, it was drawn with lots of care, and obviously a lot of love "Thank you so much John, now I won't be lonely"

"So what about, Lloyd?" Genis asked him, "You promised to make her a necklace, right?"

Lloyd began to scratch the back of his head nervously, "...Uhhhh...heh..."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Uh, it's... It's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you...tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!"

"Really?" Colette asked, "I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know."

Lloyd, however, was still concerned, "Isn't it going to be dangerous?"

"I'm the Chosen, remember? I'll be fine. See you later, then." Colette re-entered her house.

"Lloyd…" John smirked, knowing full well that he hadn't even started it "You. Bloody. Liar"

"If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time," Lloyd quickly replied.

Genis scoffed "Oh really? Well, whatever. By the way, you're both going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?"

"Sure, but where are you going to go?" Lloyd asked him

Genis replies, "I'm going to see a friend."

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at his half-elf friend in confusion "I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides us."

"Does it matter? Anyway, can we swing by my house so I can get my stuff?"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Sole Redeeming Feature**_

Lloyd: Man! That Kratos really pisses me off!

John: He pisses me off too! Though I have to admit…he… Kinda has a point

Genis: Are you still mad that he said you'd just get in the way?

Lloyd: I mean, I know he's strong and all, but...

John: Hey, I'd be pissed too if someone put down my only redeeming feature

Lloyd: Hey! What do you mean, "only"?!

Genis and John: Ahahahaha!

_Now…back to the action!_

**Genis's House**

Genis began to search through the draws "Let's see…There should be some ingredients for sandwiches in here…"

Lloyd sighed "When you said you wanted to get ready, you meant picking up ingredients? Why are you bothering with that?"

"Lloyd…" John began "Cooking ain't something to sneeze at. We can't heal ourselves, so we need to rely on food to keep our energy up"

Lloyd scratched the back of his head in thought "Yeah, I guess you're right. Apple Gels aren't cheap, after all"

Genis nodded "Exactly, cooking is important"

**Iselia Forest**

As soon as they entered the forest, Noishe began to whine in fear.

"Ah, that's not right. Noishe doesn't like this place" Genis said

"He'll never go near places like this that have lots of monsters. Even though you hardly sever see monsters bigger than him" Lloyd said, patting the terrified 'dog' on the head

Noishe whined again, then ran off.

"Ah, he ran off again! Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe."

"Y'know" John started, crossing his arms against his chest "If he runs off, he probably should take us with him." John sighed "Oh well, what are ya gonna do?" He ask aloud

The three ventured deeper into the forest

_It's Z-skit time!_

_**Genis' Friend**_

Lloyd: So who's this friend that we're gonna go see? Is it the one you've been giving your school lunch to?

Genis: What? You knew about that?

Lloyd: I always see you hiding food in your school bag.

Genis: Yeah, she never has anything to eat so I feel really bad.

Lloyd: That's really cool Genis. It's really nice that you share what little food we have.

Genis: Ah, it's not that big of a deal.

Lloyd: Don't be so modest! I'm sure that dog is really thankful!

Genis: What? ...D...dog? She's not a dog! She's human!

Lloyd: Oh really? This whole time I was thinking you were keeping a pet dog in secret from the Professor.

_Now…back to the action!_

As they approached the human ranch, Genis began to run to the path leading into it "There's my stop,"

Lloyd is shocked that he is going to the Desian human ranch, he thought Genis was smarter that him to know not to go the ranch "At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?"

"The Desians already attacked the temple!"

"Hmm., well, yeah, I guess that's true, but..."

"I know, I'm, not supposed to... But there's someone I just have to tell about the oracle."

Lloyd sighed "All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so I'm going with you."

The two headed towards the gate, while John was just watching in disbelief _'Do the do this on purpose or what!? Do they know what's going to happen!?'_ John buried his face in his hand and sighed, letting his hands travel through his hair "Oh hell! Am I the only one who listens to reason here!? Argh!" Growling, he reluctantly ran after them

**Human Ranch Fence**

John approached as Genis was grinning at Lloyd "All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd."

The old lady Lloyd and Genis were talking too shook her head. "Please don't trouble yourself. Oh? Who this?" She asked, looking at John

"This is John, he's another friend of mine" Genis said "John, this is Marble"

"Nice to met ya" John shrugged

"Hey old hag! What the hell you doin' over there!?"

Marble looks back, "Oh, no! The Desians! Run away, you three! Hurry!" Marble cried.

"But who knows what they might do to her" Lloyd said, beginning to worry

"Worry later, hide now!" John shouted. He grabbed Genis and Lloyd by the scruff of their necks and pull them into the nearby bushes, just as three Desian guards with whips come over to Marble.

The middle asks, "What are you doing over here?! Who said you could slack off?! Get back to work!"

Marble looked away from them "...I'm sorry."

Another guard asks in a menacing tone, "What's with that look, huh?"

The one on the right says, "Looks like someone's got an attitude problem!"

Marble shook her head, denying it "No, of course not, I..."

"Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We're gonna give her a little lesson on respect!" The other two agree as they drag Marble towards the back

Lloyd's face was somewhere between angry and terrified by now "Oh, this doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back."

Genis asks, "But what can we do? There's gotta be something we can do"

"Let's find higher ground where we can see what's going on in there."

"Over here!" John directed them towards a series of small platforms. The three leapt up and saw as Marble was begin whipped. The pieces of leather cut into her back, bloodying her and tearing her clothing

"...We've got to save her!" Lloyd cried

"But how?!" Genis asked

"You attack the Desians from here with magic."

"What?! Aren't we gonna get in trouble?!"

Lloyd shook his head in frustration "We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village"

John nodded, understanding Lloyd's plan "Me and Lloyd will act as the decoys"

Genis was dumbstruck from what he was hearing "But that'll put both of you in danger!"

John smiled "Don't worry. We'll head down the cliff so they don't see our faces, then we'll run in the opposite direction from the village."

Genis hesitated for a moment, before nodding in agreement "You should replenish your energy before we do this. I've got some left cookies from the ones I gave to Colette. Here, have some."

John and Lloyd gratefully took a few cookies and quickly ate them. When he was ready, Genis casted a Fire Ball spell at the Desians whipping Marble.

One of the guards cries, "What the?!" Lloyd and John began to jump across the top of the entrance.

Another guard catches the sight of the two boys "There they are! Stop them! Open the main gate!"

One of the prisoners asks Marble, "Are you all right, Marble?" Meanwhile, 2 of the guards have run out of the ranch. Another prisoner cries, "Quickly, come this way!"

"Genis, Lloyd, John...thank you." Marble whispered

Lloyd and John managed to land and headed towards the cliff

Genis, however, managed to trip of a mound of dirt, letting out a muffled "Owww..."

One of the guards asks, "What was that?" He looked over in Genis's direction, attracted from the noise

"Not good" John muttered. He looked at Lloyd and they nodded at each other. They ran back with their weapons ready

"You little brats!" One of the Desians yelled at them

They easily defeated the Desians, but more guards came running out. Rather than risking being found out, Lloyd and John jumped off the cliff.

"Damn! They escaped!" One of the guards shouted

**Iselia Forest**

Genis began to feverently apologise "Lloyd, John! They saw your faces! I'm sorry! It's all my fault..."

Lloyd began to speak softly, to try and calm him down "Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"We took the ones that saw our faces, and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know."

"O...okay." Genis said, looking down at the ground

Lloyd gave him a lopsided grin "Just do my homework for me, okay?"

Genis hesitated before nodding "...Okay."

"All right then, We're gonna head on home. You should head back to the village."

"Lloyd, John thanks for helping Marble."

John shrugged "What friends are for, right?"

**Human Ranch**

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, some mysterious leader looks down the cliff with 2 Desians. "Analyse the data from the gate surveillance system!" he says.

"Yes sir!" One of the Desians reply.

"…How did mere humans make that kind of jump?"

* * *

**Me: One more chapter done**

**John: Can't we just skip this? It's boring!**

**Me: Nope, I'm doin this from the start till the finish**

**Lloyd: Well at least your not doing the sidequests too...right?**

**Me:...I...Choose not to answer that**

**Lloyd and John:...**

**Me: Read'n'Review please. Till next time everyone...  
**


	8. Chapter 5: A quiet little chapter

**Me: After a long Hiatus, I'm bak everyone!! Chapter 5  
**

**John: Read and enjoy. A New Years to all!!  
**

**Lloyd: Thunderdownunder owns nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5: A quiet little chapter with no twists at all…NOT!!

**Dirk's House**

John and Lloyd walked in "We're back Dad" John said

"Welcome back." Dirk smiled at his sons

Lloyd moved forward to greet his dad and ask him about the Key Crests "Hi, Dad. Say, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?"

"Why do ye need a Key Crest all of a sudden?" Dirk asked, taken off guard that his son asked him out of the blue

"We met someone today who has an Exsphere without a Key Crest. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or wait, don't tell me that it's too late once you've attached an Exsphere without a Key Crest to your body?"

Dirk smirked "Nah, not at all. But even removin' an Exsphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So, the only thing ta do is, make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, makin' it into the Key Crest instead."

John furrowed his brows in thought "Hmmm. And then it'll be alright? Then could you try and make a bracelet as soon as possible?"

"Just a minute" Dirk stopped them "The Exsphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about, who has it?"

Lloyd looked stunned "huh? Ah...uhh" He stumbled on his words, trying to think a half-believable lie "...a traveller. A travelling mercenary." He answered

"Baloney. Exsphere are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it."

"Uh, well..." Lloyd scratched the back of his head

Dirk moved right to the lectures and Dwarven Vows to set Lloyd straight and get the answer out of him "Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?"

"..We met someone at the ranch today who had an Exsphere equipped without a Key Crest."

Dirk's eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Ye went to the ranch?!"

"I...I'm sorry. A bunch of stuff happened, and..."

"Ye didn't let the Desians see yer Exsphere, did you?"

"No, don't worry, I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open."

Dirk explained "...Yer Exsphere is special."

"Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?"

Dirk sighed, "I knew I had ta tell ye one day...Lloyd…That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake… The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her."

Lloyd gasped "They did?"

"I told you about how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything…"

Lloyd at this point began to break "Why didn't you ever tell me?!" He shouted at his dad

"If I had, ye'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians too."

"But still..."

Dirk walks over to Lloyd "Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away."

Lloyd couldn't believe this, he was shaking, his mind was racing. He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself "So will you make me the Key Crest?"

"Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?"

"Yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!" Lloyd was thrown back by his father hitting him "Ugh! You don't have to hit me!" Tears were nearly in his eyes as he slammed the door, heading outside

John stared down at his dad "You really fucked up this time, y'know…"

"I know…" Dirk mumbled, leaning over the dining table and rubbing his forehead with both hands "I know…"

**Outside…**

Lloyd says, "Oh...let me guess... you heard that just now?"

Genis apologizes again, "I'm sorry, because of me, you..."

Lloyd says, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Raine approached Lloyd and said quietly "...Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here."

"...Okay." Lloyd sighed nodded

"Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace." Colette suggested pointing up towards the terrace

"Just a minute" Lloyd said

Colette grimaced for a moment, but forced a smile "Okay. I'll be waiting on the bench"

By now, John came out, after talking to Dirk inside "Hey Lloyd, you alright?"

Lloyd nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" he said dejectedly, walking into the house and heading upstairs

John crossed his arms, not believing Lloyd and sternly said to him "Don't say your fine when your obviously not"

**The Terrace**

Lloyd scratched the back of his head out of guilt "I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time."

"It's okay, don't worry about that." Colette softly said to him

"But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?"

"...Well then, will you just wish me a happy birthday?"

Lloyd chuckled "Of course. Happy birthday."

Colette flashed a smile "Hehe...thanks. I'm glad I was able to live to this day."

Lloyd looked at her with confusion in his face "What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world."

"...Yeah," Colette nervously said.

"So about tomorrow...I can't come along with you, can I?"

Colette chewed in her bottom lip, trying to word it just right "Well… It's just that the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey."

Lloyd leaned over the railing "Desians, up till now, I always thought my mom died in an accident. But she was murdered by Desians!" He shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears run down his face "Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in a village that has a treaty with them!"

Colette hugged Lloyd from behind "I understand." She cooed to him. The two said nothing for a moment, until Colette spoke up again "We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?"

Lloyd seem to suddenly spark to life. Filled with a new resolve "Okay! You got it. Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes."

Colette looked up to the sky, giggling "So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel."

"Does it matter?" Lloyd asked "Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing's changed." You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do." He grinned, looking at the moon "World regeneration, huh. It's kind of exciting."

Colette looked out into the forest, thinking about the journey ahead of her "Yeah...releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally..." She stopped herself there, mentally slapping herself for not stopping _'I can't tell Lloyd. I don't want him to worry. If I told him…'_

"Finally?" Lloyd asked, thinking _'Is she hiding something from me?'_

"Um ... nothing." Colette gave another nervous giggle "Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll get to see my father again. I'm going to do my best."

Lloyd agrees, "Yeah, me too." The two shared another hug, enjoying each-others warmth and friendship.

John was watching this from the ground, smiling deviously _'You can't hide from me Lloyd!' _He mentally chuckled to himself _'I _know_ you like Colette more than a friend; I can see it in your eyes! Muhahahahaha! … My God! I'm turning into _Raine!_'_ He stopped himself, blinking a few times _'Though that would explain my tendencies to slap Lloyd for acting like a moron…most of the time'_

However, this heart-warming moment was ruined by a soft knock on the door

"Are you ready to go?" Raine's voice called from the other side of the door

"Yes! I'm coming" Colette broke the hug "Well…Goodbye" She said sombrely, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes _'I'm so sorry Lloyd…I'm so sorry I had to lie to you'_

"All right, time to make that present!" Lloyd said to himself, before John's sharp whistle caught his attention. He waved to Raine, Genis and Colette, then they waved goodbye to him and left.

* * *

**John: **(Listening to Ipod) 

**Me: Right, one more chapter done everyone**

**John: ...**

**Me: Please, read and review. Happy New Years everyone!!  
**


	9. Chapter 6: Exile…what more can I say?

**Me: Chapter six! Now up and running!**

**John: (Listening to Ipod still) ...**

**Me: Gimme back my Ipod John!**

**John: Bite me (Poke his tounge out) BLEEEEEEH!**

**Lloyd: Okay! (Bites John)**

**John: Ow! You bit me! You fricken bit me!! (Starts chasing Lloyd)**

**Me: ... Yeah...  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Exile…what more can I say?

**Dirk's House-Afternoon**

Lloy'ds eyes flittered before they slowly opened, taking in the sunlight that shone on his face. He was working on Colette's present late into the night, before he finally succumbed to sleep from sheer exhaustion, that part Lloyd remembered. That part that confused him was how he got into bed

"Well, well...Finally up, sleepyhead" A coy voice said beside him "Not suprising that you fell alseep, though. I had to drag your ass to bed. God man, you're getting heavy"

Lloyd looked beside him to see John, with Colette's necklace dangling from two of his fingers, his regular grin plastered on his face

"You're lucky, I actually fininshed it off" John said with smile, tossing the necklace to Lloyd "But don't worry, your cute litte Colette won't know"

That comment managed to get Lloyd's attention. He quickly sat up, a crimson tinge to his cheeks "W-Will you stop that?"

"Oh you know it's true" John chuckled. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stetched with a yawn "Oh by the way...Dad wants to talk to ya. He's outside"

A grimace found its way to both of their faces as they remembered what happened last night. They both know Dirk couldn't help it, he was just being protective of his sons. Nodding to one another, Lloyd and John headed down the stairs and out the front door and turned to see their dwarven father standing in front of the grave of Lloyd's mother, head bowed in respect. Both boys just stood there for a few moments, before Lloyd spoke up

"Dad…" Lloyd started, running his left arm nervously "About yesterday. I just…".

"Here…that's the Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you like. Just remember, I did try to stop you." Dirk said, and handed it to him.

"Dad! Thanks!" Lloyd said, excited again. He gave his father a quick hug

"Dwarven vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings." He said, but Lloyd knew he did it for him.

"Dad, I'm going on a Journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom." Lloyd said

"I'm going with him too Dad" John said "I'm gonna stick with Lloyd through thick and thin"

Dirk sighed, but smiled. "…Yeah. I figured you were going to say that. Take this with you. I've put together some things you'll need for the trip." He said, handing Lloyd a pack with Gald, a map, and other things to help.

"So you're forgiving me?" Lloyd asked.

"…Yeah. But remember, this is your home. You're both still my sons, regardless of blood. Come back here any time you're tired." Dirk smiled. "Oh! Before I ferget" He went back inside that house and came back out with a book in his hands. It was binded in a hardened leather and looked rather large, containing a lot of pages "John, I finished repairing yer book. I didn't look at it, like I promised"

John gratefully took the book "Thanks Dad!" John quickly thumbed through it. Although he had his Ipod and stick come through to Sylvarant when he came here, this came through just a few days ago. It was the guide he was using for the game back on Earth _'With this, I'll be able to tell them all the weaknesses of the monsters and get them through the dungeons. Though I need to find a way to keep this a secret'_ John opened the satchel and retrieved what he used to weigh it down, a rock, and placed it on the table, then put the guide inside_  
_

"Wish us luck!" Lloyd said, bounding for the door.

"Lloyd! John! Don't ever forget Dwarven Vow #7!" Dirk shouted at them.

"'Goodness and Love will always win' …right?" Lloyd's face scrunched into a raspberry when he quoted the saying "Man, that's such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry, we won't forget it." Lloyd let forth a sharp whistle "Let's go, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!" He yelled as the dog approached, patting him on the head.

The tow boys went to leave, until Genis ran up to them "Genis?" John asked.

"Lloyd! John! You're still here!?" He shouted at both Irvings.

"Genis! Great timing. I got my dad to make Marble's Key Crest!" Lloyd said, holding it up.

"Th…that's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off!?" Genis shouted.

"Oh, yeah, about that, we've decided to join here." Lloyd said.

"Are you stupid or something! Colette and the others left a long time ago!" Genis shouted.

"Wha…?" Lloyd said, completely stunned.

"I came looking for you because you never showed up!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lloyd complained.

"Lloyd! John! Go to the village, now!" Dirk shouted as he ran outside.

"Come on! Come on!" Genis pestered, and the three ran towards the village followed by Noishe.

**  
Iselia, Colette's House**

"Phaidra! Is it true that Colette left?" Lloyd asked, in between coughs, the three had run non-stop to get there.

"Indeed." She said, and Lloyd groaned.

"Did she tell me the wrong time?" He mumbled.

"…Colette asked me to give you this letter." Frank said, and handed it to Lloyd who opened it up and read it to himself:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you._

_Farewell,_

_Colette_

"…What is this? This almost sounds like a will." Lloyd mumbled, dropping his hands and letting the letter fall to the floor

"Yes… you could call it that." Frank said.

"What do you mean?" Genis asked, now very concerned about his friend

"Lloyd, Genis, John… There is something we hid from you and everyone else in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already- "

Before he could finish, a large, loud explosion rocked Iselia, nearly knocking the boys off their feet, but they managed to stand their ground

"What the!?" Lloyd was bewildered

"I don't like where this is headed, be careful!" John warned both Lloyd and Genis

John, Genis and Lloyd ran outside, looking around in horror as the village Iselia, was burning to the ground. Desians running rampant, throwing balls of flame at buildings as they cackled like wild hyenas, watching the fruits of their destructive labour.

_'My God…'_ John on the inside was tearing himself up, he _knew_ this was going to happen, but he didn't do a damn thing to stop it!

_It's Z-Skit time!_

**_It's Just a Game_**

John: Damnit! Desian Scum? No man, this is just a game! Get a hold of yourself, John! As long as you keep the guide safe, you'll be able to do the most! But still……fuck

_Now…back to the action!_

Lloyd, Genis and John had to fight their way through many Desians. They managed to save the children in the school house before making their way to the village plaza where most of the people, behind the Mayor, were gathered.

"Lloyd Irving! John Irving! Come forth!" A Desian Sorcerer shouted, and the villagers began murmuring as Genis, John and Lloyd arrived behind the crowd.

"You've come to attack the village again! I've had enough of this!" Lloyd yelled as he went in front of the crowd with John and Genis.

"What are you talking about?" A Desian growled.

"He speaks nonsense. Ignore him." A green haired man with a mechanical arm said, and stared at Lloyd. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

"…half-elf…" Genis said in shock and awe.

"Lloyd! John! You, both humans, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you both and this village!" Forcystus shouted.

"You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!" Genis replied

Forcystus and the Desian captain paused, and looked at one another, laughing "Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. _They_ must be after the Chosen."

"They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" Lloyd asked, now confused by this new information

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you." Forcystus frowned. "The only thing that matters is that you, both Lloyd and John Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked out guards." He said, as the Mayor walked up beside Lloyd, fear and anger, but mostly anger, covering his face.

"What have you both done!? How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch!?" He shouted.

"…I'm sorry." Lloyd mumble, letting his head drop.

"We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!" Forcystus said, and behind him came a large, green beast with humongous arms dragging along the ground.

"What the hell is that!?" John shouted, as it turned and attacked the Mayor, sending him to the ground. _'Wait…that must be…It is her…damnit'_ He finished his thought there and glared at Forcystus "You sick son of a…" He shook his head in disgust and unsheathed his katana

"Damn!" Lloyd shouted. He unsheathed his wooden swords

"Lloyd, I'll help too!" Genis said, and ran to his side.

Together, the three boys began to fight the creature. It started with a wide swing, that John jumped over and Lloyd slid over and struck it together while Genis hit it with a Wind Blade spell, managing to make the gargantuan monster stagger. However, it counted with a large uppercut, which knocked Lloyd and John off their feet and into the air. The both hit the ground with sickening thuds and rolled out of the way before the claws slammed against the ground, sending up clouds of dust

"We're getting beat by that thing!" John shouted as he ducked another claw swipe. Genis let loose with another Wind Blade spell, suddenly something clicked in John's head "Lloyd, get up to that thing and start defending yourself! Once Genis lets loose with a spell, let'em have it!"

"Okay!" Lloyd nodded. Following John's advice, Lloyd went up and blocked the two blows from the monster, then Genis

"All right! Stone Blast!" Genis cried, as he let loose with a barrage of rocks, stunning the monster

"Now! Hit it hard!" John cried, as he led the attacks "Slash!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Fireball!" By now, then monster was reeling at the barrage of attacks coming at it, bleeding badly

"Lotus Slash!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Wind Blade!"

The three boys watched as the large monster collapsed to the floor. Through all the excitement of the fight, Lloyd realised the bandage covering his exsphere had vanished

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you though, that boy has an Exsphere!" The Desian captain shouted.

"…It must be one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! Does that other boy have an exsphere?" Forcystus asked

"It doesn't appear so. The magic he uses seems other worldly"

"I see" Forcystus said, turning to Lloyd. "Give it to me! Bring the other human for research!"

"I ain't going anywhere!" John cried, sweeping his hand out in front of him

"No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!" Lloyd shouted back

"What are you talking about? Your mother was…" Forcystus started, but was suddenly attacked from behind by the large beast Lloyd and Genis had fought.

"Run…away…Genis, John, Lloyd…" The beast said, it's voice sounding a lot like a sweet old ladies voice

Genis reacted to the voice in surprise and fear "Wh…what was that voice? It…sounded like…Marble…?"

"…It can't be!" Lloyd whispered

"It…is" John breathed, hanging his head in sorrow _'I'm sorry Marble that this had to happen… I'm so sorry'_

"Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry…! Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…" She croaked, before she suddenly self-destructed in a flashy show of light on Forcystus. An Exsphere flew towards Genis' feet, but he was to stunned by what was  
happening to pick it up

"…No! Protect Lord Forcystus!" A Desian soldier shouted, and then all approached and surrounded him him.

"…Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. And John… We will find out the source of your power… We will always come after both of you! Always!" He shouted. The Desian's retreated to take care of Forcystus's wound

Genis looked down at the Exsphere that had been Marble's. "M…Marble!" He dropped to his knees, clutching the exsphere into his chest "Marble! No!" he cried, breaking down into tears.

The Mayor glared at Lloyd with pure anger and hatred in his eyes "What have you both done?! Look! Look what happened to our village! It's your fault! Both of you"

"I'm sorry..." Lloyd mumbled again

"You think you can fix this by apologizing?! The Desians marked you and you're brother as their enemy! As long as you are both here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?"

"So you're going to exile us…" John spat

"Yes."

"That's not fair!" Genis cried, trying to defend them "Lloyd and John didn't do anything wrong! They just saved Marble."

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions." The Mayor said

"So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe!?" Genis exclaims.

A female villager argues back "The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway."

The Mayor agrees, "Yes. Had you not done something so _stupid_, they'd have been the only ones that died."

Genis hung his head, muttering "You humans are all the same..."

Lloyds placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder "That's enough, Genis. This was our fault. We'll... leave."

"Lloyd!" John shouted at him "You can't give into this…!" He gestured at the mayor "Th…This … _prick!_"

"Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on children..." A woman said, trying to defend Lloyd and John

A man interrupted "What are you saying? Do you realize how many people died here because of them?!"

Genis moved forward to defend Lloyd, "It's not Lloyd's fault, or John's fault! I'm the one that took them to the ranch. So it's my fault!"

The Mayor says, "But its Lloyd and John the Desians are after. And besides, they aren't from this village to begin with. Their outsiders, raised by a dwarf, no less"

Genis continues, "Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just as guilty as they are!"

"Genis..." Lloyd started

"Don't…." John breathed

"Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd, John and Genis from the village of Iselia." He said "Get out!" The Mayor glared at the three

"When this village burns to the ground…" John began, his words hissing through his clenched teeth as he stared the mayor down "Because of _your_ decisions…" He clenched his fist and punched the Mayor straight in the face, knocking him to the ground and breaking his nose "…You better not come crying to me, because I _will_ see to it that you'll never be allowed in this village…Ever again… You greedy, soulless, bastard!"

The mayor picked himself up and left without saying another word

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Lloyd mumbled, his apology falling on deaf ears.

"If you feel that way" Phaidra started "Please catch up to the Chosen and protect her. If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you."

"I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Frank added.

"…Yes" Lloyd said solemnly "I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who had died because of me."

"…I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always." Genis said, holding onto Marble's Exsphere tighter, it obviously meant a lot to him

"And don't forget about me" John said, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder "They're after both of us, so we gotta stick together"

"Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Exsphere? That's Marble's memento." Lloyd said,

Genis held it up, staring at it for a moment "…alright"

"I'll explain to you how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey."

Lloyd said, and Genis nodded, as the three boys left and then headed towards the gate out of the village, where they met Noishe. "Let's go Noishe." He said, after a whine from his dog.

"Don't throw your lives away." Colette's Grandmother told them.

"May the Goddess Martel protect you" Frank said to them, bowing his head in respect.

**Lloyd gained the title of 'Drifting Swordsman'**

* * *

**John: (Still chasing Lloyd)**

**Me: (Sighs, then pulls out a bag of chocolate) Guys...I have chocolate**

**Lloyd and John: (Stop dead in their tracks. Then sloooooowly turn their heads) CHOCOLATE!!! (Tackled the bag to the floor, then proceed to scarf down chocolate)**

**Me: Phew! Finally got them to settle down...**

**John: (Has chocolate around his mouth) Mfff mfff mfff mfffff!**

**Me: Ah yes! Please send in your reveiws! Peace out ya'll!! (Throws down a smoke bomb and dissapears) **


	10. Chapter 7: Feelin’ hot, hot, hot!

**Me: Here it is, the next chapter**

**John: Thunderdownunder does not own ToS**

**Me: I need to give special thanks to Kairi Tsubasa. Thank you very much for you reveiw mate, you've helped me really take my story up a notch and help me fix up my allready pre-written chapters. Here's some cookies!! (Throws cookies)**

**John: ... Yeah, he's really gratefull**

* * *

Chapter 7: Feelin' hot, hot, hot!!  


**Outskirts of Iselia**

The three boys, accompanied by Noishe, were escorted to the edge of town by a pair of guards. Contrast to Lloyd and Genis, John wasn't as distressed as his brother and friend, due to the fact that he only stayed in Iselia for a matter of months, and generally didn't like the mayor anyway. That didn't mean he still didn't feel bad. Lloyd looked absolutely devastated, his usual smile replaced with a hung head with a bleak grimace. Genis didn't look much better either, dragging and shuffling his feet along the ground with a sombre face

"All right, this is as far as we can go" The first guard told them, everyone stopping in their tracks

"Well … I guess this is goodbye" Lloyd said quietly, sadness traced in his voice

"We're sorry about this, boys" The second guard said to them, keeping a professional tone "We hoped it would never come to this but … You cannot return to Iselia, _ever_ … Even more, the mayor decreed that if you try to enter town, it could give us the grounds for your death"

"WHAT!!?" John nearly screeched at hearing this "How could that little, pudgy bastard do this!!?"

"He has marked you enemies of Iselia. I'm sorry" Both guards then left the trio and dog in the field

Lloyd leaned against the tree, trying to take everything that just happen "It's all my fault …" He whispered, shuddering, his voice cracking "It's all my fault!!"

"Lloyd, calm down…" John said to his brother softly

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to be calm!!?" He snapped, getting into John's face "We've just been banished!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!!?" John screamed, grabbing Lloyd by the scruff of the neck and slamming him against the tree. The result of this, were the stunned faces of Lloyd and Genis, it was kind of rare when John _really_ yelled "But what are we supposed to do!?"

"I…I don't know" Lloyd said quietly, border lining a whisper

"Look…" John started up again, changing his voice to a kind tone "I know it's going to be hard, but we'll get through this. Now come on, we'd better find Colette, for both our sakes"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**John and Twin Blades**_

Lloyd: Hyaaa!

John: Lloyd?

Lloyd: Hyaa! Yaaah!

John: (Sighs) Llooooyd? Yoooo?

Lloyd: Heeeyaaaah!!

John: (Angry) LLOYD!!!

Lloyd: Ah! What is it John?

John: … Can you teach me how to use two swords?

Lloyd: Uh…… Sure… … … … … Why?

John: Oh, just in case…

**Some Time Later…**

The three boys wandered towards the House of Salvation, John taking a faster pace than Lloyd and Genis. He looked back behind him to see Lloyd now reading a letter _'Oh right, Dirk's letter'_ A frown found it's way to his face, seeing a tear slide down Lloyd's face. A whine broke him out of his concentration as Noishe tried to paw his way into his backpack

"What're you doing, you silly mutt?" John smirked, scratching Noishe behind the ears as the dog pawed as something on the ground. Eyes widened, John knelt down and picked up whatever Noishe was pawing at … It was a separate letter from Dirk for him. With trembling fingers, he opened it and began to read

_John,_

_It's been six months since Lloyd and I found you and taken you into our house. I didn't include the Traveller's guide in here because … Well … I read that book you asked me to fix … I can say that I'm not surprised_

John audibly gasped as he read this, realising that his cover might have been exposed "Shit"

… _However, I haven't told or will not tell anyone, because despite all that, I still consider you my son, no matter what. I need you to promise to look after your little brother for me. After you return from your journey, I'll have a gift ready for you. I've seen you grow into a strong swordsman, and I'll always be proud of you. I'm happy that you call me, a non-human, your father. Be careful out there_

_Your father, Dirk_

_P.S: I want to keep this Dwarven vow in mind as you travel. Dwarven vow #65: … _

"'Always let your heart and mind guide you'…" John finished out aloud, tears now running down his face, trying to blink them away. It wasn't letter that made him cry, it was the reality that he was here and his family was back on earth, having no idea that he was here…

…This was the first time in six months…

John truly felt alone

**House of Salvation**

"My God" John grunted, trying to catch his breath "That took forever!"

"… I don't think were going to find Colette by just walking around" Genis said

"Let's try asking everyone we meet about Colette" Lloyd suggested

"Hooray!" John sarcastically cheered "He finally has a decent thought"

"Hey, shut up!" Lloyd stood there, blushing a little as Genis and John began laughing _'Why does he always pick on me?'_ He mentally whine

"O-o-okay, I'll t-try to find some h-help" Genis tried to say, but it was covered up mostly by laughing. Taking in a few deep breaths, before ultimately failing and going into another small giggling fit. After recovering again, he approached a nearby traveller "Excuse me."

"Hmm? What is it?

"Did Colette... Did the Chosen's travel group pass by here?" Genis quickly corrected himself

The traveller shook his head "I think so, but only briefly. There was really scary man dressed in purple" The trio's eyes widened as they realised that was Kratos "Said something about Triet. Maybe they headed there"

"I see …"

"Are you three on a pilgrimage?"

John rolled his eyes as the man proceeded to show Genis and Lloyd the finer points of travelling _'Dear God… This is taking longer than I thought'_

**In the Triet Desert…**

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**I Don't Sleep In Class**_

John: (looks like he going to faint) Argh! It's.So.Fucking.HOT!!!

Lloyd: (Looks the same as John) Urgh! Why is it so hot?!

Genis: According to legend, somewhere in this area is a gate that leads to Efreet. The heat in this area is due to Efreet's influence.

John: (Returns to normal) And if I'm right, there should be some ruins to the south of Triet

Lloyd: (Returns to normal) Could that be…?

Genis: Yeah. I'm sure that's the seal that Colette's headed for.

Lloyd: Ah! Then that means Colette's would be heading for those ruins! ...Man, you two know a lot of stuff!

Genis: That's because we don't sleep in class like you do.

Lloyd: I-I don't sleep in class!

John: You don't sleep in class … _Sometimes_ … hehehe

Lloyd: Shut up!

_Now…Back to the action!_

**Triet**

Lloyd, John, Genis and Noise approached to gates. That is until John grabbed Lloyd and Genis and threw them roughly into a pen that would keep Noishe safe from the elements. The three boys hid behind the protozoan while they watched a group of four Desians discuss a matter that may affect them one way or another…

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus! Two humans, named Lloyd and John are on the loose! Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. John however, doesn't seem to have an exsphere present on his body, but is able to use magic. He is to be brought in for testing and research. Form a cordon in all areas immediately."

One of the Desian grunts asks "What do these Lloyd and John look like?"

"Their likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you."

"Yes, sir!" Three of the four Desians now spread out to find Lloyd and John, while the leader places two _very_ but-ugly posters, possibly drawn by five year olds, on the notice board.

"Man...They must be serious of they have search parties looking for us" Lloyd mumbled "We really need to find Colette"

"It sounds like we need Colette's help instead of trying to just find her" Genis said candidly

"Does it matter!?"

"Geez, calm down Lloyd" John said, walking out into the open once the Desians had left the scene "The Desian's are fuckin retards, you _know_ that. Anyhow, try and find any information on where Colette's going. It'd be our best bet if she's heading south to the ruins, but just check" He brought out a large sack of Gald and jingled it "I'll get us some equipment. We'll met back in half an hour"

"All right" Lloyd and Genis said together, heading off to the north of town, leaving their gear in John's care. Looking at the packs, a very fox-like grin came onto John's face …

Only one could _think_ what was going on in his mind …

**Half an Hour later…  
**

John was lazily sitting next to Noishe, patting him on the head, still waiting for Lloyd and Genis to come back. The shopping only took fifteen minutes, he got himself and Genis a new weapon (While not buying a new one for Lloyd), get armour for all three of them, sold _all_ the gels they had … He had enough money to get them more and then some, but decided to skip on getting a weapon for Lloyd and getting rid of their gels

'_They are going to be _so _pissed when they find I sold all of our healing stuff and didn't get Lloyd a new weapon'_ John thought, chuckling to himself on the inside. Deciding now was a good time, John reached into his hip back and brought out the guide and began to thumb through it, getting ready himself for the journey the he knew was ahead. John new everything back to back, but kept up his knowledge of the path line of the story by reading this when he could, usually at night when Lloyd was asleep _'It's kinda still hard to believe I'm actually here, and been here for six months… And this feels like its all real… I've made friends, a new family… A new life …'_ He smiled sadly '_For all I know, I've might of left everything behind…for a while though… Maybe …'_ "Oh well, 'till then…I've got you, Lloyd and the others, right Noishe?" He asked the 'dog', who whined happily in return "Good boy…"

From the distance, John saw Lloyd and Genis approach him and placed the book discretely back in its satchel "Well, you found out where we need to go?" He asked

"Yeah, Colette, The Professor and Kratos should be at some ruins to the-" Lloyd answered could answer, he was hit from the back with a ball of lightning and fell to the ground unconscious

"Ll-! AHH" John tried to go to Lloyd's aid, but had the hilt of a blade crack against the back of the skull

"Lloyd! John!" Genis tried to assist them, but was quickly surround as Desians came. "I'm scared! Please don't hurt me...I'll be good!" Genis whimpered quickly, holding his hands in the air

**Cells**

"Where am I?" Lloyd slurred, getting to his feet

"Ugh…Shit…"

Lloyd heard the groan and cuss from the other cell "John?"

"…Lloyd? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, bu-"

"Shh! Gaurds are coming!"

The two remained quiet to overhear two guards walking by, talking.

"………If so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid…"

"Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution!"

"Execution?!" Lloyd nearly did a double take as he heard this "What the hell?!"

"And that John kid, ugh! Man, he'll have it rough too"

"Yeah, apparently, he is going to be used for _very_ specialised exsphere research. They say it'll kill him"

"Oh great" John groaned, his voice carrying sarcasm

"Hey, Lord Botta's calling you." A third guard said

"Gotcha."

Lloyd went to reach for his sword, realising they weren't there "Damn it! They took our equipment, and I can't open the door with the guard there!" Lloyd hissed to the cell next to him

"I've got a way" John grinned, getting his own ideas "Yo guard!!"

"Quiet down!" The guard snapped at John, who grinned more in return

"Your mother's deaf!" John taunted

"My mother is _dead_, you inferior being!" The guard shouted back

"Guess that's why she didn't move around much!!" John quickly snapped back

Blinded in rage, the guard went to stab John through the bars with his blade. Using this to his advantage, John kicked the weapon away, pulling the guard closer, before managing to wrap his hand around the back of the guard's helmet through the bars and began slamming his face into them several times. John stopped when he heard a faint 'urgh…' escape the now unconscious guard. Rolling his eyes, John let the guard drop, miraculously, onto the cage release, letting him out "Works every time, thank you Baseketball" John said quietly to himself

"Alright John!" Lloyd cheered "Now get me outta here"

"Can do, bro!" John released Lloyd from his cell and they both managed to get their equipment back "Alright" John began "This wa-!" He cut himself short when he saw two Desian guards in front of them

"Prison Break!" A Desian guard shouted "Get them!"

"Ah shit…" John mumbled

* * *

**Me: (Playing Twilight Princess) This game is so sweet...**

**Lloyd: Give me a turn!**

**Me: Fine... (Hands controller to Lloyd)**

**Lloyd: Die, bad monster!! DIE!! (Starts swinging Wii remote like crazy) **

**Me: While Lloyd is currently immersed in my game, please reveiw**

**Lloyd: Oo This guy can transform into a wolf!? SWEET!!**

**Me: See ya later ya'll! **


	11. Chapter 8: Insert witty saying

**Lloyd: (Still playing Twilight Princess) Uhh... (Drools)**

**Me: Has he been playing all week?**

**John: Yeah, he has. (Pouts) I want a turn...**

**Me: I don't own ToS...**

* * *

Chapter 8: Insert witty saying for a heading here

_John's P.O.V_

After getting rid of the guards in our way, getting through the annoying as hell room with those two fricken robots, the Gamecube room … Why it's there, I _still_ have no idea, and really, it's kinda creepy … Getting extra gald, much the Lloyd's whining. After all that, we were headed up on our way up the stairs … Oh wait … I only just remembered there's a guard at the top of the stairs, as well as Yuan. I do not want to see Yuan! While I like his weapon and cape, the guys a grade-A bastard! So i was going to do everything I could to prevent us from meeting him "Get down!" I hissed, dragging Lloyd to the floor with me, out of view of the guard. I'll be _damned_ if we see Yuan now.

"Ow!" Lloyd rubbed himself where he fell on "What the-!"

"Shh!" I clamped my hand over his mouth staying as still as I could keep us both still as the sound of the Desians- I mean, Renegade's boots pass by us and go down the hall until we couldn't hear them anymore

I quietly let out a sigh of relief as I got back up "Alright, the entrance should be around here somewhe-"

"Why the hell do you do that for!?" Lloyd whined loudly "That _hurt_!"

I cringed slightly at how loud Lloyd was being. Didn't he learn a little thing called 'voice control'? "Geez, could you be any louder Lloyd? At least he didn't see us"

"Well you could've given me a warning!" He shouted

"I _did_ give you a warning" I hissed back at him, raising my own voice "Now will you shut up!? If we don't hurry up, guards are going to-"

"Hey you! What the hell you doing here!?" Damnit ... Fucking ... damnit

"Uh-oh!" Lloyd grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into Yuan's room… Noooooo! I didn't want _this_ to happen! Why did this have to happen!? I didn't want it to happen, but it did! We're going to meet the grade-A bastard! Damn you canon law!

DAMN YOU!!

**Yuan's Office**

"Whew! That was close!" Lloyd muttered, totally ignoring my glare. Oh Lloyd, how I want to kill you right now for dragging me into this damn room! I want to strangle to strangle you with those damn scarfs of yours and slam your head into the nearest thing for bringing me into this damn room! Before I could get my hands around Lloyd's neck and begin to throttle him to death...

"And just who the hell are you two?"

"Crap…" I muttered. I knew it was too good to be true. I didn't want to believe it, but yes, Yuan, in all his bastardly glory, was behind me, lightning ball charged and all. It wasn't the fact I don't like him that much which pissed me off. It was the way he was looking at me, like I didn't deserve to live, like I was some kind of dirt under his shoe. God, human kills Martel 4000 years ago and he's got a grudge against all of us, even the innocent ones ... Okay, maybe I'm not innocent, but there are other people

Lloyd stepped back in surprised, but quickly shrugged it off before going into his routine "Give me your name and I shall give you mine!" He smugly said … Oh Lloyd, if I had a buck for every time you said that … I'd be rich, _biatch_!

"Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to miserable little creatures like you."

"Oh really?" I retorted ... I was going to hit him where it hurts. If there's one thing I know about someone's dress sense and how much they look like the opposite gender, EXPLOIT EVERYTHING THAT'S WRONG WITH THEM! "We don't see a real need to introduce ourselves either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is _and_ can't define his sexuality. So just piss off, girly man" Oh man … Yuan's face is scrunching up, he's pissed … Damn, a veins coming out of his forehead … If he keeps going, it just might pop out … Eww, bad image "Oh by the way, capes are so last century! Update your dress code, bitch!!" I finished, poking him hard in the chest. I felt bad about bagging the cape, the cape is cool

"Why you little bastard!" Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!! I _don't_ think that magic ball is supposed to the size of my fucking head!! Oh man, I'm dead! I'm dead

"Damn!" Oh crap… Rather than see my own death, I shut my eyes and pathetically shielded my face with my arms. I waited … Then waited some more … Then I waited more ... Okay ... Something is wrong here, I'm not dead yet …

"An Exsphere! You're...Lloyd?"

Oh wait … that explains it. Opening one of my eyes, I see Lloyd in front of me … Thank god for co-incedence, or in this case, the storyline

"And if I am?" Lloyd asked, still acting cocky

"Hmm, I can see the resemblance." Yuan glanced over at me, seeing as how I moved "And I take you must be John, considering that your arrogant enough to think you can fight _without_ an exsphere" To this, I responded by giving Yuan the famous one finger salute, before my hand whipped around to my katana and drew it quickly, before Lloyd did the same, causing our favourite lovable bastard to back up a few steps

But just as we went to attack him, Botta and 2 guards enter... Once again, damnit! "Sir! The Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!"

"You..." Lloyd spat, just noticing Botta

"Yeah, he's the Desian that attacked Iselia!" I answered, glaring at him. Hey, I lived in Iselia, y'know, I'm still pretty pissed at the fact that this guy came in and tried to attack an old lady and killed priests

Botta threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh as he saw us "So _you're_ Lloyd! And John is here _too_! Now this _is _amusing!" Yeah, laugh it up bitch! You're the one in the dress!!

Yuan by now, had made a dash for the teleporter "Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if _he_ sees me."

"What of the Chosen?"

"I'll leave that to you." Wow Yuan … La-zy

"Understood, sir."

"Lloyd, John." Yuan started, giving us a predatory gaze "The next time we meet, you're _both_ mine. Just you wait."

Yuan wants to kill Lloyd, I understand, but now he wants to kill me? ... Oh joy! Way to put my foot my in it, eh!? In case you don't know, I'm being fucking sarchastic! This. Is. Bad! Not only will I have to most likely encounter Kratos wanting to get answers out of me, but now I have the fucken Renegades on my back! And the fact that I realise now we had three other people to worry about now doesn't really help me either "not good…"

Botta and his cronies began closing in on us, each of us holding our weapons tightly. We were prepared, we were gonna go out in a blaze of glory! We'll be the heroes of our times! We'll be-!

"Lloyd! John! Are you okay?"

Never mind…

'_Genis! You little beauty! Thank god! Botta, your screwed now biaaaaaaaatch!'_ As much as I now wanted to get up in Botta's face and do the Degeneration X taunt over and over, crying out 'Suck it!' repeatedly, a better part of my judgement decided against that ... That ... and people would think I'm a certafiable nutcase

"Are you not okay? Are you hurt?" Colette asked us

"They look fine." Kratos said, pointing out the obvious, not fazing a bit when I gave the finger… What? I'm in a crabby mood toady

Lloyd sighed in relief "You guys all came for us?"

"Perfect timing" Botta smirked "I can take care of all of you in one fell swoop! Get them!"

And the fight began. Kratos went straight for Botta, backed up with spells by Genis, while Lloyd and I went for the guards with the Colette helping us … Well, helping Lloyd anyway

Finally, I get a little one-on-one fighting time with an enemy, yay. The 'Desian' went for a lunging strike, which I easily sidestep. I went to slash his exposed side, but he brought his blade forcing us to lock blades for little, before I managed to hit the guard in the jaw with my katana sheathe. Quickly rearing my sword back, I thrust my right hand forward, the blade impaling itself through the Renegade's neck, before kicking it free, twirling my blade (A cheap way of cleaning it of blood) and sheathing it.

I only now glanced at Lloyd and Colette's target to see that he was dead too. Lloyd was still using Wooden Blades, so I had an idea what exactly he was moping and grumbling about. Poor Lloyd, he doesn't realise I'm doing this for his own good. It's strange that they know about titles in this world, and it's creepy, for the past few months everyone was calling me 'Other-worldly Person', but now, everyone calls me 'Sword Swinger'. I thought I'd get a cool title like 'Samurai' or 'Blade Master' ... Anyways, back to the fight

Botta was still going toe-to-toe with Kratos, managing to roll out of the way of Genis's spells. Y'know, it always struck me as weird as to why Kratos was still with Cruxis, I mean, I know it's part of the story line and all, but if he hated them for what they did to Lloyd and Anna, then why stick around? Sigh, I suppose I'm _never_ going to understand unless I ask him.

"Rock Breaker!"

Wha? Oh yeah … The _spells_ … Owww, man. Look at Kratos fly away … He's going ... Going ... Gone! Out of the park! Right, back to the battle. Taking off with a battle cry, I started sprinting at full speed towards Botta, right hand gripping my katana hilt tightly till my knuckles were white. Lloyd seemed to pick up on the idea and started charging at Botta, soon followed by Kratos. As I closed in, Botta tried to take a swipe at me, which I dodged by ducking, building up power in my legs, before I sprang forward and slashed him through the abdomen, soon followed by Lloyd swiping him across the face, before Kratos managed to bring his sword up and shatter Botta's blade in two

"Damnit!" He grunted "It seems you are stronger than I anticipated" And with that, he ran off holding the gash on his stomach. Oh yeah! We are good!

"That was easy" Lloyd gloated, pointing his sword in front of him … Yeah … they actually _do_ that sometimes after a fight here … I've done it sometimes as well

"Save that for later Lloyd" Genis said, completely ignoring Raine who was now inspect Botta's sword "We gotta get outta here!"

**Outside the Base**

"Eurgh … talk about hot" I mumbled, as soon as we were blasted with Triet's unwelcome heat as the doors slid open "This base isn't bad, it has air conditioning at least. Take out the Desians and we've got a perfect home"

"If you are _done_ talking" Kratos glared at me, folding his arms over his chest "We would like to get Triet now" Bastard…

And with that, we started heading back towards Triet. I tried to ignore Raine's constant babbling about the Exsphere in Botta's sword, note: _Tried. _but when your met with the sound of sweet, sweet silence and he only thing you could hear was feet connecting with sand... It's kinda hard. I just realised something … We have to walk back to Triet over all this sand

_All_ of this fucking sand!!

Damnit!

* * *

**Lloyd: Uh...**

**John: That was different**

**Me: Yeah, i thought it was time for a change of pace and do it from your point of view for a while**

**Lloyd: Wolfie... **

**John: Ohh! Gimme that! (Snatches controller)**

**Lloyd: Huh? GIVE THAT BACK!! (Unsheathes swords)  
**

**John: Make me! (Draws katana)**

**Me: Stop that guys!  
**

**Lloyd and John: YAAHH!! (Charge at each other)**

**Me: Oh lord ... This ain't gonna be pretty (Hides, but pokes head back out) Please Review! Later! (Hides again)  
**


	12. Chapter 9: Bring on the Ruinmode!

**Me: Here we are. Chapter nine ... now ... where are my muses?**

**John and Lloyd: (In full body casts) Owwww...**

**Me: While Lloyd and John recover, the 'Shadow woman' shall temporarily take over for them**

**Shadow Woman: Thank you Mr. Downunder. I promise to fulfil my duties well**

**Me: Well WS, could you please say the disclaimer?**

**SW: Of course. Thunderdownunder does not own Tales of Symphonia**

**Me: Well then let's get this show on the road  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Bring on the Ruin-mode!

**Triet Ruins**

The group had arrived at the ruins. The night before, Lloyd had fixed Raine key crest so she could now equip one. But by the time they had reached the ruins, Lloyd had his head hanging in sheer exhaustion "Oh man, its hot … I'm beat."

"See? You're already worn out." Genis retorted

The red-clad boy only sighed in defeat "I am so _sick_ of this desert." As they approached the shrine, Noishe began to whine hysterically in fright "What's wrong, Noishe?" Lloyd asked him

"Enemies!" Kratos hissed, drawing his blade

Then two Fire Elementals came out of nowhere. They were easily beaten down and gone for good

"This is going to be a nuisance" Kratos mumbled

"What is?" Lloyd asked

"Ah nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself."

"Are you talking about self-defence training?" Colette asked

"Something to that that effect. Techniques that were designed to raise your defences during battles. I can show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory however, the rest should fall into place"

**Lloyd learned Guardian**

**Colette learned Damage Guard **

**Genis and Raine learned Force Field**

**John learned Bunshin**

John looked around, searching around for our favourite protozoan, seeing that the animal had fled the scene "Hey, wait a tick. What happened to Noishe?" he asked

Lloyd looked surprised, only now realising Noishe had fled the scene "Huh? … Damnit! He's run off again"

"He's probably nervous about the monsters" Kratos answered "I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around" The group headed towards the seal

"This has my family crest on it … " Colette whispered as she approached the seal "Could this be the seal?"

"Fantastic!! This slab covering the entrance, look!! It's clearly of a different composition than that of the surrounding stone! Absolutely astounding!!" Raines voice excitedly called out

John's faced went to shock, before shaking his head wildly _'No! She's gone into 'Ruin mode'!'_ he mentally whined, before many curse words began running through his mind _'Shit, damn, crap, piss, goddamn, goddamnit, sonuva bitch'_ his thoughts continued on for a few minutes, before he decided to stop, as he was running out of things to say

"Hahaha! It's just as I thought!" Raine bent down to examine it further "This _is_ polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Such a rare material! And it's intact too!" She giddily clapped her hands as she let her fingers linger on the slab "Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's _wondrous_!"

"Is she always like this?" Kratos muttered, staring at Genis expecting him to answer

Lloyd tilted his head the side in confusion "Is she, Genis?"

Genis hung his head in defeat "Aww … And I tried to his it too"

"Looks like you failed, mate" John smirked

**Raine obtained the title of 'Archaeological Mania'**

No-one seemed to mind that Raine was now babbling on about the usefulness of the polycarbonate material during the Ancient War as they began doing there own things. Colette began humming some melody to herself, Kratos was inspecting his blade, making sure it was in top condition, Lloyd began looking for Noishe, but gave up in five minutes and Genis began playing around with his kendama

John however was currently trying to get Raine's attention away from the slab, but ultimately failed and was forced to listen to her lecture on polycarbonate

"You see John" Raine began "Polycarbonate was not just used as a preventative measure. As well as being made as walls, it was also used for the making of shields and even weapons. In the Palmacosta Museum, it is rumoured that there are still pommels from poly-" She was interrupted by John raising his hand to ask her a question "Yes John?"

"Umm" John scratched the side of head with one finger "While this is interesting Professor-" He nearly cringed when he saw Raine glare at him, but pointed over to the Oracle Stone "What is _that_?"

"Hmm? Oh!" She gasped as she approached the stone, blushing a little in embarrassment at her own oblivious behaviour before "I must have missed this when I was inspecting the slab. Thank you for pointing this out John" Wasting no more time, she leaned a little closer to read the angelic language carve onto the stone "This depression... it reads, 'Oracle stone'." Raine said, giving the Oracle Stone another looking over, before calling over Colette "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

"Really?" Lloyd asked

Raine nodded "There is magic in this stone, it was designed to identify the Chosen's mana signature"

Colette placed her hand on the seal, and the slab moved, much to the excitement of Lloyd, revealing the entrance "It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!"

John smirked "Yeah, I think you're _kinda_ stating the obvious there" He chuckled, heading down "I'll see if it's alright down here first!"

Everyone looked in a stunned silence as John went down, except for Lloyd, who was sulking about not going down first and Raine smacking him over the head for it. Kratos, however, didn't look to please at all, scowling at where John previously was then back the entrance. He could have swore he saw John's hand poke out and flip him off, but played it off as a trick of the heat. That didn't stop Kratos from scowling however

"Umm, are you alright, Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked him, lightly tugging at his sleeve, much to his irritation

"I am fine, Chosen" He replied, walking down the stairs

"Are you sure Kratos?" Raine asked him, following him down the stairs "Your body language says differently. Something's troubling you"

"What is troubling me… " Kratos said, his voice travelling up from the stairs "Is that John rushed inside, risking himself getting injured"

Lloyd shrugged "He's just worried about what's down there that could hurt us" he suggested

This time though, Kratos didn't reply. Seemingly getting the hint, Lloyd went down, soon followed by Colette, who was dragging Genis by his sleeve, much to his protest

Raine sighed as she headed down the stairs "And I wanted to study that polycarbonate more…"

* * *

**SW: I must say, that was a rather short chapter**

**Me: Yeah, but i wanted to throw in a light chapter, before the ball gets rolling again**

**SW: Please send in your reviews everyone**

**Me: Later!**


	13. Chapter 10: It’s a fine line

**Me: Chapter 10 everyone. Now here is where my plot'll finally kick into next gear!**

**Shadow Woman: We thank you all for reading the chapters so far**

**Me: But before we do anything...**

**SW: Ah yes. Thunderdownunder does not own Tales of Symphonia**  


* * *

Chapter 10: It's a fine line between fantasy and realit

John was the first down before the others. Using the spare seconds he had to himself, he quickly surveyed the dungeon and got his book out _'Alright, just follow the guide, now… It said to go…'_

"Excuse me…" Kratos said from behind him

John jumped as his train of thought was just broken. He turned to Kratos, red in the face "_Don't._Fricken.Do.That!! Do you know how _jumpy_ that makes me!?"

"My apologies. I was just wondering since you've decided to rashly charge ahead, You would like to lead us" Kratos said, giving John a glare that seemed to say 'You're just as bad as Lloyd'

"Oh…Okay" John smiled, and by using his gaming knowledge, pointed towards the left path "If we go that way, we should eventually reach a chest. And if I'm right, there should a bunch of them to light to get some goodies, but they need to be lit in a very _specific_ order, that is, if we really wanna clean the place out"

Kratos raised an eyebrow _'How does he…know? Could it be possible that he's …'_ He glared at John, who had a superior smirk on his face "I…see" Kratos moved on ahead _'I must remember to ask him later…_Something_ is definitely out of place'_ He mentally noted _'But what though?'_

**John gained the title of 'Hidden Guide'**

"Everyone here and accounted for?" Raine asked, getting a collective 'Yes' from the five "Good, let's hurry and get this over with. This heat is starting to become unbearable"

"Let's go!" Colette happily chirped, pointing to the right

John nearly face faulted, but managed to keep on his feet "Uh…Colette? We're going _left_ first, _not_ right"

"Oh…Okay!" She smiled at John, as she still went off to the right

John stood there in shock "…Does she _not_ choose to listen to me…or is it a natural talent?" John sighed in defeat "Well, let's go and get he-"Before he could finish, Colette was running back, chakrams in hand, being chased by two Fire Birds "Ah crap…" He muttered, putting his book back into its case and grabbing his sword

**A few minutes of fighting (and Raine healing) later…**

"I do _not_ want that to happen again!" John cried "Now follow me! I practically know this place like the back of my hand!" That statement was partially true, since he finished the game about three times. As he prepared to walked, he abruptly stopped "Oh wait …" He turned to the group with an embarrassed smile, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "We need to go right first" He nervously laughed as the entire group face faulted

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Why me?**_

Lloyd: Hey John?

John: Yeah?

Lloyd: (Glaring at John)

John: (Surprised) Uh…Lloyd?

Lloyd: When you got weapons, why did you only get weapons for you and Genis?!

John: Oh that! Y'see… (Blushes in embarrassment) I kinda…ran outta money

Lloyd: But we had nearly 5000 Gald! And what happened to all our gels?!

John: Uh…well

Kratos: (Glaring at John) Yes, I've been wondering about that too

John: Uhh…erm…

Genis: (Also glaring at John) What did you do with our gels John!?

John: I… Uh … sold them?

Genis, Kratos and Lloyd: WHAT!?

John: (Terrified) Uh-oh…Busted

Genis: I can understand buying the extra ingredients for food, but selling our _gels_!?

Kratos: We're going to have a little…talk, once were done

Lloyd: Yeah! And it won't be the friendly type either!

John: (Sighs) Why God? …Why am I going to get an _ass kicking_ when we leave here? (Sighs) Why me?

_Now…Back to the action!_

They reached the torch and (with John's precise instructions) Made the path to the alter and grabbed every single treasure chest…Of course, one of them contained the Lloyd's Mumei blades…

"Wow! Cool!" Lloyd cried, as he held the swords, still in their sheathes in his hands

"Sorry Lloyd" John said from behind him, snatching the swords from his hands "But me _and_ Kratos decided that until you better understand swordplay, your sticking with Wooden Blades buddy"

Lloyd looked in horror and started the good ol' fashioned 'look of horror with tears' face "But…But my swords…"

"John is absolutely right" Kratos said, walking up to John "Until we _both_ decide that you can correctly use swords…"

"With out chopping our heads off" John quickly added, earning a glare from Kratos

"Then until that time, you will have to use those wooden blades currently in your possession" Kratos finished, turning on his heel and walking off, with John close behind, giving the swords to Raine

"B-B-but what about John!?" Lloyd tried to gripe in defence "Why are you letting him use a real sword!?"

"I have my reasons" Kratos stated before heading into the teleporter

"M…My swords…Not fair..." Lloyd whimpered. A few tears were still running down his face, as he forced himself to trudge along towards the teleporter

**Fire Temple Altar**

Raine looked around in her 'Ruin-mode' again, looking like a kid in a candy store "Absolutely fantastic! This place is built with magitechnology as well!" She cried, her eyes sparkling as she zipped around the place, trying to take samples

As the group approached the shrine, magic in the form of red balls began floating up from the seal

Genis jumped back "Ahh! What the?!"

John drew his sword as the ground began to shake "It's defending the seal! We gotta take it out"

The magic from the seal shot straight up as an orange beam. What emerged from it was a large, flaming, feline-like beast, on all fours, covered in wicked spines. It was accompanied by two smaller, floating, cat like beast with two legs and long tails

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Lloyd smirked, as he drew his weapons

John and Lloyd went for one of the smaller creatures, while Colette, who was backed up by Genis, went for the other. Kratos however, went right for the large cat, while Raine healed his wounds

"Using magic eh? Dragon Blade!" John cried. He jumped and at the same time, slashed at the monster vertically, sending it skyward with him, then, he seemed to dash in mid-air and cut straight through the beast, landing on his feet behind it. It was reeling from John's blow "Lloyd! Now!"

"Right! Tiger Blade!" From nowhere, Lloyd appeared and did a jumping slash upwards, then slammed his blades down on the monster's skull, killing it from the sheer force behind the blade

Colette and Genis, by now, had managed to kill their target and headed for Kratos to assist him. Now, all six were against the large beast, attacking it non-stop with many combos. The beast though, managed to counted by sweeping its tail at them, knocking Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Raine down and firing spines and Kratos and John

Kratos, who was casting a spell, had managed to avoid damaged, as the needles stuck into his wooden shield "Aren't we clever?"

"Urgh!" John grunted as one of the spines embedded itself into his stomach "You son of a bitch! DIE!" He screamed, as his body was surrounded by a black aura. The monster fired again, but it merely deflected of John's aura

"What is _that_!?" Lloyd shouted, as he dodged another tail swipe

"It could be me, but I think John's gone into '_Overlimit_!'" Genis answered, while charging an Icicle spell

John kept charging, slicing across the beast's face "Slash!" The spell found it's mark on the beast's side, roughing it up more "Everyone! Now!" He ripped the spike from his stomach and chucked it at the monster forehead, but it missed

"Sonic Thrust!" Kratos pinned the beast to the ground

"Sword Rain!" Lloyd stabbed the beast multiple times in the eyes, blinding it

"Pow Hammer!" Colette's hammer clonked it right on the noggin, splitting its head open with a new wound

"Icicle!" The ice spell found it's mark and the jagged formations of ice went through the beast's neck, killing it.

Everyone watched at it slowly disappeared away, into nothingness

"_You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the alter"_

"Yes, my lord" Colette approached the altar and began praying "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth …"

'… _Grant me thy strength…'_ John finished the prayer in his mind, sneering at the sheer irony of it all

Lloyd gasped "Colette has wings!"

Colette returned to the ground and smiled at Lloyd "Uh-huh, and I can put them away as well" In an instant, her wings disappeared

Genis jumped up and down in amazement "Oh, wow! That is so cool!"

"Here, look, look!" Colette giggled. She began to show her wings again, laughing at Genis's excited reaction

"He said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!" Lloyd grinned and pumped his fist into the air in excitement

"A ship...hmm. I'd doubt there would be any ships that would be travelling right now with the state of things." Raine said

"We should head to the coast, to, Izoold, and see what we can find." Kratos suggested

Through all of this Colette and Genis were still having fun with her wings. As Colette kept pulling her wings in and out, Genis kept jumping up and down in excitement. Lloyd rolled his eyes at the two friends antics and called to them "Okay you two, we get the point. You can stop now"

"Okay…" Genis and Colette pouted

**Colette learned Angel Feathers**

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up" John said, looking intently at the alter

"Are you sure?" Raine asked him

"Yeah, I'm only gonna be a few minutes anyway"

"All right then. We'll wait for you at the entrance" Raine said.

The other's left, John was now alone in the seal room, slowly he approached the alter _'Great, now Colette's taken the first step in losing her humanity. Damn it, she doesn't deserve this'_ he sighed _'Well there's nothing I can do now'_ John looked up at where Remiel appeared from. He took a deep breath, the put his hands together, as if in prayer "God? … I … I've never been a holy man, granted I'd probably be on my comp most of the time, but that's beside the point" he said, adding the last part quickly "… But if you can hear me…Please…Please watch over my friends" Slowly, his hands drifted to his sides. Deciding not to waste anymore time, John headed for the portal

"_Wait…"_ A female voice said from out of thin air. Her voice soothing and calm and was enough to attract John's attention

"Wha? Who's there!?" John turned around to try and find the origin of the voice, but had no luck "What the hell?"

"_Are you prepared?"_ The voice asked him _"Are you prepared for the road ahead of you?"_

"Wh-What are talking about?" John asked still looking around for the owner of the voice. He gasped as the dark silhouette of a women appeared above the seal. What freaked him out the most was that she literally looked like a floating shadow, a black entity floating above the seal

"_You have the power to change the path before you"_ The woman explained, her tone never changing _"Some changes shall be minute and some shall be drastic. By your hands, the ultimate outcome of this journey may depend entirely on you … Are you willing to accept the possible burden?"_

"Whoa…" Needless to say, John was stunned _'This is … … Wow … I may _really_ have the chance to change the journey. But she said that my decisions could influence the entire journey in some way, but with me … Damn, who really knows what's gonna happen … Man, what to do? What to do?'_

"_What is your decision?"_ She asked him

"… Alright …" John said, looking up to the shadow "I'll do it!"

"_Very well"_ The woman said, giving him an invisible smile _"But as you are now, you do not stand chance with the little strength you possess"_ She explained, as a black ball began to circle around her hand_ "I shall now bestow new powers upon you. Now … this might … _sting_ a little" _

"Huh … What do you mean st-" The ball slammed into his chest "Argh!" He wrapped his hands around the top of his chest as he dropped to his knees in pain. Every fibre of his being in his chest felt like it was being burned to the bone, his back felt like it was being ripped to shreds. Not being able to take the pain anymore, he arched back and let out a primal scream, as the whole room flashed white. John's screaming died as he went on all fours, panting and breathing heavily

"Wha…What was that?" He asked, still woozy from what just happened, quickly standing and stumbling back onto the ground clumsily. After he regained his balance, he pulled the neck of his shirt down to see a golden pendant, just like Colette's, attached to his skin, in the centre, there was a black crystal "What!? A Cruxis Crystal!? But…But…" John kept looking at it, half in surprise, and half in disbelief

"Okay…" John took a slow breathe in, then slowly let the air out of his lungs "This is just getting weirder" He took a quick glance behind him. His eyes widened in surprise, as a pair of pure, black, crystalline wings fluttered gently on his back "This is … nuts…" John said … trying to find the right words for what just happened . He turned back to the seal, however, the womanly silhouette had disappeared "I gotta get outta here" he quickly adjusted his shirt so it would cover the crystal and put his wings away, and then went to meet the others

**John learned God's Hammer**

* * *

**John: Wha!? I become an angel!?**

**Me: (Smirks) All shall be explained in due time my friend, all shall be explained in due time**

**SW: We ask of you to send in your reviews everyone, be they negative, positive or otherwise**

**Me: Later! **


	14. Chapter 11: I can’t think of a

**Me: Hello all! After a hiatus, I'm back in the saddle!**

**John: Took you long enough**

**Me: Hehehehehehe ... Yeah. Anyway, i gotta give Platerair Queen a special thank you for your down to earth, long, but honest review. I'm glad you found that John wasn't magically bestowed from the very beginning and was just plain human, it was very flattering. Regarding with Kratos and John, I'm happy you've picked up on what's happening. I've also added in extra chapters to show John's progress throughout the story as well, they'll sometimes be few and far between or close together, so look out for them. As I've said before, I'll say this now, everything _will_ add up in the end, so keep trying to add up the main events and hit me up with a hypothesis. That's what i love, when people start analysing things and characters**

**John: Ahem! Thunder, you're on the clock here!**

**Shadow Woman (Aka. God): Would you please say the disclaimer? **

**Me: (Blushes in embarrassment) Oh, sorry. I do not own Tales Of Symphonia, now lets get the show rollin'!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I can't think of a chapter related pun

John ran up from the dungeon, taking in a breath of fresh air, even though he was also met with Triet's unwelcomed heat "Oh, thank God that's over"

"What took you so long?" Genis grumbled

"Oh? Was I to long squirt? Deal with it" John sneered at his friend, and blew him a raspberry. Colette giggled at the antics of her two friends, before she started to feel woozy. Without warning, her legs gave out on her, and she fainted. In an instant, Lloyd rushed to her aid and caught her before she fell

"Colette! What wrong!? Are you alright?" Lloyd asked her

"I'm … fine …" Colette weakly said

Genis says "You don't look fine at all Colette! Your face is completely pale!" "It's my fault… I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out."

John shook his head "Genis, I have a feeling that has anything to do with this"

Raine looked at Colette, taking a good look at her now paling face as she brought a hand to the blonde's forehead "Now's not the time for that, you two! Her lips are turning purple and she's running a fever! Kratos, we get Colette to a doctor in the Triet immediately!"

"Wait" Kratos stopped Raine with motion of his hand "It's best not to move her in her current state"

"And just why not!?" Lloyd snapped, before he quickly silence by Kratos's glare

"Do you not remember the angel's words? Remiel said the angel transformation process requires The Chosen to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, I think it would be best to let her rest here until she recovered."

Colette took a few deep breaths, but fell back, luckily Lloyd caught her before she could fall to ground "I'm okay, really. I'll be fine after I rest a little. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for everybody..."

"You dork, stop apologising! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel."

"You're right...I'm sorry."

"We better set up camp, it's gonna get dark soon" John said, looking out into the distance

**As Night Falls…**

After the group had dinner, they went to do their separate things, if you could call still worrying about Colette in the back of their mind's separate. Kratos stuck by Noishe in his regular brooding mood, Raine every so often checked up on Colette, not straying far off. By now, Genis was washing up the pots he had used. And Lloyd and John were sitting by the fire…

"Hmm? Hey John? What you got there?" Lloyd asked his brother, who had his head immersed in a book

"Oh this?" John asked, pointing to the book in his hand "It's just a book dad let me borrow on how have to carve some stuff from wood" John wasn't as good as Lloyd when it came to dwarven arts, so before they left, Dirk gave him some small logs, a few books on how to perfect his technique (as well as scribbled notes that Dirk had done) and a whittling knife. So he could keep himself occupied when he had downtime, if he had any

"Can I see it?"

John grinned "Sure"

He passed the book to Lloyd "Hey, this is…" Lloyd started, his eyes growing wide "This is the very first book I read!"

John snorted and shot Lloyd a look of disbelief "You? Read a _book_? Highly unlikely"

"Sh … Shut up!" Lloyd stammered, blushing in embarrassment as John laughed at him, before his face broke out in a sly grin "You know, I can teach you a lot more than that book can"

John gave a snicker as he playfully gave Lloyd a light punch on the arm "Aw thanks for the offer Lloyd, but I'll pass. Anyway You better go see how Colette's doing"

"Fine, I'll go where I'm appreciated" Lloyd said in mock dramatic and walked off, ignoring John's responded to this by discreetly giving him the finger, and went over to Colette and got out the necklace he made for her birthday "Oh yeah. I know it's kind of late now, but here's your birth …day … present?…" They both look down to see it was broken

"Oh no … It broke" Colette said

"Damn! When did it break!? …I'm sorry, Colette. I'll make you a new one, though, I promise."

"Thanks Lloyd …and… I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you" Colette looked down at the sand as she said it

"Hey, don't worry about it" Lloyd said to her "Are you still sick? You haven't been eating at all" He asked

"I'm fine. I just really don't have much of an appetite"

"You won't able to keep your strength up if you don't eat" Lloyd said softly, handing over her left over tofu "I'm worried that you'll get sicker, try to have something to eat, please?"

"…I know, you're right … I'll try" She went to eat some of her tofu. But as soon as she swallowed it, she started coughing violently and threw it back up, unfortunately, right onto Lloyd's shoes

"Lloyd, don't push her" Raine scolded him

"Colette is delicate, unlike you" Genis added

John looked over at Lloyd, with a small glare "Yeah mate. You can't shove food down her throat and force her to eat. I know you're worried about her… But-"

"Shut it!" Lloyd snapped at them. Everyone was a taken back at his sudden mood swing

"Lloyd?" Colette put a hand on his shoulder

Lloyd sighed "I'm sorry Colette"

She gave him a quick hug "No, no, I'm okay. I'm really sorry for worrying you, like this" She mumbled, looking down towards the coastline. Maybe a walk would help clear her mind " … I'm going to go for a little walk"

"Want me to come?" Lloyd asked

"Thanks, but… I'll be fine by myself" Colette walked off, leaving a worried Lloyd behind

"Haha, you got re-ject-ed" Genis and John sing-songed

"Hey, shut up you two" Lloyd grumbled, now looking at his vomit covered shoes _'Now I gotta get this vomit off… Eww'_

**Coastline**

"URGH!!" Colette was coughing violently, down on her hands and knees, her hands forming into fists. She started dry heaving, even though she hasn't eaten at all, she tried her best to hold down the food, but found it impossible to keep down. When she was done, she sluggishly wiped away any drool from her mouth and rose to her feet slowly, still slightly woozy "Ugh…What's … Martel, what's happening to me?"

**A Few Hours later…**

Everyone in the camp was asleep. John was tossing and turning. He didn't quite get what happened at the seal _'I don't understand…Am I Chosen? Am I an angel? If I'm not, then what am I?' _He sighed, pounding his fist down into the sand, before running a hand through his hair _'I think I need to go for a walk, clear my head a little'_ Nodding at his own idea, John got up, seeing Colette return. He called to her "Hey Colette? You okay?"

"John? You're still up?" She asked him, receiving a nod from him

"Yeah, just woke up again. Can't really sleep, something's buggin' me" He said, looking out at the coastline towards the coastline as he did "I'm gonna go for a little walk. G'night Colette"

"Good night John"

**Coastline**

John was staring out into the sea, arms folded across his chest, still contemplating what happened to him at the seal "I don't get it… If God made me a Chosen…" He brought his gaze up to the moon "Why aren't I affected with the Toxicosis?" He sighed…again. This was all just becoming too needlessly complicated for him "Why am I worrying about this… It's just a game…" John grimaced as he said that, not believing his own words "But… It sure doesn't feel like it … Damn it, what am I saying? I don't even know what's real anymore…"

* * *

**Me: And so his views on reality blur**

**John and SW: (Asleep)**

**Me: ... Yeah, t'was just a filler chapter. But now that the story will head towards Palmacosta, things will kick into high gear (Smirks slyly) And since a certain female is comin' into this...**

**SW: (Awake) Who?**

**Me: Sheena of course**

**John: (Wakes up with a start and blushes) Sh-Sh-Sh-Sheena!?**

**Me: Anyway, read'n'review at your own pace. Later!**


	15. Game Stats 1

**Here's a little something to change things up a bit ... I also don't own ToS**

* * *

It's Game stats time!

Ever so often during the story, I'll add these "Game Stats" Chapters to show you John's progress throughout the story, including, titles, quotes in battle, special battle dialogues, techs, ect. I'll add bits of everything a little at a time, but by the end of it, it will be completed, so hold onto your hats

* * *

_**John's Stats and level**_

Level: 14  
Health: 980  
TP: 98  
Strength: 105  
Attack: 265  
Defence: 90  
Accuracy: 93  
Evasion: 88  
Intelligence: 77  
Luck: 25

* * *

_**John's titles**_

**Other-worldly Person:** He came from another dimension, but what's his purpose? **(Starting Title)**

**Sword-swinger:** His skill may not be refined, but he knows how to swing a sword real good!

**Hidden Guide: **His guide remains hidden, so he can give his friends a point in the right direction **(Currently equipped title)**

**Front Runner:** He's large and in charge, bitch!

* * *

_**John's Tech's**_

**Lotus Slash (Lv. 1 Tech):** It's like Demon Fang, only orange in colour **(4 TP consumed)**

**Slash (Lv. 1 Magic): **Think Wind Blade, except more silvery and non-elemental** (6 TP consumed)**

**Dragon Blade (Lv. 1 Tech): **John sends then opponent up like Lloyd's Tiger blade move, but instead on slamming them back down, he slices through them in mid-air and lands behind them **(9 TP consumed)**

**Blaze (Lv. 1 Magic Tech): **John slashes through his enemies, followed by a trail of fire** (12 TP consumed) **_(Fire Element)_

**Beast (Lv. 2 Tech): **John cuts through the enemy with his sword, before slamming his left fist into them. However, instead of a lion's head like Lloyd's beast, it's a dragon **(16 TP consumed)**

**God's Hammer (Angel Skill):** John uses magic to turn his katana into a large, white war hammer. It gradually eats away at his TP **(20 TP consumed to bring out the hammer, then 5 TP is taken away every 3 seconds) **_(Unusable at the time)_

* * *

_**John's Battle Quotes**_

_Before battle quotes_

**Against Normal Level enemies:**

1. "Okay! Let's go for it!"  
2. "Hit'em hard!"

**Against higher level enemies:**

"We… are so dead…"

_After battle quotes  
_**  
John does the killing blow:**

1. "Hmph…good warm up" (Sheathes his word)  
2. "Oh yeah! I'm the King!" (Stabs sword in the ground)

_In battle quotes_

**Running from battle:**

"Cheese it!" **(Select to run away)  
**"So long suckers!"** (Run from battlefield)  
**"What are you doing!? Get back in there!"** (Cancel Running)**

**If character dies:**

1. "No..."** (If John Dies himself)  
**2. "You're dead!"** (If character other than John dies.)  
**

_**Other in Battle Quotes:**_

1. "Hold on!" **(Use a Shortcut)**  
2. "ha" **(Blocks)**  
3. "Found the weakness!" **(Find the enemies spell weakness)  
**4. "Ah crap…" **(Ineffective spell against the enemy)**  
5. "Take it" **(Giving item)**  
6. "Thanks" **(Receiving item)**  
7. "Gotta be careful" **(Using item on self)**  
8. "Die!" **(Goes into Over limit)**  
9. "Using magic, eh?" **(Magic is being cast from the enemy at him)  
**10. "Not good!" **(Guard gets broken)**  
11. "Hell yeah!" **(Learns a new technique)  
**12. "Gotta keep going"** (Health goes into the red)**

* * *

_**John's weapons**_

**Wooden Katana:** A simple Katana made from wood

**Iron Katana:** A blade made from Iron. Strong but flimsy **(Currently equipped)**

_**John's Armour**_

_Body_

**Fur Jacket:** A brown fur jacket. It provides little defence, but allows maximum mobility **(Currently equipped)**

_Head_

**Beret:** A fashionable hat that also protects from the elements **(Currently equipped)**

_Arm_

**Leather Glove:** A leather gauntlet. It provides little defence, but doesn't restrict movement **(Currently equipped)**

_**Ex-Skills**_

**Lvl 1:** Strong  
**Strong:** Increase strength. Increases power of physical attacks

**S-TYPE Constant**

* * *

_**Weapon styles known:**_

Katana (John's style)

Kendama (From Genis)

Twin Blades (From Lloyd)

* * *

_**John's Summary:**_

Level: 14  
Weapon: Iron Katana  
Body: Fur Jacket  
Head: Beret  
Arm: Leather Glove  
Acc. 1: None  
Acc. 2: None  
Battle type: Strike

* * *

**This was just a something to help thing mix up a bit ... Don't mind the shortness of this one, this is just a little something to tantalise the tastebuds for now...Later**


	16. Chapter 12: Enter the Assassin

**Me: Here we are, Chapter 12 everyone**

**Shadow Woman: You updated three times in under the last hour. Is that healthy?**

**Me: 'Course it is! This'll help get everything moving again at the speed that I want it too. Anywho, Shadow Woman, if you would...**

**SW: Ah, of course. Thunderdownunder does not own Tales Of Symphonia**

* * *

Chapter 12: Enter the Assassin

**  
Ossa Trail**

The group had just entered The Ossa Trail, most of the group celebrating the welcome change of weather from unseasonably hot to relatively normal. Out of most of them, Lloyd was the most happy, jumping around in celebratory circles of 'conquering' the dessert, before Kratos and John slapped him hard in the back of the head

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Lloyd hissed, rubbing the back of his head as soothingly as possible while glaring at the other two swordsmen, who merely grunted and walked off... Before...

"Stop!"

'_Oh God… T-That voice … It's …I-It's'_ John immediately felt the heat begin to rise in his cheeks _'It's Sheena!'_

"What?" Lloyd looked around in confusion. Near the cliff, a woman jumped down

John stood there like a gaping idiot, looking completely stunned at the beautiful assassin in front of them _'Ho-ly damn! Sheena is _smokin'_! And she really _does _have …'_ He found himself trailing off, slightly tracing Sheena's pleasing figure with his eyes, before shaking his head wildly, trying to shake away any dirty thoughts thoughts that came to mind _'Ah! Bad John! Bad John! Do _not_ go to phase two! Repeat! Do _not_ go to lift off! You're not a pervert! YOU ARE NOT A PERVERT!! Okay, turn offs, turn offs, turn offs… Ah, Zelos in a G-string?'_ John cringed and shuddered at the image_'Oh God! Nonononono!! That's too much!! How the hell could I think like that!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'_ He was on the verge of screaming and pulling his hair out! How could one woman make him act so damn _goofy_!?

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked, totally ignoring John's strange behaviour

"Not that I'm… … … aware … of?" Lloyd slowly answered, while he glanced over at John, who was on the ground, running in circles or flailing about periodically, with a deranged look on his face _'What the hell happened to him all of a sudden?'_

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" Sheena asked, without missing a beat, before glancing over at John _'And… Is _he_ alright?'_ she mentally wondered

"Oh, that's me." Colette said, receiving a look from John that simply said 'You idiot!'

"Then prepare to die, Chosen One!" Sheena charged over, but as soon as she stepped onto the trapdoor Colette was behind, Colette stumbled back and fell over, flipping a lever in the process, opening the trapdoor.

"Have a nice trip!" John smirked, waving to Sheena, making it look like his little psychotic fit never happened at all

"Huh?" Sheena looked down, to see she was standing on nothing _'How am I standing on nothing? Oh wait…' _"Uh-oh … UWAAAAH!!" She dropped into the hole, landing with a crash at the bottom

"Uh-oh" Colette looked down in horror "I did it again… What should I do?"

"You don't need to worry about that Colette. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed." Raine stated

Colette muttered "But..."

"Well...I do feel a bit sorry for her." Lloyd said

John stared down at the hole "Well…I kinda hope she's okay"

"Well, let's think, even assuming her weight to be 45 kilograms" Genis started, doing calculations in the dirt with his fingers "And this hole was 10 meters deep, and calculating that the gravity constant was at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal."

"Gravity… Constant?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side, thoroughly confused from what his friend said "I don't understand what you just said, but she's alive, right?"

"Probably" The small half-elf answered "But i might be wrong"

Lloyd looks down the hole, saying "Still, man, she's got some bad luck. From the looks of it, she was standing right on this trap door as it opened, talk about unlucky"

Raine walks over "Lloyd, this isn't a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." She answered

"We should get moving."

Everyone looked over to Kratos, who was already heading up the mountian pass "Hey! Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?" Lloyd ask

"She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger."

"Kratos has a point" John said, following close behind the mercenary "We better keep moving … Even I don't wanna take my chances here"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

**_Under Control_**

Lloyd: Who was that girl?

John: I dunno, (blushes and mutters) but she was really cute

Lloyd: (Sighs) You've got to be kidding me John…

Colette: I hope we'll get to see her again.

Lloyd: What are you talking about? She's trying to kill you!

Colette: Yeah, once we become friends, I'll have to ask her why she was doing that.

Lloyd: Huh?! Are you kidding me? How do you plan on becoming friends with her?!

Colette: Hmm. What would you suggest?

Lloyd: Me? How am I supposed to know?

Colette: Try to come up with a plan before we see her again!

Lloyd: Wait, I have to come up with the plan? …

John: Leave it to me, guys. I'll figure something out

(The rest leave)

John: Okay dude, calm down, its just Sheena… (Blushes) But she's still really cute. (Frowns) But she's trying to kill… (Stops blushing and starts shouting at himself) Damnit! Get a freakin' hold of yourself! Get you're hormones and urges under control! Goddamnit! Can you try not thinking about _that_ at a time like- Hold the phone... (Surprised) …I'm talking to myself…Good God, I'm becoming delirious!

_Now…Back to the action!_

The group went through the trail as normal, but as they approached the entrance to the caves…

"Wait!" A voice called from behind a large wooden door. It crashed to the ground and Sheena had reappeared, slightly panting, and looking slightly roughed up. John could only guess that Sheena was forced to fight her way out here, he always wondered how the group managed to defeat her easily, and he was guessing now he got his answer

"Hey, what do you know?" Lloyd started, blinking in amazement "She managed to catch up with us"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette smiled at the woman

Sheena almost face faulted at Colette's obliviousness, but managed to keep her composure "Don't move!"

"A wise decision indeed" Raine sneered

Sheena got her cards out, preparing charge at Colette "I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to d-!"

"Stop!" John shouted, moving in front of the group

"Don't be foolish, John" Kratos said

"If you want the Chosen…" John removed his jacket and threw it to Lloyd "You'll have to go through me!!" (Insert dramatic Japanese drums here)

Genis gasped "You're going to fighting her alone, John!? But you might die!" He shouted

Seemingly unfazed by this, Sheena's lip turned to a smirk "Fine then. I'll use you as a warm up!" With nearly blinding speed, Sheena charged at John. Everyone watched as the assassin drew closer to their friend, who by now had on his side, his legs crossed over and slightly bending at the knees. As Sheena drew closer, John's foot sprang out like a spring, slamming into the assassin's stomach, throwing her back against the nearby tree "What the?" She groaned, dropping to her knees and clutching her stomach in pain, now bleeding slightly from the side of her mouth _'Did anyone get the liscense plate of that Rheaird?'_

Everyone looked at John. He was now standing side-on, leaning back slightly on his left leg, with his foot other extended out, still keeping perfect balance

"I…I…" Raine tried to say something but was stunned, her mouth gapped open like a fish "Amazing…"

_Martial Arts…_ Kratos had a small smirk on his face _I haven't seen unarmed combat since…Since…By the Goddess… Since the ancient times of the Mizuho Monks over two millennia ago_

John set his foot down with a stomp, kicking up a miniature cloud of dust. He threw his still sheathed sword to Kratos, who caught it with ease. He reached down to his pocket and pulled out two earplugs, connected to wires and placed them into his ears. He reached back into the same pocket and pulled out a small black and silver box

"What's that?" Genis asked

"John says there's music on that thing" Lloyd answered "He called it an 'Ipod'. He says he uses it sometimes to block out distractions"

"And I believe he's using it to block us out" Kratos observed

By now, Sheena had gotten onto her feet, wiping away the blood from her mouth _'Damnit … looks like I'll have to take care of this guy first'_ "So that's the way you want to do this, huh?" She smirked and shook her head as she placed her cards back in her gi, adopting a fighting stance "Have it your way"

John flicked on the Ipod and went through the songs, until he stopped on the one he thought would suit the situation and slipping it back in his pocket

"Come on!" John taunted and dashed straight at Sheena. The two began trading blows, but Sheena managed to sock him right in the chest with a punch and gave him a roundhouse to the side of the face and continued with a spinning roundhouse to his exposed back

John stumbled, trying to recover, but was forced into blocking the flurry of punches coming at him, forcing him backwards towards the tree. In a feat of agility, John ducked under Sheena's punch, swerved back up and elbowed her right in the face hard, hearing a 'crack!' before blood jutted out of her nose. He didn't stop, continuing with a side kick to the face, but hit nothing but air as Sheena ducked, causing him to lose balance and start wobbling. Using this opportunity, Sheena went to again punch him the face, but John ducked it, came up behind and pulled her back by her hair and slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her to the ground. He went to slam his foot into her stomach, but Sheena rolled out the way and leapt upwards into the cliffs within the space of a few seconds, leaving everyone in awe at the great agility

"Huh!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" John screamed, constantly turning around so he wouldn't be caught off guard. He only caught a glimpse of purple before a strong kick hit him in the back of the head, followed up with a series of quick punches to various spots on his body, before Sheena drop kicked him and backed him up against the tree hardly, causing him to to drop against the ground from the backlash of slamming into the tree. He started coughing up blood violently, before he slumped slightly against the tree, looking thoroughly tired and beat, he had just used more energy in this fist to fist scuffle than he had in his entire life on this planet.

"See?" Sheena sneered "You couldn't beat me, even if you tried. Now _DIE_!" She charged at John against, seeking to end his life

Sheena's statement suddenly triggered something in John's head _'Can't be beat you, even if _tried_!? We'll have to see about that!'_ he mentally berated. Just as she was about to strike his jugular, he quickly rolled out of the way, rammed her into the tree, kicked her in the thigh and gave her another sharp elbow in the face. He let loose an enraged scream and he began punching her quickly in the gut non-stop, then he let loose with a series of hard chops to face and neck, before kicking her hard in the stomach, driving his heel into her. He leaned back a little, summoning what was left of his strength and kicked her one final time in the head.

Defeated, Sheena's body slid down the tree, sitting in a bruised, blooded and utterly beaten state "Y…You got lucky. It won't be …like this next time" She whimpered, before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"You beat her John! Good going!" Lloyd shouted, giving his brother a goofy grin and a thumbs up

"Yea…" John leaned again the tree, trying to catch his breath "She's gon…come back though"

"Oh! Well that's just _great_!" Lloyd cried, throwing his arms up, not even bothering to hide his sarcasm "Why the hell are people trying to kill us all of sudden!!?"

"There are always those that reject salvation Lloyd" Kratos commented, tossing John's katana back to him "It is to be expected"

"Then maybe she's a Desian." Genis shrugged

"Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have to know"

Raine just stood there in shock "Those clothes..." She whispered _'Where have I seen them before?'_

"Professor, something wrong?" Lloyd asked

Only now did Raine realise, everyone head what she said "No. It's nothing, let's go." She quickly dismissed

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go look for a place where we can get a ship. Oh, by the way John, here" Lloyd tossed John's jacket back to him

"Thanks guys" John said, now finally regaining his breath and re-dressing (and re-arming) himself "Let's get the hell outta here"

_It's Z-Skit Time!_

**_Team Co-ordination_**

Kratos: Lloyd

Lloyd: Hmm? What?

Kratos: Fighting in a party means that coordination with you partners is important as well.

Lloyd: Yeah

Kratos: Your choice of strategy and order can great affect the tide of battle. Do not forget that you are not alone

Lloyd: Yeah! I know that already!

Kratos: (smirks) Heh…

_Now…back to the action! Or in this case, to the next chapter!_

* * *

******Me: And another chapter is done and dusted**

******John: Just outta curiousity ... Am I ... attracted to Sheena?**

******Me: (Smiles) I ain't saying nothin'**

******John: C'mon!**

******Me: No**

******John: C'mon! Tell me!**

******Me: No**

******John: Please?**

******Me: No. Please send in your reviews everyone**_  
_


	17. Chapter 13: Palmacosta and swearing ahoy

**Me: Yay!**

**John: And just why are you so happy?**

**Me: Thirteen reviews! Wheeeee! (Spins around in chair)**

**John: (Starts to slowly back away) Are you alright dude!?**

**Shadow Woman: I believe he is happy that he's had this many reviews**

**John: Ohhh... Anyways, Thunderdownunder does not own Tales of Symphonia. And a warning, chapter has strong language this time around  
**

**Me: And in response to Platerair's question, the style of karate that John knows is called Shukokai, and I just assumed Sheena just learned some generic kickass style.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Palmacosta and Swearing Ahoy!

**Izoold**

The group had just arrived in the tiny port town of Izoold.

"All right, let's see if we can find a boat to get us to Palmacosta" John said, addressing the group

"What's that, a boat you say?" A village near them asked "You'll have no luck finding a boat with the Desians and monsters about. I managed to hitch a lift from a guy named Aifread. He's probably gotten back to Luin but now"

"Aifread, huh?" John mused, rubbing his chin in thought _'Oh yeah, that Lyla chick would be talking about Aifread about now'_

"Is something amiss, John?" Kratos asked, breaking his train of thought

"Nah… I'll be right back guys. I think I can hitch us a ride" With that, John headed off into one of the houses. A few minutes later, a red-headed woman burst out of the same house John entered, practically sprinting for the dock, while a smirking John came out a few seconds after

**Sometime Later…**

The group were out at sea. Thanks to a little _negotiating_ with Lyla, the red-head who wanted the group to now deliver a letter to Aifread, John had managed to get the group a boat bound to Palmacosta

"So John, what did you say to her?" Genis asked

John leaned against the pole supporting the sails "Oh that. Well I just told her where that Aifread guy was"

"It was nice of Max to take us to Palmacosta" Colette happily said

"Yeah" John rolled his eyes "_Real_ nice, more like that bitch, Lyla, twisted his arm" He chuckled

"You shouldn't call people names like that" Colette said, with a sudden change of attitude

"Hey, it's how I am. By the way, Genis, what the hell is with your sister and water? Five minutes at sea and she looked greener than a goddamn cucumber"

"Uh… You know ... I don't know" Genis mumbled

**Palmacosta**

"We're here" Max said to them

"Thanks Max. What are you going to do now" Lloyd asked him

"I'll probably request an escort from a Palmacosta warship or something… Well, take care"

"Sorry for making you take us all the way out here. Be careful on your way back"

"You too"

"Alright then guys" John pipped up "Let's see if we can find anything on the next seal"

The group headed into town…then it happened yet again, Colette tripped into a woman dressed in a light yellow dress, who was holding a potion, which shattered against the ground

"There she goes again" Genis mumbled

"Oww! What did you do that for!?" The woman yelled at Colette

"Oh, I'm sorry" Colette apologised

"Ahh! The Palma potion the just received"

"Hey lady, that was very valuable potion! How are you planning on making up for this?" Another one of the other group shouted. It was some guy clad in cheap armour

"I'll buy a replacement potion right away" Colette said

"…Replacement potion!? Do you seriously think that's gonna appease my anger!?"

"Oh come off it!" John scoffed "You're sounding like a fucking idiot…"

"What-did-you-say!?" The armoured man got right up in John's face "Do you know who we are!?"

"NOW YOU LISTEN UP, YOU PRICK!!" John shouted at him, lifting him up into the air by the scruff of his shirt, with one hand "I DON'T GIVE A FLYING _FUCK_ WHO YOU ARE! SO JUST SHUT UP, BEFORE I DECIDE TO CASTRATE YA!"

"Why you little…"

"Stop" Another one of the other group said. This time it was a woman in a blue robe and a giant blue wizard's hat "I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Don't start any unnecessary trouble or violence"

"I agree" The woman in the yellow dress said "Let's just have them replace the potion"

The armoured man managed to free himself from John's grasp "Bah, you got off lucky this time kid. Hurry and go buy the potion"

"There's no need to bother, Colette!" Lloyd spoke up

Colette shook her head "No, I ran into them, so I have to pay for it"

"…Fine, all right" Lloyd sighed

John ran a hand through his hair, calming himself down "There should be a shop around here" The group went to walk off. But the armoured man, still mad from John manhandling him, went to attack John, but in a flash, John had his sheathe out in front of him and ejected a small part of the blade "I'll do it mate" John shook his head and kept a straight face "I swear to God, I'll do it" John smirked as he watched the man slink away and hide behind his friends "Good"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**One of those Days**_

Raine: John?

John: Yeah Professor?

Raine: Are you feeling alright?

John: …? …Yes… why are you asking?

Raine: With the way you acted before…I actually thought you _were_ going to castrate that man

John: (Sighs) I'm just having… One of those days, y'know?

Raine: (Eyes wide) Oh… Wait…you can't be having a-

John: (Eyebrow twitches and glares at Raine) _Don't _…push it, Raine

Raine: Ahahahaha!

_Now…back to the action!_

**Item Shop**

The group entered the shop, just in time to see our favourite hostage, Chocolat, have a go at two Desians "Oh, please! There'd be no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!"

One Desian says "You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this."

Chocolat cut back quickly "I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you!"

"Chocolat, stop!"

"But mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!"

One of the Desian stepped up to the counter threateningly, tower over Chocolat "You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl! You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city."

"Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!" Chocolat yelled at him

"You little-" The Desian went to slap her, but the other Desian held back his hand, saying to him "Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further."

"Humph."

"Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" The Desians left, but not without glaring at the group who just entered

"Well then, I'm off to work now, mom" Chocolat said, making for the door

"Take care." Cacao turned to the group "I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled. Please relax and take a look around."

"Hey, these Palmacostans are all right!" John smirked, chuckling at what just happened "That chick has some _balls_ to stand up to the Desians like that!"

"But, she's a girl" Lloyd said dryly "She doesn't have ba-"

"Lloyd" John shook his head, still not being able to comprehend Lloyd's stupidity "Shut up, before I decide to castrate _you_"

Lloyd instantly responding to the threat, shrunk his head deeper into his clothes "Okay" He squeaked, which sounded more like a mouse speaking

"Why have you decided to threaten to castrate people suddenly?" Kratos asked, cocking an eyebrow

John shrugged, giving Kratos a lop-sided smirked "Oh" He turned to Cocoa "That reminds me…You wouldn't have any Palma Potion, would you?"

**Back in front of the Inn…**

"Here's your potion" John shoved it into the armoured man's hand "Take it and go"

"All right then. Looks like you're good little boy and girls after all Just make sure you learn your lesson and don't mess with us again" The armoured man gave them a superior smirk

"Just get out of here" Lloyd groaned "You're starting to piss _me_ off"

"Come on, we're leaving!" The blue robed woman said

"I have to say, that Governor-General Dorr sure was trusting. It's hard to believe he gave just gave us his family treasure like that" The woman in the yellow dress said

"So what are we going to do with that, anyway?" The fourth member of the group spoke up

"You're an idiot" The armoured man turned to him "We don't have any use for that thing. We're just going to sell it to that old geezer on Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk"

"Now, let's go!" The woman in the yellow dress said. The four of them left

John grunted "Who were those morons anyway? Anyway, let's go see Dorr" The group went back the direction the came _'That armoured guy really pissed me off. Heh' _John chuckled_ 'Reminds me of Lloyd in a way… Wait-a…'_ John immediately froze on the spot, realising _'Awww shit! That was the Fake Chosen's group, and they have the book! Okay! That's it! When I get my hands on Dorr, I'll give him a piece of my mind!'_

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**John and Staves**_

John: Say Raine?

Raine: Hmm? What is it?

John: Where did you learn to use a staff like that? And how long for?

Raine: Well…about as long as I can remember, I learned all my techniques from books

John: Oh…so…I was wondering if yo-

Raine: If I could teach you? Certainly John! … Buy why learn staves so suddenly? Aren't you using a sword?

John: (Smirking) Hey, always better to have a back up weapon

_Now…Back to the action!_

**City Hall**

Dorr smiled as the group came in "Greetings, travellers! We welcome travellers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?"

"Ah, we came from Iselia. We're on the journey for world regeneration." Lloyd answered

Dorr rose an eyebrow "World regeneration?…"

Genis gestured to Colette "Colette here is the Chosen of Mana. The Tower of Salvation appeared right?"

"…Are you saying that _you_ are the Chosen?" Dorr asked her

Colette nodded "Ah, um, yes. It seems that way, anyway"

Neil though, seemed suspiciously surprised by this "…Governor-General Dorr…"

Dorr's face hardened "Yes… The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!"

Just as things were about to AWOL, Colette lost her balance and fell to the floor and her wings appeared, by some miraculous account. The grouped turned to see a lot of armoured guards with spears at the ready

Dorr's daughter's face lit up when she saw Colette's wings "Wow! Father, did you see?! She has wings! She's like an angel! They're beautiful!"

Neil called to the soldiers "W … Wait! Everyone, lower your weapons! This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!" The armoured guards, left just as quick as they came "There is no mistaking the angel wings that are on your back! Please forgive our insolence, Chosen One"

"Ah, um, please, it's okay. Um, um…it's all right, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all." Colette said nervously

Dorr's eyes widened when only _now_ he realised that Colette was the Chosen "But this means… The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an _impostor_?!"

"…Wait a minute. You said something about the Chosen coming here already. What is the Book of Regeneration? What's going on?" Lloyd asked

"The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spirituala's journey. It is the only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration, and it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta" Neil answered

"That's it! With that, we won't have any trouble finding the seals!" Genis cried

"And you say you handed over this invaluable book to a random person claiming to 'The Chosen'? …Unbelievable" Raine huffed

"…Of course! It must be those guys that were giving us trouble earlier!" Lloyd hissed

John grunted in annoyance _'Oh so nooooow you guys figure it out…'_

Neil continued "We had received information that the Chosen's group was headed this way, so we naturally thought that they were them…"

John couldn't take this anymore, he knew it was going to happen, but it would have been nice, to him at least, if things were a little different. On the verge of pulling out his own hair and possibly doing something stupid, he snapped at Dorr viciously

"YOU.FUCKING.MORON!! I can't believe that you'd be so _idiotic_ to _give_ that book to a _fake_ fuckin Chosen!! Are you deaf? You didn't ask for I.D?" John jumped on the desk and learned right down to Dorr's face, pointing at his mouth every time he spoke "Do-you-un-der-stand-the-words-that-are-com-ing-out-of-my-mouth!? We're the Chosen's group! You fucking, stupid, moronic-!!" John growled in frustration as his insult dictionary had just ran out, before he screeched "Ding-dong!!"

"I … am terribly sorry…" Neil squeaked, inching away from John

"Uh…anyway, ignoring…him" Lloyd said uneasily, kind of freaked up by John's again rapid change of behaviour from normal to down right psychotic "You don't happen to remember the contents of that whatever-it's-called book, do you?"

Dorr shook his head "I'm afraid not… It is, after all, written in the language of the angels, so only members of the church can read it"

Colette gets an idea "Oh, I know! Let's try asking at the church. Maybe the priests know something"

Raine nodded, agree with Colette's plan "That's a good idea. Let's give it a try. Any objections?"

Neil bowed his head in forgiveness "You have my deepest apologies, Chosen One. And please… Sir… Get off the desk"

"Oh… Heheheh" John jumped off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry…"

**Church**

The group headed to the Church to find out information on the book, but John decided to stay outside. _'Now then, I should point out that we should visit the school, some how. But how am I going to do that?'_

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" John turned around to see Kratos "Oh hey Kratos. What's up?"

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you" He said, folding his arms across his chest as John began to get nervous "How did you manage to get through the Fire Seal, knowing its traps and layouts?"

"Uh … W-w-well… "

"Coincidentally, thanks to you though, we have managed to find weapons, armour and even materials for customising, yet you sell every gel we get and buy extra food as a substitute"Kratos hardened his stare as he saw John beginning to look around nervously "It almost seems like this is all a _game_ to you"

"Uhhh…" John stood there gaping, giving Kratos a great impersonation of a fish, meanwhile, in his mind… _'Crap! Shit! Fuck! He _knows_! He goddamn _knows_! Now he's gonna expose me!' _He nervously laughed at Kratos, who stood there like a statue, not moving and still expecting an answer._ 'Oh shit … he still wants an answer, what the hell am I gonna say? "_This is a game, and I know everything about yo-?_" Wait a minute, this _is _a game, and I _do_ everything about them. Maybe it's time to play a little game of devil's advocate'_ John took a deep breath and smirked at Kratos. If John had the information on the characters at his fingertips, he figured now would be a good time to start exploiting a little of that knowledge

"You shouldn't question my sources … _Seraphim_" John could have sworn he saw Kratos flinch slightly at the mention of his title

"What… did you call me?" Kratos growled

"You, along with three others, are one of the highest ranking personal of Cruxis. You're keeping secrets too" He said softly, getting another twitch from Kratos. He knew that hit a nerve, and from the looks of it, he hit a rather large nerve

"That…" Kratos started, trying to formulate the right words in his mind "That is a lie. I don't know what you-"

"Oh cut the crap Kratos" John sneered, seeing through his shallow lie "I know what Cruxis really is. And if I wanted to, I could've exposed you by now, with damning evidence"

"You wouldn't dare" Kratos glared, not out of anger, but out of fright. John shook his head at Kratos's wavering voice, he was mocking him with knowledge that he shouldn't even have _heard_ about

"I would. And I'd tell Lloyd you're little secret too. Oh imagined what he'd say when he finds out you're his father… " John smirked once more, but it became more twisted, grinning even more when he felt Kratos grab him by the scruff of his neck and put his blade to his neck, showing that his words got to the angel

"Do not tell him" Kratos hissed, pressing the steel harder to John's throat

"Consider your self lucky, I won't" John's face went neutral as he freed himself from Kratos's loose grip

"And why is that?" Kratos spat, still gripping his sword in anger

"He's my brother" John said, walking off. The next words that came out of his mouth shocked Kratos "And… I trust you… to a degree. You're a good person Kratos, you've just lost your way"

Kratos stood there in shock, in surprise, but most of all, in confusion _'He knows?… But how? How does he know about what Cruxis intends to do with the Chosen body?'_ Kratos shook his head _'It's ... Impossible for him to know that much. But what is even more impossible to comprehend in the amount of mana flowing through his body. It's simply impossible for a human to have that much, he ... He could be more powerful than Lord Yggdrasill if he continues to grow in power, yet he still has no Exsphere. This … This is …'_ "This is unexpected" Kratos sighed

"What's unexpected, Kratos?"

Kratos would of jumped out of his skin, if were not to him controlling his nerves so well. He turned around to see Lloyd "Nothing Lloyd"

"Where's John?"

"Right behind you, bro" John said

"Oh, anyways, we're going to check out the Palmacosta Academy"

**Palmacosta Academy**

The group had meet Student A, aka, Mighty, and had just finished the test. Only now the Dean had finished marking the tests

"I will announce the results. First, last place is… Lloyd Irving with 25"

"Whoa, 25!" Lloyd cheered

"That's your best yet, Lloyd! Congratulations!" Colette smiled at him

"The rest follow in order: Colette Brunel: 210"

"… Huh? It's not out of 100?"

"Nope" John said "400"

"John Irving: 350"

"Hmm, that's a large improvement from your last test, John" Raine said, congratulating her student, who shot her a thumbs up in return

"Kratos Aurion: 380"

"Not surprised" John muttered to himself

"Raine Sage: 400"

"…Not like we expected anything but perfection from the Professor" Lloyd said

"Now I shall announce the scores of Genis and Mighty. Mighty Washington: 398 and Genis Sage…400"

"That's our Genis!" John cried

"I can see why you we're recommended for this school" The Dean said

"Yes, he's very accomplished for his age" Raine commented. This is the point where John tuned himself out and listened to his music

**Genis obtained the title of 'Honour Role'**

**Palmacosta: Outskirts of Town  
**

"So where to we go, Thoda Island or Hakonesia Peak?" John asked, only now slightly cringing at all the information that he knew would happen on the journey. It was small, but it was there, he knew guilt would eventually take over and he'd tell them

"Wait. Why Thoda Island?" Genis asked

"I have sneaking suspicion _something_ may be there" John slyly said "Besides, that old man would have that Book of Regeneration by now, so we can get it at our own pace" He let out a breath of relief. If he could let out _some_ information when the time was right, without giving too much away, he could still keep his cover and not feel so guilty

"John's got a point" Lloyd said, smiling when he saw John grin

"W-Well then, Th-Th-Thoda Island it is" Raine said shakily

"Professor, you okay?" Lloyd asked her

"I'm…fine"

* * *

**John: ...**

**Me: Something wrong man?**

**John: Great, now Kratos is on my ass, thank you very much!**

**Me: Now, now. No need for sarchasm**

**John: Shut up**

**Me: Fine then, pout. Anyways Read'n'review at your own pleasure. Later!**


	18. Chapter 14: Washtubs and

**Me: And another chapter has rolled around.  
**

**John: Ohh! cookies! (Snatches one and scarfs it down) Hey, chocolate chip!**

**Genis: Hey! Do you mind!?**

**John: 'Course I don't sq-Why the hell are you wearing a pink apron!!?**

**Genis: Uhh...**

**John: Ehehehe...hehe ...he ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Genis: (Blushes in embarrasment) Sh-Shut up!**

**Me: Ahahaha! I don't own T-ToS!! AHAHAHAA!!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Washtubs and Praying Assassins…A weird combination

**House of Salvation**

The group had arrived at the House of Salvation, looking thoroughly beat and… well, with Lloyd…

"Giddy up Lloyd!" John shouted, sitting on Lloyd's back

"Why didn't you use _Kratos_? He stronger than me!" Lloyd whined. John grinned as he now caught Lloyd in his trap

"So you're saying Kratos is better than you?" John innocently asked, jumping off Lloyd

"YES!" Lloyd shouted, expecting John not to say anymore. What he didn't expect though was the roars of laughter coming from John, Genis and even Kratos! "H-Hey!" He futilely shouted, his cheeks a bright red in embarrassment

"Sorry Lloyd!" John spoke between chuckles, holding his sides in laughter "But you walked right into that one!" He opened the doors, as soon as he opened them, he heard a voice, praying

"…lla will suffer. Please, help me save everyone."

'_So we meet again Sheena'_ John inwardly chuckled, slowly, he snuck up behind her, very slowly, and stayed at a safe distance

"Hey, what are you praying for?" Lloyd asked her

"So I can save everyone" Sheena grumbled in agitation. Her side still hurt like hell from her beat down on the Ossa Trail

"This coming from the person who's trying to kill us and has had her _ass_ handed to her by me?" John asked right from behind her, grinning from ear to ear, remembering the fight with Sheena in vivid detail

Sheena cringed at the sound of John's voice _'Oh no…'_ She groaned _'Don't tell me it's them. And don't tell me it's _him_… _Please_ don't tell me it's him'_ She whipped around to herself standing face to face with John. She yelped and jumped back"…It's you!"

"Well, there's a nice thought." Lloyd commented

"Sh…shut up!" Sheena squeaked, blushing from how close John was to her

"My name's Lloyd! What's yours?" Lloyd introduced himself

"What?" Sheena nearly gagged at Lloyd's decision to introduce himself

"Lloyd?" Genis looked questioningly at his friend, wondering if he had lost all sanity

Colette gave Sheena a smile "Ah, I'm Colette. I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world"

"I didn't ask you your names!" Sheena growled, now poking her head out from behind John so she could see the others

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry" Colette apologised…yet again

"But…B-but-!"Sheena stood there freaked and confused "I…I'm trying to kill you!"

"I know. But if we just talk, I'm sure we can come to an understanding" Colette said softly, giving her a warm smile

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sheena shrieked, wondering in her mind that if she stayed here longer than expected, would she eventually go insane because of the Chosen?

Colette slightly titled her head to the side "I'm listening. But um… Ms. Assassin…"

"It's Sheena! Sheena Fujibayashi!" Sheena corrected

"Sheena. You were praying. Praying makes one's heart grow. I pray, too. So I'm sure we can understand each other"

"I…I was praying that I'd be able to kill you…" She stumbled on her words "Forget it! I lost my concentration! You'd better be ready next time! And you…" She looked at John, he was a little taller than her, so she had to look up "I'll get you back, I swear!" She spat at him, poking him in the chest hard with her finger

"And the score so far people, John: 1" John started, holding up one finger on his left hand "Sheena…" he held up his right hand, linking his index finger and thumb so it would form a zero "Zero"

'_Why that smug, ARROGANT ASSHOLE!!' _Growling in frustration, Sheena slapped John as hard as she could "Shut up!" She cried, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Oooowwwwohohoho" John whined, rubbing his cheek tenderly _'Now I know how Zelos feels'_ "I'm going to bed" He grumbled

**Thoda Docks, the Next Morning…**

The group had to trek all the way from the House of the Salvation to get to the docks and hire a boat to get to Thoda Island, but the boats weren't what they expected… Well, everyone except Kratos and John anyway

Lloyd looks at the 'boats' in surprise "It's a … washtub?"

Genis sighed "Yep, it's a washtub..."

"Washtubs, hmm..." Kratos mused

"Yeah, Washtubs. Oh Halle-fricken-lujah! We ride in washtubs! Oh _wow!_" John cried sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air

Colette, the only one to actually be excited about it, happily pipped up "Hey this looks like it'll be fun!"

"Y-y-you go with without me … I'll s-stay here" Raine stammered

Lloyd asks her "What's wrong, Professor Sage?"

"N …nothing. I'm just … not getting into that thing." Raine whimpered, is it obvious yet people?

"It looks fun! Come on, let's get in!" Colette said, jumping into one of the washtubs

"C'mon Raine!" Genis said, backing up Colette, grabbing his bigger sister by the wrist

"LET ME GO GENIS!!" Raine shrieked, pulling herself free from her little brother's grasp. Lloyd and Colette looked at her, weird expressions on their faces, Genis looked at her in confusion, Kratos… Well he just stared at her. John though, was bent over laughing, holding his side in fear that he might split open

"Aha! Ahahahaha! Raine's a-fraid of wa-ter!" John sing-songed, before going into another fit of laughter

'_I'm so embarrassed'_ Raine felt her cheeks go scarlet with embarrassment _'I need to cover it up, but with what?...I've got it! They'll have to buy it… Well Lloyd, Genis and Colette will anyway'_ Raine cleared her throat, and began to talk normally "I...I was just starting to say, 'Let me go Genis, I can get in myself'" Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, she cautiously hoped into one of the boats, shutting her eyes tightly

"O……kay" John blinked, trying to comprehend what happen "Grab a paddle and start heading for the island guys"

**Thoda Island**

"We've finally arrived …" Raine sighed in relief, kissing the land "Sweet, sweet land …"

"That was fun, wasn't it Lloyd?" Colette asked

"Sea water came in and I thought I was going to sink!" Genis cried, giving John a dirty look

"Whaaaaaaat!?" John whined

"We got here last. If you paddled harder we would have got here sooner" Genis said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone

"Whatever squirt" John snorted

After another five minutes of John still laughing his ass off at Raine's fear of water, they headed for the geyser

"Lloyd, a geyser is a type of hot spring that periodically erupts with boiling water and water vapour." Genis explained

"Y…yeah. I knew that." Lloyd stuttered, trying once again to hide his obvious stupidity

"Hmm…" Colette and John were looking at a sign covered in flyers

"What is it, Chosen?" Kratos asked

"That sign…over on that lookout platform…" Colette pointed at it

"What about the sign?"

"It looks kind of familiar…Maybe it's just my imagination"

"I don't think so" John said "I'll check it out" He ran over to it,

knowing that another oracle stone was behind it _'Okay! Act surprised in 3…2…1' _"Hey guys! There's another Oracle Stone here!" John shouted out in 'excitement'

'_It seems John's 'resources' have reared their heads again'_ Kratos mentally sneered. The group ran over to indeed see John, standing triumphantly in front of an Oracle stone

"That must why it looked familiar, your amazing John!" Colette cried

"Oh, I know Colette! I'm just too good" John smiled, leaning back and stretching his arms, catching a glimpse of Lloyd glaring at him, jealousy in his eyes. Unfortunately, Lloyd had just given John ammo to use, and so, as in his 'nature', John started to really piss Lloyd off "Aww, what's wrong? Doesn't Lloydie like me getting compliments from his girlfriend?" John chuckled as he watched Lloyd and Colette's cheeks go red

"Sh-sh-shut u-u-up!" Lloyd stuttered. Everyone else, besides him and Colette, broke into laughter

"O-Okay then, I-I'll t-t-try putting m-my hand on the s-stone! H-Here we go!" Colette stammered, even worse than Lloyd. Shakily she placed her hand on the stone. Suddenly, part of the rock face split open and fell into the geyser with a large splash, revealing on entrance, a crystalline path also appeared to allow entrance to it. Now as it so happened, Sheena was also there, and has spotted them. She tried to get close, but Noishe fended her off, barking and growling threateningly.

"Excellent… Now, let us begin the excavation at once!" Raine cried, the 'Ruin-mode' glint in her eyes and she practically sprinted towards the dungeon, leaving a smoke silhouette

"Wow… Just look at her go, folks. Go Raine, go" John said, breaking the eerie silence that had just befallen the group

Sheena watched helplessly as the group went inside _'Damn! If it wasn't for this dog… thing, I could get through! Wait a minute…'_ "Corrine!" Sheena did a quick hand sign and a small foxlike creature appeared in a puff of smoke. However, Noishe didn't back down, to her dismay "Grr! I'll get you all next time!" She shouted, and Noishe howled

Corrine sat back on his legs, looking per-plexed at the animal in front of him "Why is this weird animal blocking the way!?" Corrine looked at Sheena, but only heard her rambling and grumbling to herself

"Ahahahah!"

"No…not him!" Sheena groaned. She looked up to see John, waving and grinning to her

"Better luck next time!" He called to her, before back running inside

'_Argh! I can't stand him!'_ She mentally screamed, gnawing on the ropes that acted as a barrier to protect the people from the geyser in distraught and anger _'I can't stand him! I can't stand him! I.CAN'T.STAND.HIM!!! Arrrrrrrrghhhh!'_

Corrine was watching Sheena's display of emotions, tilting his head to the side, looking confused "Sheena? Why are you eating that rope?"

* * *

**Me: And there goes another on-**

**John: AHHHHH!! SOME HELP ME!! (Being chased By Genis)**

**Genis: (Crazy look in his eyes) Come back John! I just wanna talk! ahahaha!**

**Me: (OO) Ooooooookay ... Please review (Runs off) GENIS!! DON'T KILL MY PROTAGANIST!!**


	19. Chapter 15: Angels exposed

**Me: After a long hiatus, I'm back again! And here we are again ... Another chapter ...  
**

**John: (Limping) Ow, ow, ow ...**

**Me: What happened to you?**

**John: Genis ... Fire ... Kendama ... where the sun don't shine**

**Me: Uh ... I don't own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 15: Angels exposed

**Water Temple**

The group headed deeper inside, but Kratos looked behind him _'As I thought, that assassin followed us'_

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked

Kratos pulled himself out of his thoughts to address Lloyd "…It looks like that girl didn't make it inside"

"What girl?"

"That assassin. The one after the Chosen"

"She followed us?!" Lloyd's eyes widened to the size of saucers, not even believing he missed it

"You didn't notice?" John huffed "I thought you would of. I went back and ridiculed her" _'And probably made her hate my guts by now… Smooth John, your reaaaaally are smooth with the ladies'_ He mentally added

Lloyd stammered, trying to think a something to say "I…I was busy thinking and stuff"

Kratos looked at Lloyd, half in pity, half in disappointment "Never let your guard down, _ever_. Assuming you want to survive"

"Oh, like you're _sooo_ perfect. You'd never screw up" Lloyd grumbled

"I … Made a very bad mistake once"

Lloyd looked at Kratos, seeing a flash of regret in his eyes for one brief second "What?"

"…Don't worry about it" Kratos mumbled, as he headed deeper into the temple

"What the? You don't make any sense sometimes"

**Water Temple Seal**

"It's so muggy in here. Let's just release the seal and get out of here" Lloyd sighed, now getting bored of this place

"…I'm surprised you remember" Kratos said, just appearing

"…Shut-up"

"I have a feeling we're gonna have to fight something again" John said, looking at the seal. The grouped approached and like last time, little balls of mana, this time blue, came swelling up from the seal

Genis furrowed his brows in concentration, to see what this was "I feel…mana welling up… It's the same as the Seal of Fire. It's just like John said"

From our of nowhere, a monstrous mermaid appear with two smaller ones, ready for combat

"Give them no quarter!" Kratos shouted, Steel Sword at the ready

"Let's go!" Lloyd cried, getting out his Wooden Blades

Lloyd and Kratos charged in, taking on the two smaller enemies leaving John with the larger one

"Oh great" He muttered, drawing his Metsinu katana. The monster tried to fire bubbles at him "Bunshin!" John thrust his hand forwards and green barrier surrounded him, deflecting the monster's attack and follow up strike. When the shield faded he rolled out the way and slammed his blade into the ground "Beast!" he thrust his left fist forwards and slammed the monster with bestial mana

"Lighting!" Genis attack hit home, striking the monster with electrical mana "GO!"

John smirked, before Genis joined in "THUNDEROUS BEAST!" John cried thrusting his blade into the monster as lighting hit it again, before he jumped and scuffed the edge of the sword on the ground as electricity began to snake up and down the blade. With all his might, John brought it back up into the air and slammed it back into the beast with an electrically charged beastial mana attack, sending it sprawling across the floor

By now Kratos had taken out his target his the help of Colette. Lloyd however, still using his wooden swords, did not. He was still going toe-to-toe with his enemy

"Lloyd!" John called to him

"Right!" Lloyd called back, before charging back at his target "Double Demon Fang!" He cried, whipping his swords forward, sending two shockwaves that hit home

"Double Lotus Slash!" John swung his swords twice and sent two shock waves of his own at the smaller monster

"You ready!?" Lloyd and John held their blades and together cried "DEMON LOTUS!!" They slashed and as the tips of the blades caught each other, a wave of each, blue and orange energy, snaked around each other and melded, slamming into the beast and sent it to the after life

Unknown to John, the larger beast from before was preparing to strike at his back until…

"Angel Feathers!"

The beast was hit with three rings of pink light, stunning it momentarily. John and Lloyd turned to see Colette fighting it with the others. John gripped the hilt of his sword and dashed straight towards it. The monster saw this coming and went to punch him into the ground, but John leapt onto the monsters arm and jumped higher, above its head. As he then came down and stabbed the monster right in between the eyes

"GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE!!" John yelled, pulling his blade out and leaping of onto the ground, in a combat ready ground position "Blaze!" In the blink of an eye, John slashed through and appeared on the other side of the monster. It stayed frozen, as a line of fire appeared from out of nowhere and flared up into a straight, horizontal line, ending at the tip of John's blade. It shuddered before blood spewed from it stomach in an magnificent arch, the bottom and top separating before thudding on the floor and disappearing

And so everything went on as normal, Colette received her angel powers and everyone rested. Then when the time came to leave…

"I think I'll stay here a little while longer" John said, again looking at the seal

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked, clearly confused at his behaviour

"I'll only be a minute or two anyway. Go on… I'll… catch up"

"Why are you so interested in the seal?" Kratos asked

"Oh that's right, you don't know" Raine said, suddenly remembering John's origin "You see Kratos, John isn't from Sylvarant, he's from another place called 'Earth'" She explained

"Hmm" Kratos folded his arms over his chest "Even so, why is he interested in the seals?"

"Uhh… Because I've never seen them before?" John shrugged, raising his eyebrow

"…Do as you wish" Kratos said, getting impatient. He warped out of the room

"Don't be too long" Colette flashed him a smile. The others then left, now leaving John alone.

He gave another warily look around, to make sure he was alone, before he approached the seal and put his hands to together in prayer "Hello? …?"

"_Ah, you have defeated the guardian I see"_ The female voice gave a soft giggle as the shadow appeared

John swallowed hard "Tell me something? Are you really God?"

The chamber was silent for a minute before the voice spoke up again _"You may call me 'God', if you need to for simplicity"_

John's eyes bugged out of his head in surprise "So you're not God! … There goes my theory, right out the window … Now let's get down to what I came here to do…"

**Outside**

John came outside, just in time to see Colette collapse once again "Colette!" He ran down to the others

Lloyd bends down to Colette and tries to help her up, or in some way, alleviate some pain "Professor Sage! Colette's sick again!"

"We must let her rest immediately." Raine immediately bent down help Colette up, draping one of her arms on her shoulders while John got the other

"Then I suppose it's time to set up camp." Kratos said

"Yes...but if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal, Colette is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her. For the time being, I'm going to call the phenomenon Angel Toxicosis."

"Colette, are you okay?" Genis asked

"I'm fine. It'll go away soon...I'm sorry for worrying everyone." She whimpered

"Okay, that's enough. You're not allowed to apologize any more, okay?" Lloyd asked, clearly concerned on her current state

"I'm sorry…"

John looked at this entire scene, chewing his bottom lip again in frustration _'Damnit! This is starting to drive me nuts! I know I'll tell them soon or later. But when!? And _how_!? Maybe I should…_" John looked down at his chest, running a hand over the top of his shirt, feeling the necklace on the other side _'Maybe I should start with _this_…'_

**Later that Night…**

"Guys… I've got something to confess" John stared rubbing the ends of his index fingers together, looking intently at the ground

"What is it?" Raine asked

"Well…" John chewed on his lower lip, trying to say it in the right way, but the words never came "I…really can't say. I have to show you" He lowered his top and got out his wings, grimacing as everyone gasped the wings on his back and the black crystal one his chest in a pendant

"Is that a Cruxis Crystal!?" Lloyd asked in bewilderment

"Are those wings!?" Genis asked, much in the same way Lloyd did

"Amazing…" Raine gasped. She went to reach out to actually touch the wings until an angry voice started shouting

"John, tell me how this happened, _now_!"

Everyone turned to Kratos, who looked furious "Well, y'see…" John rubbed the back of his head as memories came back to him "When I told you I wanted to stay behind at the Fire Seal, what I actually wanted to do was pray for a safe journey and I did. But then some voice called to me. Then…" He squeezed his eyes shut "Then… My neck started to itch, everything became blurry, and then my neck felt like it was it was on fire. By the time I knew what was going on I had this…" He pointed to his black crystal "…On my chest, and these wings on my back. But this time … nothing happened … But I definitely felt stronger"

"Hmm…" Kratos looked at him with a steel glare "That story is a little hard to swallow, but we'll take it… for now"

"What do mean, 'we'?" Lloyd asked "You're the only one who has a problem with this, Kratos"

"But there is one thing though …" Raine started "Are you suffering from the Toxicosis like Colette?"

John shook his head "No, I'm not"

"Hmm … I see. However, I think it's a good idea that you don't reveal your angel wings or any powers you received"

"Right"

**John gained the title of 'Pseudo Chosen'**

**Later On …**

Lloyd was trying to sleep, but was having trouble to with what's been happening _'Great, first I find out John's an angel and then Colette keeps getting sick… Speaking of Colette'_ He opened his eyes to see Colette in the distance staring at the moon _She's still up_ "Colette, you're still up?"

Colette nervously giggled "Hehe...I couldn't sleep."

Lloyd face quickly went to how concerned he was about her condition "You may feel better now, but you still need to rest."

Colette looks down at the ground, not being able to look Lloyd in the eyes "I know. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry."

Lloyd says, "But still..."

"John's still awake too. See?" She pointed at him, who was sitting with Noishe

"That's only because he volunteered to be night watch for the whole night. _You_ need to rest" Lloyd said, finishing sternly

"Alright"

"Okay. Good night." Lloyd smiled at her, before he went back to sleep

"Good night." Colette frowned and looked at the moon, what was happening to her? First at the Fire Seal and now here too… "Please, dream some good dreams for me, Lloyd." She whispered, before heading to bed herself

John however, was curling up next to Noishe drinking as much coffee as he could, watching Colette with a keen eye, now knowing that she had lost the ability to sleep as well as eat, which she already lost at the Fire Seal. He let out a small growl of frustration, before he heard a rumble against his back, John whipped his head around to see Noishe grinning at him, that is, if John thought that was possible for Noishe in this stage. He gave a small smile to the protozoan as he patted him on the head

"It was never gonna be easy for me, huh boy?"

Noise gave a small whine

"Yeah I thought so..."

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done and dusted**

**John: (Holding an Ice pack on his left eye) Yeah...**

**Me: What happened?**

**John: I just found out that Genis has a mean left right hook...**

**Me: OO ... Yeah, anyways Read'n'review everybody. Later!**


	20. Chapter 16: Old Hatreds reappear

**Me: And here is another chapt-**

**John: (Runs right in front of me) AAHHHHHHH!!!  
**

**Me: Anyways ... I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

Chapter 16: Old Hatreds re-appear

**Hakonesia Peak**

"You cannot pass through these gates unless you have a road pass"

"Road passes are available for sale in that small shop. You must purchase one if you wish to pass here"

The group had just arrived at Hakonesia Peak to pass over the mountains, but in order to pass, they needed a road pass from that small shack

**Koton's Shop**

"If you're looking for road passes, it's 100,000,000 Gald per person" The old man crooned

"Wha?! What kind of price is that!? That's robbery!" Lloyd shouted

"Silence, boy!" Koton whacked Lloyd over the head with his stick "I'll have you know, I hate men!

"That means even those on pilgrimages with the Church of Martel can't make it past here" Raine said

"Oh my, you're quite the beauty! If you're on a pilgrimage, you should join in the Asgard ruin tour at the Palmacosta travel agency." Koton smirked, giving Raine a lecherous eye

"So you're working with the travel agency!" Genis growled, shaking his fist at the old man

"You conniving bastard!" John spat, threateningly ejecting a small part of his sword

"Oh, shut up! If you don't have any money, then get out of here!" Koton snapped

"Hmm? That's a very old scripture…" Colette said aloud, approaching the item she saw.

Koton smirked "Oh, my beautiful maiden! You have good eye! This here is something I purchased from the Chosen of Mana. It's a very rare scripture record that contains the Legend of Spiritula! I've wanted to get my hands on this for ages! I'd just about given up on Dorr ever letting go of it. It was very fortunate that the Chosen herself was willing to part with it!"

"Let us have that!" Lloyd cried, receiving a look from John that said 'Are you kidding?' "Or…At least just let us look at it for a bit."

"You've got to be kidding! Give me a reason to give if to you!" Koton squawked

"Oh, come on!" Genis started "Colette is the Cho- "Raine slapped Genis in the face to cut him out before he could continue

"Stop. We'll be the ones treated as impostors" She whispered into her brother's ear

Koton raised an eyebrow "The Cho?…"

"The Chosen of Mana's devout follower" Raine lied "Colette is well-versed in the language of the angels" She looked at Colette, who seemed to pick up on the plan

"Ah, yes, that's right. I've studied it since I was a child"

Koton rubbed his greedy chin in thought, "Well, if it's that important to you, the maiden and beauty can have a look at it, but at price. What I want is the Spiritua Statue that is displayed in the House of Salvation. Bring me that, and I'll show you the book, no strings attached"

"You're so stingy! Like it costs you anything to just let us look at it …" Genis grumbled

"Shaddup! Get the heck outta here if you don't have money and don't have the statue! NOW GET OUT!!" The old man shouted

"Fucking Rudolph, the red-nosed, stingy prick" John mumbled as they left

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Lloyd Praised**_

Lloyd: What's that avaricious old geezer's problem?!

Raine: (Blushing) Oh, my!

Lloyd: Wh… what is it, Professor? …

Raine: I can't believe you know the word "avaricious"!

Lloyd: (Sighs) Professor...

Raine: And you used it properly, too! That's fantastic!

Lloyd: Y...you don't have to praise me that much.

Raine: But it's a miracle!

John: Oh Hallelujah! He's not a moron!

Lloyd: Hehehe. You're making me blush.

Genis: Lloyd, their making fun of you.

Lloyd: Shut up! (Whacks Genis in the head)

Genis: (Holding his head in pain) Owww!

**Hakonesia Peak**

"Hmm? … What's wrong?" Lloyd asked a bunch of people that had just arrived

One of the women turned to them "Oh, you don't know?"

"You all would be better off waiting here for a while. No matter what, you should stay away from Palmacosta." Another person warned

"Did something happen in Palmacosta?" Lloyd asked, clearly concerned

Another woman spoke up "It seems the Desians are headed for Palmacosta!"

"What?!" Lloyd and John shouted at the same time

"And the leader of the Human Ranch, Magnius, is with them" One of the men said

"Magnius…" John spat

"You should hold off on going anywhere for a while, it wouldn't be a good idea to head anywhere for now"

"We're going to Palmacosta" John said, his tone turning serious "Get your things, we're leaving" He turned around to see the others stunned at his change of attitude, causing him to growl "We're leaving, NOW!" He bellowed

**Palmacosta**

The group charged into the town square, just in time to see a hanging occur "Lord Magnius approaches! Bow to him, scum!!" One of the Desian Sorcerers announced

"It's Magnius from the eastern ranch!" One of the townsfolk cried

"That's LORD Magnius, you vermin!" He shouted, picking the man up by his neck. His face turning into a wicked grin when he heard the man's neck snap and fell lifelessly to the ground

"This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide use with supplies. Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!"

"What the hell!? Why isn't the city militia doing anything?!" Lloyd cried

A citizen near them explains "Most of them are out on training exercises right now."

"The Desian's must of waited for this opportunity! Jerks!!" Genis cried in anger

"Mom!!"

Chocolat went to get Cacao down, but she was stopped and pushed to the ground by two Desians, one of them spoke "Stop right there, woman! If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!"

"You think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?" Chocolat asked as she got back up on her feet

Magnius laughed at this. Dorr? Stop _them_!? Ha! "Dorr? Hahahaha! Don't get your hopes up, wom-!" He stopped when something hit is face. It was small human child, how dare he throw rocks at Lord Magnius! "You disgusting little maggot!!" he shouts. He jumps down to get that boy.

"Stop right there! Demon Fang!" Lloyd whipped out one of his Wooden Blades (A/N: Hehehehe! I'm so evil for making Lloyd use them, aren't I?") and sent a shockwave towards Magnius, stunning him and making him take a knee

Taking the opportunity, John dashed up to Magnius and in the blink of an eye, had his sword pointed at his throat while Desians surrounded him "Don't take another step Magnius, or I'll assure you, it _will_ be you last…"

"Lloyd! John! Stop! Do you two want to turn this city into the next Iselia?" Raine plighted, trying to reason with them

"It's not the same!" Lloyd shouted, shaking his head furiously in protest "This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians! How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people standing in front of us?!"

Colette nodded in agreement "Lloyd's right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!"

"You! You're wanted criminals #0074 and #0075… Lloyd and John Irving!"

Magnius smirked, managing to leap away from John's sword and landing on the platform "Well now! So you're that boy with the Exsphere! Hahahaha! And this is the inferior being that doesn't use one, yet can use magic! This is perfect! After I take that Exsphere from you, Lloyd, and take John in for research, they'll make me the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!"

The four Desians surrounding John tried to grab him. But he quickly dashed forwards and slashed each of them once and slowly stood back up to a standing position. The Desian seemed frozen in place, not moving, even Magnius was surprised by this "Humph! Pathetic…" John spat as he slowly sheathed his blade, the Desian's necks splitting open when the 'click!' of the blade going back into it's sheathe sounded

"Dammit! You worthless idiots! Enough of this crap! I'll take care of this woman first!" He slammed his fist down on the lever, making the floor under Cacao's feet give way

"No!" Colette cried. Just as Cacao dropped down, she threw one of her chakrams at the rope and severed it, letting Cacao drop to the floor in safety

"What the?" Magnius blurted. Before he knew what was happening to his men and victim, Kratos ran forwards and stabbed him, twisting the blade in his stomach slightly to make him wince, before he sheathed it.

"Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen." Kratos coolly remarked, the edges of his mouth turning into a smirk when he saw the townsfolk mutter among themselves

Raine asks "Do you all realize what you're doing? If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia."

"That's right! And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again!" Lloyd shouted, raising his swords high into the air

"I've have enough of these fucking Desians!" John screamed in rage at Magnius "I swear! I'll destroy them all, the entire lot of them!!

"WE'LL TAKE OUT THE ENTIRE RANCH!!" Lloyd and John shouted together in defiance

"Lloyd, John! That's insanity." Raine cried, trying to talk some sense and sanity to the two

"They're only after John, Colette and me anyway. And besides, we have the Chosen on our side!" Lloyd looked at Colette, with new determination in his eyes "_The_ savoir who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?"

"Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake" Colette said, stepping forward

Raine sighed in defeat "I give up. You're all hopeless... But I'll help, since I'd be worried about you otherwise."

"Professor Sage! Thanks!" Lloyd grinned

"Damned little...enough of this shit!" Magnius grunted, still keeled over "I'll get you inferior beings back, I swear!" He cried as he disappeared into thin air

**Cacao's House**

The group took Cacao home, to make sure she was alright "Thank you." She bowed in appreciation

"Thank you so much for saving my mom! I don't know what I would have done if they'd murdered my mom as well..." Chocolat said

Genis looked at Chocolat in confusion "As well?"

"My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army...and was killed in a battle against the Desians. And my mother...was taken to the ranch." Cacao explained

Chocolat nodded in agreement "It was Grandma that originally founded our shop. We have to protect it, not just for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns. That's also the reason why I work at the Church of Martel Travel Agency. To help support our item shop. But it's not like I believe in Martel or anything."

"Wow … Can you say, 'Lack of faith?'" John remarked

"Hey! I'm grateful that the Chosen helped us out, but Martel didn't protect my Dad or Grandma. It's was the Chosen and you guys that helped us out, not some goddess that sleeps while we suffer?"

Needless to say, everyone was stunned

"Wow … haaaaaaarsh" John blinked blankly "But don't you think your being just a _little_ bit cynical?"

"How so?" Chocolat asked

"Well, I'm not devout follower of Martel myself" John started, giving Colette a wary look before choosing his next words carefully, remembering how devout to the religion she was "But you can't _not_ believe in a higher power, I mean, that's just dim-witted"

"John's right" Colette added, smiling back at him "Even though you might not see her, Martel exists inside you and me"

"Well, if you two say so … then I'll at least try to believe. Anyway, I'd better go. It time for the next Asgard pilgrimage, so I'd better get going, See ya!"

* * *

**Me: Updated twice in under fifteen minutes**

**John: (Holds a pack of ice over his _right_ eye) Good for you...**

**Me: Let me guess ... You found out Genis has a mean left hook?**

**John: No ... right hook again**

**Me: Geez, insult him for wearing a pink apron and all hell brake's loose. Anyways, read'n'review all. Later! **


	21. Chapter 17: He who rises above

**Me: And heeeeeeeeeeeerrrre we are again!**

**John: (Completely healed) And now he's here to say!**

**Me: That I don't own ToS!**

**John: And now we're on our way!**

**Me and John: YAY!!**

**Lloyd: What ... the hell?**

**Me: Shut up ... It was a spur-of-the-moment-thing...**

* * *

Chapter 17: He who rises above

**House of Salvation**

"What is this about?" Kratos asked. As the group came within the vicinity of the House of Salvation, one of the men from Palamcosta's forces had appeared from nowhere and began asking for their assisstance. John couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and how the man could be so quick wearing all that armour, before he remembered_ why_ he was here and quickly wrinkled his face in a discrete disgust _'When I get my hands on you for this Dorr, I swear you'll never wish you were alive'_

"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. I light of this, Dorr had decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius"

"How is that related?" Genis inquired

"We would like you to rescue that kidnapped tour guide in concert with our attack"

"Who is the kidnapped tour guide?" Colette asked, her voice filling with worry

"It's Chocolat" John answered, everyone looked at him "Remember? She said she was preparing for a tour and she's a guide. There's no doubt about it"

"You're right" Raine breathed in horror "…Oh no…"

"Chosen One, please help us"

"Lloyd, let's helped them" Colette pleaded

"Well John? What do you think?" Lloyd asked him

"My answer's obvious. Let's help them out" John answered, his eyes silently burning with rage and ideas that he was going to do to Magnius "Oh yes, those Desians are gonna pay"

"…Somehow, I thought you were going to say that" Raine sighed

"John's right!" Lloyd spoke up again "We just can't leave her"

"Thank you! Neil will inform you on the details once you reach the ranch" Finished with the information, the guard headed back for Palmacosta

**Outskirts of Palmacosta Human Ranch**

The group proceeded to the Palmacosta Human Ranch. John took point as he ushered them forward slowly so they could hide in the foliage. From his position, John slowly and discreetly took out the guide from it's holding place and took a quick skim through it, reading up on weaknesses of the Desians and Magnius _'The more I do now, the less I need to do later… Where's Neil?'_ John looked around suspiciously, and to his prediction, Neil had come running up to them

"Chosen One, please wait!"

Lloyd turned to face him "Neil! We heard Chocolat's been kidnapped!"

"…Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that. Please, come this way…"

Raine frowned at the tone Neil was using "…It doesn't sound like you have very good news for us."

"I would like you all too just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region"

"But if we do that, what will happen to Chocolat?" Colette asked

"Yeah! We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat, right?" Genis asked

Neil shook his head "No, that's…"

Kratos finished for him "So…it is a trap"

"I thought so" John muttered

Raine sighed and shook her head in disappointment "…Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true.

Lloyd titled his head to the side, confused at what was happening "Kratos, Professor, John! What are you talking about?"

"It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone" Kratos pointed out

Raine nodded her head in agreement "Yes, exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean they are not a threat… They are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial…"

Neil hung his head "…It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap"

Genis eyes furrowed tyring to understand what exactly is going on "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He didn't used to be like this… He always thought of the well-being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians."

"Then why…" Colette asked, trailing off

"I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat to me and please, go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible."

"…Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration" Kratos retorted

Colette furiously shook her head in protest "No! I can't just ignore this!"

"Colette's right" Genis said "If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia. You think so, too, don't you, Lloyd?!"

"Yes, what you say is true. But I still wish to side with Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed" Raine folded her arms "You should avoid contact with the Desians.

Colette still didn't agree "No, that's not right. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think"

"If that is how you feel, Colette, then we do not have any right to stop you. The only one who has the right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen One. Is that all right with you, Lloyd?"

"That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all" Lloyd's eyes narrowed, indicating that he meant what he said

"Still…" Neil started

"Hey, it's alright" John said, placing a hand on his shoulder "Colette wanted this"

"Now, then" Raine started to explain "We have two courses we can take. The first one is to go on ahead and infiltrate the ranch and rescue Chocolat and the other captives. Now that things have come to this, if we leave the ranch alone, it will surely result in a second Iselia. Our second option is to confirm Door's true motives. If he has planned a trap, then he knows the layout of the ranch well. …Let's let him talk for a bit"

"What are you going to do to Dorr?" Neil asked

Genis shrunk a little, remembering Raine's punishments again "…You'd better not ask that. Raine's punishment is painful" He shuddered, earning him a slap in the face from Raine "See what I mean" This resulted in another slap

John walked into the middle of the group "We could look at this two ways" He said, turning to everyone with a straight face "We can either, deal with the immediate threat of the Human ranch and deal with Dorr safely later. Or we can go to Dorr now and let Chocolat suffer. Now … What do you think is a better choice?"

"What do you think, Lloyd?" Colette asked Lloyd, forcing John to suppress a groan with the way she always asked Lloyd every single time

Lloyd pumped his fist into the air "Let's go attack! Who cares about their trap?! We're going to save Chocolat, now!"

"You got it! Count me in!" Genis said, taking out his kendama

"Me, too. I'm sure Chocolat is scared and lonely by herself" Colette added

Raine shook her head "I don't want to agree to this, but it looks like I don't have a choice…"

Kratos didn't budge "…If that is your wish. Let's go"

John smiled and unsheathed his sword "Alright that's more like it! Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" He asked, tweaking his tone to sound sweet, but under it, seriously deadly with rage

"Wait, please! Please, take me with you!" Neil called to them "Please allow me to aid you"

John shrugged "…Okay. C'mon then"

Neil bowed gratefully "Thank you! I promise I won't get in the way. Also, be aware that once you've gone inside, you won't be able to leave until we're done"

"We'll be barging in from the front door, so we better make sure we're prepared." Raine advised him, holding her staff up defensively

"Right!"

**Further Inside The Base…**

As the group ventured deeper inside the base, they managed to rescue all of the prisoners and get through the portal puzzle with John's help, yet again and they rescued Chocolat. The six of them looked thoroughly tired and beat. With Chocolat's help, they managed to find the route to the control room

Lloyd looks around, saying, "So this is the control room..."

_"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived" _

Kratos cocked an eyebrow "For...saken?" Magnius is lowered into the room.

"You got it mixed up Magnius, you're the one that's forsaken. Your time is up!" Lloyd said, his tone eerily calm as it was terrifying

Some Desian Whip Masters enter the control room through the portals! Colette cries, "We're surrounded!"

Magnius laughs, "Hahaha! Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too."

From one of the screens, Neil and the prisoners appeared on the screen "How did Neil get in there?"

Kratos explains, "That's a projector. A product of magitechnology."

"It's a device that displays images of people and things that are far away. We were displayed on here as well." Raine said. Watching as the doors closed, leaving the captives nowhere to run

"Oh no! They're trapped!" cries Genis.

Magnius laughs, "Hahaha! A wasted effort! Everything you've done is _meaningless_!"

"How so?! We can rescue everyone after we take care of you!" Lloyd cried

"Yeah, and we're taking this base down! With _you_ in it!" John growled

"Big words from the people, whose futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia!" Magnius smirked

"That was..." Lloyd started, feeling those memories resurfacing

"I know, how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch, I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters!"

Lloyd cries, "No! Stop!"

John gripped his sword tighter and took a menacing step forward "Don't you dare!"

Magnius coyly grinned at the two "Oh, Come on! I'd be happy to turn them into monsters! Just like the innocent old lady you both slaughtered!! Just like Marble!"

"Marble? You don't mean..." Chocolat was shaken to the core, Lloyd and John killed her grandmother!? She couldn't believe it!

"Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat" Magnius smirked "I heard your sweet granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd and John. I heard she met a pitiful end!"

Genis tries to defend Lloyd, "Wait, it wasn't like that! Lloyd and John tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and-"

Magnius ends the sentence with a sneer "Lloyd and John killed her."

"No..." Chocolat whimpered, backing away from Lloyd and the group, not realising that she backed into two Desians

Lloyd shouts, "Dammit! Let her go!"

"Leave me alone! I refuse to be saved by Grandma's murderers! I'd rather die!"

Colette shakes her head, she says, "You mustn't say things like that! Don't throw your life away!"

"Dorr will save me. Leave me alone!"

Magnius chuckled at the inferior woman's blind trust in that weak minded fool "Hahahaha! Right, Dorr, huh. Well, whatever. Take her away!"

"You son of a bitch!" John ran at Magnius "I'll make you pay! HEAVY LOTUS SLAH!"

Magnius dodged the blow deftly, watching his seat being obliterated by chunks of earth "You'll have to try harder than that, you inferior maggot!" He grabbed his axe from his back and hit John back with the blunt end of it, sending him sprawling to the floor "Fine, I'll take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!"

Magnius leapt at John, axe at the ready to spilt open his head, But John managed to counter by ejecting a small amount of his blade from his sheathe and kicking him in the stomach

"You really think you're going to live through this?" Magnius taunted, shaking off John's weak kick

"Sorry" John smirked "I'm a diversion mate"

"What?" Magnius didn't get a chance to blink, as he saw the little elven boy cast a spell at him

"LIGHTNING!"

Magnius was struck with the full force off the attack, giving John the opportunity to kick him where the sun don't shine and run back to the group

"All right, let's do what we do best guys…" John said, pointing his sword forward, with a serious face

"You vermin!" Magnius shouted at them, in higher pitched voice than usual

"Time to die, Magnius!"

* * *

**Me: And the stage has been set people!**

**John: Be ready for a battle of ... uuuhhh ... Just be ready for a kickass fight!**

**Me: Read'n'review! Later**


	22. Chapter 18: He who rises above part 2

**John: Thunder's gone of on what's he called a 'story binge'**

**Me: (Playing ToS) Need ideas, need ideas, need ideas, need ideas...**

**John: You've already got the main storyline figured out!**

**Me: (Glares) Quiet, muse**

**John: Argh! I give up! Thunderdownunder doesn't own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

Chapter 18: He who rises above, part 2

"All right, let's do what we do best guys…" John said, pointing his sword forward, with a serious face

"You vermin!" Magnius shouted at them, in higher pitched voice than usual

"Time to die, Magnius!"

John dashed forwards to strike at Magnius head on; his blade ready to spill the his blood, but Magnius saw this futile attack coming and swung his gargantuan axe to strike at John's exposed side, forcing John to change his stance to block the forceful strike with an awkward block. The two remained locking blades until Lloyd and Kratos charged at both of them and began attacking Magnius head on, to alleviate some of the stress off John and allowing his to re-steady himself

Colette, Genis and Raine stayed back and began to start casting spells, as the three swordsmen kept pressing the attack on the Desian Cardinal. However, all three stopped casting and cried in horror as Magnius barrelled through Lloyd and Kratos, despite his fresh wounds, tackling them to the floor roughly and heading towards the still reeling John. With all of his might, Magnius slammed his fist into John's ribcage, forcing him to take a knee, before swinging his massive axe, imbedding it deeply into John's side, grinning demonically at his shocked face

Everything around John began to slow down as blood flowed freely from the wound, the cries of his friend's, being drowned out. He stared at his wound in horror; this was his first serious wound, this would be the wound that would kill him. He looked back at the twisted face of the Desian, Magnius, before his he felt mana entering his side that began to feel like molten lava seeping into the wound. John knew what was coming before Magnius cried out those two words that would most surely seal his fate

"HELL HOUND!!"

John's torso hurled back, before his entire body was flung away like a rag doll. As John was blown back by the explosive force of the attack, he realised that this wasn't just a game anymore. A few months ago, when he entered Sylvarant, he figured at the least it was a dream, it wasn't until the Fire Seal where he gained his angelic powers, that his thoughts began to wonder if this wasn't all a dream, or a fantasy. Now, bleeding to death, John realised that he _wasn't_ going home, _this_ was his new reality, and _this_ was now his life…

…And now he was going to die on the floor of a human ranch in a pool of his own blood on that truth

"First Aid!"

"First Aid!"

He winced as he felt his own wounds beginning to stitch themselves back up, feeling a wash of fatigue sweeping off him. He had been saved by Kratos and Raine, knowing that only those two knew healing arts. He opened his eyes to see Raine and Colette tending to him "Uh…Professor…Colette, what …what happened?" He asked softly, still reeling from the assault

"Thank the Goddess your alright!" Colette cried "We thought we nearly lost you…" She finished, gently hugging her friend

"You were lucky that Kratos and I healed you, or you most would of certainly died" Raine stated

"You were worried about me Professor?" John asked, giving her one of his trademark smirks "That's touching, y'know"

Raine, glaring at him furiously, resisting the urge to clonk his over the head with her staff, shouted at him "Shut up!"

"Where's Lloyd?" John asked out of the blue, looking around "… And Kratos?" He stopped looking around and stared Raine right in the face "… And while I'm at it, Genis?" He automatically got his answer when he saw Raine point over in the distance, they were still fighting Magnius. He sighed, looking at the large axe tear in his jacket, frowning and glaring "That son of a bitch owes me a new jacket" He said calmly, before grabbing now sheathed sword and used it to help him stand up "And I think it's time I collected"

"No!" Colette cried, grabbing onto his shoulders to hold him back "If you go back into the fight, he'll kill you!"

John didn't even respond. He shrugged his shoulders and released himself from Colette's grip. As he got closer, he saw that Lloyd and Genis were in terrible shape. Lloyd was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder, but still fighting, while Genis was utterly fatigued, pasty white from the amount of mana he used in his body and looked like he was about to faint. The only one that still looked fresh and battle ready was Kratos, who was currently fighting Magnius, trying to protect the two boys. John gave a low growl, with a new look of determination in his eyes. If this was his new reality, he would sure as hell, fight tooth and nail to stay alive. "MAGNIUS!" John cried out, catching the attention of Kratos and the Desian

"You!" Magnius blurted out, completely gob smacked that John survived

"Next time, make sure I'm dead" John flatly said, with no hint of emotion in his voice

"There won't be a next time for you, vermin!" Magnius bellowed, knocking Kratos effortlessly aside with the blunt of his axe, before charging at John his with axe at the ready "HELL AXE!" He cried, bringing the axe down on John's skull, that would then explode fire mana into every fibre of his being

"BEAST!" John shouted out, slamming his beastial mana covered fist forward to meet the axe. As soon as the two mana signatures came in contact, the area around the two began to erupt into a frenzy of energy, a hellish, fiery red behind Magnius and coating his axe, and beastial blue behind of John and the same wave of energy in front of his hand, protecting it from the sharp edge of the axe. Both fighting for supremacy over one another to attack the other

The other five could watch in awe as they watched the spectacle unfold in front of them…Well everyone except Kratos, who only raised an eyebrow

"Wh…What's happening?" Lloyd asked, looking at the show of mana in complete awe

"They say when two opposing signatures of mana meet in an attack, a standoff may occur" Kratos explained, watching the blue and red mana constantly waver and strengthen against each other

"A… A standoff?"

"Now it depends on who has the most mana"

The match of magical energy was beginning to go in Magnius's favour, his hellish aura beginning to completely take John's and extinguish it. In a last ditch of desperation, John let loose with a primal, demonic roar of strength that no-one had heard from him before as his hand began to glow, before his aura exploded out and washed over Magnius's, sending the Desian Cardinal flying back, imbedding him into a console and his axe just a shy lower of cutting off his 'pride'. "Y-You vermin! H-How can someone so inferior produce that much mana!?" Magnius cried, prying himself from the wall

"I'm not about to tell you!" John shouted. He twirled his blade in his hands before a bright, holy light began to engulf it and small bit of area around it "GOD'S HAMMER!!" John cried, swinging the blade once, before swinging it in front of him and holding what seemed to be part of the blade itself, but wasn't cut. As the light died, what was seen was not his regular blade, but a large, white, wicked-looking war hammer that had intricate gold designs on the main part of the hammer as well as the shaft, his sheathe had also disappeared, most likely becoming part of the hammer itself.

"No matter, I will still take you in for research!" Magnius chuckled darkly as the mana around him whipped into a red ring at his feet "They never said you had to be brought in alive though! ERUPTION!!"

John immediately looked down to see the ground around him begin heat up and explode, forcing him up into the air, then back down into the hellish semi-sphere of heat. Taking this opportunity, Lloyd and Kratos renewed their assault, while Raine healed John again so he could keep fighting. As the heat died, John charged right in at Magnius, who dodged a side hammer swing at his head at the last second, forcing John's hammer to lodge into part of the wall. Groaning in annoyance, John planted his foot on the wall and with one mighty tug, wrenched the hammer out of the wall and instead of charging back in he decided to wait until he could get a good decent strike. On the outside, he looked so determined that if looks could kill, Magnius would be dead ten times over, but on the inside, the effects of using his own mana to keep the hammer corporal was beginning to take its toll

At this point, Genis had recovered and renewed his magic assault. The mana whipped around his feet into a ring of green energy.

"GAURDIAN!" Lloyd and Kratos cried in unison, as green shields of mana came from nowhere and protected them from another deadly attack from Magnius's axe. Lloyd looked behind him and ducked, just as one of Colette's chakrams flew forward and grazed Magnius's side, ripping at the fabric and causing a slight wound.

"Air Thrust!" Genis cried. He released a ball of wind energy that carried Magnius into the centre of a deadly ball of wind, as blades of wind energy digged and bit into his skin. From the backlines, John only now leapt back into the fray; the war hammer in his hands hoisted above his head as he brought it down and slammed Magnius back into the ground, backed with a roar that was filled with vicious, unbridled rage.Letting go of the grip he had higher up on the shaft of the blunt instrument he was holding, as it returned to his katana in a flash of holy light, gripped his now re-appeared sheathe in his left hand

"You inferior being! DIE!!" Magnius cried, charging at John at full force. Unfortunately for him, he forgot that he was fighting another five people as well. Kratos came in from the side, plunging his sword deeply into Magnius, soon followed by the twin blades of Lloyd (Who by the way, is still using Wooden Blades here people) who soon yanked their blades out before John ran towards the now weakened Desian Cardinal. From the corner of his eyes he saw Magnius's axe coming down for a strike, but he kept running forward and at the last second and came to a dead halt as the axe fell short and barely missed his feet, before dashing to the side as Kratos dashed forward and lodged his blade deep in Magnius's chest, before John drove his katana deep into his side

Magnius dropped down to the ground, defeated, holding onto his bloodied side. "Urgh...How?! How could a superior half-elf like me...?"

"It's because you are a fool, Magnius. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen." Kratos coolly remarked

"What?!"

"That's right!" Lloyd said, stepping up next to Kratos "Colette is going to regenerate the world! We're not going to lose to someone like you!"

"S...you're...Then...I was deceived..." letting one last gurgle escape his lips, Magnius fell to the ground, limp and unconscious

Raine approached one of the computers and began punching in demands. Once she finished, she turned to regard the group "This should allow the people imprisoned in the ranch to escape."

"What about the Exspheres implanted in them?" Kratos asked "Without Key Crests, it's only a matter of time before they go out of control."

"Can't we just take the Exspheres off of them?" Genis asked

"Wait, it's kinda dangerous removing an Exsphere without a Key Crest. Only dwarves can do it correctly" John said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone

"Then we can ask Dirk to do it." Colette suggested

"Yeah, let's contact dad." Lloyd added, receiving a smile from Colette and a thumbs up by John

"We can work out the details later. Right now, I'm going to program this place to self-destruct. Ready?" Raine asked the group

"Are you serious?!" Lloyd asked, jumping back a few steps at what Raine intended to

"Raine, if you do that-" Genis started, but was cut off when Raine put a hand on his should and began to speak

"At the very least, we'll deal a major blow to the Desian stranglehold over this region. If we're going to strike them, it should be thorough and decisive." Raine explained

"Raine..."

"Remember, Genis. We're not like them. We're different." Raine went back to the console and punched in a few more commands until the base alarm sounded "I've set the self-destruct timer for ten minutes. Let's hurry and evacuate."

"Run awaaaaaaaay!" John wailed, dashing madly through the teleporter and somehow memorizing the layout, stopping outside in just five minutes

"Hmph, while he acts like a _fool_ at times, he has the right idea. We must escape!" Kratos said firmly, guiding everyone through the base

"I must inform Forcystus…while I can…" Magnius croaked inching towards the communicator

"I have a slight problem with you contacting Lord Forcystus" A voice said, with an image of another Desian appearing on the projector "He'd realize what I'm trying to do."

Magnius glared at him "Rodyle! You...you deceived me! There was no order to eliminate the Chosen, was there?!"

Rodyle cackled at Magnius's current state "Hehehehe. Collecting Gald for me, attempting to eliminate the Chosen for me, trying to bring that human in for research for me...you've been quite useful, Magnius. Farewell! I hope you enjoy the afterlife!" Cackling once again, he disappeared from the projector, leaving Magnius to now die

"Dammit... That human is strong" Magnius brought his hand to his face, sticky and slick with blood "The Desians will get revenge, they will not loose to someone so _inferior_" Blood began pouring out of his mouth as his life began to wane. He let loose one final cry of, "Lord Yggdrasill, glory to the coming Age of Half-elves!" Before falling to the ground, dead, with his blood forming a pool around him. Just then, the base was set ablaze, its destruction starting. Explosions began to make the ground tremor, this continued for a few minutes, until the explosions died out… All that now remained in the remnants of the ranch of Magnius's body were bloodied ashes

**Outside the Base…**

Lloyd sighed in relief as he stood up, brushing himself off "That was close"

"I'm glad everyone's all right" Colette said, breathing a sigh of relief

"Ah…" Neil started "What about Chocolat?"

"Yeah" Genis eyes widened in surprise "What about Chocolat?

"Managed to get a glimpse of Desians taking her away in the projector, so she safe" John answered, though his answer was muffled as he was face first in the ground and practically eating grass

"I see…" Neil slowly nodded

John stood up and began brushing himself off "We can get her later, she can still be rescued"

"Also, the captives have something called an 'Exsphere' embedded in them" Genis spoke up again, explaining it to Neil

"It's dangerous to leave them as they are now" Lloyd added to Genis argument "You need to send a letter in my name and in John's name to a dwarf name Dirk who lives in Iselia. He can help you get them removed"

"…I believe it's time we had a talk with puppet master behind all this" Kratos said

"Yeah" John nodded "It's time to head back to Palmacosta guys"

"You're…" Neil stuttered "You're going to see Dorr, aren't you, Please… Please take me with you!"

"I dunno…" John gave Neil a worried look "It might turn into a fight…Are really sure you wanna go through with this?"

"I must find out what the Governor-General's true motives are. Please!" Neil pleaded

John looked over at Lloyd "Lloyd? What do you think?" he asked

"All right" Lloyd said softly, giving John a nod. After a few minutes of checking their equipment the group were once again on the move towards Palmacosta.

While in the back of John's mind, he was replaying what happened in the ranch _'I almost died… I actually almost died'_. As he walked, he looked up at the trees overhead and for the first time, was awed by what he saw. He saw the green leaves gently sway in the breeze, the way the light funnelled though the canopy of leaves overhead, the cool breeze rushing against his cheeks…For the first time, John saw Sylvarant, not as a place in the game, but as an actual place, a place with real people, a place that had real problems…

…And a place that had a bigger threat to both worlds that no-one knew about yet…Except for him. John _had_ all the information he needed to make sure this would be a successful; he could bend the entire journey into the group's favour

"John?"

Shaking out of his thoughts, he saw Colette standing in front of him "Hm?"

She slightly tilted her head to the side and upwards, trying to see what John was looking at "Are you okay? You stopped following us a few minutes ago"

John blinked then leaned his body to see behind Colette, that the group indeed was waiting for him, causing him to blush in embarrassment and sheepishly rub the back of his neck "Heh, sorry. I was just realising something"

Kratos folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at John as he spoke "Was it so important that it would hold us up?"

"Oh it was nothing Kratos" John said, looking at the horizon and smiling

"Nothing at all…"

* * *

**John: Well at least I'll have something to look forward too...**

**Me: What?**

**John: A shitload of fighting! BRING IT ON!! YEEEEHHHAAAAAWWW!!**

**Me: ...Right ... Anywho, read'n'review at your pleasure everyone. Later!**


	23. Chapter 19: Of Swords and Monsters

**Me: Another chapter**

**John: (Reading ahead) Oh ... Ah, I see ...Wait ... what the?-WHAT THE!?**

**Me: Mm? What's wrong? **

**John: Dude!**

**Me: What?**

**John: DUDE!**

**Me: Ahhh... Anyways, I don't own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 19: Of Swords and Monsters

**Palmacosta**

The group had arrived back in Palmacosta and marched right towards Dorr's office. However, when they entered, no-one was there

"There's no one here…" Lloyd said, looking around

"I think…" Colette closed her eyes, trying to concentrate "I hear voices from below. In the basement"

With out another word the group headed down the stairs, but remained out of sight by crouching behind some of the crates that were in the basement. What they saw was Dorr hading over a sack of money over to Desian

"When will my wife..." Dorr started, staring at a blanket that was covering something "When will Clara return to her original form?"

"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough Gald. You've been paying us less and less." The Desian sneered

"This is the best I can do!" Dorr exclaimed "The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings to the Church of Martel...there's nowhere left to squeeze more money from!"

"Well, I suppose this will do...for today" The Desian smirked, throwing the small sack of money up and down in his hand "I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution" The Desian then left on that note, completely passing by the group. Dorr ran a hand through his hair, but when he turned around, he jumped back, seeing the John, Lloyd and the group were standing there

"Well, well, look what we've got here" John said, folding his arm across his chest

Dorr asks "What are you doing here?! Neil! Where's Neil?!"

"Governor-General..." Neil walked out from the behind the group, looking clearly shaken "I can't believe you've been working together with the Desians."

"So that's it! You betrayed me!" Dorr glared at him

"Governor General! The Chosen destroyed the ranch for us. Please, stop this foolishness..."

Dorr froze "What...what have you done?!" He shouted at the group "You destroyed Clara's hopes of living! You idiots! You damned idiots!"

"Hey! I don't know what your problem is, but we saved everyone at the ranch. Except for Chocolat." Lloyd said, saying the last part quietly

"Saved?" Dorr scoffed "That's funny! All right then, _boy_! Just try saving Clara!" He declared, pulling down the cover, revealing the monster behind it "Save my wife!"

The monster, or Clara as Dorr said, had sort of rubbery skin that was stretched, set in a deep shade of purple and navy that rippled through its monstrous skin. Three bulging orange eyes situated at the centre of its head and pulsating white veins that run up its arms and legs. It's garbed in a ripped dress that looks like it had been stretched at its wearer's abrupt change in form.

"Ahh! Wh...What's that monster!?" Genis cried, backing away from it in fear

"She's crying...she's crying out in pain. You mustn't call her a monster."

"You don't mean..." Lloyd whispered, eyes widening in sock and realisation

"That's right. This is what's become of my wife, Clara!" Dorr screeched

Raine nodded "So that's why you told everyone she passed away." She concluded

"My father, the previous Governor-General, was a _fool_" Dorr spat in anger "Because of his idiotic, defiant stance against the Desians, they killed him, and then planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them, they will give me the medicine to save her."

"But...that means you're betraying the people of this city!" Genis cried

Dorr snorted "What do I care? It was the only way to save Clara! But it's all been for nothing... I've lost the only chance I had to save her, all because of you!" He shouted

"Stop talking like you are the only victim!" Lloyd cried "I'm sorry about your wife. But think of all those people who believed in you, only to be sent off to the ranch!" he said, sweeping his hand out in front of him "Any of them may have wound up just like your wife!"

"Silence boy!" Dorr snapped at Lloyd "Stop acting like your justice is absolute!"

"Where the hell do you get off!?" John fumed, taking a menacing step towards Dorr "Don't you even fucking _dare_ spew the word 'justice'! I hate that fucking word!!" He shouted in frustration, slapping Dorr to the floor with the flat of his blade, causing a cut across the government official's cheek

"Yeah! If you wanted to save your wife, you should have resigned your position as Governor-General and searched for a cure, or what ever!" Lloyd added, stepping up next to John "You're just a worthless _jerk_ who couldn't give up his social status even for his own wife!"

"If you all had not been so stupid…" Dorr hissed as he stood up, holding onto his wounded cheek "The ones at the ranch would have been the only ones that would have had to die and Clara could still have gotten better. Because of your foolish actions, she's lost all hope of recovery. And it's your fault, it's all _your_ fault!!" He screeched

Upon hearing those words, John glared at him, looking capable of murder "You…" He growled, before he screamed as got his sword at the ready to pierce Dorr's heart "You son of a bitch, I should kill you right n-!" Before John could continue, Colette grabbed his sleeve and jerked it back

"John, stop! Not everyone's strong enough to stand up against the Desians and killing him solve do anything!! Please, stop this!" As she said that, John's body relaxed as he let the tip of his sword rest against the ground, while Lloyd, both staring at the ground

"Colette..."

"We'll find a way to cure you wife! I promise we will! I promise on my title as the Chosen!"

"Then that is a problem you won't be able to keep, _Chosen_" A child like voice hissed from behind Dorr "When a demon seed has sprouted, there is no cure!" Within the blink of an eye, Dorr crashed to the floor, three puncture wounds located at the base of his spine, completely paralysing him while he bled out. As he fell, the group gasped as they saw Kilia behind him, her hand dripping with fresh blood

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd scrambled for his swords

Genis stood there in shock "How can you do that to your own father?!"

"That's a laugh." Kilia snorted, before she hunched over, the skin on her back beginning to crawl and the basement began to come alive with the noise of breaking and shifting bones. Her bones get bigger and become visible under her now purple, monstrous flesh, her ribcage and her shoulder blades jutting out. The skin and muscles of her new body clamp tightly over her arm and leg bones, yellow claws sprout from her fingers and her toes as well as two wicked, jagged horns protruded from her forehead, going outwards. She spoke again "I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique, developed by Magnius. How could a fool of a father be compared to a superior half-elf like me!?"

"A … Fool of a father?" Colette stuttered

"Look how pathetic he is! He didn't even know his daughter was dead!" Kilia cackled, watching Dorr squirm "That's right you inferior maggot, crawl! Crawl like the worm you are!!"

"You!" Lloyd and John growled at the same time

Charging forward, John and Lloyd began to attack Kilia, but she effortlessly swiped at them, sending them both crashing into the ground with hard thuds. The others than joined the fray, Colette, Genis and Raine casting spells, while Kratos distracted Kilia so John and Lloyd could recover. Thinking quickly, John reached into his satchel and pulled out a small glass lens that he quickly situated over his eye left eye. Through the lens, he saw in the corner a small ball of light with a plus symbol next to it

"She's weak to light magic!" He cried "Raine, Colette, let her have it!"

"Right! Photon!" Raine cried as she lifted her staff into the air. Kilia was quickly surrounded by a ball of light, which soon exploded after, leaving her in some serious pain

"Angel Feathers!"

From Colette's wings, three magic chakrams infused with light magic, slammed into Kilia's chest, causing her to screech out in pain. John and Lloyd then renewed their attack, John's sword slicing through her purple flesh, while Lloyd's wooden blunt swords, caused some rather nasty bruises. Drawing his blade around in an arch, Lloyd slammed down his left sword on Kilia's shoulder, with a 'snap!' resonating over the field of battle, indicating that he broke her shoulder

"Drown!" Genis cried, as the circle of blue mana began to flare up "Spread!" a small puddle of water engulfed Kilia's feet, which then erupted into a powerful upward stream of water which sent her upward, until Kratos leapt up and slammed her back to the ground with the but of his sword

A silver ring of mana began to form at John's feet "Let's see how ya like _this_!" He taunted "Slasher Charge!" from behind him, two large blades of mana materialised behind him and slice through the demon girl, forming a bloodied 'X' on her chest

"Thunder Blade!" Kratos cried thrusting his hand in Kilia's direction. From above, a giant, purple blade of mana stabbed itself into the ground, barely missing her. From the tip of the sword, a ring spread out, until it covered a small circle around the limping Kilia

"No…Lord Pronyma…" She whispered, before the lighting from above engulfed her. Her screech of pain forced everyone to cover their ears as she dropped to the ground, beaten, bloodied and bruised "…If I'm going to die" The half-elf croaked, sticking her fingernail inside the prison lock and using it in the same matter as a key "then I'll release this monster and drag you all to hell with me!"

Lloyd looks at Clara, the blades in his hand shaking "No, not again! Do I have to take the life of another innocent?" He asked, his voice shaking and cracking, his head hung low, looking like he was about to cry.

Clara then lumbered to the shaken swordsmen and raised a gargantuan claw at him

"Stop!" Colette cried, bringing out her wings and flying right in front of her face. Clara looked at Colette for a moment, be she lumbered out. The group watched in stunned silence, before a croaking voice broke it

"Is Kilia really dead?"

Everyone turned to Dorr, how managed to roll onto his back

"Your daughter's fine, don't worry." Everyone looked over in Lloyd's direction, to see that he spoke, but more importantly lied to Dorr

"Lloyd?" Genis looked at his friend, wondering why he said that

"I see" Dorr coughed violently until John came over and supported him, so he could look Lloyd in the face "You … Your name is Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded his head "Yeah."

"Professor Sage!" Colette pleaded "Please, heal him!"

Raine nodded and bent down, getting out her staff and holding over Dorr. From the tip of the staff, healing energy began winding his way down into his system, trying to heal him…However, it didn't have any affect. Raine gasped and took a shaky step back, surprised by her own failure, while Colette looked down in horror at Dorr, before she looked at the Professor who was looking at the ground in distraught and shame

"Please... Please safe Chocolat. And if you somehow find a way to save my wife, please her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back, I don't want her to be all alone..." Dorr finished, his strength failing him as he said the last sentence

"We will" John said, giving him a re-assuring nod

"Thank you…" Dorr whispered. His eyes fluttered for a second before they close for good. John sighed and let him drop, before standing up and shaking his head sadly. He then walked up the stairs

**Lloyd obtained the title of 'Eternal Apprentice'**

**Palmacosta Government building**

"I am sorry of everything that has happened. Thank you for all your help." Neil said, bowing his head

"What are you going to do now?" Raine asked

"Well…" John crossed his arm "I think the most logical action would be to get together everyone who holds power in the city and reorganize your government, right?"

"Yes" Neil nodded "We will ensure that nothing like this will happen again"

"Good luck. As for us, we're going to find Chocolat, no matter what." Lloyd said

"That's right, because we promised." Genis added

"Indeed." Kratos said

"I guess it's time to go then." Colette said, not sound very happy as she usually was. The group turned for the door and started head off

"Please be careful. And please come visit the city again! We'll be waiting for you!" Neil called after them

Raine was still replaying Dorr's death through her mind, remembering that her healing arts could save him "My healing arts cannot even save a single life?" She whispered

"Professor Sage? Did you say something?" Colette asked

Raine shook her head "No, it's nothing." She went to walk on until John gently grabbed her shoulder

"Raine…Wait. Don't be too hard on yourself okay?" He asked, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze "We both know what would happen, eventually people would die and we won't be able to save them"

"Then…Then what _is_ the purpose of the regeneration journey? If we cannot save those in need of help?" She asked him

"We keep going" He said, his voice filled with determination "We keep pushing ourselves, through all the pain, through all the _bullshit_, until we're at the end of our journey. And if people die, then we fight harder for their sake" He finished, patting her on the back

* * *

**Me: Right ... anyhow, the plot shall thicken to the point it will spill out of its pot!**

**John: (Still reading) Oh ... Ah ... Huh? (Starts really reading) Oh...**

**Me: Anyhow, read'n'review everybody. Later! **


	24. Game Stats 2

**Me: Now before I start. I want to say thank you very much for everyone who have reviewed so far**

**John: Seriously, it's the only thing that's keeping him going**

**Me: ... No it's not... Anyways, enjoy...  
**

* * *

It's Game stats time…Again!

It's back, and more expanded than ever

* * *

_**John's Stats and level**_

Level: 25  
Health: 1970  
TP: 168  
Strength: 155  
Attack: 315  
Defence: 98  
Accuracy: 103  
Evasion: 92  
Luck: 15

* * *

_**John's titles**_

**Other-worldly Person** _(Starting title)_ He came from another dimension, but what's his purpose?

**Sword-swinger:** His skill may not be refined, but he knows how to swing a sword real good!

**Hidden Guide: **His guide remains hidden, so he can give his friends a point in the right direction

**Front Runner:** He's large and in charge!

**Samurai**_(Gained at level 20)_ His strikes are deadly, quick and precise. All enemies cower before his might **(Currently Equipped title)**

* * *

_**John's Tech's**_

**Lotus Slash (Lv. 1 Tech):** It's like Demon Fang, only orange in colour **(4 TP consumed)  
**

**Slash (Lv. 1 Magic): **Think Wind Blade, except more silvery and non-elemental** (6 TP consumed)  
**

**Dragon Blade (Lv. 1 Tech): **John sends then opponent up like Lloyd's Tiger blade move, but instead on slamming them back down, he slices through them in mid-air and lands behind them **(9 TP consumed)  
**

**Blaze (Lv. 2 Magic Tech): **John slashes through his enemies, followed by a trail of fire** (12 TP consumed) **_(Fire Element)  
_

**Beast (Lv. 2 Tech): **John cuts through the enemy with his sword, before slamming his left fist into them. However, instead of a lion's head like Lloyd's beast, it's a dragon **(12 TP consumed)  
**

**God's Hammer (Angel Skill):** John uses magic to turn his katana into a large, white war hammer. It gradually eats away at his TP **(20 TP consumed to bring out the hammer, then 5 TP is taken away every 3 seconds)  
**

**Double Lotus Slash (Lv. 2 Tech):** Sends two Lotus slashes towards the enemy **(16 TP consumed)  
**

**Heavy Lotus Slash (Lv.2 Tech):** John slams his katana on the ground, creating a large shockwave **(16 TP consumed)  
**

**Slasher (Lv. 2 Magic):** John entraps the enemy in a sphere, where blades of magic cut through them **(20 TP consumed)  
**

**Slasher Charge (Lv. 2 Magic):** John conjures two blades of magic that slice though one enemy in an 'X' pattern **(20 TP consumed)  
**

**Thunder Crash (Lv. 3 Magic Tech):** John jumps into the air and slams his katana on the ground, conjuring a single bolt lightning _(Thunder Element)_ **(18 TP consumed)**

* * *

_**John's Battle Quotes**_

_ Before battle quotes_  
**  
Against Lower level enemies:**

1. "This is just sad"  
2. "Pathetic"  
**  
Against Normal Level enemies:**

1. "Okay! Let's go for it!"  
2. "Hit'em hard!"

**Against higher level enemies:**

1. "We… are so dead…"  
2. "It's official…We're boned"

**Against Big enemies:  
**

1. "That's a huuuuuuge bitch!"  
2. "I better get paid for this…"  
_  
After battle quotes_

**John does the killing blow:**

1. "Hmph…good warm up" (Sheathes his sword)  
2. "Oh yeah! I'm the King!" (Stabs sword in the ground)  
3. "That _was_ just sad" (Shakes his head and turns away from the camera with his sword resting on his shoulders)  
4. "C'mon! That it!? I was fallin' asleep! (Points sword forward at the camera)

_In battle quotes_

**Running from battle:  
**

"Cheese it!" **(Select to run away)   
**"So long suckers!"** (Run from battlefield)  
**"What are you doing!? Get back in there!"** (Cancel Running)**

**If health goes into the red:**

"Gotta keep going"  
**  
If character dies:**

1. "No..."** (If John Dies himself)  
**2. "You're dead!"** (If character other than John dies)**  
3. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" **(If character other than John dies)  
_  
Other in Battle Quotes:_**

1. "Hold on!" **(Use a Shortcut)**  
2. "ha" **(Blocks)**  
3. "Found the weakness!" **(Find the enemies spell weakness)  
**4. "Ah crap…" **(Ineffective spell against the enemy)**  
5. "Take it" **(Giving item)**  
6. "Thanks" **(Receiving item)**  
7. "Gotta be careful" **(Using item on self)**  
8. "Die!" **(Goes into Over limit)**  
9. "Using magic, eh?" **(Magic is being cast from the enemy at him)  
**10. "Not good!" **(Guard gets broken)**  
11. "Hell yeah!" **(Learns a new technique)  
**12. "Defence! Defence!!" **(Guard Strategy)  
**13. "Rush' em boys!" **(All Out Strategy)**  
14. "Put everything on the back-burner!" **(Reserve Strategy)**  
15. "Screw strategy!" **(Cancel Orders Strategy)**

* * *

_Special Battle Endings_

Lloyd: John! You're hurt! Genis! Give him a gel!

John: Don't bother! We should just sell them until I tell you to use them!

Lloyd: Why!?

John: You'll find out why when Genis gets a new title! Now shut up and let Raine heal me, damn it!

* * *

John: Ow…poison… 

Raine: I'd help you, but I'm out of mana

John: ...good for nothing…

Raine: What did you say!?

John: Ah! ...nothing…getting….dizzy….phew

* * *

_**John's weapons**_

**Wooden Katana:** A simple Katana made from wood

**Iron Katana:** A blade made from Iron. Strong but flimsy

**Metsinu:** The blade is always sharp and kept at maximum condition **(Currently Equipped)**

_**John's Armour**_

_Body_

**Fur Jacket:** A brown fur jacket. It provides little defence, but allows maximum mobility

**Leather Jacket:** A jacket made from the skins of monsters. Provides moderate defence

**Hunter's Jacket:** Light armour favoured by hunters. It uses metal around the chest area to protect the heart **(Currently equipped)**

_Head_

**Beret:** A fashionable hat that also protects from the elements

**Leather Helm:** A helmet that only protects the head **(Currently equipped)**

_Arm_

**Leather Glove:** A leather gauntlet. It provides little defence, but doesn't restrict movement **(Currently equipped)**

* * *

_**Ex-Skills**_

**Lvl 1:** Strong  
**Strong:** Increase strength. Increases power of physical attacks

**S-TYPE Constant **

**Lvl 2:** Personal

**Personal:** Unknown

**S-TYPE Other**

* * *

_**Unison Attacks**_  
  
Lloyd and John:  
**_  
Demon Lotus_**

Techs needed to Use:

Double Demon Fang (Lloyd)/Double Lotus Slash (John) **(Tech)**

_**OR**_

Fierce Demon Fang (Lloyd)/Heavy Lotus Slash (John) **(Strike)  
**

Lloyd and John stand back to back and Lloyd does a powered up, larger version of Demon Fang and John does a powered up, larger version of Lotus slash. The waves of energy converge and meld with each other, turning into a big beam of energy that slams into a single target, killing them or cause some rather hefty damage

Genis and John:  


_**Thunderous Beast  
**_

Techs needed to Use:

Lightning (Genis) / Beast (John)

John thrusts his blade into the target, as Genis casts Lighting, then John jumps back and scuffs the edge of the sword on the ground as electricity begins to course through the blade. With all his might, John brings it back up into the air above his head and slams the target electrically charged Beast attack

Colette and John:

…No techs usable yet

Raine and John:  


…Under construction

Kratos and John:

…Under construction

* * *

_**Weapon styles known:**_

Katana / Wakizashi, Martial arts (John's style)

Kendama (From Genis)

Twin Blades (From Lloyd)

Staves (From Raine)

* * *

_**John's Summary:**_

Level: 25  
Weapon: Metsinu  
Body: Hunter's Jacket  
Head: Leather Helm  
Arm: Leather Glove  
Acc. 1: None  
Acc. 2: None  
Battle type: Strike

* * *

**Me: And there you go ... Unfortunately, I really can't think of any Uni Attacks for for John with Raine or with Kratos... Or even a lot for anybody else... So... I'll leave it to you guys to figure out some Unison attacks, it'll be a GREAT help to me! John's Unison life is now in your hands, reviewers!! ... Well, maybe not his life per-se, but you get the point**  



	25. Chapter 20: Statues, techs n’ Wyverns

**Me: You know where you are!?**

**John: ... (Sigh) He's been listening to Guns and Roses again...**

**Me: You in the jungle baby! You're gonna d-mmmmmmmmph!!**

**John: (Gagging Thunder with a sock) WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU MOTHER-!!? Oh!? (sees reviewers and takes a cautious step back) Hehehehehe ... I mean Thunderdownunder doesn't own ToS**

**Me: (Cough...) Or Guns and Roses ... (Passes out)  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: Statues, techs n' Wyverns and a little thing called iPod

_John's P.O.V_

**Palmacosta Inn**

Yawn…Damn……Didn't even get a good night's rest, seriously, my back's killing me. After the Dorr incident, Neil gave a free night in Palmacosta's inn as a sign of thanking us… As usual, Mr. Grumpy Ass, aka. Kratos, was up and early. I had to fricken share the room with him and Lloyd! I swear, he was glaring at me half the night! … At least … I _thought_ he was … Sigh… Maybe I shouldn't have called him by his Cruxis title. But it's weird…He really doesn't seem angry, or as vengeful as I thought. Heeeeey…I might have actually shocked him! Or wait … Maybe he's going to kill me … Crap

Still doesn't change the fact my back is killing me …

"Damn" I whispered to myself, voicing my own pain as I heaved myself out of bed

"I take it you didn't get a decent sleep?" Kratos asked

I snorted, reaching for my jacket on the bedpost "Heh…I wish…with all the shit that's been going on. I couldn't really sleep"

Kratos gave a light 'heh' while he buried half of his head in his hand, a light smirk on his face "Everyone is downstairs. And I suggest if you want some breakfast, you'd better hurry up" The mercenary told me, heading out of the room. Kinda creepy…Kratos was a lot more…nicer? Nah … But he wasn't as … Cold-hearted as I originally thought. Granted he was a little condescending and in my opinion, rude, Kratos was a pretty decent guy to hang around. Hell, most of the group was different than I thought.

Like Lloyd. Granted he's a dumb ass and kinda goofy, but in the end, he's a really nice guy to be around, kind of person who can really lift you spirits or make you laugh. Heh, not mention fun to tease, maybe that's why I consider him my brother, not just for the fact that I was adopted by Dirk

Genis and Raine Sage. What can I say about both of them? Smart.As.Hell. But, their both really good people. Genis can be a _little_ snide and rude at times and the Professor tends to be slap and ruin-happy (not to mention untrusting) in my opinion, but that's just another part of them that I've learned to like and even laugh at. That, and it's pretty funny to watch Lloyd and Genis be on the receiving end of Raine's palm

And then there's Colette. Man, she's just really… Happy. Y'know those people who manage to be happy despite everything bad that's going on? That's Colette in a nutshell. Kind and caring, to the point that it's a fault. I'll admit, she's a _little_ on the ditzy side, but a good person none-the-less. And believe me when I say this, she ain't no ditz.

"John?" A light voice pulled me from my voice. Shaking my head slightly, I saw Colette in front of me, a plate with toast and poached eggs in her hand "Are you okay? You didn't come down … So I brought some breakfast up"

I managed a chuckle as I took the plate gratefully "Heh, thanks Colette. I really need this after what happened" Ah! Food! Sustenance! And poached eggs on the side! Yay! Grinning like an idiot, I went to bite down into some toast and it's sweet, buttery goodness, I noticed Colette's now crestfallen face and moistened eyes "Hey what's wrong?" No response "Colette?" Still no response… I nearly started to freak out as she started sniffling. Slowly, I placed my plate on the bed and took a step towards her and started to speak softly to her "Colette? What's wro-" Before I even got a chance to finish my question, she flung herself into my shoulder and began sobbing almost uncontrollably.

I … Wow, this must be tougher for her than I thought. Never thought that … Damnit John! Get your mind into gear! You've got a friend that needs comforting here! While I may be arrogant and cocky, I can't stand seeing other people upset, usually because I end up feeling a little rotten as well. I pulled Colette into a hug, resting my chin on her head, letting a tiny grimace come to my face. I should have expected this, of course this was going to be hard for her, she's gradually losing her humanity, and there isn't a damn thing I, or anyone else, can do about it

For some strange reason, I though that if someone was watching this, Audioslave's _Heaven's Dead_ would be playing in the background … Damnit, that's what I get for listening to my iPod half the night. After a while, Colette managed to calm down, muffling an 'I'm sorry' into my chest

I couldn't help but smile as she said that "Hey c'mon. You've got nothing to be sorry for" I let go of her "This is hard for you isn't it?" I frowned again, watched her nod "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Se turned away from me slightly, still looking upset "I … I just wanted to this to be fun" She mumbled

"And that's not all" I said, frowning even more and crossing my arms, probably giving her an almost scary imitation of Kratos if it weren't for the voice and hair "You haven't been eating at all since the Fire Seal" I saw Colette look up at me, shocked and stunned "And you haven't been sleeping either, since you went to the Water Seal"

"How-"

I held up my hand, signalling her to be quiet "I stayed up for three days straight" I explained, pinching the bridge of my nose for added effect "Watching your change in eating habits and sleeping patterns. But to think that the seals are actually doing this to you" I shook my head. Honestly, I'm a little surprised at myself of how I'm reacting. I usually don't bring out my serious side often. Heh, I guess that the world's starting to have a side effect on me

Colette looked down again "So…it's happening to you too?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. If it was happening, I wouldn't be so bloody tired "No, it's not" I answered flatly, not fazing when I saw Colette's face come up in shock again "But if this is going to happen every time… You probably won't be able to feel anything or speak at the end of this!" I cried, knowing that it would happen

"John! Colette! We're leaving!" Lloyd called from downstairs

We both looked at each other, I could tell this was killing her, and I knew she wanted to keep it a secret. We nodded at each other, signalling we'd keep it a secret "Hey this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either, Colette" I told her, heading towards the hallway "I barely know what's happening, so…You ain't exactly alone"

Hearing a soft 'Thank you' from Colette, I headed downstairs where the other four of our group we're waiting for us

Damnit … I still didn't get breakfast . Kusoooooooo!

_It's Z-Skit Time_

_**Trying Times**_

John: We ready to roll?

Raine: Yes… We just need to get pack and …

John: Raine … Something wrong?

Genis: We heard Colette upstairs…

John: … Oh … I … really never expected her to break down like that…

Raine: She did it last night as well, the poor thing…

John: (Angry) Then why the hell is she doing this!?

Raine: She's the Chosen. And I'm afraid it's part of her destiny

John: Genis … Can I have a word with you sister…_Alone_?

Genis: Uh … S-Sure (Leaves)

John: (Whispering) Raine, why doesn't Colette just stop? We _both_ know that she's writing her own death sentence if she finishes this journey!

Raine: (Whispering)…Damnit John. Do you think I want Colette to die as well!? I know that she shouldn't do it, but she knew the danger and was willing to do it anyway…

John: … … (Leaves)

_Now…Back to the action!_

**House of Salvation **

By the time we arrived at the house of Salvation, we all agreed to grab the statue before we left the region. Only for the others to find out, that the priest dropped it in the geyser. This of course was met with a loud, collective, say it with me now! "WHAT!!?"

Well, what did you expect? Of course, we were pissed! "What do you mean, you dropped it at the geyser!?" I was nearly screeching at this guy

"I…I was just … So moved upon seeing the geyser for the first time…" Man, this priest, he's really wimpy "By the time I realized it, the statue had fallen onto the rocks on the other side of the geyser. I paid a visit to a dwarf who lives in Iselia and had him make something just like it, I was desperate!!"

"Oh Jesus … A dwarf?" Someone please … Kill me now. Please, shoot me, stab me shove a goddamn pineapple up my ass for all I care! "Oh brother…"

"Yep, that sounds like Dirk" Our resident squirt muttered. And by squirt, I mean Genis

"It's very good work. Just what I'd expect from Dirk" Raine commented, holding the statue in her hands and inspecting it "Well then, what shall we do now? Do you think the fake will fool that old man?"

"I don't think so. It's well-built, I admit, but it's a fake. The old buzzard would see through it in a heartbeat" I mentioned

"Um…Then …" We all turned to Colette as she started talking "What if we go get the real one?"

I looked over at Raine, she was nearly freaking "…Y…you actually want to go all the way _back_ to Thoda Island!?" And I did what came naturally, I laughed. Yes I laugh at her fear of water people. Why? I'm a bastard, that's why "And on top of that, the rocky area is on the other side of the geyser, correct?" She asked the young priest

"Y…yes" Self-confidence to the ground floor, repeat, self-confidence to the ground floor…

Now any time, our resident lunkhead should saw something witty and catch the attention of our resident nerds in three … Two … One

"The problem is the geyser"

Ignition! We have ignition!

"Even _I'll_ pass on getting hit with boiling water"

Raine gasped "Oh, my, Lloyd. You remembered that a geyser erupts with boiling water. I'm so proud!"

"Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette cheered

"Oh course" Lloyd said smirking, crossing his arms "Everyone knows that."

"I bet you just guessed…" Genis said bluntly. That's what I love about Genis, blunt to the point …

"Sh…shut up…" Lloyd mumbled, earning on of Kratos's famous 'hmph's

While I found this _interesting _(coughnotcough), I had to say something "O……kay…But how exactly are we gonna get it?" Time for me to export more knowledge, ala 'lines from Kratos' "From what I know, the geyser erupts for a small amount of time every few minutes"

"Well then, I should be able to jump across before it erupts" Lloyd suggested

"No Lloyd" Kratos spoke up, staring at the younger swordsmen "it's too far and you would most likely injure yourself in the process, pulling such a stupid stunt"

"Yeah, if you even want to think of getting across, you'd need to seal the geyser first with something" Genis suggested

Lloyd put a hand to his chin in thought, thinking for a good minute, before his face broke out into a grin "That's it! We'll just have you seal it with magic!"

"Magic? How?"

"Duh!" I butted in "Cast Icicle on the geyser, squirt!"

"Okay! I'll give it a try … You'd better be grateful!"

Lloyd gave his elven friend a goofy grin "Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world. We're counting on you, Mr. Genius Magician"

**Open Field**

After getting the little house dilemma out of the way, we headed towards the place with washtubs, again! Not that I don't mind though, its good exercise, but after a while, you get sore feet and another is that you get really on edge. The only person I'm really worried about in the field now is Kratos, he's constantly keeping a hand on his sword hilt and this time he _is_ glaring at me

"I would like to talk to you for a moment" He told me quietly

To this, I mearly rolled my eyes and shrugged "Do I have a choice?" I said sarcastically, following him until we were out of Colette's earshot "So what do you want to talk about? WHOA!!" I jumped back just in time before Kratos's blade could connect with my head

"You will tell me _everything_ that you know" He hissed "That is, if you value you life" He continued, looking at me in a very murderous way. It took every nerve I had to _not_ shit my pants, _literally_, as I realised one thing…

Kratos.Was._Pissed!_ And now he wants answers or he _will_ kill me

"Tell me" He said softly, but still keeping the deadliness in his tone. Not good, if I don't tell him, he's gonna kill me - Now I really don't like my chances at the Tower at Salvation. I just wish I could convince him not to fight me! … Well, I'm going to have to go for the long shot chance now. If I could get to Kratos at Palmacosta, I can do it now… Ack! I'm rambling again…

"TELL ME!!!" He roared in anger, pulling me by the scruff of my hair and pressing his sword against my neck

Showtime…

I decided I'd screw with him for a little. I started laughing softly, and I mean one of those quiet, evil laughs, before I bring it up to an audible level

"What is so funny!?" Kratos barked, pressing his sword into my neck with more force, but not enough to draw blood, before he drew it back and pointed the tip of the blade of my throat

"Why should I tell you … _Seraphim_?" I said, mocking him, a smirk coming to face, before he let my hair go and struck me in the face with a hard backhand. Oww, that hurt! He drew blood for God's sake! Rolling my tongue in my mouth, I spat out the blood in my mouth before I continued "Now, now Kratos. Violence won't get you anywhere …" Oh God, I hope this works "Look what happened 14 years ago, I thought you would learn from that. I guess you didn't"

His glare intensified at he gripped his blade tighter "You know nothing!!" He bellowed. Crap, not the answer I was looking for. He took a rapid lunge at my neck, which I avoid, before he turned it into a slice, which I blocked by unsheathing my katana part way

"That's it!" I unsheathed my blade fully, slashing at Kratos now forcing him onto the defensive "I mean, what the _hell_ Kratos!?" I yelled at him, putting more energy into my last slash as I said his name, forcing us into a weapon lock "I don't get you!! Why stay in the same organisation that was responsible for your wife's death!?"

"What am I supposed to do!?" He replied, pushing me away before he began to press the assault again "I thought everything that I cared for died that day!"

Another weapon lock

"Honestly Kratos!!" I managed to hit him in the face with my left fist, making him stagger "that's pathetic!"

Despite his broken nose, he came at me faster than before, slashing at me with a furious pace. Yep, he's _definitely _trying to hit me now. He went for an overhead slash, which I blocked, but the power behind it forced me to take a knee. I narrowed my eyes; this was beginning to be ridiculous, time to pull out the big guns

"I don't know what Anna saw in you, Kratos Aurion. If she could see you now, she'd be _ashamed_ to be your wife!!"

Kratos's eyes widened in shock as if to say 'I am going to kill you', before they narrowed again in anger "THAT.IS.IT!! You _will_ tell me what you know or-!"

"Or else what!?" I screeched, pushing free of him, giving him the most pissed off glare I could muster. I don't care anymore, I'm pissed, and I'm pissed, I start swearing, very badly "You'll kill me like you killed your wife, you coward!!?" I ignored his horrified face as I close the space between us, nearly head-butting him "Mother-fuck you Kratos Aurion! FUCK YOU!!" I shouted at him, before I storm off. God! What the hell is wrong with that man!? "Fucking hell!!"

"John-!" Oh great, he wants more?

"Wha-!?" Before I could let anything shoot from my mouth, several screeches filled the air. I went from pissed to scared out of my wits in less than three seconds, it's a new record. I knew that screech belonged to the one monster that _wasn't_ a bug in this region "Ohhhhhhhh shit!"

Wyverns … Six wyverns, coming over the horizon right at us. Six fucking wyverns… I _HATE_ FUCKING WYVERNS!!

I gulped and looked over at Kratos, who was beginning to inch away towards the group "We should run, shouldn't we?"

"In this situation, we're outnumbered. So yes, we must run" He said to me, still inching away

I am_ so_ glad he said that "Okay, just checking…" Wait for it … "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

We started sprinting like we were on crack! I don't care even if I _was_ with Kratos, you can not take on six fuckin wyverns with two people!! I don't care even if we've fought those big ass monsters at the seals and taken out Magnius, you cannot take six wyverns with two people!! I don't care, even if the Master Chief came out of nowhere, with guns blazing, to help us, you cannot take six fucking with two people! Right, back to the chase … Which actually stopped a few seconds ago! We reached the group! Yay!

"What it is?" Raine asked us, raising her staff getting ready to attack

Kratos was the first of us to respond. "I believe John and I stumbled onto a wyvern's nest, by accident"

"How the _hell_ can you be so calm!?" I snapped "We got six wyverns on our asses!!"

"What we have on our 'asses'…" Kratos said, glaring at me "Are young wyverns. If they were full grown wyverns, their screeches would have been roars instead"

"Are they strong?" Lloyd asked, drawing his new Masamune swords. Yeah, since he got his 'Eternal Apprentice' title, Kratos and I decided that Lloyd was ready for some real weapons… we'll I more or less suggested it … and bought the swords, but Kratos was cool with it

… But why he asked for my opinion on Lloyd's swordsmanship? Well … I still don't know. I thought Kratos would say the same thing about my swordsmanship, but the only thing he said about mine was back at Iselia and that my technique was sloppy. Oh wait… Damnit John, quit being so wordy

"Well are they?" Lloyd asked again, breaking the eerie silence

"The scales on young wyverns have not hardened, and their flame glands have not matured" Kratos explained "But their still just as big, so be careful"

I turned to Genis and couldn't help but frown at his now shaking knees. Aww, the poor kid, he's scared shitless "A-anything else?" he asked, stuttering a little

"They're very un-coordinated" Wow … Just what we need to find out, their un-co!

Okay … These wyverns look reaaaaaly weird. Try and imagine a normal wyvern, expect with _bright green_ scales, like the green patches on Noishe's fur and a bird like head fused with a regular wyvern head. Once one of them landed, it immediately started stumbling and fell over. The others landed soon after, but strangely enough, they didn't attack us, but more like started doing some sort of chirps to each other. Maybe they have a short attention span, maybe if we keep quiet…

"Aww, they look so cute!"

…Well, there goes _that_ idea, thank you _Colette_. Now after hearing Colette, they started charging at us in their large, ungraceful glory

"You'll be able to take one on your own!" Kratos shouted, before charging at a random target

"You heard the man!" I cried, running at my own target. It dived at me, which I avoided by rolling to the side. Screw this; I'm using my techs "Thunder Crash!!" My katana virtually went through the scales like a hot knife through butter, and the bolt of lightning more or less stunned it. From the looks of it, yeah … Looks like it'll bleed to death. I looked over at Colette, she was casting an angel spell, hmm, wonder what she's…

"Blade Dance!!"

Huh!? I never heard Lloyd say that before. I turned to Lloyd to see his blades covered in red energy, slicing through his own wyvern at twice the speed he originally was. Wow, I must be having more of an effect that I thought if they're learning new techs

"Flame Cross!"

Whoa! It's happening to Kratos as well! By the time I turned to Kratos, his enemy was dead, though there was a scorched 'X' on it's chest. He might have slashed twice and a flaming cross might shot forward, or he might have coated his blade with fire magic

"Holy Lance!"

Now I _know_ that's Colette! Finally a ToS spell that I know and loathe all to well… Yes, I hate those angels that use it. Damn you Mithos for using it! Well let's see how you like it … When your own spells are used _against_ you, biatch!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

"Shadow Sphere!!"

Holy-! Genis!? Using _dark_ magic!? BOO-YAH!! I was lucky enough to see the spell. It just looked like a black version of Fireball, but damn… I had to stop myself form dancing around like a idiot and-whoops, I accidentally stabbed my dying wyvern in the head … Meh. Five down, one to go. I looked over and Raine to see her cracking her Wyvern over the head with her staff before raising it into the air

"Holy Arrow!!"

From above, about ten or so arrows, and I'm talking arrows of pure light here, fell from the sky and pierced the last wyvern in several places, including the head and heart… Brutal … I love it!

"Heh! That was easier than I thought!" Lloyd grinned, cleaning his blades in the grass

"Yes, and it seems most of us have learned new abilities" Raine said calmly, flicking any blood that got on her staff off

Sometimes, it's really interesting after a battle, for a minute or two, everything's chaotic, then there's just this … Eerie calm afterwards, then everything returns to normal five minutes after. This is one of those times "Alright then, let's get that statue!!" I declared, pointing in a random direction

"You're pointing the wrong way" Genis grumbled. Even though I like him, I hate the little bastard sometimes … this is one of those times

"… Shut up"

**Lloyd learned Blade Dance**

**Kratos learned Flame Cross**

**Colette learned Holy Lance**

**Genis learned Shadow Sphere**

**Raine learned Holy Arrow**

**Genis earned the title of 'Dark Magician'**

**Asgard: Night time**

After many painstaking hours, emphasis on _pain_, we finally got over the mountains to Asgard. But by the time we arrived tough, it was night time and most of the group was tired. I was most likely the only one up. I was reading my guide, staring out into the city from the entrance of the inn. The guide was the only thing that helped me keep calm, reminding me of the leverage it can give me, but now … It made me start thinking about what's been happening. I tried to stop things from happening and despite my best efforts; they've happened anyway …

On my list of failed accomplishments … I tried to stop Lloyd and me from meeting Yuan, which turned out to be a bust. I tried taking Sheena one-on-one to discourage her from coming after us, but she's still hot on out heels and wants to take me out as well… I just realised … I've got two people wanting to kill me now … Oh _joy_…

I just couldn't help but sigh. Everything was just becoming too confusing for me now, so I just settled on staring out into the town instead, putting my book away. I couldn't help but admit that place at night, Asgard had a different feel. The way the moonlight shined down on the city and the sound of the howling wind the only thing I could hear. It seemed … Peaceful … And a type of peace that I couldn't have until this was all over …

…Maybe I won't find it even after it's all over…

"Excuse me…"

I turned around to see Kratos behind me, dressed up in his gear. Just the person I did _not_ want to see right now

"What do you want?" I snapped. I'm still really pissed at him for attacking me out of the blue and trying to force what I know out of me.

"May I speak to you in private?"

Instantly, I tensed, despite the soft tone he was now surprisingly using, something in the back of my mind said 'Don't do it! Don't do it! _Don't_ fucking do it!' You all know that little voice which starts to scream reason when things start getting crazy? This was another one of those times. Without waiting for an answer, Kratos walks off in front of me without saying a word … Growling to myself, I headed back inside and got my stuff … Damn curiosity

This is going be a _long_ night

**Open Field**

By the time I caught up to Kratos, he was waiting for me, sitting down on a rock, watching the nearby stream, before he brings his gaze up to me, not saying anything. For the next few minutes, we just … stare at each other, not saying a thing – almost as if we know what the other's going to say before they say it. I went to open my mouth to speak, before he quickly cut in before me

"I know you won't tell me what you know. But still I want to ask you something"

I shrugged my shoulders "Okay then, shoot" I let out a sigh of relief; honestly, it feels good knowing that he won't ask me what I know. But still I can't help but feel uncomfortable, and judging from Kratos's now slightly fidgeting hands, something must be up with him … As far as I know, Kratos _never_ fidgets with his hands, so something must really be bugging him

"That day … In Palmacosta" He started "When you said you trusted me … Why did you say that? … If you know I'm your enemy, why did you say you trust me?"

I couldn't help but smirk at this. That's something I realise about myself, I usually smirk… I _never_ smile, even when I'm happy, I smirk, only one side of my mouth curves up, it's crazy… Maybe that's how I show that I'm happy, or I'm just too lazy to smile. I'm going for the latter here people.

"Because your not" I said flatly "Despite everything, you really don't agree with _his_ plans. Now that you found Lloyd, you really don't see eye to eye with _him_ anymore, do you?" I asked him, receiving another one of Kratos's 'hmph's in reply. It was good to see that he knew who I was talking about

"I take it you already know the story…" He said, to which I nodded to "Then you must know that he _needs_ to be stopped at _all_ costs"

"I know that" I said, walking closer to Kratos. He's managing to take this surprisingly well, he actually seems … friendly. Then I guess this is my chance to get something out of the way "But something has been bugging me lately … Hell, it's been bugging me since Iselia" I said to him

"What is it?" He asked me

"My swordsmanship" I replied, taking my sheathed katana out in front of me to accentuate my point "From what I gathered, I'm worse than Lloyd, yet you complained about his swordsmanship but not mine. Why did you have problems with his and not mine?"

"Believe me when I say this" The mercenary began, closing his eyes "Despite what you believe, you were actually _better_ than Lloyd"

I nearly gagged on my own spit when I heard that "What!?"

Kratos kept going though without missing a beat "I could see you easily understood the basics of swordsmanship … Despite you being self-trained"

I had to keep myself from fainting. Kratos is actually _complementing_ my skills! Oh man, what's next? Yuan pops up out of nowhere, rips off his cloak to reveal he has a ballerina suit underneath and starts dancing the Nutcracker!? Ack!! Bad image!! Bad image!!

Oh wait, he's still talking

"… It's clear to see you know the basic strokes, yet you don't know how to tie them together correctly" He unsheathed his sword and stood up fully "And I believe you could benefit from some extra training"

I couldn't help but groan "Kratos … You know I meditate _and_ train in the morning" I whined, hanging my head. It's true y'know, I've picked up meditating, and I've actually found out it helps me feel the flow of mana in my body and I'm learning how to keep it in check and release more of it into my attacks

"The matter is not up for discussion" Kratos snapped, with a tone of finality in his voice "Get into your stance, now"

"But-!"

"Get. Into. You're. Stance."

"Alright… " There's one thing I learned, _don't_ argue with Kratos when he gives you an offer to train with him, it's an _order_. I straightened myself up and got into my battle stance "There, happy?" I grumbled at him

He shook his head and gave a small groan of frustration "You're leaving yourself wide open for attack" He commented, before walking over to me "You mainly use speed to boost your attack strength, with many wide powerful attacks when the opportunity arrives"

"So what are you saying?" I asked, turning to face him, before he grabbed me and started shifting me around and pulling my legs… That sounds so wrong. It took me a full minute to realise what he was doing, he was _fixing_ my stance. Instead of my regular side-on stance, I was now facing more forward, my back and front legs less bent

"You either go all or nothing or don't do anything at all, while at your current skill level is fine, but you _could_ be better. You could easily be beaten in a sword fight as you are now, so you have to learn to have more control over your blade"

I couldn't help but bite my lower lip, he was right. Even I've started to notice that I go hard or not at all. I was pulled out of my own thoughts as I saw Kratos walk away from me then turn back to me, sword and shield at the ready

"I expect you not to hold back … Because I will not"

I could tell … This is going to be the beginning of a _very_ weird friendship indeed…

* * *

**John: So wait ... Is Kratos my enemy? Or my friend? Or something else completely different (stares back at unconcious Thunder) If you weren't unconcious you sonuva (Looks at reviewers) Err... Since our friend is ... erm... _Incapacitated_ ... Read'n'Review! Later!**


	26. Chapter 21: To Balacruf!

**Me: To those who contributed to Unison Attacks, I thank you all**

**John: And now ... We kick into high gear! (Revs a bike and takes off, only to fly off a cliff) AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh...h...h...h...**

**Me: (Looks down the Cliff) You can fly! Remember!?**

**John: (Flies back up) Oh yeah...**

**Me: Anyhow, I don't own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 21: To Balacruf!

**Asgard: Morning**

A gentle wind began to wind its way through the small town of ruins, people were just waking up and began to go with their daily routines. Shops were opening, and chefs within the inn began making breakfast for their patrons. But through the town, people began flocking to the wind dais atop the city, being draw to the frenzy buzzing around the said dais

"Fierce Demon Fang!!"

"Light Spear!!"

Lloyd, Kratos, Genis and Raine were currently battling against the Windmaster, while Colette was cheering them on from the sidelines and John giving them advice by saying 'get up close and beat the living shit out of it!', among other things that will not be written here due to John's blatant use of profanity. Due to how much everyone trained within the Palmacosta region, they were able to defeat the monster within a couple of minutes

"I told you that thing wasn't the Summon Spirit" John said, addressing the mayor "But did you listen? Noooo…"

The wrinkled old man merely bowed his head "We should have listened to you from the begging. Please accept my apologise"

"Uh…" John looked over at Colette, who just shrugged at him and giggled "Don't worry about it"

"Thank you all for your help" The mayor said, addressing the rest of the group "Hmm? Wasn't there a woman with you?"

"You mean Raine" Genis explained "She's gone off with Linar to decipher the tablet we found"

"I see. You all must be tired. Please accept our hospitality, as we've already booked you in for a night in the Cool Breeze Inn"

This was met with a bunch of cheers from Lloyd, Genis and Colette, John muttered something along the lines of 'saw that coming from a mile away', while Kratos merely walked off in the direction of the inn without saying a word…

Little did they know that a certain raven-haired assassin was watching the fight…

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**So Close**_

Sheena: Ow…

Corrine: Sheena!? Are you okay!?

Sheena: Heh, I'm fine Corrine, I just got hit by one of that kid's stray spells. Now where are my … HUH!?

Corrine: What is it Sheena?

Sheena: M-My gels! They're all gone!

Corrine: They disappeared? How?

Sheena: I-I don't get it! They were there before I went to sleep last night…

???: Well then, maybe a certain _someone_ stole them!

Sheena: Huh?

John: (Smirks) Missing something?

Sheena: M-My gels!! Give those back, you bastard!!

John: Say 'please' and I'll think about it (Frowns) Honestly, you're trying to kill my friends.

Sheena: …

John: But maybe I'm being harsh, after all there are monsters out there, and you have to take them out on your own … Tell you what; I'll give them back-

Sheena: Really?

John: Let me finish. I'll give them back, if you give me a very _good_ reason

Sheena: I'll give you anything you want! Just please give them back!

John: You don't have anything I that I want, so no dice…

Sheena: … … … (Mumbling) I can't believe I'm going to do this…

John …?

Sheena: I think's there's something … (Smiles seductively) If you give me back my gels…

John: Yes…?

Sheena: I'll kiss you

John: (Blushes) W-W-WHAT!?

Sheena: Are you saying you don't want to?

John: Uhh …

Sheena: You don't find me attractive?

John: Umm…… I … I

Sheena: You know you want to. Just give me back my gels, and I'll kiss you

John: (Closes eyes) Hmph… I-If you think I'm doing that for a kiss, t-then you're wrong. Ah … I'm … I'm not like … _that_

Sheena: But you want to, don't you?

John: N-No … I don't … No … I don't. (Opens eyes and smirks) Sorry Sheen, but I don't play sexual favours, catch my drift? I'm off to sell your gels now, bye! (John leaves)

Sheena: Damnit!! (Sighs) And I nearly got them back too … I was so close …

_Anyways … Back to the action!_

**Balacruf Mausoleum**

"Wow! This is so cool!" Lloyd cheered as the group headed through the dungeon "I feel just like an explorer!"

"You always start out enthusiastically" Kratos remarked "But within the first group of monsters we encounter, you quickly lose interest"

"I-I do not!" Lloyd tried to defend, blushing in embarrassment "I don't lose interest, right John?" He asked, turning to his brother for support

John just shrugged and walked ahead of everyone else "Looking at the wrong person Lloyd"

"Oh man" Lloyd sighed "Let's just get to the seal"

"Wow Lloyd. I can't believe you're already bored" Genis cut in snidely, before John broke out laughing

"Nah, I just deflated his ego. And by the way…" John held out his hand in a 'come here' gesture, suddenly remembering a bet he made with Genis the night before "Pay me, squirt"

Genis fumed and grumbled for a bit, before handing over 500 gald reluctantly "Fine"

"There" John put the gald in his pack and smirked at Genis "Now was that-OWW!! MOTHERFUCKIN' SONUVA-!!" Before Raine smacked him in the back of the head, hard "That _hurt_!!" He hissed, glaring at Raine as he held the injured spot on his head

Raine said nothing as she began rubbing the palm of her, before she started speaking "Honestly John, I can't believe you and Genis bet on Lloyd's attention span" She said, glaring at Genis as she rubbed her hand "And that mouth of your's … That is just deplorable"

"Raine, I am warning you" John warned her with the tone in his voice "If you hit me again, I am going to hit you _back _… _Twice_ as hard"

Colette gasped "You wouldn't, would you?"

John sighed and rolled his eyes "I've been constantly getting hit by her for the past six months, Colette, you tell me"

**Wind Seal**

"Man, that was rough" Lloyd said, catching his breath "The monsters at the seals are getting tougher"

The group had just defeated the guardian of the seal, and everyone had a few injuries. Lloyd had a few feathers in his right arm that Raine was attending too, Colette somehow busted her head wide open when she avoided an attack, or more or less tripped, depending on who you ask. Genis had a few bruises here and there and Raine was more or less the same. Kratos however didn't get a scratch on him and John… He was more roughed up than anyone, having one black eye, scratches on his chest, nearly broke his right shoulder and had talon marks in his left thigh. Kratos volunteered to stay behind and heal his wounds, while Colette went and prayed

"I told you Kratos" John slurred as he was laid onto his back "That thing sucker punched me"

"How did it sucker punch you, when it didn't have arms?" Kratos asked, holding back the need to chuckle "Lloyd hit you with his elbow by mistake, but you kept going. I have to say, I'm honestly impressed" He added, healing what was now left of John's wounds as he saw the other approach "Has the Chosen offered her prayers?"

Raine was the first to speak "She has. How are your wounds John?"

"I'm okay now" he answered, sitting up "Well if you excuse me…" He started, gesturing towards the altar "Duty calls"

"Ah yes, of course. Be quick though, we'll be in the other room when you're ready"

"Right" John nodded. The others left quickly and John was left alone as the womanly silhouette of 'God' appear above the seal

"_I'm impressed with the progress you've made so far"_ Her voice resonated throughout the chamber _"You have grown as this journey has gone on"_

"Thanks, God" John smirked "What ya got for me this time? Lay it on me"

"_Danger is lurking ahead for you"_ She warned _"Your life shall be thrown, willingly, in harms way, to protect another. This now, for you, is the ultimate test of endurance and character that you will face on this great adventure"_

John gaped at what she was saying "What do you mean?" he asked, taking a step back "I would _not_ be that stupid that I'd try and kill myself to protect someone"

The woman seemed to stopped completely for a moment, before she started giggling _"You may think differently"_ She sing-songed to him

"What?" John snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets "You saying I'll fall in love?"

"_That depends"_ The woman remarked, a tiny black ball floating around her now like a satellite in orbit

"On what?"

"_If you are willing to let your heart truly open"_ The ball flew out and slammed into John's crystal with such force, he was thrown back, flat onto his back _"That is, unless your afraid they are going to hate you for what you know. Maybe they won't maybe the will, take a chance … Things might be different"_ And with that, she promptly disappeared

**John learned Divine Justice**

After laying there for what seemed like forever to him, John sat back up and rubbed the side of his face in agitation, everything was taking its predetermined turns for the worse and no matter what he did. Suddenly being reminded of where he was, he heaved himself off the floor and began dusting off whatever dirt, if any, had gotten onto his jeans. As John began walking towards the exit though, he head began to throb, before a sharp pain jolted though his whole system, forcing him to his knees, gasping in pain. He tried to right himself, but his back suddenly exploded in agony, every fibre and muscle set alight with pain. Knowing he couldn't do anything, John did the only thing he could to warn his friends …

…Scream as loud as he could and hope they heard him

"UUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_It's Z-Skit time_

_**Voices**_

Colette: Huh?

Kratos: What is it Chosen?

Colette: I hear … a voice

Genis: Are you sure it's not just John?

Colette: No, I hear … Someone else too … A woman

???: _…anger ………………you_

Lloyd: Whoa!! Your right Colette!

Raine: What's she saying? Anger? You? … Danger … maybe?

???: _…willing ……… to let heart ………open_

Kratos: (Whispering) It ……… couldn't … be-

Raine: Did … Something occur to you Kratos?

Kratos: Hmph … it was … noth-

???: UUUAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!

Everyone: JOHN!!

_Now … back to the action_

Everyone quickly rushed in to find John, lying on his stomach, taking in short breathes as his wings were flapping erratically on his back, before calming down and eventually drooping. Instinctively wanting to help his brother, Lloyd went to grab his shoulders, but recoiled as John howled sharply in pain. He went to pick him up again, but found himself being pulled back by a certain mercenary, struggling in his grip in vain

"Lloyd! Leave him!" Kratos instructed

"But I barely even touched him!" Lloyd cried back in protest, trying to break free of the angel's strong grip

Kratos pointed towards John's back, still keeping a hold on Lloyd "Look at the area around his wings. He's bleeding heavily!"

Everyone focused and where Kratos was pointing and gasped in horror. Around the base of John's wings, were two dark, damp patches of blood, increasing by the second

"John?" Raine knelt down to his level and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of his face "What hurts?" She softly asked him, trying to keep him as calm as possible

"My … back" he wheezed, before going into another small coughing fit, flecks of blood decorating the floor "It hurts so much … Please … make it stop"

"Just hold on" The half-elf cooed to him, before taking out her staff and nodding at Kratos, who returned the nod and released Lloyd, getting out his sword. The began muttering in an ancient language, as white rings of mana formed at their feet, breaking out in sweat as they poured as much mana into their spells as possible

"Heal!"

"Healing Wind!"

Raine's small field of healing mana managed to stop the blood flow and close the wounds, while the larger field of Kratos's spell managed to alleviate some of John's already diminished fatigue

"John? A-Are you alright?" Genis asked, slightly hunching over to get a better look at the patches disappearing on his friend's back

"I'm … okay Genis, don't worry" John answered. He tried to move his muscles, but was still under so much fatigue that his arm fell limply at his side. He turned to address the two swordsmen "Kratos … Lloyd… Help me walk"

**Balacruf Ruins**

The group was going at a slower pace than before, Raine taking up the front with her staff, and Colette and Genis either side of Lloyd and Kratos, who were currently helping John walk

"We're nearly at the entrance" Raine announced, before sighing sadly "And I wanted to study the ruins more too…"

"You can study it later Professor" Lloyd said "Once we get out, John needs to rest"

"No I don't!" John snapped, breaking free of the grip the two swordsmen had on him, before turning back to the group and smirking "See? I'm fi-ah!" He stumbled for a bit, before managing to right himself, a smirk still plastered on his face "See? I'm just fine" John began walking towards the entrance, before faster than anyone can blink, he was knocked down and slid back a decent few feet by a purple blur that quickly returned to the shadows

"What was that!?" Lloyd cried, whipping out his swords

"I've finally found you all… It was easier than I thought" A feminine voice said from the shadows, the last part being said smugly. Stepping out, the person revealed herself to be Sheena

"Oh Sheena!" Colette chirped "It's so good to see you again"

"Don't act like I'm your friend, Chosen. I'll deal with you in a minute" She snapped, annoyed by the fact that this world's Chosen was so oblivious "But first…" She turned to John, who was slowly getting up, wiping the blood away from his now broken nose "Get up…You and I have a score to settle" Sheena quickly got into her battle stance "Get up and fight!" She sneered

"So that's… the way you wanna do it, huh?" John said, breathing heavily with a smirk of his face as he dropped into his own stance "Have it your way"

"This is foolish John" Kratos interrupted "You've lost too much blood and can barely stand on your own as it is"

"Oh, she ain't so tou-ACK!!" Before he could finish, Sheena began taking the offensive by viscously slamming her fist into the side of his head, before slamming him with many hits that John couldn't defend in his state, before her foot whipped around and hit him underneath his jaw. John was sent flying back a decent, knocked out cold from the fast assault, everyone was shocked as one of their most toughest friends, been taking out from an easy beating

"That's it?" Sheena scoffed, whipping out her card, charging at John's unconscious form "I was just getting started!"

"Don't you even think about it, you bitch!" Lloyd cried "BEAST!!"

As Sheena drew closer, instead of hitting her mark however, she was flung back by a burst of immense energy which sent her slamming into a wall. A cry of pain escaped her mouth as her eyes squinted shut from the force of the attack. By the time her eyes opened, Lloyd, Kratos, Genis and Colette were forming a line of sorts, while Raine attended to John's new wounds. Sheena was only now counting blessings, considered herself lucky that John fought her on the Ossa Trail, as she didn't use any of her guardians, this was a chance to even out the field.

"Everyone is counting on me" She muttered to herself, drawing to cards from her garb and throwing them into the air, releasing two guardians onto the battlefield

"Wh-What are _those_!?" Genis cried

"Guardians I assume" Kratos answered, pulling his shield tight towards his body _'A guardian user? Here? Impossible' _"This might be more difficult than I thought…" He silently muttered, before leading the charge against the assassin and her guardians

**With Raine and John**

Raine kept a wary eye as the battle began, while she kept her eye on the now awakening John. She felt exhausted; she had used most of her healing spells to quicken his recovery in any way possible, if the others failed in protecting her and John, they'd be defenceless. Raine watched as John slowly opened his eyes

"How do you feel?" She asked

"I … feel …" John took a deep breathe, before he managed to sit up "Fine now"

Raine gave a small sigh of relief "That's good"

Smirking to her, John whipped his head around where his smile instantly deflated and turned into a look of surprise and horror. Genis was out cold, _Colette_, more importantly, was open to attack. Kratos was taking on one of the guardians and Sheena and Lloyd… Lloyd was nowhere to be seen. Becoming even more frightened, John began scanning frantically until he found Lloyd pinned down in a corner, the second guardian ready to strike him down. From horror, John's face instantly morphed into rage, leaping right to his feet and dashing towards his brother

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!" John cried, leaping into the air and cleaving the monster clean in two

The atmosphere began to freeze as everyone watched in awe at what happen, only the cry of Sheena's second guardian being killed (Courtesy of Kratos) was the only thing that brought everything back to speed

"Tyring to kill Colette" John began, glaring at Sheena "I understand. Trying to kill me, I understand" he said, before lowering his voice to a hiss "But when you try and hurt my brother…" He pointed his sword straight at Sheena "THAT'S WHERE YOU CROSS THE LINE!!"

Sheena had no time to prepare as John instantly rushed her, getting a light slice through her mid-section, before she managed to recoil and leap away from the only four of the group that was capable of fight

'_That … stung like hell!'_ Sheena mentally cried, clutching her now slightly opened side. The fact that John alone recovered from her attack earlier was shock enough, but the fact that he was also a decent swordsmen, and a fast one at that, almost threw her off completely _'Great, no telling what he's capable of either… Just my luck'_

"Come on" John growled at her, taunting her with his left hand in a 'bring it' gesture with his fingertips, still holding on the sheathe with his thumb

Sheena swallowed nervously as she tightened her grip on her weapons between her index and middle finger, before sucking in a deep breath. After she re-gathered her nerves from the group's glare, she charged at them at full speed.

Kratos and John ran forward, forcing Sheena to stop her charge as she tried to hit Kratos with a three hit combo, which he easily blocked with his shield, before bashing her across the face with it. This gave John the opportunity to get a string of his own slashes as Raine and Colette began charging their spells. John and Kratos kept pressing their attack, forcing Sheena to block and dodge as Lloyd rejoined the fray, making things even more difficult for Sheena. Despite her nimbleness, whenever she blocked and dodged two of them, the other manage to get a slice in on her arms or abdomen. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the air around her began to heat up, before being trapped inside a ball of searing light and slammed with what looked like three discs of pink rings, sending Sheena a fair distance back

As John began drawing back his sword, he noticed his hands covered in white energy, before his katana and sheathe flew out of his hands and floated by his respective hands, making everyone, including Sheena, watch in awe. Picking up on the idea that this was his new attack, John quickly drew his hands back to his left side, energy now pulsing between them and quickly building.

Sheena's eyes widened in shock as she saw jet black wings sprout from John's back _'What the!? The Chosen has an _angel_ with her!? And not just any angel … A Ne … A Nelo An-…'_

"Divine Justice!" John hollered, as he thrust his hands forward. The energy visibly pulsed once, before shooting out his hands as a beam of energy faster than the naked eye could travel. The beam slammed into Sheena's gut, sending her hurtling into the wall, her skull cracking as it came into contact, before her entire world went black…

**Sometime Later…**

Sheena's eye slowly flittered open, her vision still blurry as she hissed at the new wave of pain go through her system. From what she felt, and the light from the walls of this place, she was still in Balacruf, her clothes were practically tattered and she had a _massive_ headache from the last attack. Now if she could do something about this bloody cold feeling at the side of her throat…

"Don't move"

One blink later and Sheena's vision cleared, before she gasped. John, wings still out, had his katana pointed at the side of her neck, telling her that she was the Chosen's prisoner, or at the very least his. "Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked flatly, already knowing the answer in her mind

John's lips turned into their regular smirk "No, I'm letting you go." He said, chuckling after the last part as he saw Sheena tense up in shock "Just be thankful Kratos isn't here. He'd kill you without second thought" He added, redrawing the blade from the assassin's throat and sheathing it, before kneeling down to her level to look her face to face

Sheena's eyes quickly widened "Huh!? Why!?" She yelled, now surprised that her captor was now giving her another possible ambush later on

"Well …" John started, holding up three fingers "First…" He pointed to his first finger "You wouldn't be able to take us all on in the state you are now. Second of all…" He pointed to his second finger "Most of the camp is still awake. And third …" He pointed to the last finger, before drawing one of her spells cards out of his jacket "You're unarmed"

Sheena's face instantly turned ten different shades of scarlet. The fact she was beaten was humiliating, but the fact she was also _searched_ felt so degrading, that she just wanted to crawl into a dark space and not come back out. Not that she would have minded being searched by him however… wait a minute … _'Oh my-!'_ What the hell was she thinking!? _'Eww! How could I think something like that!? Honestly, that's disgusting! I'm becoming worse than that perverted _idiot_!'_

John couldn't help but laugh watching Sheena visibly cringe as her blushed deepened "No! _Raine_ searched you, I'm just holding onto them, don't worry. That is … Unless you're into women" He said, lowering his voice on the last part so it sounded sly

"I AM NOT!!" Sheena yelled, her face now going redder than a tomato

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding" John retorted playfully, before changing his tone serious again "But seriously. I'm giving you a second chance here, and you'd better take it" And with that, he turned heel and walked outside

"Uhh… " Sheena began, not quite even sure of what just happened just now. She had just been beaten, knocked out for a couple of hours, captured, held at sword's end, then let go without her weapons. Only then did John's previous statement run through her head. Picking herself up, Sheena began the long trudge towards Luin, thanking the gods that it was night

**Meanwhile with John and Kratos**

"You let her go" The mercenary remarked, whipping his head around to face John

John shrugged his shoulders "'Course I did. She won't come after us anymore. We have her weapons" He replied "How's … Lloyd by the way?" He asked, remembering the events of what happened during the game. By know, he would know Colette was now losing her human sense one by one, her ability to feel being the latest "He would of find out by now about Colette, right?"

"It is as you say" Kratos nodded "He knows of the afflictions now plaguing the Chosen"

"And …?" John began, now slightly worried about Lloyd's current state of mind

"He now seems … Conflicted"

"I … see" John sighed as he ran a hand down his face, he hoped this wouldn't happen, but it ended up happening anyway. Turning on his heel, John got out his wings and began walking away from the now sleeping camp

"You're going to Luin, aren't you?" Kratos inquired, breaking the silence that came over both of them. He sighed as John nodded "I won't stop you, if you fly there, you should be there before midnight. We should be there in five days at most, depending if we stop as Asgard or not"

"Thanks…" John lightly nodded his head onwards Kratos's direction. With a mighty flap of his wings, John took off into the night air, heading towards the small town of Luin at the fastest speed he could push himself

Kratos could only just watch as John took off. He could only fathom what was now going through his mind. The fact that he had found his son after so long and that he was travelling with him was not the only thing now running through Kratos's mind now. The fact that John had a breadth of knowledge that he could call upon whenever he needed it was the only thing that … Scared? No… But it made Kratos worry about what John really knows and _what_ he was truly capable of

"I just hope I know what you're doing John…"

* * *

**Me: And the plot thickens once again**

**Shadow Woman, aka. 'God': What is John going to Luin for? Keep your eyes sharp readers and you shall find out**

**John: Anyhow, Read'n'Reveiw at you own pleasure**

**Me, John and SW: Later!**


	27. Chapter 22: Healing Bond

**Me: (Grinning)**

**John: Why are you grinning?**

**Me: I'm just up to writing some killer parts man, you'll love it, believe me**

**John: Cool. Also, Thunderdownunder deosn't own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 22: Healing Bond

**Luin, The Next Morning: Day 1 **

John walked out of Luin's small inn, stretching his limbs as he scanned the town. _'Okay, now according to what Kratos said, I've got five days to work with. That means five days to try and convince Sheena to join us'_ John mentally reminded himself. He found Luin to be a small, yet busy town that was as peaceful as any city he had seen so far and the sights, while few, were impressive. For the next ten or fifteen minutes, John was just wandering aimlessly around town, until he came towards the church…

"One more game Miss Sheena! Please!?"

A small child like voice rang through John's ears, several actually as he slowly brought his gaze to the origin of the noise…

He saw a group of young children crowding around a certain raven-haired woman, a soft smile on her face as she sighed softly in play defeat

"Okay…" She smiled even more as the children erupted into cheers, before they ran off into town. She giggled at how carefree the kids were here…

As John watched what happened. As he watched the assassin closely, at how gentle she really was … He felt something creep up onto his face, something he hadn't felt be there in a long time…

… He smiled

As Sheena went to turn around and find the children that had bolted off into town, she froze as she saw John standing there in the distance, with a big grin on his face _'What's he doing here? And what's he smiling about anyway?'_ The two watched each other in silence, before she decided to break the silence first "Um… Hi?" She said, waving at him, not really knowing why he was here, wondering in the back of her mind if she was going to be ambushed. That was when her mind kicked into gear and she dropped into an attack stance "What are you doing here!?"

"Hey, I'm not here to fight you" John was still smiling as he waved back, heading towards her despite her hostility. He began reaching inside his jacket as he began speaking again "Matter of fact actually…" He pulled out a pair of cards, or more importantly, Sheena's spell cards "I came to give these back" This was meet with a prompt, yet loud 'huh!?' by a now confused Sheena

"B-but! … But-!" She spluttered, trying to formulate the right words, but failing miserably, as John was now waggling them in front of her face. Why was he here? Did he come all the way here because her pitied her? The thought of it was making her feel as if she was being treated as a child, and the fact he was still waving the card so invitingly was starting to get on her nerves. Having enough of this, she quickly snatched muttering a 'thanks' to him as she placed them back in her gi gently, as not to provoke any of her now bandaged wounds

John raised an eyebrow at Sheena's behaviour "You're still wounded?" He asked, wincing a little as she sighed irritably

"That attack of yours sent me slamming into a _wall_ and cracked some of my ribs" She explained, raising an eyebrow at John's now surprised face "Which actually reminds me. How come you're an ang-?"

"Miss Sheenaaaaaa!!"

The loud chorus of the children broke both their concentration, both turning to face them, Sheena blushing embarrassment as sheepishly scratched the side of her head with her index finger

"You said you were going to play with us Miss Sheena!" One of the children whined, causing Sheena to flinch

"I'm sorry, guys" She started "I just-"

"This was mostly my fault" John cut in "You see, I know Sheena" He began, ignoring the look that Sheena was giving him "I didn't know she was playing with you…" He said, flashing the kids his usual smirk "Ehehehe, sorry"

"Is he your boyfriend Miss Sheena?" A small girl innocently asked

Sheena nearly choked as she began blushing heavily. "M-My _what_!?" She cried, looking over at John, who was blushing himself, but still maintaining his smirk, before he broke out laughing

"Ahahaha! No! She's just a _good_ friend of mine" He replied, patting the small child on the head. On the inside, he hoped no-one would be around, so he could, one, laugh his guts out, and two, really get to thinking about what 'God' had said back at the seal, about throwing his own life in danger to protect someone. He thought the thought itself was purely ludicrous, then again … If he really felt strongly for someone he cared for, he knew he'd do it in a heartbeat. He was pulled out of his thoughts as some kind a bell rang, causing all the kids to scurry, after a chorus of 'Goodbye Miss Sheena and Miss Sheena's friend!'

Sheena sighed in relief "That was a close one" She said now looking over at John how had his hands behind his head as they both walked along back to the Inn

John scoffed "No doubt. So, how long until you've healed up completely?"

"About five days, at best" She replied, pressing a little on her side

"Anyways, I owe you an explanation right?" He asked, receiving a nod from Sheena "It's a long story, so let's head back to the Inn. You want breakfast?"

Sheena briefly blushed, before a scowl formed on her face "You wouldn't happen to be asking me out, would you?"

His eyes narrowed at her conclusion "No. It's just this is gonna take a long time to explain and I prefer to sit" John retorted, now looking at his sheathe slung across his back "That, and I'm hungry" He said, now facing Sheena "And I think you are too"

Sheena's glare intensified "I am n-" Before she could finish her stomach growled loudly enough for John to hear. She blushed in embarrassment as John wore a more lopsided grin

"You were saying?" He shook his head as he slung his right arm around Sheena's shoulder "C'mon. I'm paying anyway, so you get a free meal"

**Luin Inn**

Sheena sat in awe as John explained his situation to her, taking in every word he said, she couldn't help but sympathise with him. The fact that he was thrown from his own world into Sylvarant, how Lloyd and Dirk took him in as their own flesh and blood and then how Iselia gave him a place to say until his banishment. After he finished, she looked down into her tea with a sad expression on her face, not really able to look John in the eye. She let her thoughts to churn in her mind…

"Honey?"

Until she stared back up at him, a new blush appearing on her face "Wh-What!?" She stuttered

"Not that" John laughed, before pointing to the jar in his hands "I meant do you want some?" He asked, wearing a now warm smile on his face

A small smile manage to find its way to the curves of Sheena's mouth "No, it'll go straight to my hips"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" John sighed in irritation "Now hold on just a minute" He began, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation "You've practically fought monsters everyday, you'd burn a _hell_ of a lot of calories … And you're worried about a little honey going to you're hips!?" _'Geez! You'd think she'd worried about something other than that! Argh! … Women…'_

"You wouldn't understand" Sheena said with finality in her voice, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face

"And why wouldn't I?" He retorted, adopting the same look as her

"You're not a woman"

"…" '_Well…Damn…'_ John had to admit, she had him there with _that_ fact "You win this round, Ms. Fujibayashi" He said, pointing his finger at her, smirking as she began giggling at him "Got you laughing, that's something"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Jealous?**_

_Meanwhile, in the Open Field…_

Lloyd: …

Kratos: Lloyd? Is something wrong?

Lloyd: Huh? Oh, hi Kratos…

Kratos: Has something happened?

Lloyd: Well … It's just…

Kratos: Yes?

Lloyd: (Angry) Why the hell did John let that assassin go, then chase after her!? I mean, he's never usually like this!

Kratos: John's smart enough to not be fooled by that assassin if he tries to seduce him into giving her weapons back. He seems adamant in the fact she never wanted to do this after finding the Chosen's identity unless she had a very good reason

Lloyd: (Suprised) So he's…

Kratos: I would assume that he's trying to befriend her, possibly turn her into an ally … Though he did seem rather … Flustered … When we first met her on the Ossa Trail for some reason

Lloyd: But why her!? Why try and be friends with _her!_?

Kratos: (Closes eyes) Lloyd, you wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?

Lloyd: Wh-wh-what!? I'm not jealous!! I am _not_ jealous!!

Kratos: (Smirks) Heh…

_Now… Back to the action!_

**Later on that Night…**

"What do you mean, you gave my room to someone else!!?" Sheena shrieked, grabbing the male receptionist by the collar, while John was watching this entire scene, with Sheena's gear in his hands

"I'm sorry!" He replied "But-!"

"But, _what_!?" She spat, watching the man shrink inside his shirt

"Um … Sheena, you can … y'know…" John started, slowly poking Sheena on the shoulder and recoiling as her glare went to him "I was about to say, you can stay with me tonight. You can use my bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

She instantly let him go as her face glare softened to a look of concern, before turning into a look of disbelief "Are you sure?" _'Because if he tries anything funny…'_

John shrugged "It's no biggie, don't worry about"

"Okay, if you say so" Sheena replied, her tone still not sounding convinced

Nodding to each other and apologising to the clerk, both of them headed back upstairs into John's room

"I'm… going to go get changed" Sheena muttered, jerking her thumb towards the bathroom "I'll just be a minute. And don't peek!" She said, adding the last part quickly as she ducked inside and shut the door

John sighed as he set his things on the floor to prepare to get to sleep. A thousand different thoughts began racing through his mind, trying to block out the chill. Despite what he originally thought, Luin was a lot colder than he anticipated when night rolled around. Even through all his thoughts, a fantastic, exotic scent found its way to his nostrils, sending a shiver down his spine _'Hey … something smells … Nice_' His head whipped around as he heard the door open, watching Sheena poke her head out before walking out. John swallowed nervously at what Sheena was wearing, a large night shirt that seemed to large for her, cutting off halfway to her knees with her hair down, splaying down the back of her shoulders _'Wow … She … She really _is _beautiful'_ John's eyes couldn't help trace her exposed legs before firmly looking with her eyes. He tried to look away in vain, but he couldn't help but be drawn back to them _'And she really … does … have beautiful … eyes'_

"Um …" Sheena began, not really able to find any words. They both just stared at each other, before they both turned away simultaneously, her slightly blushing while John's cheeks were set in a deeper red than her. She stumbled her next words, trying to find the right words to end this conversation "I'm just … Going to bed now. Good … night"

"Yeah…" John muttered back, his cheeks still red "'Night"

**A few hours later … Midnight**

The wind rattled against the window as John pulled his blanket tighter around him, shivering despite being fully clothed. He sighed quietly to himself, this was the third time tonight he woke up, and the fact that he was sleeping on the floor didn't help either. His mind again shifted back to 'God's' words back at the seal "Would I really do that?" he mumbled to himself "Would I do it for … her?" He continued, looking over at the sleeping form of Sheena. He couldn't help but sigh again, before staring right up at the ceiling, closing his eyes in a vain attempt to get back to sleep '_Nah … I must be stupid if I think that…'_

"John?" He woke up again, this time from Sheena softly calling out to him, staring right at him "You're still up?" She asked him, he responded by nodding in return

"Well … I'm cold" John responded, smiling a little at how the moonlight shone on her face _'Whoa! Hold up!'_ Before he caught himself in his own thoughts and began to mentally berate himself _'I shouldn't be thinking like that about her! Sh- … Should I?'_ The more he now thought about it, the more it begun to conflict him. On one hand, back on Earth, when Symphonia was just a game, Sheena was one of his favourite characters (Third only to Lloyd and Kratos) and always had her in the main party for her speed and that fact that she always got back at Zelos for any rude comment that always made him chuckle and smirk. But he knew that then, she was a game character and nothing more. However, now that he was here, he couldn't help but seem … _Drawn_ to her … He didn't know what is what, he couldn't quite put his finger on it … And now, it was just driving him crazy

"Get in bed"

That broke his train of thought, resulting in a heavy blush on his face "W-w-what!?" he spluttered "B-but what about y-you!?"

Sheena sighed, before she shifted over, throwing some of the covers off to allow John to enter "I said, get in bed. And hurry up, I'm cold" She grumbled

Still blushing, John nodded dumbly before getting up and turning around, before glancing back at Sheena "Um … If you wouldn't mind" He said to Sheena, who picked up on what he was saying and turned away as he began to undress himself

Sheena could distinctly hear the different fabrics hitting the floor, the groan of the floor boards as his feet left and hit the floor again. Unfortunately, even after not being told to look, Sheena whipped her head around and gasped at what she saw. Along John's back, although she couldn't quite see his body, with various cuts, were two deep scars that ran along his shoulder blades "My God…" _'Did he … Did he get those when he became an angel?'_ She whimpered in a mix of fright and awe, shrinking slightly into the covers as John got in bed beside her, rolling to face her, already asleep

* * *

**John and Sheena: (Blushing like mad)**

**SW: How... Awkward...**

**John: It'll get better**

**Sheena: (Still blushing) Exactly how will it get better**

**Me: Oh! (Grins evilly) You'll have to wait and see, Sheen. Read'n'Reveiw!**

**Me, John, Sheena and SW: Later!**


	28. Chapter 23: Healing Bond part 2

**Me: Hello all! In times of trouble, we all move forward one way or another, be it-**

**John: What the HELL are you talking about?**

**Me: What I'm saying is, after Luin, things are really gonna hit hard!**

**John: I see. Question**

**Me: Ye- (John starts shaking me) AHHHHH!!**

**John: What's my bloody theme!?**

**Me: Wha-aa-a-a-a-aat!?**

**John: My theme song man! My theme song! WHAT IS IT!? (Stops shaking me)**

**Me: Oh... Well, i have a few in mind... But...**

**John: But...**

**Me: (Smiles) I'll leave it to the reviewers**

**John: I bloody hate you**

**Me: And I don't own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 23: Healing Bond, part 2

**Luin Inn: Day 2**

The sun rolled over the horizon as it began its bright sweep towards the small town of Luin, still buried within the morning mist. The light eventually found it's way into the windows of the Inn, smacking a certain female assassin in the face with it's radiating glory. To this, Sheena snuggled deeper against her pillow, successfully shutting out the light, causing a smile to come to her face as she felt her conscious slip back to a state of sleep…

That was, until her brain kick started back up as she felt 'something' poke against her leg. Opening her eyes in shock, she found her body pressed against John's bare chest, his still sleeping face just inches from hers. It took every inch of nerve Sheena had to not blush (or scream) as John's warm breath tickled her face and neck. After laying there in a full minute of shock, Sheena tried get up, but this time, finding herself blushing as John's arms had some how snaked around her waist during the night and was still holding on to her in a soft embrace

She couldn't help but flinch as John's grip tightened, before relaxing again, allowing her to slip out of bed and get dressed _'When he wakes up, I'm going to get back at him for this'_ She thought smirking, gently closing the bathroom door as John woke up, who only now remembered that he and Sheena slept partially nude in the same bed, blushing as the memory came to surface. Even thought they slept together, literally, for the sake of body heat, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat when he remembered her chest pressing through the fabric of the shirt against his own

"Heh…" John grunted, letting his usual smirk creep onto his face _'_That_ was honestly one of the best night's sleep I've had in ages'_. Rolling his neck, hearing it crack in a few places, he swept out his legs from the bed, his feet finding his jeans on the floor and with a quick flick, being tossed through the air and sailing into his hands. He then slipped the article of clothing on his legs, before reaching for his shirt and jacket, making sure his Cruxis Crystal was covered by the neckline of his shirt, thanking God Sheena didn't see it.

"Looks like a pretty decent day" John spoke, looking out the window from the bed while he got his socks and shoes on. Glancing around, he saw that Sheena was no where in sight _'That strange … Where did she run off to?'_ "Sheena?" He called out to her, not getting an immediate response. John called out to her again "Sheena? Damnit, where did she go?" he muttered, closing his eyes in irritation

"Right here"

John eyes snapped opened, to see Sheena, fully clothed, face to face with him and he, it turn, shrieked at the top of his lungs, practically leaping from the middle of the room back onto the bed "_What_ is your problem!? _Don't_ do that!!" He yelled, cheeks turning red as Sheena began roaring in laughter "I _hate_ it when people to that!"

"I'm…" She started, pausing as she went into another small giggling fit "Sorry"

"Yeah, I bet you are … Shit …" John said, mumbling the curse word as his eyes narrowed, glaring at her

"Anyway…" Sheena started, heading towards the door with a smirk on her face "Are you going to tell me why you're here for me? You can tell me over breakfast"

"Wait a minute… How did you figure out I was here for you?" John replied, a smirk coming onto his face "And you wouldn't happen to be asking me out, would you?"

"No…" Sheena responded slyly, a sly smirk coming to her face also "It's just that this might take a long time and I'd prefer to sit. Also I'm hungry. And I think you are too" She said, finishing the last part with a wink before heading downstairs, missing John's shocked face

'_Did … Did she just … _Wink_ at me? Okay! That's it, I've gone crazy!'_

**Luin Inn, Downstairs…**

"So, let me get this straight…" Sheena started, giving John a wierded out look "You want me … to help you? To help the Chosen's group?" She asked him, receiving a nod in return as John sipped his tea. Sheena couldn't help but narrow her eyes in irritation "You want me to help the group of the person I'm trying to _kill_!? Are you out of your _mind_!?" She hollered, slamming the table with fist, causing the cups of tea on it to jump, John catching it in mid-air and taking a long sip of it, irritating Sheena more

"Hey, like it not. We need your help" _'And besides, you'll join us anyway'_ He said bluntly, adding the last part mentally, closing his eyes as Sheena's eyes narrowed even more "Besides, I have a feeling instead of helping the world…" He opened his eyes and stared at Sheena with no emotion in his face "Colette may end up doing more damage than good by finishing the Regeneration Journey. Also, I have a feeling another world will begin to decline. You're world"

"HOW-!!" Sheena started, but quickly lowered her voice as people were no looking at both of them "How do you know?" She said, lowering her voice to a whisper, still in shock that he managed to figure it out so quickly _'How the hell did he find out so quickly?'_

"Well it's pretty simple" John replied, lowering his voice also "If you were trying to kill Colette, it meant it would have to clash with your society, or in your case, your world"

"Tethe'alla …" Sheena mumbled, lowering her head

"Hmm, what was that?" John asked her, feigning ignorance

"The name of my world … it's Tethe'alla"

"The moon?" John raised an eyebrow "Or a world completely parallel to this world, that for some reason, we can't see?"

Sheena couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at John's observations _'Either he _knows_ what's going on, or he's really, _really_ good at guessing'_ "The latter" She responded, breaking the silence that fell over both of them "But how did you know that you can't see it?" _'Now there's no way that he'd know that'_

"Well…" John began, sighing softly "I'm from a completely different dimension altogether, remember? So the idea _isn't_ exactly farfetched"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh indeed. Put the pieces together and everything falls into place" John continued, looking outside as clouds began rolling over the horizon, turning the bright sunshine of day quickly into a gloomy day. Thunder quickly crackled and danced along the line between the sea and sky, before an army of raindrops began the drumming against the land, dampening the streets of Luin _'Wonder where that storm came from? So quickly too …'_ John shifted his attention back to Sheena "But that not the only reason I came here" He said to her

"What?" She asked him

"I have a feeling something …" John started, the words loosing themselves in his mouth _'How am I going to say this? I can't just say "Desians from the Asgard human Ranch is going to come here and completely destroy Luin!" '_ "I have a feeling something … _Bad_ … Is going to happen" He answered finally, carefully choosing his wording "And I think it involves the human ranch northeast of here. I think the Desians might strike here after we destroyed the Human Ranch in the Palmacosta region" John explained to Sheena, watching her nod slowly as she took all this in

"You did _that_?"

"Well, Raine was the one who input the self-destruct commands!"

Sheena could help but smirk as images of the ruined ranch entered her mind _'I didn't know people could use magi-technology on this side too'_ "Their probably going to attack as retaliation for being humiliated by a group of humans" She stated, looking out the window "But it would be impossible to move in this weather as it is now"

"You're right there, lil' lady!"

Both John and Sheena turned around to the origin of the voice, one of the townsfolk "What do you mean?" The asked simultaneously

"This thunderstorm's know as the 'Undine's Rage'. People say it originated from an argument between Undine and Volt." As soon as Sheena heard that name, she froze on the spot "Heh, more like a lover's quarrel between Summon Spirits if you ask me!"

"V-Volt?" Sheena squeaked

"Yep, this storm'll last for a few days at best. Wouldn't suggest you head out either. Well … try'n have a pleasant stay you two" The man waved to them and left, leaving a confused John and a terrified Sheena

"Well I guess that means we're-" John started, before he turned around to see Sheena shaking on the spot _'Oh shit…'_ He mentally swore. He knew that Sheena might possibly have nightmares of Volt, but to think that even thunder possibly paralysed her on the spot, he couldn't help but feel for her. "Sheena? Are you alright?" He asked her softly, receiving a hesitant, shaky nod from her

"Y-y-yeah … I-I'm alright …" She replied unsteadily. Sheena took a deep breathe in and closed her eyes to calm her nerves, before opening them and smiling at John "I'm … fine" She tried to mask the fear and sorrow in her voice

"Alright…" John responded, sounding sceptical "But if anything's wrong, you'll tell me, right?"

"Right" Sheena muttered. She couldn't help but smile at John's change of attitude _'Must be because he has a younger brother… Lloyd … or whatever his name was'_

"So …?"

"So?"

"Well, what are you going to do?" John asked her "Are you going to help us?"

'_The real question is, should I?' _Sheena wondered, lowering her head in thought. If she helped the Chosen's group, she'd be abandoning her duty to kill Colette. But after hearing John out, it seemed that he really didn't think that Colette, finishing the journey would do any good. If anything, it seems like John opposed the journey itself "Alright, I'll help you" Sheena said, looking John in the face "But you have to promise me something though…"

"What?"

"You have to promise me Colette will find a way to save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla"

Upon hearing, John's face broke out into a big grin "You got a deal" He extended his hand out "Here's your unofficial welcome then. My name is John Irving"

"And I'm Sheena" She replied, smiling and taking John's hand in a firm handshake "Sheena Fujibayashi" As John went to let go, She grinned deviously and tightened her grip on his hand and reared her free hand back "And another thing…"

_**SMACK!!**_

"YEOW!!!" John hollered, holding a fresh red imprint with the hand Sheena just released "What was that for!?"

"Just a reminder" Sheena said flatly, closing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest "Even if we are sleeping in the same bed, _no_ funny business and _no_ holding me!"

"Hey! I was already asleep when I did that!!" John whined, trying to defend himself

"No excuses!"

**Sometime Later…**

John was watching the rain from the cafeteria downstairs in Luin, while Sheena had went off to another part of the inn. He stifled a fast approaching yawn, before realising he couldn't see a thing outside. Night had already dropped upon the town and he barely even noticed. John face immediately went into a frown of thought, had he been thinking this entire time? That meant, Sheena would already be in bed by now, fast asleep. Even though he considered himself somewhat of an intellectual, John _never_ sat around and brooded for hours on end. This however, was quickly broken by a small fox-like creature with three long blue tails hoping on to the top of his head, before jumping on the table and staring at him, head cocked slightly to the side

'_Awwwwww… It's Corrine! He looks just like a little puppy!'_ John had to suppress himself from grinning like an idiot at the small fox "And … just what are … _You_?" John asked, again as usual, feigning ignorance

The fox gave John a small grin, before hoping onto his shoulder "I'm Corrine. Sheena's told me a lot about you, John"

"Including my name, by the looks of it…" John muttered, rolling his eyes "So … you're Sheena's friend?" He gave a light smirk when the fox bobbed its head in agreement "She doesn't have a lot of friends here, huh? Bet she's lucky to have you"

"Actually… " Corrine started, slightly sighing "She … doesn't have a lot of friends … Other than me … She really doesn't have any other friends in her own world either"

'_No … other friends… ?'_ John slightly gasped _'But I thought at least … Tiga, or even Orichi to a lesser degree were her friends … '_ "How … How come?" John's eyes widened "It couldn't because of … Volt … could it?" He asked, watching the fox on his shoulder look at him with shock "I knew it" John's eyes narrowed as his voice lowered "When than man mentioned Volt the other day, Sheena just … Froze on the spot" He explained to Corrine, who nodded while taking this all in "What happened to her?"

"Well … Near Sheena's village is a temple where Volt resides. Sheena's people saw Volt, as an energy source and sought to use its power for their own use. So Sheena, who was only nine years old at the time and versed in the rights of the pact, was taken to the temple with a group of villagers to try and form the pact. But things got out of hand…" Corrine paused, watching John carefully as his face slid into a look of horror "Sheena failed. And a result, Volt went berserk and tried to kill her, but the chief of the village, Sheena's grandfather, threw himself in front of her to save her and ended up paying the price. He is still in a coma from that day"

'_My God …'_ "That's … That's…" John was stunned in fear at Corrine's tale "That's horrid!"

"Volt wasn't finished though. After taking out the chief, Volt went on a rampage, destroying half of Mizuho and slaying half of the villagers. Many people blamed Sheena for what happened, that their parents were dead, or handicapped beyond belief. Some treated her like she wasn't human" Corrine finished, hoping back onto the table and sitting on his back legs and looking John in the face

"Oh my God…" John croaked, letting a single tear roll down his face, before he slammed his fist on the table angrily "How could they do that to a little girl!? Now I'm glad I asked Sheena to join us, even though it means she'll have to find a way to save both worlds now…"

"To be honest, when you asked Sheena to join The Chosen of Sylvarant's Regeneration Journey, she probably never felt any happier" The fox explained, earning a confused look from John "You're a good person John, and Sheena can see that now. But she didn't want to fail her people"

"But she was the one that suggested that Colette find a way to save both worlds …" John mumbled, scratching the back of his head, before letting a yawn escape his lips, Corrine chuckling at this

"Maybe you should get some sleep and think more about this later. It's pretty late" Corrine said, giving John a fox grin

"Yeah, I'll hit the hay" John responded, shooting a smirk at the animal "Thanks, Corrine. Goodnight" And with that, he headed towards the stairs

"John?" Corrine called out to him, successfully gaining his attention as he turned around to regard him "Just so you know … You and Sheena … I can see you two becoming close really quickly. You two are really alike in some ways"

"Heh, thank Corrine" John responded dryly. Heading upstairs and out of sight of the fox, just as a blush came to his cheeks _'What the hell did he mean by "Becoming close really quickly"? I mean, this is Sheena and…' _John paused in his thoughts, still thinking over what Corrine had told him about Sheena. Volt, her practically being alienated from the Mizuho community _'You know what? Fuck it!'_ He grinned to himself, heading towards his and Sheena's room _'Whatever happens, happens. And why the hell should I stop it? Heh … God… Sometimes I can be a reeeeal moron…'_

**Meanwhile, in Asgard …**

The storm hit Asgard with full force as well, forcing all inhabitants to their houses, and Lloyd and co. to stay inside one of Asgard's inns. The Cool Breeze inn. Raine, Colette and Genis were studying in the girl's room. Kratos was sitting on the bed in his and Lloyd's room, reading a book. However, out of the group, Lloyd was shifting around restlessly on his bed

"Stop doing that Lloyd" Kratos instructed, his eyes never leaving his book, as he flipped the page "It's distracting"

"Well I can't help it!" He snapped, glaring at the mercenary "John's gone off to Luin and Goddess knows what he's doing. What …" Lloyd sighed, letting his head drop "What if he's hurt?" He mumbled

Kratos flipped over another page, before looking at Lloyd "I know you're worried about your older brother, but have faith in him Lloyd. He knows what he's doing"

"Yeah … I hope so Kratos …" Lloyd replied, looking out the window, watching the lightning in the distance

"I hope so…"

**Back at the Luin Inn, Night time …**

Another crack of lightning flashed through the room, causing Sheena to yelp and instinctively bury herself in John's chest, who was smirking

"And what was that earlier today about me not holding you?" He asked playfully, holding back the urge to laugh out of respect

"Sh-Shut up!!" She squeaked, yelping again as another blot of lightning crack in the night sky

Rolling his eyes and sighing, John wrapped his arms around Sheena and pulled her closer to him, being careful not to provoke any of her injuries. John could feel her quivering, but he started comforting Sheena by soothingly rubbing her back, which luckily had an instant result, as Sheena calmed down immediately. John let a small smile come to his face as Sheena rested her head on his shoulder, still seeking comfort. Sheena's body tensed in John's arms as another bolt ripped across the plains, before relaxing as John started stroking her back again

"Does thunder really scare you that much?" John asked her softly, receiving a soft whimper in return "Hey, don't worry, the thunder's out there, and we're in here. You're safe, don't worry" He said to Sheena soothingly, stroking her hair. In the back of his mind, John really now did feel for Sheena, growing up without knowing her parents, everyone blaming her for failing to form a pact with Volt, the fact that Corrine may have been her only friend for all these years. The more he though about it, the more mad it made him

'_They forced this onto her. The pact with Volt, the fact she'll have to become the new chief, even sending her to kill Colette! How the _hell_ could one planet rest their problems on one person! And on someone so … on someone so …'_ John couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the now sleeping, Sheena's face _'On someone so... pure. On someone … So honest and loving and kind. On someone … who went through the exact same things as I'm feeling through now…'_ "Igaguri … Corrine" John whispered, glancing outside "… If you can hear me … I'm gonna protect her. No matter what happens, I'm going to protect Sheena. No matter what" He said, raising his voice a little as his eyes filled with a new determination

_'Even if it costs me my life, I'm going to protect her... '_

* * *

**Me: Mleeeeh! I can't write fluff if my life depended on it...**

**John: ... Dude, it's your first fic, relax**

**Me: ...**

**John: Fine! Be that way. Anyhow, Read'n'Reveiw all. Later!**


	29. Chapter 24: Healing Bond part 3

**Me: Hmm...**

**John: (Eyes closed) Tell me**

**Me: No**

**John: Hate you, so very much**

**Me: Meh, I think I'll do a friggen soundtrack when I install the next Extra Chapter, aight?**

**John: Thank you**

**Me: Now disclaimer me, bitch**

**John: (Opens eyes and narrows them) Thunderdownunder doesn't own ToS. And I'm not a bitch  
**

* * *

Chapter 24: Healing Bond, part 3

**Luin Inn, Day 3**

Morning had rolled in, the sun blocked by the raining cloud's and the birds being drowned out by the torrential rain. As John woke up hearing the rainfall, he confirmed to himself that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere as things were now. He slowly slipped out of the covers and out of Sheena's grip, not that he minded being held by her during the night _'How long have I been here? Six? Seven months at best. Wonder what I look like now?'_ He thought, wandering into the bathroom, where he managed to find a full body mirror

"Whoa…"

Needless to say he was stunned.

His originally thought flabby stomach and chest were now a hardened six-pack and hardened chest. His legs and arms, ripped and tones from the strenuous training he did over the months, his back, firm with muscle. He looked at his Cruxis Crystal, figuring it would have had a large part in gaining what looked like a third of his mass of pure muscle. He had a body most men would die to have at his age. And his only thought?

'_Damn … I look _real_ good'_

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Sheena, The Assassin**_

John: (Sighs) I'm so boooooooored…

???: Surely, you'd find something to do by now. I believe you owe Raine some homework

John: (Stunned) K-Kratos! My God, you're soaked!

Kratos: Hmph, I'll be fine, don't worry

John: I take it you're here about Sheena, right?

Kratos: Has she agreed to accompany us?

John: … How did you figure I came here for that?

Kratos: I can tell there is another reason, but I know you came trying to befriend that assassin

John: (Irritated) Her name is _Sheena_. And yes she has agreed, but-

Kratos: But?

John: Sheena comes from another world called Tethe'alla, and I know you know, so _don't_ try and bullshit me

Kratos: …

John: She wants Colette to try and find a way to save _both_ worlds, and I think that's a fair trade

Kratos: If the Chosen-

John: (Angrily) _Colette_

Kratos: If … Colette wishes so, both worlds will be saved (Kratos leaves)

John: (Closes eyes, frowning) Don't try keeping me in the dark Kratos. I know you're doing this to protect us, but … I already know too much

_Now … back to the action_

As the day rolled on, John and Sheena discussed what was on their minds at the time, or about their weapons. John couldn't help but snigger as Sheena showed him her cards again, but was quickly humbled as she explained. Sheena was just as intrigued at John's choice of weapon for using a katana, though she herself was humbled in term by John's detailed explanation. Though each was surprised the other knew martial arts …

And this quickly lead to many embarrassing and entertaining stories …

"And so-!" John cut himself off, trying to hold his laughter "He came around and-" He had to take deep breathes to try and keep his laughter in check "I … I clipped _right_ in the ear!!" He finished, both he and Sheena roaring in laughter "Best bloody reverse kick ever!!"

"I … I-!" Sheena began, before ultimately failing and doubling over in laughter, holding her gut as if she were afraid it would split in half from so much laughing, John soon following after, both slinging an arm around the other's shoulder. For another full minute they laughed until there foreheads touched together, still chuckling before both opened their eyes. Immediately, their cheeks turned many a different shades of scarlet, before John pulled away and chuckled

"Hoo boy" John started, running a hand through his hair, before shooting a smirk at Sheena "We're just a couple of goofballs, aren't we?"

"You maybe" Sheena mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. John just grunted in feign annoyance at her in response, heading up the stairs, as Sheena started laughing at how easily annoyed her friend was _'My … Friend'_ She blushed lightly as she repeated it in her mind, before smiling lightly as she started remembering last night. When she started to feel scared, John was there to comfort her, thinking about it now just made her smile even more _'He's my friend…'_

**Meanwhile, in Asgard**

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelled, jumping in his covers as another lightning bolt ripped in the horizon "The thunderstorm's really getting wild!"

"Ow! Lloyd, watch it!" Genis cried, popping his head up from under the covers, slapping him on the shoulder "You nearly crushed my foot! Be careful"

Lloyd turned to his best friend and shoved his head under the covers in retaliation "Well, so-rry Genis, but the thunderstorm's really freaking me out!" Genis tried to respond, but everything that he said was muffled. Lloyd kept on grinning, until he felt a sharp feeling clamp down on his ankle "Ow!" He howled "You bit me Genis! You _actually_ bit me!"

"It is nothing to be afraid of Lloyd" Kratos spoke up, turning to address the younger swordsman "The thunderstorm is out there, and we are safe in here. Now get to sleep" The mercenary grunted, turning back over, leaving the room in silence, except for the sound of thunder outside

Lloyd couldn't help but sigh and deciding Genis spent enough time under there, pulled his head back up "Sorry Genis"

"No it's alright" The half-elf grinned

"I still can't believe you actually bit me" Lloyd began, getting a grossed out look on his face "I think you drooled on me too … Eww"

"That's what you get for shoving me under the covers" Genis huffed, before staring out into the rainy night "I wonder how John's doing?"

**Luin Inn, Night 3**

Thunder cracked along the planes at a machine gun's pace, not letting up as it began to pick up on its already quick pace. John visibly flinching as the thunder didn't let up. He glanced back at the girl in his arms in worry, Sheena was now shaking greatly, breaking into a feverish, cold sweat as the thunder intensified until it erupted in one final, loud fissure of fury, making her unconsciously jolt, before going limp. John's eyes widened in shock at what was happening to Sheena… The lightning by now, would have sparked her horrific nightmares of the past

_**In Sheena's Dream…**_

_A young Sheena, along with some other people and warriors of Mizuho, he grandfather and chief of the village, Igaguri on her left and the vice chief, Tiga on her right. They had just entered the Temple of Lightning, where Volt resided in the seal. Sheena's face quickly grew into worry at what she was expected to do today. She was expected to successfully make a pact with Volt, the Summon Spirit of Lightning. But what if she failed? What if she wasn't good enough? What if Volt even went berserk?_

"_Grampa, I'm scared" She whimpered in fright, grabbing onto the sleeve of his robe tightly_

"_Do not worry, my little kunoichi" Igaguri said, gently patting his grand-daughter on the head "You will do spectacularly, I'm sure of" He finished, grinning when saw Sheena's face light up with joy as she headed up to the seal with the guards. As soon as she was out of sight, the old chief's face drooped in fear "I just hope we are doing the right thing Tiga. Sending her to do her first pact at such a young age" He said, turning to his young, yet wise vice-chief_

"_I am sure we are, old friend" Tiga replied "By doing this, Sheena will become a beacon of hope for our people" he explained "If she succeeds, our people shall flourish"_

"_I hope-"_

_Before he could finish, a loud ear-splitting scream was heard_

"_SHEENA!!"_

_Inside the temple, a crying, blood covered Sheena was at the mercy at the God of Thunder. Around her, several dead bodies were strewn everywhere, blood covering most of the floor. She looked and screamed again as Volt charged another ball of lightning, sending it at her at a wicked speed. She closed her eyes in fright, preparing for the worst as braced herself for Volt's full fury…_

"_Sheena!"_

_When she opened her eyes again, she was now back at nineteen, still soaked in blood, but the person who took the hit wasn't her grandfather. This person had raven hair, brown eyes, blue jeans, brown jacket and a pair of white sneakers…_

"_JOHN!!"_

_She watched in horror as the lightning surged through his system, making him convulse violently. Everything slowed down as he fell to the marbled floor, his form still smoking as his insides were baked and fried. Hurriedly, Sheena scurried to him, lifting him off the ground, cradling his head in her hands. A trickle of blood began running from the side of his mouth, staining his once pure white shirt a deep crimson red. John just smiled at Sheena weakly, slowly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, letting his fingertips trail to the tip of her chin_

"_Are … you … … okay?" He croaked weakly, trying his best to form his regular smirk, but could only manage a weak smile. The strength in his body began to fail him, his hand falling to his side with a thud to the floor. Sheena looked on as John managed to use what was left of his strength to smile more, showing Sheena his blood stained teeth, straining the muscles in his throat as much as he could to speak "Good…"_

"_John … Don't" Sheena started, her voice failing her as she broke out in tears, not being able to stop them now as John's life slipped out of her grasp and deeper into the depths of death. His eyes, once full of vitality and life, now looked weakened and strangely peaceful, almost surreal, as if it didn't even looking like they were searching for life, like he was letting what was left just slip through his fingers into the abyss, welcoming the Reaper with open arms "Don't … Please don't leave…" Sheena forced out_

"_But………It's my… ti-" He was interrupted as his body was racked with coughing up of blood, some of it hitting Sheena directly in the face. Before John continued, he tried to suck in a breathe "I'm … sorry … that I … couldn't…… s……say those … words" He rasped, taking another ragged breathe "But I … always cared … for … you Sheena …" Another rasped filled breath, weaker than before as his eyelids became heavy, head slightly lolling back in the assassin's grasp "What … I'm tr … Trying to …s…say is … I …lo…" His blood flowed more freely from his mouth "I…………lo………y……" Before he could finish, his voice gave out, his body going limp in Sheena's hands, his head angled back at an almost impossible angle_

_Sheena's body went rigid in fear, the realising that she was now holding the corpse of her friend in her hand when she saw his glass over eyes "No … Don't leave!" She cried, sobbing herder into his chest "John, don't leave… John, please don't leave…" She repeated, shaking him harder in desperation "Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!..."_

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Sheena screamed at the top of her lungs, sitting right up forcing John out of bed and flat on his butt on the floor. In a hurry, John quickly scampered back up on the bed where Sheena threw her head in to his shoulder, crying uncontrollably, before she felt John's arms wrap around her and embrace her "Don't leave, don't leave…" She repeated over and over between sobs, slowly looking up towards him, staring into his warm eyes

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere …" He told her soothingly, before Sheena drove her head back into his shoulder and letting everything pour out. John let out a shaky sigh himself, he nearly shed a tear himself at how fragile Sheena really was, but he knew he had to be strong, let her know that someone was there for her, cared for her. John also let his wings come out, wrapping around her as another layer of comfort and they just sat there, wrapped in each other's arms. Sheena letting her sorrows out while John whispered soothing words to her and gently rocking her to calm her down.

After a few hours, Sheena had managed to stop crying, but was still sniffling and whimpering, while John stroked the side of her face gently and laid them both back down under the covers "You okay?" He asked her just as gently, she nodded pitifully in response "Do you wanna talk about it?" John asked her again, but this time, Sheena shook her head "Okay, try and sleep. I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere" He told, gently kissing her on the forehead as he gently wrapped his arms around her again after putting away his wings. Sheena was still taking shaky breathes until John gently kissed her again on the cheek, letting her know that he was there for her, letting her calm down enough to finally sleep.

John just smiled at Sheena brushing a few stray locks out of her face, before getting out of bed and getting dressed, before dragging a seat nearby and sitting in it, grabbing her hand and their fingers slowly interlocking.

"I said I was going to protect her" He whispered to himself, barely able to hear himself over the rain, letting go of Sheena's hand "And I'm gonna stand by that…"

**Day 4**

Sheena woke up with a jolt, barely even able to remembering anything night before she remembered John. She remembered him whispering calming words into her ear, holding her to try and calm her after her nightmare. Slowly she let her hand travel to her cheek letting it trail down her face, remembering how it felt in her dream _'And it felt so real too'_ She sighed and relaxed. That is, until her cheeks went red, remembering when John kissed her on the forehead, then on the cheek, the warm feeling on his lips meeting her skin still there

"Your up" A voice beside her said softly. Sheena turned to see it was John, fully dressed and sitting on a chair, looking at her with a soft smile "You okay?"

"Y-yeah" Sheena responded, before she picked up on how tired he was, her eyes flying open in shock as she now noticed the rings under his eyes and how grainy his voice was as well "Y-you stayed up all _night_?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was really worried about you last night"

"That … That's…" _'That's so sweet' _Sheena gave him a soft smile and headed over to him "That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me" She said, kissing him on the cheek "Thank you"

"Hey…" John started, blushing and giving her a goofy grin, before standing up and hugging her lightly "That's what friends are for, right?" He asked, watching Sheena's face light up with delight "I'll let you get changed. I'll be downstairs"

"Doing what? The storms still going on" Sheena pointed out

"What normal people do in the morning" John shot back "… Have breakfast" _'And get some damn coffee in me… I'm about to pass out…'_

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Love? Nah…**_

John: (Looking like he's about to faint) Urhg …… Need …… Coffee…

Corrine: Not much sleep last night?

John: Not …… really …… Damn, I … Need … Coffee

Corrine: What happened?

John: (Normal) Sheena had a nightmare about Volt last night

Corrine!

John: At least … I _think_ she did … she kept crying 'don't leave, don't leave' as soon as she snapped out of it … She almost cried all night

Corrine: … She was lucky to have you there with her … (Corrine leaves)

John: H-Hey! Where you-!? Argh! …… Damnit, this is getting _weird_! … How _have_ me and Sheena become so close so quickly? … (Eyes open in shock) Wait a minute … could it…? No … (looks depressed) … we couldn't, we've just become close friends … There's _no_ way she'd fall in love with someone like me anyway… God, how could I be so _stupid_ trying to think that?

_And now … back to the action!_

As Sheena and John at their breakfast in silence, more or less Sheena being more concerned that John would either fall asleep on the spot or suffer a from a fatal heart attack at all the coffee he was drinking. She was hoping for the former though, since someone who stayed up the entire night for her and comforted her when she needed, was the closest thing she could picture in her mind of a perfect partner. Someone who was completely selfless … Though John's jittering and fast talking, which was induced from the intense rush of caffeine to his system, was something she could do without, but still, she couldn't help but giggle in amusement at his misfortune

"Just _how_ many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" Sheena asked him, still covering her mouth as she tried her best not to laugh at the overly coffee charged John

"I-I-I-I-thinksomehwerebetweensixorsevencups. Idon'tremember" John mumbled quickly, before grabbing another mug of the hot brown liquid and chugged it in an instant, shaking as the new wave of caffeine energy rushed through him, before slamming the cup back down on the table with moderate force

"So how long until Colette comes to get us? I doubt she or your group could move in this weather" Sheena muttered, slightly inching back in her chair as John started twitching more and his foot started tapping against the floor at a rapid pace

John visibly twitched once before speaking again "TheremostlikelyinAsgarduntiltherainstops" he said, his words shooting out of his mouth before he finished the one previous. Abruptly, he stood up and raced up the stairs shouting a quick 'naturecalls!' as he went, causing Sheena to let out a long drawn groan and slap her forehead with the palms of her hand in amusement. Of all the people to befriend her in Sylvarant … She had the crazy one, and he wasn't even _from_ Sylvarant to begin with, he was from a different dimension altogether

"Crazy baka" Sheena muttered, letting her head smack against the table "When the hell is this rain going to stop?" She whined offhandedly to no one in particular

"Heh. Shouldn't be much longer now! The worse part's over" A voice called out, answering Sheena's question. Whipping her head around, Sheena saw it was the same man from a few days ago, though this time, he was sopping wet

What he said though forced Sheena to raise an eyebrow "What do you mean, the worst part's over?" She asked

"Y'know how it was thunderin' hard last night?" He asked, receiving a slow, hesitant nod from Sheena "Well, that's 'cause that was s'pose to be the part where Volt was getting' angrier, before he stormed out on Undine. Heheh, no pun intended!" He gave a haughty laugh as Sheena rolled her eyes at the bad reference. His laugh was starting to piss her off as well "It's only rainin' moderately now, so it should clear up before the day's out. Well, see ya later, lil' lady!"

Sheena watched as the man left the hotel, smiling a little now knowing that the weather would finally take a turn for the better and she and John would be able to leave.

"_I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere"_

The words floated around in her head over and over, making her smile "…I'm gonna hold you to that John"

**Meanwhile in the Open Field**

"Kratos! Tell me again _why_ we're heading towards the House of Salvation in _this_ weather!?" Raine cried over the downpour, flicking her wet hair from her face. Most of the group, especially the younger three of the group of five, were having trouble fighting in this type of weather. Kratos though, didn't seem fazed one bit by the weather, and still moved with the same grace as if it was normal

"It's quite simple Raine" Kratos started, brushing aside a strand of his own hair "If we reach the House of Salvation now, we should be able to head out to Luin by tomorrow afternoon" He finished, still being heard over the rain despite using his usual tone

Lloyd though, groaned in aggravation, shaking his head wildly to try and get any wet hair of his own out of his face "When are we gonna get there anyway!? I'm getting soaked here!"

"Lloyd, we're all getting soaked, not just you" Genis mumbled, but Lloyd still was able to hear

"Shut up Genis!"

"Lloyd?" Colette asked the swordsmen, who turned to her with a puzzled look on his face as hers lit up in happiness "I knew it!"

"…Knew what Colette?" Lloyd asked her

"Oh! Sorry! It's just that …" Colette started, clasping her hands together "You and Kratos look _so_ alike with you hair down" She giggled, looking over at the two half-elves. Kratos however, froze on the spot, not moving "You think too! Right, Genis??"

The younger half elf looked at Lloyd, then at Kratos "I never thought about it but … Now that you mention it, Colette …" Genis's eyes widened in surprise "They kinda _do_ look alike!"

No one saw it, but Kratos's face went into an expression of shock for a spilt second, before it went into its regular granite stare "We should keep moving, staying in this weather would not be advised" He stated, moving ahead of the others at a quickened pace. In the back of his mind though, he wanted to tell Lloyd the truth, to tell his son everything that happened and try to start over, but he knew he couldn't…

…Not after everything he had done…

**Back at Luin…**

Sheena ran a hand over her bandaged abdomen with a small smile, glad that she already healed and felt no pain whatsoever. She shivered at the cold atmosphere, causing her to hug her naked chest, muttering a curse word as she glanced over to the chair which she hanged her top and undershirt on. When she went reach for them, one hand still covering her breasts, she saw the door crack opened, forcing her to shriek and cover her chest with both hands and turn around, so the only thing that person would see was her still bandaged back " … Who is it?"

Before she would smack that person to hell and back

"Um … Sheena" John's voice called for the other side of the door "It's John. I was just checking on you"

'_Oh, it's just John'_ Sheena let out a small sigh of relief, before a very, _very_ evil thought passed through her mind. Lightly giggling, she turned around, letting a seductive look spread across her face, using the body language and sultry voice to match "Come in" _'This is gonna be a riot'_

"Sheena, are you–? Oh my G-!!" As soon as John entered, he nearly balked and instantly blushed heavily when he saw a half naked Sheena standing there, despite her covering her chest, trying to look alluring as possible _'Wow …… I … I knew Sheena was sexy… But, this is …… WHOA!!!'_ John couldn't help but glance down at her chest region, before quickly shot his gaze back at her face, forcing her to stop a fast approaching giggle to keep up her façade. When he felt this gaze lower again, John instantly turned around, but couldn't help but look in the mirror at her, that was, until her saw her bandages. _'What the hell am I doing!? God John, she's hurt here and you're trying to sneak a peek! Reeeeal smooth bud!' _John almost sobered instantly when he saw Sheena giggle "How are the ribs feeling? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. I've fully recovered" Sheena said, turning back to her regular tone and smiling at him

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you where changing" John muttered, his face staring at the floor with his eyes close "I'll just leave … I didn't mean to … come in…… I'm sorry. I'd never try and peek at you Sheena, ever"

Sheena just stared, not believing what John had just said to her. Here was a person, who she once fought against, doing everything that he could in trying to protect her sense of decency. Thinking about what she just did though, Sheena couldn't help but give John a sad smile, he was genuinely worried about her and she tried to take advantage of that, even if it was just a joke. Slowly, she went over and tapped John on the shoulder, before she turned around, allowing him to bring up his gaze, but still not looking at her

"I… trust that you wouldn't do that. I'm … sorry too" Sheena said, finally breaking the silence that came over them "But … I still need your help with something…"

"What is it?" John asked, whipping around to stare Sheena in the face

"Could …" She started, shivering a little "Could you take my bandages off?"

John couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her request "You sure?"

"Yeah …" Sheena responded, turning her head slightly to smile at him "I trust you"

"Thanks" John gave her a smile of his own "That … Means a lot to me"

Sheena gave him a light nod, before staring out of the window, trying to block out the cold. By now, the rain had died down even more, spraying the town lightly with raindrops. Usually, she would have asked the person to leave, after a string of very selective curse words and slaps if it was a certain redheaded pervert, but with everything that she and John have been through in the past couple of days, she held him in a … different regards of sorts.

Despite all of the craziness that seemed to follow him and he himself seemed to bring, John was a decent man, who held strong morals and cared very much for his friends and the people he considered family. Sheena's mind went back to their one-on-one fight back at the Ossa Trail, remembering how ferociously he fought, that almost wild glint in his eyes, then at the Balacruf Mausoleum, how skilfully he fought with his sword. It scared her just thinking that there were two sides to him. One side that could be so kind, caring and light-hearted and the other, a wild beast wanting to be released, or quick and calculating, but always intense

"Um … Sheena?"

"Mm?"

"Just … _what_ is this tattooed on the small your back?"

Sheena knew what he was instantly talking about and blushed "Um … t-that's m-my n-name" She stuttered and skipped, before her teeth starting chattering, the cold finally getting to her. That was before she felt John's hand on her back, slowly tracing the kanji on the small back with his fingertips lightly. She bit her lower lip sharply as not to gasp from his feather touch.

"You're cold" John muttered softly, before he removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders "Here" Smiling at Sheena softly as she slipped her arms into it, watching her buttoning up the warm, furry jacket all the way, before she gave a quick twirl in it and smiled at him "It looks good on you" John chuckled slightly, before sitting down on the bed and laying on it, eyelids slowly drooping as he tried to fight the urge to sleep

"Get some rest, you've been up since yesterday" Sheena responded, before getting on the bed and laying there with him. John went to say something, but quickly found himself smiling at her and nodding, before he drifted off to sleep, making Sheena softly smile as she laid there beside them, gently running her fingers through his hair. "Good night" She whispered. Suddenly, she felt an urge just surge through her. Maybe it was because she was always alone when she was younger, or maybe it was that John showed her more compassion and concern than anyone she knew, wanting to be her friend…

Whatever the reason was, Sheena brought her face closer to his, before lightly kissing him on the mouth, blushing, yet smiling, as she did, gently sucking and rubbing against his top lip, before kissing his bottom lip with the same tenderness. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Sheena pulled back to get one last look at his face

"Sleep well…"

* * *

**John: (Stunned and blushing) She...She kissed me! While I was alseep!**

**Me: (Grinning like a Chesire Cat) And now, the fun begins**

**John: Fun? (Realises) Oh you sonuva-!**

**Me: (Clamps hand over John's mouth) Now now, I don't want to spoil the rest of my plot**

**John: Mmph phm! Mmph phm!**

**Me: I'm sure you would. Read'n'Review all. Later!**


	30. Chapter 25: Season of Hatred

**Me: (Typing frantically) Don't mind me everyone, gotta get more chapters up. Genis!?**

**Genis: (Appears) Yeah?**

**Me: How's Lloyd?**

**Genis: Not much better than before**

**Lloyd: (twitching) To...much... JohnSheena fluff...**

**Genis: (To readers) He's still trying to recover from the Joena fluff**

**Me: (Raises eyebrow) Joena?**

**Genis: You know, 'Jo', 'ena'? John, Sheena?**

**Me: I know twerp, the name though, something seems... off about it. Whatever, just do the disclaimer**

**Genis: Right, Thunderdownunder does not own Tales of Symphonia**

**Lloyd: To...much...fluff**

* * *

Chapter 25: Season of Hatred

**Luin, Day 5**

John awoke with a yawn, sitting up and scratching his head, his eye blinking out of sync for a few second, before he managed to focus clearly. He licked his dried lips before his brows furrowed in confusion. For some reason his lips tasted like … pineapple … for some reason or another. Shrugging it off, he stood up and reached for his jacket, which was hung up on a chair and retrieved his katana from the foot of his bed and book satchel from the bed post, before staring out the window. Any evidence of the three day-storm beforehand, was completely gone as the sun shone brightly; people back out on the streets as life continued on as normal…

…Now all he had was a Desian invasion to worry about

"Shit…"

**Luin Outskirt, Sometime Later…**

John was on the outskirts of John, laying on his back and watching the clouds go by, trying to enjoy what freedom, if any, he now had left "It's really cleared up"

"I know" A voice behind him said, before Sheena's head popped into his view, grinning "It's almost like the storm never happened"

"Yeah…" John muttered, smiling at the assassin on top of him, while she smiled back as he brushed a stray of lock of hair behind her ear. Driven by an impulse deep within him, John's hand started trailing Sheena's cheek softly, before stopping at her chin. His heart beat faster as his hand travelled around the back on her head, pulling her closer to him, not resisting him one bit. Her breath splayed across his face, driving him into a deep trance as he brought her even closer, their lips almost touching as the both closed their eyes. John went to tilt his chin up slightly, desperate now to taste her lips…

"Sheena! Sheena!"

Until the voice of Corrine snapped them out of it and both gave their attention to the creature, both blushing various shades of red, which quickly drained when they saw the look on his furry face and recognised the urgency in his high pitched voice

"Corrine! What is it!? Has something happened?!" Sheena asked the small fox, worried that Luin might be in danger, or worse …

"Sheena! It's-"

"Desians" John finished, venom lacing in his voice "Desians are on their way to Luin…"

Sheena's eyes flung open in shock "Desians!?"

"John's right!" Corrine piped up "Desians are marching towards Luin and they'll be soon!"

"We've got to stop them!" John exclaimed, rolling over and standing up, quickly checking he had his katana on him. Looking over at Sheena, the two nodded at each other and took off towards the town at full speed, John taking off to the sky as he pulled his wings out and sped ahead of her

**Luin**

John landed in the town square, just in time to see people fleeing in fear of one Whip Master, who was currently whipping a child's back raw on bloody, laughing and jeering as he did. The screaming began escalating and became so horrific, that something in John's mind just snapped. The Whip Master had no time to whip the child once more, as he felt his neck being crushed shut by one hand, before his corpse was dropped to the ground, like a sack of discarded potatoes. The town erupted in screams again as another Whip Master to manage to wrap his whip around John's arm, but stared in disbelief as he didn't even flinch. Instead, John roared in rage and flung his arm forward, sending the hapless Desian sailing through the air, before a pair of cards slit his throat open in mid-air, ending his life as his corpse splashed into the river

"John! Are you alright?" Sheena asked him. He just gave her a nod as he slid his sword out wordlessly, before an arrow just stopped short of his feet as a group of bowman surrounded both swordsman and assassin. Without missing a beat, Sheena and John went back to back, weapons drawn, neither they nor Desian moving, both sides waiting for the other to make this first move. The entire town went silent, before going up again in cries of agony and death as explosions began rocking the small town, the across the town quickly being swallowed up in the hellish blaze. John's body instantly tensed as the Desians around he and Sheena drew closer.

"There's probably fifty Desians here at best" Sheena muttered to John "Do you think we can take them?"

"Yeah" John responded, smirking

The arrows flew at them…

"They don't stand a chance!! BUNSHIN!!"

"GAURDAIN SEAL!!"

The green shields of mana surrounded them both just before the arrows hit, sending them bouncing to the floor harmlessly. Taking this opportunity, John dashed out and slammed his blade into the expose neck of a shocked bowman, slicing right through half-elf's jugular before swinging his blade horizontally in front of him quickly, killing another two. That was when Sheena struck, leaping onto John's shoulders and kicking off, John using the momentum to slice through another Desian's abdomen as Sheena blocked a sword coming to strike at her side, before slamming her cards viscously into the Desian's face

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena cried, sending her energy filled cards towards the half-elfs face again, a fierce explosion coming from them and sending him flying towards John's general direction

"Dragon … Force!!" John screamed, slashing upwards and sending the Desian into the air before following, slashing the invader twice in mid-air before slamming the now dead half-elf to the ground with his sheathe. He glanced around the area, they managed to take out the entire squad of archers and swordsmen, before the sound of marching boots came over from the town square. Sheena's and John's gaze slowly drifted around, now seeing another squad running over the now burning bridge.

That was when they both noticed their weapons glowing, John's glowing more fiercely than Sheena's

"You set them up…" John quipped, glancing over at the assassin

"You knock them down" Sheena retorted quickly

That was when the small army charged at them both

"Let's see how you handle this!" Sheena cried, a large, bronze runic circle appearing in front of her and John "Dragon-!"

"PYRE!!" John bellowed leaping through the circle blade first, before he brought it above his head. As he began to land in the middle of the group of half-elves, John slammed his blade down on the ground viciously, planting what looked like a three times larger version of Sheena's card of the ground. The Desian's snickered at the pathetic attack and began to crowd around John as he showed three fingers. Regardless, they moved forward. John's index finger went down, before his other finger lowered, giving the invaders 'the finger' before he lowered that one too. Then the card beneath him exploded in energy, sending the now dead battalion all over the place with various burns marks now scorching the ground.

Sheena let out a sigh of relief, glancing around the area "I think we got all of them" She muttered, now looking into the burning town "But we couldn't save the town"

John frowned, sheathing his sword "Yeah, the p- SHEENA! LOOK OUT!!" He charged forwards, grabbing the assassin and spinning her around, before the feeling of something cold and metallic pierce right though his stomach. They both looked down, John having a stunned looked on his face, even as he fell on his side, while Sheena face was frozen in fear. An arrow had lodged itself into his stomach, a Desian stood few feet away, a smug look on his face

Sheena dashed out at the Desian that did this and slammed his head down hard with her palm until she heard his neck crack, watching him fall to the ground, now dead. Hearing a groan from behind her, Sheena quickly returned to John, taking in a sharp breathe when she saw the wound fully. Placing her hand gently near where it entered through his stomach, she snapped the fletching of the arrow and tossed it aside, before gently sliding out the arrow out of his back

John's body only now registered the pain, though through the blood loss, the pain was well numbed by now. He felt himself being propped against part of the damaged fountain. His vision was still blurry, but he managed to see Sheena sit down next to him, feeling her slender hand wrap his hand in hers, relishing the warmth of it. John's eyelids began to droop, he could feel himself loosing consciousness. Slowly, he let his head slump into the crook of Sheena's neck, feeling her other hand wrap around the back of his head before he fell unconscious.

'_Lloyd …. Hurry …'_

**Sometime Later … **

"Oh dear Goddess …" Raine gasped in a horrified tone. It didn't take much to notice that destruction had recently just occurred here. The ground was scarred with scorch marks, there were streaks of blood that look fresh and had yet to dry, and even some of the buildings were still burning. "I didn't think Desians were capable of this but… This … This is … just horrific"

"John!? John, where are you!?" Lloyd cried out whipping out his sword, constantly turning frantically to find any trace of his older brother. He tried to block out the corpses of both villager and Desian, though the disgusting odour they emitted finally got to him, forcing him to empty the contents of his stomach in a nearby river in disgust. Genis and Colette eyed Lloyd warily, knowing that ever since John left he was more easily irritated and more on edge than normal. Both looked at a nearby trailing of blood leading to a nearby fountain, then at each other in shock when they saw blurred figures in the distance, thinking that there friend was injured, or, Goddess forbid, dead.

Lloyd stared at them, then at the blood trail, before he jogged towards where it led. That's when he saw John in the embrace of the very same assassin that tried to kill him at the Ossa Trail and the Balacruf Mausoleum. His mind automatically jumped to the conclusion that she had come to finish John off after he was wounded trying to defend the townspeople _'No … No! I already lost my Mom and Dad! I won't lose him too!!'_ "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!" With a short battle cry, Lloyd dashed forward, swords pointed forward ready to pierce Sheena's heart

"L-…Lloyd …"

Lloyd instantly stopped in his tracks when he heard John's weak cry, but it also made him realise what Sheena was really doing. Tears were flowing down her face, trying as hard as she could not to cry as John was laying in her arms on the brink of death. Lloyd turned his head away sadly, letting the tip of his swords drop to the ground. He didn't even noticed Genis bump into him

"You! Now you're even over-!" The half-elf started, before he saw the state that John was in and gasped out in shock "Oh My-!!"

"Oh … you again…" Sheena sniffed "If you want to finish me off, now's your chance…" She stated, unconsciously rubbing the back of John's head and burying her face into his hair, muffling her sobs as best she could "I don't wanna to fight anymore…"

"Oh Sweet Martel!!" A voice, accompanied by the body of the blonde haired Chosen, burst through Lloyd and Genis, effectively knocking them down as Colette got a better look at John's wound "He's hurt badly. Professor!" Colette cried as she whipped her around to the pair of Kratos and Raine who have just caught up to the children "Please heal him!! You have to heal him or he'll die!!"

Raine nodded sternly "I will, but first" She turned sharply to Sheena, glaring "I want you to tell me what happened here"

Everyone turned to the half-elf in disbelief, Lloyd's face instantly turned into rage, while Kratos just stared at the back of her head in disgust. Sheena visibly shuddered in rage, before she leapt to her feet and slapped Raine harshly across the cheek

"_What_!!? You don't even _care_ if your friend's _dying_!!?"

Lloyd tried his best to keep in rage in check, but his anger still came out as tried to talk as calmly as possible "Heal him Professor!! Now!!"

"I will, bu-!"

_**CRACK!!**_

Everyone, including Sheena stared in shock as Lloyd just _punched_ Raine right in the nose, effectively breaking it and knocking her down, all hearing the sickening snap. If looks could kill, Then Raine would have turned to ash from Lloyd's stare, speaking in a voice that even made Kratos quiver slightly in fright "I said, _Heal_._Him.NOW!_"

Raine didn't have to think about the order twice, quickly casting a Nurse spell on John and a small First Aid spell on herself, before she turned away in shame. A faint moan rumbled over the crackling fire as John's eyelid's fluttered open, looking over towards Lloyd. Wincing slightly, he beckoned his little brother over, and when Lloyd bent down close enough …

…John slapped him sharply in the back of the head

"Ow!!"

"You didn't have the right to hit Raine…" John said as sternly as he could, but it came out as a weak mutter

Lloyd looked guiltily at the ground "But she tried to-"

"I know…" Taking a few deep breathes, blinking away what was left of his blurriness; John sat up, shaking whatever cobwebs were left in his head as he retrieved his swords from beside him

"What happened?" Genis asked as John stood up

"Desians … invaded" John muttered, looking away to the side, before looking at the group "You know about the human ranch northwest of here, right?" The group nodded, signalling John to continue "They must have found out that we destroyed the ranch and attacked Luin in retaliation. Me and Sheena tried to stop them from taking out the town, but, as you can see…" John gestured to the burning town "We weren't successful"

"I take it that's how you were injured as well" Kratos spoke up, receiving a nod from John

"That … was because of me" Sheena spoke softly, keeping her head downcasted "One archers was still alive … John pushed me out of the way and took an arrow for me" Everyone in the group turned to John, who chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Ahh!! Someone, help me!!"

Everyone turned their attention to where the sound came from. A priest was running down the road, everyone gasped at what was chasing the man

"It's Clara!" Lloyd cried out in shock "She managed to get all the way here from Palmacosta!!"

The priest tripped over a small piece of rubble that fell from the fountain. Not knowing that Clara was human, Sheena charged out in front of the priests, cards drawn, ready to defend the man

"Stay back, you monster!!" She shouted defiantly. The grotesquely morphed woman stared at the assassin for a second, before raising her gargantuan claw to strike Sheena down. Bracing herself for the worst, Sheena closed her eyes, expecting to be in a lot of pain …But the impact never came. Slightly opening one of her eye's, before opening them fully, Sheena saw John holding back the flesh part of the claw with his bare hands with amazing inhuman strength, jet black wings flared out to their full wingspan, Lloyd beside him, blades drawn and held up defensively, but not pointed at Clara

"Clara! That's enough!!"

The monster seemed to respond, lumbering away

Sheena looked at both of them in shock "Why … Why did you protect me?"

Lloyd turned her and shrugged "Probably for the same reason you just protected that man"

"Thanks" The ninja muttered, rubbing her arm nervously, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked John in the face to see him nod at her. Taking this as her sign, Sheena began speaking again "I know it seems kinda weird to say it at this point, but um… I have a favour to ask of you"

"A favour?" The twin swordsman asked her

"I want to come with you" The group stared in shock as she continued "John's convinced me to help you guys with you journey. Also, I owe the people of this city for food and lodging and…" Sheena cast a grateful look at John "I owe him for letting me stay with him in his room when mine was given away by accident" After hearing this, Lloyd did a double take and nearly fell on his rear end, Genis and Colette looked at each other, confused "Please. Help me save these people. If you agree, I'll declare a truce with you and help in any way I can."

A short silence followed. The group looked around at each other wearily

"No" Everyone stared at Lloyd "You're trying to kill Colette, and my brother nearly died because of you"

"Ll-!" John went to protest, but seeing the look in his brother's eyes, he couldn't help but falter, now knowing that the Human Ranch would now the group's next destination, but more importantly, _who_ was waiting for them. Even when playing it back on Earth, John thought that Kvar was a sick, despicable bastard, who loved nothing better than to cause misery to everybody around him and deserved to be stabbed to death by Kratos. But now that he was here, John knew that if either he or Lloyd was caught, Kvar would use them to force the group to surrender and force the other brother to comply with him, that was, after he screwed with their minds

"Alright… Just …" John turned back to Sheena, before turning back to the group "…Give me a minute … Okay?" He pleaded

Everyone else left without a second thought, leaving only the two in silence, the crackling of the fire and the free running water from the fountain to the water surrounding the small ruined island town being the only sounds filling the air.

"Don't … mind Lloyd" John began, finally breaking the silence "He just … over-reacted"

"But … He's right" Sheena whimpered, breaking eye contact with him

"But I understand why though" John started, before he approached her "You know how I told you that Lloyd was adopted?" He asked Sheena, receiving a hesitant nod "I never told you what happened to his parents…" Nervously, he swallowed, before he continued "They were killed by Desians and that ex-sphere he has … was his mother's. The Desian's killed his parents for that ex-sphere" Sheena turned John with wide eyes, catching on to what he was saying "He just doesn't want to lose me to the Desians either …" John sucked in a deep breathe and let it out slowly, re-settling his wavering eyes back on the assassin.

Taking a glance at the group who was waiting in the distance, the two uneasily walked towards each other, not being able to look at each other. After a full minute of this, John's arm flew out and pulled Sheena into a tight hug. Sheena face felt like it was on fire from how crimson her face was, but she managed slowly returned the gesture, the two of them sharing the warmth from the act of comfort. While he certainly enjoyed the feeling of the assassin pressing up against him, this wasn't why he'd hugged her…

…John always considered himself to be a crafty one. Bringing his head down, he levelled his lips to Sheena's ear

"We're heading to the Human Ranch… " He breathed to her quietly, not realising the shivers it sent down Sheena's spine. John knew Kratos and possibly Colette (If she was paying attention) could hear them, but at least this way the other three couldn't hear what he was planning. After a brief pause, Sheena answered back to him

"I'll follow… "

They broke the embrace and gave each other a knowing smile and nod. Without missing a beat, John ran over to where the over where waiting to him, leaving Sheena to watch them exchange words, John slap Lloyd in the back of the head, again, then finally leave until they became specs in the distance. She began to run her finger across the edge of her cards inside her gi, remembering that John came all the way to Luin to return them to her. Sheena instantly began blushing at all the memories that happened over the past five days suddenly came flooding back.

John came to 'return' her weapons to her, despite that they were enemies. But during the storm, she became closer to him than to anyone she ever had become in her village. She thought it might have been to the fact that she didn't have a lot of friends in the village, or even the fact that she failed to make a pact with Volt when she was only a child … But still … She found herself just being drawn to him none the less. Her hand passed over her cheek where John had kissed her, finding herself smiling softly as she remembered what had transpired that night, the tingling of his warm lips returning as her cheeks got the tiniest hint of pink to them

'_Goddess…'_ She gave a light snort as she let hand drop to her side '_I'm acting a love stricken teenager…_' "And in the middle of this destruction…" She finished her thoughts out aloud, her tone became more disgusted as she spoke "Those Desian's are going pay for what they did to the people of Luin … For what they did to Lloyd's parents" Without another word. Sheena drew her cards and dashed towards the human ranch, ready to get her hands on the first Desian she could find

'_And there going to pay for nearly killing my friend…'_

* * *

**Me: And now we move towards the human ranch**

**Genis: (On the floor with Lloyd, twitching)... Fluff...overload!**

**Me: Oh For Chr- (Sigh) Right, anyhow, read'n'review all!**

**Me, Genis and Lloyd: Later!**_  
_


	31. Chapter 26: Pinnacle of Power

**Me: Here we are, at the next chapter**

**John: (Reading plot with Sheena) Ohh...**

**Sheena: Hmm...**

**Me: What the hell are you two doing?**

**Sheena and John: Reading the plot**

**Me:... (To myself) Oh I hope Sheena won't get mad about the...**

**Sheena: THUNDER!!**

**Me: (Terrified) Uh... Yes?**

**Sheena: What the hell are you thinking about writing down!?**

**Me: I...I'm just trying to make you more...Uh...Feminine? Your not exactly the most... You know...  
**

**Sheena: FEMININE!? I'LL SHOW YOU FEMININE!! (Starts to beat me up like Zelos)  
**

**Me: OWW!! AHHH!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP!!**

**John: (Watching, wincing after every blow) Oh! Ah! Eh! Uh... Thunderdownunder doesn't own ToS... Ah! Oh!!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Pinnacle of Power

Ranches…

John was sure he defiantly learnt a new hatred for them after seeing the destruction of Luin firsthand. A new hatred for the cold, steel building, the high fences, a hatred for how cruel, arrogant, callous and ruthless the Desians were. He hated them and felt disgusted at the same time _'Sneaky, rotten bunch of mother-fucking sons of bitches. Don't even have the decency to shoot you from the front'_ He sighed as his fingers traced the latest wound on his abdomen, where he had taken an arrow right through the gut for Sheena _'God you're an idiot sometimes John… What was running through your mind? Did you just look in the mirror and say "You know what'd be a real thrill? How about I get myself shot the fucking stomach!?"'_ He turned to Lloyd "Well? You figure out how to get inside? Can't wait behind this damn tree forever"

Lloyd gave him a short nod "We'll take out a few of the patrol men and dress up as Desian to get inside"

Wrinkling his nose briefly in disgust of the _idea_ of dressing up as them now, John kept his thoughts to himself and gave a small grunt before turn to the Kratos "Hey Kratos?"

The mercenary snapped up his head in attention and lifted himself off of the tree he was previously leaning against "Yes, John?"

The demonic like grin from John disturbed everyone in the group "…Do you still have that Stiletto from the Fire Seal?"

**Sometime Later…**

The group had retreated to a nearby rock, watching John as he pressed himself against the tree, the thin, dagger like Stiletto sword clenched tightly in his hand. Despite Lloyd and Raine's idea of an ambush strike, John said it would be better if it was taken care of in a more subtle manner, so less attention would be attracted. After a few minutes of arguing, the entire group decided to let John acquire the uniforms they needed. Moments passed until a male Desian passed by the tree. Seeing his opportunity, John quickly dashed behind the Desian, clasping his free hand across the half-elf's mouth, before he quickly sliced open the half-elf's neck deeply in one quick stroke without a moment of hesitation, now dragging the corpse behind the tree as quickly as he could.

Discarding his borrowed sword by stabbing it in a tree, John grabbed his katana, now spotting a pair of women spearmen. With a short battle cry and drawing his blade, he charged forward to the two surprised females, who responded by stabbing. John dodged this by rolling to the side, but still moving forward. When he was effectively behind the tow half-elves, John snapped his body around sharply to one of their exposed backs, bringing his blade down almost the entirety of the poor woman's spine with vicious force. She yelled as she felt the steel bite all the way down into the bone. Although John wasn't sure if he had killed her with the now open wound, or just paralysed her, he knew she would bleed out soon.

Out of fear, the other spear woman began to run back to the stronghold. John watched in pity for a second as he sheathed his katana, before he picked up the spear of the Desian he had just taken out. Quickly lining up his target, he stepped forward and flung the weapon into the air, grunting from the amount of force he had put behind it. The deadly projectile sailed until actually went through the back of the helmet, piercing the metal and embedded itself deep inside the half-elf's brain.

After watching the slaughter, one by one, the rest of the group came into the open, just watching in a stunned silence at what transpired. Genis, Raine and Colette looked at the carnage in horror, thinking the back of their minds, what happened to John that made him kill so ruthlessly? What helped to fuel their friend's bloodlust? Lloyd swallowed nervously at the strength John just displayed. I mean, he just saw his brother throw a spear _through_ a metal helmet! Kratos didn't seem affected, but had the tiniest look of anger on his face. However, they all knew they would accomplish nothing by just standing there. Casting one last look at John, Raine and Kratos went to each Desian and began to strip them of their clothing

**Later that Night in Luin…**

John stared at the Desian suit in his hands, now ignoring the cold night air grazing against his bare chest _'Now I really wish I didn't volunteer to be the Desian… God, what a tight squeeze into this thing'_. He broke his gaze, silently cursing at own hastiness, but the idea of stabbing a Desian in the back of the head while he was in disguise seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. He stared at the suit again, resurfacing memories now replaying in his mind. He began feeling the heat of the flames, the smoke and blood in nostrils, the sound of laughter and insults pilling up in his ears until they overlapped. The suddenness of it all reflared his anger, making him twist the clothing in his hands tightly, grinding his teeth tightly until he could either feel them bleed or crack. The devastated town almost seemed to respond to this, as buildings were re-lit with fire.

And there, standing, was that one Desian archer…

…Leering at him… That was pissing him off…

…Laughing at him… That pissed him off even more…

…A dead Sheena at the Desian's feet, an arrow right between her eyes…

The image made John snap, he charged, blade drawn, screaming in rage at the top of his lungs, ready to bring his blade down on the half-elf's skull as many time as he could until either grief, frustration or exhaustion took over. Before the blade could even meet the metal of the helmet, it was stopped by an invisible force. The Desian seemed to laugh harder at this as John tried to hit him over and over futilely

"……_n………p"_

"…_..hn……top!"_

"_John, stop!"_

Everything disappeared in the instant, the foul smell in his noise was gone, no sound. It was only then that John got a good look at his would be enemy. He met with a pair of confused auburn eyes, a head of the same coloured hair, looking at him as if he had lost all sanity. Slowly looking up, John saw his katana meeting his shield.

John gasped at realising who it was "Oh shit! Kratos!!" In shock, he backed off, tripping over his own feet falling to his rear and dropping his blade in the process

Kratos just stared, mouth slightly parted in bewilderment that he was just attacked by one of his own comrades "Are … you alright?" He asked slowly

"I…" John whimpered, running his hand down his face before he hid his face in them "I don't know… I just … I just saw… "

"You haven't seen destruction and death on this magnitude before, have you?"

The question caught John off guard, but it made him stop and think for a second. Back in Iselia, even though it was rather small, the replaying memory was bad. But Luin was just a horrific massacre, a senseless slaughter, the thought made him shudder. God! He couldn't deny it, deep down it petrified him! Pulling his legs up to his chest, he nodded grimly "What I saw … It scared me" He whispered, before he began glaring at the Desian suit, raising his voice to an audible levelled "But at the same time … It disgusted me and made me… So angry"

The mercenary gave a curt nod, before he stared as John "Don't lose yourself to vengeance" Kratos said sternly

Various snorts came from John, before he erupted into short chuckles "I'm sorry" He said in between chuckles, before he stood up and stared at Kratos with an almost pitying smirk "I never expected to hear that from the man who wants to rip out Kvar's heart… Not that I blame you" John added quickly

"Lloyd…" Kratos started hesitantly, turning away from him in favour of the starry sky "Lloyd… He looks up to you" He muttered "I know what you saw here was devastating… But you must persevere" Kratos finished, before he walked off back to the group in the distance

John just stared at where Kratos stood, gazing back at the uniform. Kratos was right, he would have to keep pushing on, even if the world around him was being terrorized by Desians _'Right. Just fight harder, not angrier. God, I really am becoming like Lloyd sometime'_ He chuckled to himself, heading back to the camp after he had picked up the suit that was on the ground and grabbing his katana, ignoring the blushes from Raine and Colette, as well as what plainly looked like jealousy from Lloyd

"I still don't get why I couldn't be the Desian…" Lloyd muttered angrily. He left eye twitched, his brother was smarter than him, he couldn't take the fact the he was even more defined than he was!

"It was because John was the only one able to fit into the suit and the other was a female suit and since The Chosen is going to be a prisoner, it was suited more for Raine" Kratos explained, clearing his through slightly. This snapped Raine and Colette out of their stupor

"Well … anyway" John said slowly, reaching out for his jacket and putting it on "We leave at dawn, right?" He asked Genis, who nodded in return. Taking a deep breathe in to calm his nerves, John turned away from the group and stared out into the starry sky, slowly exhaling his held in breathe and shuddering a bit.

"Are you alright?" Genis asked him

"I'm fine" He replied. Everything went silent again, until he started chuckling, he didn't even hold back as he started laughing, turning back to the group with a determined smirk on his face, slightly nodding at Lloyd

Lloyd grinned in return, knowing only that type of smirk meant one thing…

"SPARTANS!!" John bellowed into the sky, his voice echoing into the night air. Whenever John was like this, he was usually quoting from movies that he had on his iPod. One movie called simply '300', a tale of how 300 Spartan warriors stood for their country against a tyrant. The only people that had watched this was Kratos, Lloyd, and Raine, each of them watching it separately with John. Raine had wanted to see it because John told her that his ancestry had derived from the Spartans. Lloyd and Kratos wanted to see it because of the warrior discipline, as well as the skill and strategies that were used in the movie. Sometimes though, John and even Lloyd would quote similar lines from the movie, but Kratos always stopped them…

However, he made no move to stop them now…

"PREPARE FOR GLORY!!"

**Received iPod**

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Fat Bottomed Girls?**_

John: (Has iPod buds in ears, singing) I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad. But I knew life before I left my nursery…

Kratos: (Sighs) … Oh Goddess, not again…

Raine: (Smirking) Is he singing again?

John: (Still singing, really getting into it) Left alone with _big.fat.fanny_! She was such a _naughty_ nanny! Heap big wom- H-Hey! Who cut the tunes!? Who unplugged my head phones!?

Kratos: (Glaring) Honestly, we're about to do something serious here and you're singing? And big, fat, _fanny_? What kind of language is that?

John: (Angry) Hey! It's a good song by Queen, ya prude! It's Fat Bottomed Girls!

Raine and Kratos: (Confused and disgusted) Fat …… Bottomed … Girls?

John: Argh!… (Sighs, looks depressed) God, I'm travelling with people who don't have an ear for good music…

_Now … Back to the action!!_

**Asgard Ranch**

'_Goddess, I hope this works…' _Shaking his head, Lloyd glanced ahead at the large closed gates that led into the front yard of the Human Ranch. To boot, there were a handful of Desian foot soldiers standing just beyond at the front of the gate. Lloyd cast a weary glance around him, Kratos standing next to him with Colette and Genis standing behind both of them. John and Raine were standing in front of all of them, both of them keeping their mind focused on the task at hand. They all knew of the Stiletto that John had in the back of his uniform, but they were all hoping that none of the Desians were that observant

"We've done it!" John cried as soon as they were at the gates "We've capture wanted criminal #0074, Lloyd Irving!"

"Wait, let me take a closer look" One of the guards spoke, taking a closer inspection of Lloyd before the half-elf grinned "Well, your right! You _have_ captured Irving!! You even caught the Chosen too!" The Desian's grin turned malicious as he eyed Lloyd "Even though you're brother is gone, we'll just beat some answers out of you instead"

"We'd like to turn him in to Lord Kvar as soon as possible" Raine quickly interjected

"Ahh, of course" The guard turned to the gate, slamming his spear on the ground "Open the gates!"

Slowly, the dark gates began to creak open, until they stopped with an echoing and heavy slam. The group began walking through, the way to the inside of the ranch bordered by the claps and cheers of many Desians, as well as their laughing and their jeering of how stupid humans really were. It took every amount of restraint for John not to start lashing out, though he couldn't help but chuckle at their own stupidity. As the group went inside, John cast back one look to the outside, before he found himself heading back, hand now clutched around the handle of the Stiletto in the back of his disguise

"John!?" Kratos hissed, eyes narrowing in obvious anger "What the hell are you doing!?" _'I already thought I talked to him about this'_

"Think about it this way Kratos…" John softly murmured "If we get caught, then at least let me deal a decent blow to them…" He gave the group a quiet sigh, trying to plead "Ten minutes … That's all I'll need"

Kratos intensified his glare tenfold, before he sighed in submission "…You have five"

Nodding, John slowly slinked out, weapon at the ready. Spotting his first target, he walked casually up to the Desian, gave a small greeting and as soon as the half-elf's back turned, John's hand wrapped around his mouth, dragging the helpless Desian into a corner of large metal crates, before slitting his throat as quickly as possible. John then poked his head out, seeing another Desian. John cleared his throat to gain his attention

"Uhhhmmm… Bobby?" John took a swing at the half-elf's name, swallowing nervously, when the Desian scowled at him

"You don't remember Billy? I'm Tommy. Bobby's my twin brother" The Desian explained "Man, you keep getting us mixed up"

John gave a nervous chuckle "Hehehehe……Yeah … Anyway, can you come here for a second?"

The Desian grumbled something incoherent, before complying with John's request. As soon as he took one step within the shadows, the hand holding the Stiletto flew out, puncturing the half-elf underneath the jaw line. The force of the attack forced him to cough up blood, decorating John's face with blood. The Desian gurgled his last words, before his body was dumped on top of the other Desian corpse, courtesy of John who was now wiping his face clean with his gloved hand. In an instant, John felt a presence behind him, spinning around, he brought his blade up to the person's throat behind him. This time, it was a female Desian, but John didn't hesitate to press the blade against her neck

"So how you do you wanna die?" He sneered as coldly as possible "Slowly? Or quickly?"

"…John?"

"…Sheena!?"

The female nodded and removed her helmet, to reveal that it was indeed, Sheena. Even though he pushed his perverted thoughts into the far recesses of his mind, John couldn't help but think of how incredibly sexy Sheena looked wearing a Desian outfit right now _'Wait… Why the hell am I thinking _that_ at a time like _this_?'_ "Ummm… Where did you…?" John started, gesturing to the ninja's outfit, removing his own helmet "…Get _that_?"

Sheena gave him a grim smile "What do you think?" She retorted sarcastically, jerking a thumb into the open courtyard, sighing when she saw understanding appear on John's face "I've killed the rest of them" She stated, before bringing a new katana into John's view and handing it to him "Managed to steal this for you too. Should be more powerful than any sword you have in you collection now"

**John received Desian ****Blade**

"Thanks Sheena" John gave her a smile, now studying the blade that Sheena had just given him. He had now only realised that the blade was a few inches shorter than any other sword, but it only made sense in John's mind when Sheena said it should now be his most powerful sword, if only losing a few inches in range "Guess I owe you for doing most of my work, huh?" He chuckled, glancing at the bloody courtyard.

Sheena just smirked and placed her hand on her hips "And it took you five minutes to kill _only_ two people?"

"…Oh Ha ha…"

**Inside the Human Ranch…**

After changing back into their regular clothes, Sheena and John met back with the other. Instantly reacting to the presence of someone entering the room, Lloyd and Kratos drew their blades in defence and turned to face there would be enemies, Lloyd nearly dropping his blades in shock that he nearly attacked his own brother. Kratos however, kept his blade up as he now eyed the assassin warily, until John stepped in front of her defensively, finally forcing the mercenary to lower his sword.

"Your even here too…" Raine muttered, before she glared at John "I take it you asked her to follow us, didn't you?" The half-elf got her answer when he glared right back of her. Raine shook her head in pity "I thought so. You're too trusting for your own good John"

John just shrugged, not even bothering to flip Raine off as he turned to Colette "You don't mind if Sheena joins us, do you Colette?"

Colette gave a glance around the room, giving a weak "Um…" In response

John rolled his eyes "No one's gonna be mad at your choice Colette. Remember? You're the Chosen" He gave her a smirk, before giving a quick glance back to Sheena "And since you're the Chosen, whatever you say goes"

The blonde haired Chosen's confused face was then turned into a heart-warming smile "Of course Sheena can join us!"

Lloyd bulked back in shock and tried to protest in vain "But Colette-!"

"I don't have a right to refuse her help Lloyd" Colette started, staring into his brown eyes with her own sapphire ones "Sheena said she wanted to help the people of Luin, and she wanted to help us too. I _don't_ have the right to refuse her help. I know you don't want to lose John to the Desians though either" Colette continued, Lloyd instantly faltered, not able to look at her "But that's a risk you _and_ him face every time we run into them. It's better that we get all the help we can"

Lloyd's face didn't rise once, just staring at one spot on the ground. The small room soon fell silent after that, until stepped forward to Lloyd hesitantly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd flinched from the contact at first, but relaxed

"Lloyd…" The ninja started slowly "John told me what happened to your parents" Sheena stated, before she slightly tightened her grip on the twin swordsmen's shoulder "I swear, I'll help you make them pay" Sheena said, giving Lloyd a smile before looking back at John "_Both_ of us will"

**Sheena joined the party!**

"…Thanks you guys" Lloyd mumbled, looking at the assassin, before turning to his smirking older brother, causing the brunette swordsman to weakly smile in return

John shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "'Eh, what're bro's, right?" He asked casually, Lloyd nodding vigorously in response "Good, now let's get outta here"

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere to soon, Nelo Angelo … Or those _inferior_ beings you call friends"

The entire group whipped their heads around to blonde haired Desian, garbed in blue armour with large golden shoulder plates. A large staff was in his hands, the top of it bladed almost like it was a scythe. The door the half-elf entered from emitted a few sparks, before it stopped completely after giving off a high-pitched whining noise. John's eyes narrowed sharply in anger and malice, Kratos doing the same, both hands finding the way to the hilt of their swords

"What the hell did you call me?" John spat venomously

"Hmph, I expected the Renegades" The half-elf sneered cruelly, completely ignoring John "But I only see a bunch of filthy rats" The Desian spoke, his words filled with venom, before he cast a pitying glance at Raine and Genis, chilling them both to the bone "And why do you two continue to _filthy_ yourself with this rabble of pathetic humans?" The words struck both half-elf's to the core, their fierce glares turned to the floor

"Who…?" Lloyd spat, before taking a dangerous step forward "Just who the _hell _are you to call my friends filthy!?" He roared, slightly drawing both swords

"That's Kvar" John spat in hatred, the half-elf only grinning more demonically "One of the Desian Grand Cardinals…" His eyes narrowed until his pupils were nearly slits "And the sickest _motherfucker_ out of all of them"

"Yes" Kratos growled "Indeed he is"

Kvar gave an almost inhuman, maddening chuckle "Ahh, I see some of you know me" He stated darkly, before his eyes set on the glint from Lloyd's exsphere, before his face contorted his rage "That Exsphere is without a doubt of my Angelus Project! You should return what you stole you disgusting human!" The Desian shouted. As Kvar went to charge at Lloyd, he was knocked down by a small fuzzy blur

"Alright, Corrine!" Sheena cheered, ushering everyone the passageway Kvar was just standing in "Everyone, this way! Quickly!" The group didn't hesitate, following the ninja as quickly as they could

Kvar could only glare at the smile the small fox was giving him "And just what are you smiling at, you rat?" He hissed. Corrine didn't respond, instead opting to open his mouth…

…Filled with razor sharp little teeth…

…And bit Kvar right on the nose, before the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke, temporarily blinding the Cardinal as he rolled around in pain, holding his nose in obvious pain

"I cannot believe I've just been bested by a _damn_ fox!!"

**Deeper inside the Ranch…**

The group ran deeper inside the ranch, mostly facing Desians armed with whips. John didn't even faze as the leather snapped against his skin, or the painful sting afterwards, he just kept charging forward, ramming every half-elf in his way down with his shoulder. Every one he rammed down, Kratos, Sheena or Lloyd ended each Desians life, Raine healing John's minor wounds as they charged forward relentlessly. Two Desians sprung forward in John's path, the raven-haired swordsmen responded by revealing his wings and with one mighty flap of them, knocked both off the pathway at incredible speed. The group had to skid to a halt as they arrived at a dead end. All looking up, everyone's face went into a mix of fear, surprise, terror, and disgust, John almost collapsing to his knees.

Behind what looked like almost impenetrable glass, were the slaves of the Human Ranch, carted across a conveyor belt out of their view, until the could distinctly hear the faint sound of screaming as large crates funnelled down to the groups level, before they disappeared into the darkness below. What freaked out most of the group (with the exception of Kratos) were the small, marble like objects in the containers

"Wh…Wh-Wha" Lloyd stuttered in horror "_What_ is this!?"

"This is where we remove the exspheres from these pathetic excuses of host bodies" A voice sneered from behind the group, responding to Lloyd's question. Everyone turned to see Kvar standing there, at least fifteen Desians behind him, all ready to kill

"Do you mean…" Raine said with disgust "That Exspheres are made from… human bodies?"

"Not exactly" Kvar started, boredom plainly heard in his tone of voice "Exspheres are dormant at first. They need to extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants" Kvar continued, not even flinching when John's wing flared up threateningly, but the Desians took a cautious step back "Why else would we superior beings spend our valuable time raising and taking care of these filthy inferior beings?" The half-elf sneered cruelly, the Desians behind him joining him as he laughed

"How…" Sheena whimpered, before she took a step forward in anger, cards at the ready "How could you do that!?"

"The more pressing question, my dear, is how could you _disgusting_ humans…" Kvar spat, emphasising the word 'disgusting' causing them all to flinch "Use _our_ exspheres, which we had put so much time and effort into? You all deserved to punished… You however, Lloyd Irving" Kvar started, his voice filled with scorn and hatred, pointing his staff to the twin swordsman's exsphere "That exsphere of yours was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill. It's time you gave it back" Lloyd looked down at his Exsphere in with the same surprised look

"Yggdrasill, huh?" John feigned "He must be your leader…"

"Yes," Kvar said slowly, menacingly, almost hissing "Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!"

"Again! What's so special about my Exsphere?" Lloyd cried out in annoyance

"_That_" Kvar started, pointing again at the small sphere in Lloyd's hand with his staff "Is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked, confused. "The female host body? Wait…" His eyes widened in horror and who Kvar was talking about "You're not talking about…"'

"Hmm… I can't actually believe you're that stupid" The Desian Cardinal said evenly, earning a round of chuckles from the Desians "Very well, since you don't know, I'll tell you. That exsphere of yours was cultured on the host body A012, human name, Anna… your mother." Kvar looked on in amusement as Lloyd began to register what he was saying, before he sunk in absolute horror. Kvar gave the group the sadistic smile he could muster "Of course, that filthy _whore_ paid for that mistake with her life."

"_You_" Lloyd hissed, his pupils were dilate, teeth clenched, unsheathing his swords slowly, the unpleasant grating it caused made Sheena and Colette flinch_ "You _killed my…"

"Now, now" Kvar said arrogantly "Don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed your mother. Your _father_ did" No one, except for John noticed Kratos falter slightly, but all heard his draw his blade, the hissing of steel staying in the air for a second before everything went silent

"Lair…" Lloyd growled, before he tried to charge at Kvar, only for John to hold him back "YOU LYING PIECE OF SH-!!"

"Oh please…" Kvar continued calmly, relishing the psychological torture he was inflicting on the group "When her Key Crest-less exsphere was removed, Anna turned into a monster… and your _father_ killed her… Pathetic, don't you think?" Kvar asked.

"Do not speak ill of the dead!" Kratos spat bitterly, charging in front of John and Sheena

Kvar merely chuckled at Kratos's outburst "Who cares!? They were both just a couple of filthy humans. Filthy.Worthless.Maggots! Every last one of them!!"

"How dare you Kvar…" John growled, stepping in front of Kratos, blade held towards the said Desian's throat "What give you the _right_ to treat people like garbage!!? How dare you… HOW _DARE_ YOU!!" He bellowed

"Ah yes, you" Kvar said casually, looking over John as if he'd just noticed him now, aggravating the swordsman more "That little black Cruxis Crystal of yours… Yes, it shall be quite useful for my own plans" Kvar chuckled darkly, smiling at John greedily "Anyhow, _that_ will not be in your possession for much longer. That is…" The Cardinal smirked evilly as he eyed Lloyd "If you want to ensure you're brother's safety"

"Not if I can help it!" Sheena cried defiantly, whipping out an intricate card. John and Kratos caught onto what she was doing and stepped back wisely "I'm gonna use the last one, Grampa…" She muttered sadly, before throwing the card up into the air as it erupted into a thick cloud of smoke, temporarily blinding Kvar and the Desians. By the time the smoke cleared, the group had disappeared. Kvar looked on in rage, before turning his glare to his troops

"Well!? What are you buffoons doing standing there!? Find them! Find the Nelo Angelo and bring his Cruxis Crystal _and_ Irving's exsphere to me!!" He bellowed. Every single Desian quivered in fear, before scampering off every which way as they fled the wrath of their leader. The Ranch was once again silent, until a deep chuckling began to resonate through the base

"Yes…" Kvar hissed madly, barely able to contain his laughter. Now that he had found what he was looking for, and even more "That power… It will be mine…" The Cardinal's laughing began to rise in volume, until it sounded like the mad laughter of the devil himself

"IT.WILL.BE._MINE_!!!"

* * *

**Me: (In a wheelchair, covered in bandages) Before we move on, I got something to say to all my reviewers**

**Reviewers: We're listening...**

**Me: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews for so far. Seriously, you've made writing this thing worthwhile. If I didn't take a chance to write on FanFiction, all my ideas would probably still be locked in the old Microsoft Word vault. So I want to thank every single one of you. And to The Amazing Chris, big thanks for the Unison Attacks, keep'em coming mate!**

**John: Done?**

**Me: So anyhow, Read'n'Review all!**

**Me, John and the Reviewers: Later!!**


	32. Chapter 27: Pinnacle of Power, part 2

**Me: (Typing away) Kvar fight is taking longer than I expected...**

**John: I want my theme dam-!**

**Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP!!?**

**John: (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Me: (Sighs) Relax man, I've narrowed it to three choices**

**John: And?**

**Me: And, you didn't let me finish. And it will be put up by the next Game Stats chapter**

**Me and John: Nice! (High five each other)**

**Me: I don't own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 27: Pinnacle of Power, part 2

**In the Open Field, Night time…**

The night sky of Sylvarant was all but peaceful, the quiet night being broken by an explosion of smoke. Seven people came tumbling out in the form of the group, who had just escaped the ranch by the skin of their teeth. John was the first to emerge, landing on both legs in a low crouch, katana held at the ready in case. He was soon followed by Kratos, then Sheena. Three various screams signified that Raine, Genis and Lloyd didn't land on their feet each landing in various positions on the ground, Lloyd being the one face down in the grass. Colette however, gently landed on the ground as she retracted her wings. Everyone took a quick look at the ranch in the distance, before exchanging glances to each other…

John took one last look at the Human Ranch "It's not safe here" He mumbled, before turning to the group "We'd better go to Luin"

Raine raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Luin?"

"The Desians won't think to look inside of a town they have just destroyed" The auburn headed mercenary explained as he walked off "It's much safer there"

**Luin…**

"I can't believe it…" Sheena muttered, fingering and poking the exsphere that was rolling in her palm "I can't believe exspheres are made from … human lives"

Genis removed his exsphere and held it in front of his face, the blue jewel glittering in the moonlight "This …… Is Marble's life"

John chose not to talk, opting to sigh sadly instead, removing his own black Cruxis Crystal, rolling it in between his fingers, eyes knotting in aggravation before he settled it back in his chest. Kratos took one look at his own exsphere, before hiding it from his own view. Colette looked around, before her eyes settled on Lloyd. The swordsman was visibly shaken to the core, staring at the exsphere, watching his own eye in the reflection of the sphere. Lloyd's brow furrowed and his eyes hardened as he tore the Exsphere from his right hand

"Arrgh!"

His cry of desperate rage caught the attention of the group

"This…_thing_!!" He growled angrily, before he brought his fist down to try and smash the sphere, before a hand pried the sphere from the brunette's hand, a fist hitting him in the face knocking him to the ground. John stood above him, exsphere clenched tightly in his hand, a small stain of blood on his knuckles from where he hit his younger brother, who was currently wiping the small stain of blood from his mouth

"What the hell?" John growled, looking at his brother, before showing him the exsphere "This is your mother's life, this thing holds her hopes and dreams. And you're just going to throw it away?"

Lloyd shrank slightly at his brother's reserved rage "But-"

"No buts"

"We would have lost long ago had we not had them" Kratos spoke, Lloyd turned his now infuriated eyes to the mercenary

"Don't you think I know that!?" Lloyd cried, gritting his teeth

"Do you really?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow at the twin swordsman in front of him "If you throw away that Exsphere now, do you really think you can finish this journey?" The mercenary stared at the younger swordsmen, before he quickly looked at John, re-settling his staring to Lloyd

"Yeah" Lloyd said after a pregnant pause "Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that" Lloyd reattached his Exsphere to the back of his right hand "But… Exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!" The twin swordsman cried

"And those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, Lloyd" Kratos snapped back, Lloyd flinching under his glare "But I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres"

"Um…" Colette started "I know… I know that my opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere, but I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our Exspheres now" Lloyd's eyes widened slightly "And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless" Colette finished, Lloyd looked down at the ground

"The Chosen is right" Kratos added "We can throw away the Exspheres at any time. But at this moment, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake, as well as our own" He stated, turning his head slightly to give Lloyd a gentle smirk "Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?"

"I just can't!" Lloyd snapped suddenly, everyone flinching except for John and Kratos, all watching his face fall "…I know you're right Kratos, but… but right now… I just… I just need some time alone to think…" He weakly said, before trudging outside. Genis went to follow him, but was block as John put his palm to his chest, not to hurt, but to tell the half-elf to stop

"Leave him Genis" John said, not straying his eyes from where Lloyd walked off to

"Well what about you?" Raine asked him "What's your stance on this John?"

John gave a quiet sigh as he moved away from the group slightly "I know that we need the exspheres now, but…" He shuddered momentarily, before he talked again "The _thought_ of people being turned into exspheres…" He started, looking up the moon "The thought of it just sickens me to no end… The dead…" He turned his head to regard the group "They should be able to rest, not be in some state of _lifelessness_" John finished, his breathe become slightly ragged as he felt Sheena's hand on his shoulder "That's a fate worse than death…"

**Open Field…**

The only thing lighting up the darkened plains was the pale glow of the moon, lighting everything in is own light blue light, except for one person garbed in red and crouched in the tall fields. Lloyd stared at the jewel of power in the cradle of his hand, pain in his eyes as he clenched the exsphere in his right hand "Mom… Did you suffer?" He asked the jewel "Did you suffer when this… _Thing_ took your life? Will…" Lloyd quivered as he brought his clenched fist with the sphere inside to his face "Will you forgive me… If I use this?"

"How would you feel?"

The deep voice from behind him made Lloyd jump, finding himself face to face with Kratos. He raised an eyebrow at the mercenary's question "…What do you mean?" The twin swordsman asked

"Think about it, Lloyd. If you lost your life to an Exsphere, what would you want done with yourself?"

"I…" Lloyd grimaced as he sunk his head "… Don't know"

Kratos gave a quiet sigh, before he spoke "…If it were me, I'd want to be useful to someone with the will to break this tragic cycle. Then perhaps…" The mercenary trailed, off, looking away from the younger swordsman and staring at the moon "…I could atone for some of my own sins"

Lloyd's face twisted in confusion "Your… Sins?" He repeated "What sins?"

"… It's nothing. But now, what _is_ important is your decision about the Exspheres" The mercenary spoke, before heading off in the direction of Luin. Lloyd's gaze lingered for only a second, before he set his eyes back on the exsphere

"Exspheres…" Lloyd muttered, cradling the exsphere close to his chest with both hands, trying to hold back his oncoming sobs as his frame trembled "Mom…"

Lloyd felt hand clasp onto his shoulder softly, turning to see John there, arms open. Seeing this, something in Lloyd finally snapped, he might have lost all sense of pride for a moment, or maybe the weight of everything finally got to him. With out hesitation, he launched himself at his opened armed older brother, hands clutching desperately at his shirt as though he too would disappear at the hands of the Desian. John didn't say anything, but still held his brother close, gently shushing him and running a hand through his hair, pressing his lips to Lloyd's temple in comfort…

…Neither of them seemed to notice Sheena in the distance

But that didn't mean John couldn't hear her crying…

**The Next Morning…**

Lloyd jolted awake with a start, immediately looking around at his surroundings, seeing he was back in the ruins of Luin, blushing in embarrassment at the thought of falling asleep in the middle of an open field. He looked down, seeing John's jacket covering him like a blanket, while John himself was sleeping near Sheena. The brunette yawned loudly, rubbing his tear stained face with the back of his right hand, then scratching the back of his head with his left

One by one, everyone eventually woke, John being the last until Noishe decided to pounce on him and lick his face repeatedly, earning a laugh from the rest of the group as the angelic swordsman wiped his face clean in disgust and annoyance

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, ha ha…" John mumbled half-heartedly, snatching back his jacket, turning to the group as he slipped it on "So, anyone got an idea of where to head next?"

"I doubt we'd be able to go back to the Human Ranch" Kratos said, leaning back against a broken cart "Kvar would have most likely increased security by now" He added, taking a long glance out into the fields, presumably the ranch "Trying to get in now would be a fast way to suicide"

"Well, there might be another way in…" Everyone turned their attention to the assassin, who was currently re-doing her hair into her regular style "But we'll have to go to Hima. Someone who escaped from the ranch is there. His name's Pietro, he might know a way in"

"_Hima_!?" Genis groaned "But that's at least a two day walk from here!"

"Regardless Genis" Raine started, giving her younger brother a stern look "If this man, Peitro, knows a way in then we have no choice _but_ to travel to Hima, despite how far away it is"

"Well let's get going already!" Lloyd cried, sprinting outside of the city, quickly soon being followed by Colette, after once again, tripping over nothing, hurrying after him, closely followed by Genis, Raine and Kratos. Sheena went to follow, but stopped when she felt John touch her arm.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked, beginning to worry slightly at John's concerned face "Is something wrong?"

John sighed quietly before turning to the ninja "Are you alright Sheena?"

Sheena scoffed and raised an eyebrow at his question "Of course I'm al-"

"I heard you crying last night…"

Sheena immediately tensed considerably, before turning away in what looked like a mix between sadness and guilt. John immediately felt like slapping himself as harshly as he could, when he thought of the reason _why_ she cried. From everything that he knew about the characters, Sheena struck a chord with him the most. The fact that, to him, such a beautiful woman could actually be so lonely and hurt from the same group of people that took her in, meant that she had no real family, no mother, no father

"You know…" Sheena mumbled, smiling sadly, her voice cracking slightly "Lloyd's lucky to have you. Other than… Corrine… I" She stopped momentarily, sniffling and holding herself "I…" Sheena stopped again, feeling tears form in her eyes, before she felt John's arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. Sheena threw her own arms around him waist, burying her face in his shirt

"Don't say it…" He said softly, feeling her nuzzle against his chest "Don't say you're alone" John repeated pulling back to look the assassin in the face, sincerely smiling slightly as he wiped away a tear with his thumb "You've got me… Right?"

Sheena's heart melted and went weak at the knees when he said that, smiling joyously as she rested against John's chest. In her entire life, no-one had ever said that to her, or said something like that with that much sincerity

"And you've got Lloyd…"

Sheena looked up at John, the smile on her face turned into a look of confusion "Huh?"

"And Genis as well" John continued "Raine, Colette… Fuck, you even got Kratos" He explained, running a hand through Sheena's hair "So don't say you're alone, okay? You've got all of us, remember that" He finished, smiling sincerely at her, affectionately patting her on the head…

The two said nothing as they held each other…

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**John and Cards**_

John: Hyaa! Hei! Sya!!

Sheena: John?

John: Sheena? What's up?

Sheena: Question

John: Shoot

Sheena: I was wondering where you learnt your martial arts from.

John: Oh, you mean my Shukokai style? I learnt back on Earth, started back when I was barely 7 years old. Why?

Sheena: I was just thinking that… (Blushes) Well… Nah, it'll sound stupid

John: Come on, say it

Sheena: I was just thinking that I could teach you to use my cards… Y'know… Just in case you lose your sword in battle

John: That would be _so_ awesome! Teachme!Teachme!Teachme!Teachme!

Sheena: (Smirking) Okay, okay! You're like a kid sometimes…

John: (Smirking) Oh, you _know_ you love it

_Now… back to the action!_

**Hima…**

As soon as everyone entered the small, one building town of Hima, everyone immediately small looks of fatigue on their faces. Out of the group of seven, only John and Kratos were the only ones that were expecting to face stronger enemies like Cockatrices and Ogres when they crossed over to the Hima/Izlood region. For the rest of them, it took everything they had to not get beaten down, all appreciating now that Sheena was on there side. Her cards gave the rest of them various opening to sling their spells, heal their allies and completely annihilate their opponents

"We got any food left? I'm starving" Lloyd whined, rubbing his growling stomach for added affect. Noishe whined as well, nudging the mercenary of the group in a way that said 'feed me!'

John rolled his eyes at the protozoan and his younger brother "We'll see if we can get something at the inn, so don't complain" He deadpanned "You're not the only one who's hungry"

As the group entered the inn, the innkeeper turned to the group to give her usual greeting, but in her face broke into a big grin upon seeing the assassin "Sheena!" She exclaimed

"Hey Sophia" Sheena greeted her with a smile "How's Pietro doing?"

Sophia looked away, almost in shame "He's … not as well as I thought. He hasn't gotten any better"

"We understand that he's escaped from the Asgard Human Ranch, correct?" Raine asked, receiving a nod "Please allow us to see him, we think he may know a way in" The half-elf pleaded

"I don't know if it'll help you much. But I'll let you see him" The innkeeper muttered, before leaving her desk and ushering the group upstairs. Sophia pulled out a key, before opening the door for them. Sheena turned to the rest of the group, no words were exchanged, but the message in her eyes was clear to expect for the worst. Steeling himself, John went in first, instantly he buckled at the knees, but managed to keep himself standing

"Oh sweet Jesus Christ" He breathed in horror, backing out of the room, doing a quick sign of Christian prayer that earned looks from the everyone room, (A/N: No offence intended to any religious people) until they looked inside the room for themselves, Genis, Lloyd, Colette and Raine gasping in horror

The room itself was only lit by a few lanterns, the window covered a heavy blanket, in the middle of the room a man sat on the bed, hugging his knees while rocking back and forth quickly. He kept muttering to himself over an over, his words inaudible, none except for Kratos, Colette and John were able to make what he was saying. A wave of realisation hit all of them…

… This was Pietro

"… Mana… Die…" The man muttered loudly, turning to face Sheena. John almost choked on his saliva as he saw the man's face, frozen in some state of a mix between what looked to be pain, suffering and fear. "… Angels… Pain… Die…" Pietro muttered louder. Genis started to hold onto Raine's leg, looking absolutely petrified "Human… Ranch… Pain…"

Everyone just looked at each other as the man began to weep. John took a step in front of the group. In the flurry of the recent events, he didn't even think of coming up to this point, to seeing a man who suffered first-hand at the hands of Desians. But the question he was asking himself: What did they do to him?

What the _fuck_ did the do to him?

He imagined Pietro sobbing like that every night, alone in his own shattered world. Taking a deep breathe, John sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of Peitro's head "Pietro…?" He asked softly, gaining the attention of the sobbing man "We have to get into the Human Ranch" John said slowly, making sure the man could understand "How do we get in?"

"Boulder… Big… Underground" Pietro quivered as he rocked again "… Jewel… Boulder… Move… Chosen"

"Okay… Where is the jewel?"

"…Jewel…… Grave… Dig… Chosen" Pietro's muttering faded again as he began sobbing, this time, Sophia came to comfort him

"Pietro he's……" Sophia took a sharp breath "He's been cursed by the Desians… Just… Just leave him be!" She shouted

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, girl" Kratos snapped "This man indirectly led to the deaths of numerous people in Luin"

"Yeah!" Sheena cut in "Now I know you may be happy just protecting him Sophia, but after seeing what we saw at the Human Ranch, we need his help!" She yelled, glaring at the innkeeper "How about helping us just a little!?"

Kratos shot a look back at Colette, before returning his gaze to Sophia "The Chosen herself wishes to break into the Human Ranch"

Sophia instantly perked at hearing that Colette was the Chosen, and instantly went to her, putting her hands on Colette's shoulders "You're the Chosen? Please! There must be something you can do for Pietro! _Please_!" Sophia cried in desperation, shaking Colette's shoulder in desperation

"Colette's not capable of healing magic" Raine stated, earning the desperate woman's attention "But I _have_ heard of a technique left behind by Boltzman in the Tower of Mana. If I got my hands on that book, I'd be able to lift Pietro's curse. However…" Raine started, giving Sophia a sharp look "Infiltrating the ranch comes first. That I won't relinquish"

Sophia turned to John "Pietro told you the jewel was in his grave, right?" John nodded "When he escaped from the ranch, he said he came out through the front yard and he blocked the exit with a boulder" She explained "That jewel should be able to move the boulder, allowing you into the ranch"

"Thank you" Colette bowed "We'll come back when we've got the healing technique"

"Actually…" Genis started, poking his head around the door "I think we'd better stay the night… It's already night time"

Lloyd looked at his friend, before poking his own head out the door, seeing that it was indeed, night time. Everyone else head's soon followed, Sophia's being the last

"Well… We _did_ arrive pretty late in the afternoon" Sheena stated, before turning in embarrassment to Sophia "Um… could we… rent some rooms?"

**Later…**

John stood there at the window, a glass of water in his hand, his face set in a state of disbelief, but more importantly, fear of what truly happened to Pietro. He tried to bring the glass to his lips, trying to drink some of the clear liquid, but time and time again, it spilled down his top. After draining the glass, he set it down on the nearby table, looking at his trembling hand, his breathing becoming slightly heavy

"I'm shaking…" John said shakily, looking at his worsening hand "My God… I'm actually shaking"

John's entire being began to quiver in fear, until he felt the warmth of another's hand on his, their thumb caressing the top of his hand softly. He turned to see the sleeve of a purple kimono, before Sheena's concerned face come into his view, his shaking beginning to lessen slightly

"Are you alright?" The ninja asked

"I…"

John gripped her hand tighter

"I don't know…"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**John's Nightmare**_

John: (Asleep) Zzz……… No…… please…… I'm sorry……

Lloyd: Hmm? John?

John: I didn't mean to……… I'm sorry…… No…… please

Lloyd: Is he… dreaming?

John: (Still asleep sounding more desperate) No…… don't leave me here……… please don't go……… Don't go… Don't go!

Lloyd: (Concerned) John! Snap out of it!

John: (Wakes up) Don't go!! … Huh? Oh Jesus, it was just a nightmare…

Lloyd: Are you alright?

John: (Closes his eyes) Lloyd, get out of my room

Lloyd: O-Okay… (Lloyd leaves)

_Now… back to the action!_

**Asgard Human Ranch**

The group had snuck towards the inconspicuous boulder that was barring what seemed to be a duct heading right into the heart of the ranch, as John remembered. Taking the lead, he pulled the marble from his pocket and placed it into a hidden socket inside the middle of the rock. A small click was heard, before the enormous stone slid neatly and, surprisingly quietly, to the side, revealing a bashed open grate.

"Well, this is it" John spoke softly, turning to the group with a fierce determination in his eyes "Who's ready to kick some ass?"

All nodding, the entered the grate one-by-one, Sheena being the first and Kratos taking the rear. Within the grate, Sheena sped ahead of the others as they heard the audible snaps. Lloyd, who came out first, saw two Desian bodies on the floor, indicating to him that Sheena snapped both of their necks

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at the bodies, Raine sighed and turned to Sheena "You know, I'm begging to see _why_ John wanted you to come with us"

The assassin gave the half-elf women a smirk "If that's your idea of a compliment, I'll take it"

Raine chuckled quietly, now ignoring John as he began to use the ranch's computer, before dropping her voice, shivering slightly at the vibes she was feeling "Well, the sooner we get out of here… the better"

"Raine tell, me something" The ninja started "Has John always been so…" She tried her hardest to find the perfect word to describe him "Has he always been so…"

"Even I don't know what he thinks about half of the time" Raine smirked "I suppose he is kind of a mystery" She finished. Sheena stared for a moment, before she broke out laughing "W-What? What is it?"

"You're…" Sheena giggled, before pointing at the half-elf "You're blushing!"

With that, Raine blushed even more. When John came over seven months ago, she tried to learn more about him, but only succeeded in finding out small things about him, what's what excited her the most. Her mind reprimanded her when she had a small crush on her own student, but was relieved when she found it to be a fleeting crush.

Raine looked to Sheena, who only gave her a cheeky smile as she walked back to the group, John succeeding in bringing up a map. The group looked on as different places were lit up with a dot, Sheena wisely said nothing

"Okay, now that small room in the back, that's where Kvar would be" John started, pointing at a small blue room at the back of the map "But in order to get there, we need to…" He pointed to a rather large, red room on the map, two points in the room being lit up "Deactivate those switches" John kept going as he pointed to another dot in between the two dots "The prisoners should be held there too…"

Before he could continued, an alarmed wailed, the room began to flash with bright red light, a voice also coming to life over the speaker

"Intruders in the Ranch! Repeat! Intruders in the Ranch! Kill on sight!!"

"Fuck! The found me in the system!" John spat, trying to regain access to the mainframe, but failed, slamming the computer with his fist "Stupid piece of mother-fucking _shit_!!"

The blonde-haired Chosen, turned away from the group, hearing a dull echo coming for a fair distance away, thanks to her angel hearing "I can hear footsteps coming, fast!" Colette cried

"We don't have much time!" Lloyd said, looking at everyone quickly "We'll have to split into two groups! Four of us will go after Kvar, the other three will deactivate the switches and free the prisoners!"

"What!?" Genis cried, his eyes going wide "We're going to split up?"

"We don't have any time to consider other options Genis" Kratos retorted quickly "I shall go for Kvar!"

"Well I'm coming with you!" Lloyd cried defiantly, drawing his blades

"He's gonna pay for what he did to the people of Luin, so I'm coming too!" Sheena added

"I'm gonna make Kvar pay for what he did to your mother Lloyd! Count me in!!" John shouted to his brother, drawing his own katana

The four looked at each other and gave a firm nod, before setting their eyes on Colette, Genis and Raine, before heading out the door to their left into the exsphere factory. John turned back to look at his friends, possibly for the last time. He had a feeling that he was truly going to be tested against Kvar, his limits pushed beyond what he was used to, his mind tried to the extreme, his body getting more and more exhausted as he used techniques over and over and over again. John took a small sigh as he looked at his friends

"I'm counting on you guys. Stay safe"

With that said and done, he headed back through the door, blade drawn. He knew he was going to be tested…

…But why couldn't he shake the feeling that it involved Sheena?

* * *

**John: (Smirking) Finally, it's time to kick some Desian ass!**

**Me: (Smirking) Well, not just yet... Next chapter**

**John: I know**

**Me: Right, anywho, Read'n'Review all!**

**Me and John: Later!**


	33. Chapter 28: Pinnalce of Power, part 3

**Me: (Smiling) Here it is, the long awaited Kvar battle**

**John: Finally!**

**Lloyd: Lemme get my hands on him!**

**Me: Hold on, we need a disclaimer first**

**John: Fine! Thunderdownunder does not own ToS**

**Me: Righty-o then! lets get this show in the road**

* * *

Chapter 28: Pinnacle of Power, part 3

**With John's Group…**

John stabbed his blade through another Desian's stomach, using his sheer strength to break through the armour, before booting the now dead half-elf away…

He was pissed…

Upon entering the manufacturing plant, Kratos, Lloyd, Sheena and John were ambushed by a squad of swordsmen. The group sustained no injuries, but were greatly aggravated as they headed up the now stopped conveyor belt into the next room…

Were there was more than two Desians waiting for them, as John had anticipated...

John reacted first by kicking one down, slicing his victim's throat clean open as his three comrades fanned out. Another half-elf charged at the angelic swordsman with an overhead slash, John had his blade at the ready slicing from left to right across his chest, the Desian spinning in the air as his blood spurted out. He spun deftly, barely missing another sword, bringing his katana down the front of the Desian's body, the blade leaving cleanly. John then ducked a spear swing that would have knocked his head clean off, bringing his blade through the chest of the Desian behind the spearman, roughly withdrawing his blade to kill another Desian at his right side.

Kratos barely flinched as a sword nearly hit him in the face, before mercilessly driving the side of his blade into the half-elf's throat. The mercenary cocked an eyebrow as another foolishly charged with his blade drawn low. Kratos drew his arm around and hit the back of the Desian's blade with his own, sending him Sheena's way, before calmly and viciously bringing his shield in front of him, blocking another half-elf. Wasting no time, the mercenary brought his blade across the back of the Desian's neck, spinning his whole body as the blade's sharp edge teared through his victim's neck.

Lloyd fought furiously as he batted of Desian's left and right. Using him momentum, the brunette slashed his blade across to his left, blocking a sword before bringing across his right blade sharply, cutting off the half-elf's arm from the elbow down. Lloyd then swung his right blade again, killing another Desian by slicing his neck open. Trying to catch the twin swordsman off-guard, two Desian charged his flanks, but was met by Lloyd blocking the one from the left and cutting the off the leg from the one from the right. Quickly, Lloyd spun around to his back, catching a Desian off-guard with both his blade driving through his chest. Lloyd pulled both blades back sharply and went to stand up, not even lifting his head as he brought his left blade behind and over his head to meet an overhead strike from behind, spinning around and slicing through the Desian's neck with his other blade, slightly moving to meet another attack from his side, blocking again with his left blade, this time, spinning to right, drawing back his right blade as he did until he viciously, and quickly, sliced the offending half-elf diagonally from the collarbone down. He went to turn around, finding John watching his back as the Desians began to enclose around them

"You're still here?" Lloyd asked his brother cockily, Desians now sizing up the brunette and his raven-haired brother

"Well someone's gotta watch you're back!" John retorted

"Not now, I'm kinda busy!"

They both lashed out as opposite, each attack to their perspective fronts, while at the same time, the other protected their brother's rear, both meet their attackers with a flurry of their attacks. As their attackers thinned in number (Mostly to thanks Sheena and Kratos), they struck out again. Lloyd kicked down his opponent, only momentarily see a purple blur dash past accompanied with a gurgle now coming from the now dead Desian, before both he and John began to attack new opponents, both dodging attacks in almost perfect synchronisation, both taking down their opponents.

Without warning, John dropped down and spun, stabbing a Desian who would have struck Lloyd in the back, who currently had half of both his swords in another half-elf's chest, in his manhood, quickly slicing down, before he stood back up, turning again to throw his katana at a charging Desian. Seeing a nearby spear, John dived for it, barely missing a spear that would have imbedded itself in his spine, rolling to a standing position, positioning the weapon to his side, holding onto the end of the weapon

"Check this shit out" John smirked as he taunted a circle of Desians around him, all charging in at the same time. He waited until they were in the spear's wide distance, before he whipped it once around his head, dropping down slightly so the tip would tear each half-elf's throat open. John quickly dropped the weapon, walking over calmly to the Desian who he had thrown his weapon into, quickly twisting the blade for good measure, before sheathing the bloody katana

The four looked around at the carnage around them, all eyes settling on a small round dais at the end of the passageway.

While cleaning his blade of blood, Kratos when to inspect the dais, frowning as it wasn't activated '_The others haven't reach the switches yet… You're lucky Kvar, if only for a few minutes' _The mercenary glared up through the room of the room they were in now _'But I swear, you _will_ pay for destroying my family'_

**Meanwhile, With Colette, Genis and Raine…**

"Um…is everyone okay?" Colette asked. Many of the now freed prisoners stood in awe of the blonde Chosen's bright pink wings and the two half-elf's behind her

"Who…… Who are you?" One of the male prisoners asked slowly

"I'm the Chosen, Colette Brunel" Colette gave the prisoners a smile, before her face became filled with worry "This will become a dangerous place, so you'd better get out"

The man's face broke into a smile "Everyone! The Chosen herself has come to rescue us! Praise to Martel! Praise to the Goddess!!" Most of the prisoners began to whoop and cheer

"By the way" Raine butted in "Is there anyone here from Palmacosta? We're looking for a young woman by the name of Chocolat"

"I'm from Palmacosta" A second man, a brown haired man, spoke up "As for Chocolat, she underwent host body testing here"

Genis rose an eyebrow "'Host body testing'?"

The prisoner nodded "The test decides which ranch she will be taken to. I believe they said she was being taken to Iselia"

"I see, Iselia…" Genis looked at the two women "You two get the switches" The young boy then turned to the prisoners "I'll lead everyone out of here. Everyone, please follow me"

**Back With John's Group…**

The group were resting, until they heard the whir of a machine starting up, until all saw the teleporter light up in a light blue purplish light.

"Finally" Lloyd groaned, rolling his neck, before standing up, his glare returning as he went into the light "I'm coming for you, Kvar!" He shouted as he was bathed in the light, disappearing in a flash

**Control Room…**

As soon as Lloyd entered the control room of the Cardinal, he hastily drew his blade. He was currently talking to some woman, who by some account or another, was floating. She was dressed in what seemed to be a rather revealing outfit consisting of a red metallic bodice, black thigh high boots plated with gold on the end and black leather gloves that nearly reached the elbow, with an unnecessary large amount of makeup applied to her face. The woman was also surrounded by floating panels that was connected by a ring that was above her head

"KVAR!!" Lloyd roared out as fiercely as he could. Just then, Sheena, John and Kratos had entered through the teleporter, John taking up the front with Lloyd, katana slightly drawn, ebony wings out. The woman and Kvar both turned and looked at the four intruders

"So… This is Lloyd. I see, he _does_ bear a resemblance" The woman looked unamused as she turned to John "And this is the Nelo Aneglo?"

"So" Kvar hissed "You've come" He eyed his would-be opponents, before turning back to the image of the woman "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't change the subject Pronyma!" The half-elf barked coarsely "It's clear you've been stealing research data from _my_ Angelus Project!"

Pronyma sighed "I grow tired of your accusations, Kvar. As I have told you, I know _nothing_ of it."

"You stubborn whore" Kvar grumbled, glaring daggers at the woman "I supposed I should expect no less from the one who _usurped_ the leadership of the Five Grand Cardinals, _riding_ along the coat-tails of Lord Yggdrasill in obviously more ways than one" Kvar dropped his tone to a venomous one "But take heed, woman. Once I retrieve the Exsphere and Black Cruxis Crystal from these inferior being, _I_ will become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals" The cruel half-elf sneered, grinning maddeningly at Pronyma "And when that happens, you'll be on your knees, _begging_ for my forgiveness"

The Cardinal Leader only wrinkled her nose in disgust, before smirking at the rat-faced half-elf "Is that so? I've heard that Rodyle has talked you into joining him in one of his schemes. And if anything…" Her lips turned into a pitying smirk "You would be on your knees, begging for _mine_" Pronyma bragged, crossing her arms and contemptuously stared at Kvar "But it would be wise not to _believe_ that you can deceive Lord Yggdrasill for long" She said, emphasising her threat before disappearing

Kvar shrugged at the woman's message as he turned to the group "So the Mana Cannon is no longer a secret. Well, it won't matter soon, once you're all taken care of" Kvar pulled out his staff, the bladed ring on top made sound pleasant to the cruel Cardinal's ear when swung "And once I've taken that Exsphere of yours, Irving" Kvar continued on, pointing his staff at the boy "Any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distant memory"

"You'll be dead before you take this from me!!" Lloyd cried, charging forward first, blades swinging, soon followed by John, Kratos, and then Sheena. The Cardinal laughed as he began ducking and weaving through Lloyd's attacks, lashing out with the tip of his staff sharply, catching the swordsman underneath the ribs, dropping him to his knees, definitely feeling that one of two of his ribs were broken. Seeing her opportunity, Sheena muttered a quick apology as she used Lloyd's back as a leaping point, slamming a vicious hit into the Cardinal's chest as she sailed through the air, quickly leaping off his chest and going in again

"Life Seal!" The ninja cried, as soon as the card came into contact with Kvar's skin, she could feel some of his life force being sucked through the card, before being transferred to her. Sheena quickly did a quick two card combo as she prepared her next attack "Power Seal! Pyre Seal!" In two rapid hits, she sent two energy filled cards one after the other, the last attack exploding in a flurry of cards, sending the Cardinal back towards the mercenary

Despite his stoic exterior, Kratos's entire being quivered in a mix of anticipation and rage. Kvar finally regained his senses and went to swing at the mercenary's neck, but Kratos smashed his sword against Kvar's with every ounce of inhuman strength he possessed, causing the Cardinal to stagger back before bashing him mercilessly with his shield. Seeing his opportunity, Kratos struck as quickly and viciously as he could "Hurricane Thrust!!" The mercenary cried, thrusting his wind-covered weapon forward into Kvar's ribs "Light Spear!!" Still in motion from his previous attack, Kratos began to spin, jumping upwards as a smooth spear of energy spiralled around him, catching the Cardinal in the attack, sending him airborne

Now seeing his opportunity, John threw himself at the airborne Cardinal, ready to cleave him in two, before he felt his entire being set alight with electric fury. The pain brought him to his knees, but it had served his purpose, as Kvar stood upright, smirking at the four people in front of him, electric sparks licking at his left hand

"Hpmh… I barely even felt a thing" The Cardinal chuckled, silence then reigning over the room as both sides stared each other down

As they sized each other up, Lloyd and Kratos gave a quick nod to each before charging at Kvar's flanks. The Cardinal smirked as he calmly blocked Kratos's blade with his staff, before effortlessly smacking Lloyd aside with the back of his free fist. Kratos had no time to react as a staccato of lightning hit him full force in the chest, sending high up into the air, before landing a few feet away and sliding into the wall

John leapt into action, dashing forward as he tried to slash and thrust at Kvar, but his blade only met the metal of the sharp ring at the end of the half-elf's weapon. Quickly pulling his weapon back, John went to thrust once more, but Kvar countered it by catching the katana in the ring, slamming it down of the ground to effectively disarm the angel. Using both hands, he Cardinal caught the surprised swordsman in the chin with the tip of his staff, sending the Nelo Angelo crashing into the centre of the room, before ripping into his soul using electricity, grinning as he targeted the necklace of his Cruxis Crystal as a focus point

John screamed out in agony as he felt a pain like never before burn into him before, the pain multiplied by the lightning surging through his necklace. The pain was so excruciating, he was forced to cover his eyes. Then suddenly, the pain just vanished as soon as it begun, the relief in pain accompanied by a heart wrenching scream which sent his blood cold. John's opened in horror as he realised who the body that block the surge and the screamed belonged to

"SHEENA!!"

Sheena, felt the lightning rip into her every muscle and fibre. Kvar turned to John and gave him a callous smirk before increasing the intensity of the lightning. Sheena's eyes shot open the instant it touched her flesh, was swallowed whole by the soul tearing pain of lightning coursing through the entirety her body, her scream caught in her throat as John watched in silent horror. Deciding it was enough, Kvar stopped the current, watching with his sickening smile as the assassin went limp, her smoking unconscious form tumbling in John's arm, roughly hitting the floor. The scene making Lloyd and Kratos watch in terror

John's eyed went wide in fear as he laid the assassin down. He felt an emptiness and despair well up inside him like he had never felt before. John felt his entire body go rigid with fear, any rage that he previously felt in his blood instantly froze. His eyes began to burn, his heart starting to hurt like he just been hit through his chest and hit squarely in the muscle, before it was caught in a vice-like grip. His breathe hitched as he tried his best not to sob, watching his own tears breaking on Sheena's cheek

"Hmph, in the end, your little rose was just a pathetic being, as _all_ you humans are" Kvar spoke gravely, smiling sadistically when he heard John choke on his breathe audibly, before a deep primal growl escaped from his throat, erupting into a large demonic roar that filled the dome, even with his head down. Kvar suddenly took a step back as the angel's war-cry, sensing a sudden spike in mana. The Cardinal's thin-slit like eyes widened to their full extent as he saw the boy beginning to be covered in a thick, black, dense mist

John finally moved his eyes from Sheena, not filled with sorrow and desperation, but filled with deep anger and unmeasurable fury. He stood up, staring at the half-elf who had just made a mockery of his friend's death "You're going to pay for that" He growled with a very calm, but very deadly tone, as the ground around his feet was surrounded by a white ring of mana. The ground beneath him began to shake as the mist intensified

"What the…?" Lloyd trailed off

Kratos gasped at what happened to John "_Emotional Overlimit_"

"**I've have enough of you!!" **John cried, his voice booming and echoing through the chamber, causing Kvar, one of the most vicious half-elves, the cruellest of the cruellest of Cardinals to quiver in fear. The enraged swordsman's body, while covered by the thick black mist of power, was beginning to be covered in a brilliant bright light, his clothing being whipped by an unseen wind **"GOD GRANT ME POWER!!"**

Everyone watched as the angel began to float into the air, not flapping his wings at all, drawing his arms back to his sides. Kratos's eyes widened in realisation of what was going to happen if John was going to release an attack on such a magnitude

"**TRUE JUSTICE!!"**

From John, the entire room was flooded in bright light…

**Hima…**

"Pietro!?" Sophia shouted, looking around frantically the small, one-building town for the almost comatose man "Where are you!?"

Eventually, Sophia found Pietro on the above the graveyard, looking out from the winding path towards to the mesa up top. Pietro stared direction of the Asgard Human Ranch. Suddenly, they saw a thin white light appear from what seemed to be the middle of the human ranch, before it expanded dramatically

The entire countryside became flooded in bright light…

**Back with the Group**

The room was completely trashed. Monitors were broken, some machines looked like they were slashed and ripped apart by a massive blade or claw, and a few lights flickered weakly. A scream of rage filled the once dome-like room as Kvar was now dashing backwards from an enraged John, who was landing blow after blow on the Cardinal's staff. Kratos and Lloyd, now getting over the shock, rejoined the battle, all of them attacking the Cardinal at the same time, before all slammed their weapons against Kvar's staff, the three swordsmen pushing Kvar back a fair distance

Kratos widened his eyes slightly as he dashed forward, striking at Kvar, only to have it blocked, before John did the same thing, striking with his katana before retreating, Lloyd soon followed after, attacking with both swords, before Kratos repeated the cycle. They became faster and faster, until they became blurs of red, a mixture of brown and blue, and purple striking quicker. Being forced to the defensive, Kvar kept blocking their attack, until he was sent sprawling from a bestial mana covered fist, the half-elf's head slamming into a console

Seeing his opportunity, Lloyd dashed forward blades held high, preparing to slam them down on the Cardinal's head, only to once again to be blocked by his staff. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the twin swordsman brought his right blade up and slammed it down on Kvar's weapon, before bringing his left up, doing the same thing, before lifting his right sword again, alternating his strikes. Lloyd began to build his tempo, until he was swinging as fast and as hard as he could, but still not being able to cut through the staff

"BLADE DANCE!!"

In almost slow motion, Kvar saw the red energy travel through Lloyd's body as he called his attack, before being transferred to his swords. Lloyd started to swing even faster and faster than before, slashing and striking at inhuman speeds. The twin swordsman threw his blades back, before slamming them down with his full strength, cutting through the staff, before roughly kicking him. The Cardinal began sailing through the air, quickly righting himself mid-air, landing and preparing to charge again at the Irving boy, until he felt cold steel penetrate his back and leave through his chest.

Kvar turned to his attacker, seeing it was John, who twisted his blade before Lloyd dashed in, penetrating Kvar's flesh as he drove in his left blade, wincing as he felt the blade graze against John's katana, before Kratos joined in, his blade protruding through Kvar's back, again grazing with the other swordsmen's blade in the half-elf. The three nodded at each other, and before the Cardinal could gasp, felt all three blades leave him at once, his body dropping to the ground, all three swordsmen turned away from his dying form.

Taking a few steps, John's anger washed away as he dropped to his knees, tears again running down his face as he dropped to his knees in front of Sheena's unconscious form, slowly pulling her close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he buried his face in her hair, going into a small fit of quiet sobbing. He almost froze as he felt the woman in his arms lightly push herself away from him and lightly slapping him on the cheek, he had a feeling it was meant to be harder, but couldn't help smile when her saw Sheena smile

"You… Idiot" Sheena muttered, before throwing her arms around John, gently hugging him as he did the same in return

"You should be lucky we got here on time" A mature voice said from behind Sheena. Lifting his head, John saw Raine, Colette and Sheena, the older-half-elf with her staff in hands "What…?" Raine started, looking around at the broken machines and the opened roof in a shocked awe "What happened?"

"John happened…" Lloyd spoke up "He went into this…" The brunette choked on his words as he tried to describe what happened to John "He went into this _'Emotive Ov-'_"

"An _'Emotional Overlimit' _state, Lloyd" Kratos quickly corrected

"'_Emotional Overlimit'_!? Are you serious!?" Genis cried out in shock. The two half-elves look at each other, trying to read each others' reactions "Hmm… That would explain that spike in mana that Raine and I felt"

"Let's worry about that later" Raine interrupted her brother's musings "We've learned where Chocolat is being held"

Lloyd's eyes widened in a mix of surprise and relief "Really!?"

"You… filthy spawn of a human being…" A low voice rumbled from behind the group "I WILL NOT BE DEAFETED BY YOU, LLOYD IRVING!!"

Lloyd turned around to see Kvar standing behind him, staff held high, before he felt himself being turned around by a blonde-haired blur, the sound of metal on metal. After shaking his head of cobwebs, he found himself in the embrace of Colette, a small, fresh wound on her shoulder, Kratos flinging back the injured Cardinal, who tired to now escape

"You…" Lloyd let go of Colette, unsheathing both blades quickly "YOU BASTARD!!" He cried, catching Kvar before he could escape, thrusting his blades through the half-elf. Both swords shone in the sunlight as they protruded through his stomach, before accompanied by the blade of Kratos going through the front and exiting out of the Cardinal's back

"Kratos…" Kvar gasped as the sharp blades bit into his organs, stiffening when Lloyd twisted his blades before retracting them. The half-elf's eyes wavered for a moment, before turning them to the swordsman in front of him "You… _inferior_…… BEING!!!"

"Feel the pain" Kratos hissed, twisting the blade before withdrawing it _'_That,_ was for all the pain you've caused me!'_ Kratos plunged his blade in the Desian's chest again _'And _that_ was for killing my wife, you bastard!'_ "Of those inferior beings, as you, burn…" Kratos's glare intensified as he slung back his blade _'And this, you son of a bitch, IS FOR HARMING MY SON!!'_ "IN _HELL_!!" The mercenary cried, bringing his blade across Kvar's already bloodied chest, sheathing his blade calmly as he watched the Cardinal drop down to the ground, periodically twitching as he began to choke in a pool of his own blood

"Let's get out of here, I'll put the base on self-destruct" Raine instructed, typing in commands on a not to roughed up, useable computer "Luckily this one was spared"

A low rumbling filled the chamber, everyone turned instinctively to the corpse of Kvar, only to find it going

"Very well, if I cannot kill your Chosen, then I'll take your brother's rose instead!"

John tensed as he turned to Sheena, seeing Kvar standing behind her. Sheena instinctively dropped, missing a decapitating strike. Kvar went for an over head strike, but found his weapon stopped. Everyone gasped as John held the bladed ring back with his bare hand, not even flinching as the blade bit into his hands. Seeing her opportunity, Sheena kicked Kvar in the shin, dropping the Cardinal to one knee, before John flung his staff aside, grabbing the half-elf by a fist full of hair, using his angelic strength to hold his neck back slightly

"When you meet the Reaper" John said calmly, rearing back his blade "Tell'em John Irving sent ya"

Kvar didn't even had time to scream as the blade teared through his neck, head now spinning up in the air, a trail of blood following as it hit the ground with a dull thud. Without missing a beat, John spat on the head of the Cardinal in disgust, watching it sear on the face, frozen in a mix of pain and fear, before spinning 180 degrees, running the edge of his katana along his sheathe before sheathing his weapon slowly

"No … I was wrong" John growled at the head "Not even hell would want you"

**Sometime Later, in the Open Field… **

John leaned back against the soft grass, a single headphone bud in his ear, watching the sunset in the distance. The music he listened to seemed to make the entire scene surreal, the soft saxophone giving everything a dream-like quality as it floated into his eardrum. As he went to close his eyes, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Turning to regard the person, he saw that it was Sheena.

"Hey…" John greeted her

"Do you mind if I lay here with you?"

John shrugged, giving her a gentle smirk "Sure"

The ninja gave him a small smile, before leaning the back of head and back against his chest, picking the spare ear bud, twirling it in her finger. Hesitantly, she brought it to her ear, gently placing it in as she saw John do a few times, smiling as she heard the same soft music as he heard. The relaxing music, as well as the gentle sunset, made everything just melt away, before she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him. Sheena was about to ask what he was doing, until she felt something hot and watery against her neck

"Don't do that again" John muttered, burying his face into Sheena's neck

Sheena only sighed as she took John's hands in her own, now ignoring the face that she was directly on top of him. At chance, she'd find her hand grasping his tightly, or sleeping next time, finding herself snuggling up against the angel's chest the next morning, leaving before he woke up. They were little things, but big enough to her to cause her to blush every time she found an amazing feeling swelling up beside her afterwards. And then, there was those time that simply made her blush furiously when they were almost intimate with each other, times that just seemed right, breathing in the other's scent, almost brushing lips in a teasing matter… Times that almost made it seem like it was just so… right…

…Like now…

Turning around in his embrace, Sheena leaned against John's body, staring at him as she felt his fingertips caress the side of her face, before his hands slid along her back, one placed at the small of her back and one near the nape of her neck. Unexpectedly, he pulled her even closer, feeling her breasts flatten against his chest. The music in the ears getting slightly louder, drowning out the world around them as their foreheads touched, bringing each other close as the lips barely grazed. Sheena's body felt like it was beginning to burn, feeling John hard breathing against her face, almost like he was restraining himself form not losing control to his obvious desires.

After what seemed like an eternity, both pulled away awkwardly, Sheena slightly turning away from him, as not lose herself in his eyes

"I'd… better go" She muttered, getting up "Raine said she wanted to check up on my wounds" Sheena continued, flicking a few strands of hair back behind her ear, before walking off. She turned back and gave John a smile "And John…"

"Hm…"

"Thank you…"

'_For what though?'_ The angel though, until he felt the sound of tribal drum now reverb against his eardrum, before settling his eyes back on the assassin. It almost seemed as if the slow beat responded to the hypnotizing sway of her hips, making John lose all thought as he stared slightly. Turning away, he slapped both hands on his forehead and groaned in an almost playful, yet still agitated way _'God… _What_ is it about her?'_

**Elsewhere, in the camp… **

"Look at those two…" Raine slightly giggled as she witnessed the young adults' obvious acts of affection, turning to Kratos, who only smirked and shook his head

"He's in love and he doesn't even know it…"

* * *

**John: (Blushing) I...I-eh, um... WHOA!!**

**Lloyd: That was kinda heavy on the... yeah**

**Me: I aim to please**

**John and Lloyd: (Mumbling) Please who?**

**Me: Anyhow, everyone, Read'n'Review at your own pace**

**Me, Lloyd and John: Later!**

* * *

**As you all know, music often hightens the mood, so i'll do a quick mini-soundtrack of what music was used and where it was used  
**

**(Disclaimer: I don't any of these songs)**

**I'll set it up like this**

_Scene_ - Song (artist/movie/anime/ect.)

**So without further ado...**

_Desian Fight_ - To Victory (Tyler Bates, 300)

_Kvar Fight_ - Burly Brawl (Juno Reactor Vs. Don Davis, Matrix Reloaded)

_John listening to iPod / John/Sheena romance scene_ - Space Lion (Seatbelts - Yoko Kanno, Cowboy Bebop)

**Other than that, wait until the next Game Stats chapter to find out the rest of the songs used. Bye bye for now!**


	34. Chapter 29: Back on the road again!

**Me: And here we are with another chapter**

**John: (Reading the Kvar fight scene over and over while listening to 'Burly Brawl') That is so cool...**

**Me: Ahem... Diclaimer**

**John: Oh! Right, Thunderdownunder does not own ToS**

* * *

Chapter 29: Back on the road again!

_John's P.O.V_

It's official people, my arm has gone _dead_ numb!

After what happened with the now destroyed Asgard Human Ranch (Yes, I said destroyed), everything seems like it's finally back to normal. While I tried to block and recover from my most recent… encounter with Sheena after I found her snuggling up against me fast asleep, I found myself blushing at my own actions, I mean, I usually _never_ act like _that_! But… God, I can't deny it, Sheena.Is.Beautiful, and she _actually_ might be attracted to me! Me off all people! Even small things, like touching the back of my hand or putting a hand on my shoulder, it just made me smile

…Moving on though, since Kratos decided that I should learn how to use my sword properly, he now has me training with him and Lloyd. I suppose it didn't help that since we killed Kvar, since Lloyd's more happy _and_ energetic than usual. And just before, Kratos ordered Lloyd to come at me full pelt… He's a bastard sometimes, don't think I didn't see that grin on your face earlier, bastard mercenary! Anywho, Kratos told Lloyd to come at me full force, which led to him dashing at me and smacking me in my sword arm with one of his Wooden Blades (Despite what you may have thought, we aren't trying to chop off each others limbs), making me drop my sword.

Wincing, I picked up my katana before shooting Lloyd the coldest glare I could muster, just as I felt myself being enveloped by a warm green light. I sheathed my sword as I heard the mercenary sigh tiredly, settling my weapon at my left hip

"You need to focus John"

I sighed before setting my agitated glare at the mercenary who was holding my jacket. My nice warm and fuzzy brown jacket-that-Vin-Diesel-wore-in-the-first-Triple-X-movie.

"Hey, I'm trying her-OW!!"

I returned my glare to Lloyd, who was leaping away from me, light envelops me, before he charges at me again…

…This time though, I'm prepared

As Lloyd approached, my adrenalin spiked, slowing him down enough as he charged at me. As he went to lift his sword, I quickly, and smoothly might I add, ejected just enough of my own wooden weapon with my left thumb, before gripping my katana's handle with my right hand. I dashed forward, catching my younger brother in the stomach. Everything went silent for precisely twenty two point five seconds, before an elongated moan of pain came from Lloyd, dropping both his swords as he fell to his knees slowly, clutching his gut in obvious pain. I turned to Kratos, a light smirk on his lips as he cast a First Aid spell Lloyd's way

"Better. Head back to camp while tend I to Lloyd, it's your turn to cook breakfast toady"

I gave a short nod, heading off back to camp to cook breaky for _everybody_, that's right! Alllllll seven of our merry little mariachi band! Insert them old Mexican trumpets here!... Okay, seriously, I'm glad it's me, since we've _all_ decided to _never_ let Raine cook, and if it's not Genis cooking, it's me! Yep, you guessed it. John Irving is quite the chef! The only person in Sylvarant to rival our midget half-elf, in a fierce everlasting battle of the tastebuds!

Pushing my thoughts of standing on top of table in some crazy chef getup, laughing maniacally as I defeated Genis in the Iron Chef kitchen, I stopped as I heard a quite rustle. I close my eyes, folded my arms and smirked….

…_This_ is why I love angelic hearing…

"I know your there Sheena"

I heard the rustling stop, accompanied by a small groan

"Where's the fun for me if you keep guessing who it is?" I heard the ninja whine

"Where's the fun for me if I shit my pants?" I retorted, before I felt a very hard slap to the back of my noggin "OW!! What did I do!?" I cried

"You know, I'd really wish you'd stop swearing" I did my best not to groan at her stern voice "You're really reminding me of certain _idiot_"

This time I groaned audibly to be met with the face of an irritated Sheena. It took me a while to realise her shoulders were bear with the exception of two, _very_ light pink straps that held her undershirt to her body. I looked down, my eyes widened as I saw that she wore no shoes… At least she had her pants on "Um… Did you just wake up?" I asked dumbly. Sheena only gave small noise of disapproval as she pouted… God she's sexy when she purses her lips like that… "Uh, whatever!" I added quickly, waving my hand in a 'nevermind' fashion "Anyways, can I ask you something?"

Sheena's sigh caused me to wince slightly. She pinched the bridge of her nose before giving me a small smile "Sure, what is it?"

"Um… You know how Sylvarant has the Chosen… Does… Tethe'alla have one too?" I already knew this, but maybe this way I can find out a little more about Zelos straight from the horse's mouth… What I mean is, from the person who beats him the most. Sheena nodded "And since Colette is the Chosen and is a girl, does that mean that the Chosen over there is… A guy?"

"Yes" She muttered "The Chosen is a guy"

"Let me guess…" I started brightly, brining my index fingers to my forehead, mocking a psychic "He's in his twenties, perverted, wears a lot of pink…"

"That's him!" Sheena's abrupt proclamation made me jump a little "But how did you know Zelos was in his twenties?" Her question nearly threw me off guard, so I counter by asking my own question

"Who?" I feigned. The idea of hiding my knowledge on some days was just not working

"Oh, Zelos is the Chosen. Zelos Wilder is his full name"

"Oh" I confirmed

"Anyway" Sheena butting quickly "How did you know Zelos was in his twenties?"

"Well Colette's kinda young, so I figured your Chosen would be older by a few years"

"Well what about him wearing pink?" Sheena asked in a slightly disgusted tone. I can safely say she finds it either annoying or an eyesore

"Colette likes pink… And her wings are pink so I figured……" I trailed off. Sheena stared at me for a moment, before she closed her eyes and groaned in annoyance

"Then how did you know he was _perverted_?" She asked me. I sighed, it was obvious in her voice that _this_ was one of the major problems… Correction, _the_ major problem

"Well…" I shrugged uncomfortably "_Someone_ has to continue the Chosen lineage" I sighed as Sheena sighed in defeat "He's hit on you hasn't he?" I asked, anger slightly in my tone

Sheena nodded, before opening her eyes to look at me "He has for a few years. I'll admit, when he started flirting with me it was kind of…" She smiled sadly "Nice"

My jaw never opened wider and my mouth never snapped closed as loud

"But now…" Sheena continued, her tone become more hurt and venomous "He's just some… Idiotic, stupid, moronic, breast-brained _pervert_!! He's…!" She scoffed slightly before hanging her head "It's like he's not even my friend anymore…"

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. I can understand where she's coming from, I mean, all Zelos does with her is flirt and flirt with her… But at the same time… It was like he did it, but only in a way that was just annoying to her "Well… Don't you think he's just doing it to annoy you?"

This made her look me in the face again with confusion "Huh?"

"Somehow…" I folded my arms and stared right into those eyes with my own "I doubt he has many friends"

Sheena went quiet for a minute, before putting a hand to her chin "…Maybe…… Oh, and by the way…" She gestured to me "Where's your jacket?"

"…DAMNIT!! KRATOS!? GIMME MY JACKET BACK!!!"

**Back at Camp…**

After getting back my jacket from a very playful Kratos… Now I know what you're thinking. Kratos? _Playful!?_ I know, it was weird! Damn him for waving it in front of my face! Anywho, after getting back my clothing, I started breakfast. French toast and a little spiced meat on the side for breakfast. After a taste (A good chef always tastes his food, with a _clean_ piece of equipment), it was time to wake up the rest of the camp. So what I did was I grabbed a pan I didn't use, a metal spoon, and proceeded too…

"Come one! Come all! For the greatest French Toast in all of Sylvarant!!"

Colette and Raine responded, both of them rubbing whatever sleep from their eyes… Raine anyway. Genis though, wasn't as receptive. Holding back a sigh, I went closer top him and banged the pan even harder with the spoon, causing him to jolt awake

"Come on! Don't be shy! Wake up! Wake up!!" I shouted like circus ring leader

"Alright! Alright already!!" Genis groaned, getting up and running a hand through his now dishevelled hair "Honestly, could you have waited just a little longer"

"No offence Genis, but you're kind of a heavy sleeper" I muttered, not even looking at Genis as he was most likely glaring at the back of my skull. I began to serve portions to everybody, leaving a few aside for Sheena, Kratos and Lloyd, while I purposely severed Colette last. I know I told her that I wouldn't tell the group, but if I can get her to say it, then at least it should be okay

As I pushed her plate of food towards her, Colette politely declined "Oh, no thanks John. I'm not hungry"

"Oh you sure?" I asked in concern "Over the last few days you haven't eaten much…"

"Yes, I've noticed that too" Raine butted in, thank God for this woman some days "I know you may not be hungry now, but you know how Lloyd fuses over you when you don't eat" Come on Colette, please snap. Please let the guilt take over as you scream out 'okay! I can't eat anymore, happy!?'… Please just-

"What are you guys talking about!?"

Damnit Lloyd "Don't worry" I sighed "Well, eat up everyone, the sooner we finish, the soon we can head towards the Tower of Mana"

"Hump!? Why phwe Tophwer of Mana?" My dim-witted brother asked me, _while_ he was chewing! God Lloyd, could you cover you mouth so at least no meat can get stuck to my fa- Too late…

"Lloyd, don't speak with your eating, that's disgusting" Kratos quipped, making the younger swordsman finally close his mouth as I sent a glare his way "And to answer you question. Do you remember what the Book of Regeneration said? 'Shining…gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world…from the top of the tower of ancient gods'…" I rolled my eyes and let out a quiet groan as I wiped the small pieces of meat off my face "That passage was referring to the Tower of Mana"

The rest of the meal went in silence, afterwards I went to scrub the plates in a nearby stream with Sheena. As we cleaned, we snuck a glance at each other, before catching each other in the act and slooooowly turning to each other. She gave me a shy smile, which made me smile back at her, before I turned back to my plate and began scrubing it faster, feeling a small amount of heat crawl onto my cheeks

Aw crap…… Awkward moments…

_It's Z-Skit Time!_

_**Combo! Lloyd and John**_

Lloyd: Man John! We're unbeatable!

John: Hell yeah, Lloyd! We _are_ unbeatable! …Do you really think I'm getting better?

Lloyd: Sure you are! After all, you're our samurai! Slice through the lot of them!

John: You know it!

_Now… Back to the action_

**Open Field…**

The trip to the Tower of Mana was actually pretty quiet. I let my wings out, fluttering them at bit and rolling my shoulders, hearing a few cracks, before putting them away. The feeling of the wings through, when I'm not using them, felt like a gentle pressure against my back, not uncomfortable, but just to let me know that they were there. When I bring them out though, it just feels… Really, really good. And God, when I fly I… I just feel so free.

"So… What it's like to fly?"

I turned around to see Sheena standing there, giving me an envious smile. Taking in a deep breathe I gave her cheesy grin in return

"Well…" I heard Lloyd's voice behind me start "What _is_ it like to fly?"

"When I fly…" I started, giving them both a look "I feel the wind through my hair… It feels…… God…" I let out a breath and stare into the blue sky "It just feels… So amazing"

"I'm sure it i-"

Before Lloyd could finish answering, an ear-splitting shriek came from behind us. Reaching for our weapons, we turned to see Colette in the hands of a large, muscular man who covered his face in a helmet, but had no other armour… Unless you considered his brown pants, boots, and a green sash that he wore across his chest. He also had a gigantic spear that looked like a log with a cleaver in it. Great, the old Warrior, Sorcerer and two Archers group.

"What do you want with Colette!? Let her go!!" Lloyd cried out. Yeah, like that man's gonna say in some weird British accent 'Oh dreadfully sorry sir! We had no idea this was the Chosen! Well pip pip and what not'… What? I think I _might_ have put to much spice in the meat this morning

Before the man could reply, from the look of it… I _think_ Colette hit him in his cash and prizes. Doesn't drop, but it's enough to let her wrench herself free and get to the back of the group

"You're gonna die for that ya little bitch!!" The warrior… grunted, I think. Couldn't quite hear as he drew his weapon

We began to stare each other down. Y'know, I'm wondering something, _why_ is it than when people that are trying to kill one another, they always have this kind of gunslinger moment where they just try to psyche each other out. It doesn't work, unless the other side are either retarded, or just stupid…

…Because I think I know what I am

…God, I'm an idiot… as I've just handed Lloyd my sword

I stood in front of the group putting my hand on Kratos's chest. I looked at him "I'll handle them" I told them, ignoring the jeering of the enemy. Very calmly, I slipped off my jacket, handing it to Kratos. Quickly I reached into my pocket and retrieved my headphones, swinging my arms around so I could slip them on from behind. The enemy looked at me in confusion as I turned my iPod on. Then I turned to the moronic Warrior, lifting my left foot so I could slap it with my right hand, dropping into my martial arts stance, taunting the warrior in a come on gesture

It worked, because he came charging like a made bull, spear ready to stab my right through the head. Just as it came at me, I snapped my head to the side, barely missing the deadly weapon. Growling the man tried to slash at my head. I dropped my head as the blade of the spear whizzed just at the edge of hair, moving my head and body as he tried to slash at me. Quickly, I grabbed the warrior's weapon and wrenched it from his grasp, spinning it and driving it into his heart.

The other three enemies watched as the big, fat man drop to the ground, before both archers of the group fired a volley of arrows at me. I spun the spear as the arrows fell down on and around me, becoming stuck on the log before I hurtled it into one of the archers, effectively spearing him through the chest. My ears pricked up as I felt mana being released. I rolled out of the way just as a bolt of electricity would have struck if I didn't move

"John! Catch!"

I heard Lloyd's voice accompanied by a whipping sound through the air. Not even bothering to look, I caught my sheathe in my left hand, bringing my blade in front of me as I ejected the weapon with my thumb. Just as I predicted, an arrow was sailing right at the centre of my centre of my chest, being caught by the edge of my weapon, and doing one of the coolest things ever… It split _right_ down the middle of the arrowhead, splitting of in opposite directions, barely grazing my arms. Catching my katana at the apex of its mini flight with my right hand, I dashed forward, catching the surprised archer in the chest.

I withdrew my blade, before settling my eyes on the Sorcerer, who looked positively scared out of his mind. I sheathed my blade and ran right at him, catching him with a _hard_ right hook, before kicking him hard in the stomach with my left foot. As the poor magician recovered, as began to look around wildly trying to find me. I crouched so I wouldn't be in his view, then once he turned his back to me, I leapt up and managed to get a good grip around his shoulders and head. I tackled him to the ground in a roll, snapping his neck in the process.

I stood and began began to saunter away looking back to the group with a grin on my face.

"Aqua… Laser…!"

'_Uh-oh'_ Instinctively I rolled out of the way, just as a jet of water ripped past me

"Ah!"

"COLETTE!!"

And right into Colette's arm…

"Oh shit! Colette!!" I practically started sprinting towards the group. I nearly started to freak as I saw Colette's wound close up. Through it was a large wound it looked like it was barely bleeding. It was probably because that Lloyd held onto the wound with a death grip

"Colette!" Lloyd's sharp cry brought everyone's attention to him "Your wound…"

"Colette, hang on!" Genis cried out

"Colette…" Raine moved forward, tearing Lloyd's hand away from Colette's arm, ignoring his protests "Your wound…"

"Thanks for worrying about me Lloyd… But I'm really okay. For some reason, it didn't hurt" Colette giggled as she said it, earning strange glares from everyone other than me and Kratos "Hehe, strange, huh?"

"Colette! You are certainly _not_ okay!" Sheena cut in as she turned to me, before whipping her head to Raine in desperation "Raine, you can use healing arts, right?!"

"Yes, but-!" Before Raine could say anything…

"Colette… I'm sorry… But I can't keep it a secret any longer!" Despite Colette's protests, Lloyd continued "Everyone, listen to what I have to say! Colette can no longer feel anything!" Raine, Sheena and Genis all gasped in shock. Kratos and I however, only looked at each other, before we folded our arms over our chest

"What? What do you mean, Lloyd?" Genis asked

"Colette is growing closer to becoming an angel, Genis" Lloyd answered, before looking at the angels in his arms "Now, she can't sleep or feel hot or cold or pain or anything…" I felt my own features soften as tears began to roll down his cheeks "SHE CAN'T EVEN CRY!!" Lloyd yelled out suddenly, making me and Sheena flinch "Becoming an angel means losing her humanity!"

"Lloyd…" Colette looped her arm around Lloyd's back, pulling him into a hug "Its okay… I'm okay, so let's just continue… And…" Colette looked at me as she put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder "John knew… He figured it out in Palmacosta"

"You… Knew?" I nodded. Lloyd's body shook violently, before letting go of Colette and grabbing me by the shoulders and began to shake me violently "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING JOHN!!? WHY THE- AHHHH!!!" Before Lloyd could finish his tirade, I looped my arms on the inside and grabbed the spot between just above the thumb bone and began to twist outwards slowly. As I pulled, Lloyd howled out in pain and let me go, flinching under the glare I gave him

"It's because I promised not to tell you guys" I deadpanned. Ignoring their looks of surprise, I continued "What did you want me to say anyway? Would you try and stop Colette from journeying?"

The stunned silence was the answer that I needed…

"I thought so…" I replied, holding my head in my hand, shaking it in disapprovement

"Let's just get back to town first" God, Genis… Sometimes, you're a lifesaver "We can plan our next move in the meantime"

"Luin is in shambles, now" Sheen pointed out "You sure Colette will be able to rest there?"

"Let's head to Hima" I said, pointing off into the west. This earned me a confused look from Raine

"Why Hima?"

"Like Sheena said, Luin's in ruins" I remarked "Also, we're much closer to Hima than we are to Asgard"

**In Hima…**

"So each time Colette releases a seal and takes a step closer to becoming an angel, she loses a part of what makes her human?"

All of us were standing in the middle of Colette's room, which was as it was in-game, meaning it giant room with a giant rug. Sheena just asked me the dreaded question, to which I only nodded grimly too. I sighed as I looked back at Colette, I could tell she wanted to sleep _so_ badly, the small dark rings under her eyes and her bloodshot eyes told me that. I took a pensive look and grimaced at his stoic face

"Losing her humanity?… That's terrible!" Genis cried out "Then… Then…" I raised my eyebrow a little as he hung his head low "What's going to happen to her in the end?"

"…What _is_ going to happen to her in the end?…" Lloyd echoed, looking at Colette, then at me. I shrugged at him, even though I knew the answer

"Not only that, but after she regenerates the world, she'll be all alone as the only angel in the world, right?" The question made me, Kratos and Raine flinch at the _same_ time "That's too cruel…"

"Ah…" Raine started "That's…" She opened her mouth, only to close it again. She tried to talk, before closing her mouth with an audible snap. I sighed at her actions, I could tell this was _so_ hard to tell Lloyd and Genis the truth

"Professor, it's okay… Don't worry about me"

Colette's voice rang out through the room as she sat up, throwing off the blanket she had on. The wound on her wasn't even there anymore, there wasn't eve a scar… It looked liked it completely healed up

"But Colette…"

"I'm sorry to worry everyone. Right now, things are a little difficult" Colette gave us a grim smile quickly, before getting back her regular cheery grin "But once I become a complete angel, it may be a lot easier. So don't worry. It's okay"

"But it is too hard on you!" Sheena quickly interjected, stepping up next to me "If you're tired, you want to sleep, don't you?" I saw her scared expression soften into a look of concern "Don't you miss the taste of the foods you like? And you can't even feel the warmth of someone when you hold their hand…" She began to trail off. I could tell her voice was starting to break slightly, because despite everything, her Colette where like sisters. I took her hand in mine, giving it a comforting squeeze, and she responded by leaning against my shoulder and sighing

"Thank you, Sheena. But if I quit now, all the people suffering throughout the world won't be saved" Colette started back up with the same old song'n'dance, which I've heard a million times "I was born for the sake of the world regeneration, so I'm going to make sure I do my job. Okay?"

The room went so silent with uncomfortable with awkward and desperate stares. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. That was until Sophia burst into the room, an almost deliriously happy grin on her face… Hey Sophia, have _you_ been on the wacky tabaccy today or what? Seriously, Sheena let go of me and we _both_ took a stare back. I about to ask her if she went insane, that was, until she spoke up

"Chosen! Everyone! It's Pietro, its! Oh Martel!! It's a miracle!!"

And with that, she practically went _sprinting_ up the stairs like she was in the Olympics doing the 100 metre dash or something. We all followed her upstairs as she broke in Mr.Catatonic's room and ushered us all in. We all followed her inside, and I nearly dropped my sheathe in shock at what I saw… There was no blanket on the window…

… There, standing in the room…

… Was a fully _healed_ Pietro…

… Seriously…

… Dude…

… WHAT THE FUCK!!?

"What.The.Fuaaa-I mean, how did you recover!?" I nearly cursed, slipping into a question that I want damn answered

"I'm not quite sure myself" The man answered, making everyone drop there mouths in shock. Pietro's voice is kinda deep, like Kratos's, but lighter "I just remember, when I stared out into the Asgard Ranch… I saw this… _bright_ light… And then I was…" The man just pointed to himself with a nervous

Okay! Back up! Back.The._Fuck_.UP!! My attack, _healed_ a man!? HOLY DAMN!! Go me!!

"Wow! That's incredible!" Lloyd cried out

"Sophia's told me what happen. Thank you all for going to such lengths to find me. Oh!" Pietro dug into his pocket and pulled out some sort of key

"Is that…?" My eyes widened at what I say it was "Is that the key to the Tower of Mana?"

"Yes" He nodded, handing it over to me "I understand the Chosen…" He looked over at Colette "Would need it for her journey"

**Received Tower of Mana Key**

"But that is not all" He continued "I have to tell all of you all something of grave importantance"

"The Angelus Project. Right?" I asked, receiving a nod in return

"Yes. The Desians are trying to revive something called the Angelus Project. They're also developing a weapon called the Mana Cannon"

"The Mana Cannon?" Kratos raised an eyebrow "Do you mean Thor's Hammer, from the Ancient War?"

Pietro rubbed his temples in a tender nature "I don't know the details. They are using things called Exspheres, in these sinister experiments" He told us, looking right into my eyes, before looking over at Colette "Please, stop this Angelus Project with the power of the Chosen" "Save us all!"

"Relax" Genis butted in, going right up to Pietro, ignoring his confused face "We've defeated Kvar. And we rescued the people who were held captive"

"It's because of that jewel you had" Sheena added, giving him a smile "It's all over"

"Is that true?!" Pietro looked at Colette. She nodded at him and his features just lit up in happiness "I knew we could count on the Chosen!"

"Oh, don't thank me" Colette said humbly, before pointing to me, Kratos and Lloyd "It was these three that defeated Kvar"

"It was?" We all nodded. Pietro bowed very low "Thank you… Thank you all so much…"

"Ah…" I blushed a little, causing Sheena to giggle at me… Damnit! Now I'm blushing even more! "Don't worry about it"

_It's Z-Skit time_

_**John and Shields**_

Kratos: John?

John: Yes?

Kratos: Here

John: He-Hey! WHOA!! What's with the shield Kratos!?

Kratos: I believe you could benefit from another defensive measure other than you agility. That, and I believe you should be able to extended your measures of attacks

John: Oh yeah… (Grinning) COOL!!

Kratos: (Closes eyes, buries face in hand and smirks) Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but it will do

_Now… Back to the action_

**Tower Of Mana**

Okay, you all know the drill right? We've entered the Tower'O'Mana and thanks to my gaming knowledge, cleverly disguised by playing it off of Lloyd's discoveries, we got through it a millisecond faster than we would have. Currently though, I am searching for Boltzman's book. I stopped my finger along a purple, almost weird shaped book, it's spine and edges covered in gold… I pulled it out to see that it was

**Received Boltzman's Book**

"Jackpot" I cheered to myself quietly "Hey Professor! Catch!" I yelled out, throwing the book to her. She caught it and shot me a disapproved glare, before opening the book and practically driving her nose into it. She gasped as she realised what it was

"This… This is Boltzman's technique!!" She exclaimed. Raine turned to me, bewildered "Where did you find it!?"

"In one of the bookshelves" I replied

"But… We don't need it. Pietro's been healed" Sheena remarked

I shrugged "Could be useful later on"

"I suppose" Lloyd spoke. I saw him standing there with Colette and Genis "C'mon John, let's go!" He cried, running up the stairs

I turned back to Kratos, Sheena and Raine, who were standing on the pads. All four of us shrugged at each other. As I went to follow Lloyd, I froze… I just realised… I have to up all those stairs…

… All… Of those damn stairs…

"FUCK!!"

And I'm damn sure my swearing would reach them right abouuuuuuuuut………nnnnnnoooow

"Hurry up John!"

"Alright! I'm comin' Lloyd!" I hollered back. I grimaced

"All those damn stairs…"

* * *

**Me: More fighting coming up soon people!**

**John: And much much more!**

**Me: Anywho, Read'n'Review all!**

**Me and John: Later!**

* * *

**Mini-Soundtrack time!**

**I don't own any of these songs **

_John vs. Warrior, Archers and Sorcerer_ - Laguna Battle Orchestrated (Final Fantasy 8)

**Game Stats Chapter is next. So keep your eyes peeled**  



	35. Game Stats 3

**Me: Yes! More precious reviews...kukukukuku... -! And to answer Smasher: You DO know me from GameFAQs, known as greekdownunder! It's good to see that your enjoying my story man, besides, I have much, much more planned for my little protaganist, so keep your eyes peeled  
**

**John: Uh-oh! Uh...Thunderdownunder doesn't own ToS!!  
**

* * *

Once Again… It's Game stats time!!

More expanded from before!

* * *

_**John's Stats and level**_

Level: 30  
Health: 2310  
TP: 198  
Strength: 171  
Attack: 350  
Defence: 106  
Accuracy: 108  
Evasion: 97  
Luck: 15

* * *

_**John's titles**_

**Other-worldly Person** _(Starting title)_ He came from another dimension, but what's his purpose?

**Sword-swinger:** His skill may not be refined, but he knows how to swing a sword real good!

**Hidden Guide: **His guide remains hidden, so he can give his friends a point in the right direction

**Front Runner:** He's large and in charge!

**Samurai**_(Gained at level 20)_ His strikes are deadly, quick and precise. All enemies cower before his might **(Currently Equipped title)**

* * *

_**John's Tech's**_

**Lotus Slash (Lv. 1 Tech):** It's like Demon Fang, only orange in colour **(4 TP consumed)  
**

**Slash (Lv. 1 Magic): **Think Wind Blade, except more silvery and non-elemental** (6 TP consumed)  
**

**Dragon Blade (Lv. 1 Tech): **John sends then opponent up like Lloyd's Tiger blade move, but instead on slamming them back down, he slices through them in mid-air and lands behind them **(9 TP consumed)  
**

**Blaze (Lv. 2 Magic Tech): **John slashes through his enemies, followed by a trail of fire** (12 TP consumed) **_(Fire Element)  
_

**Beast (Lv. 2 Tech): **John cuts through the enemy with his sword, before slamming his left fist into them. However, instead of a lion's head like Lloyd's beast, it's a dragon **(12 TP consumed)  
**

**God's Hammer (Angel Skill):** John uses magic to turn his katana into a large, white war hammer. It gradually eats away at his TP **(20 TP consumed to bring out the hammer, then 5 TP is taken away every 3 seconds)  
**

**Double Lotus Slash (Lv. 2 Tech):** Sends two Lotus slashes towards the enemy **(16 TP consumed)  
**

**Heavy Lotus Slash (Lv.2 Tech):** John slams his katana on the ground, creating a large shockwave **(16 TP consumed)  
**

**Slasher (Lv. 2 Magic):** John entraps the enemy in a sphere, where blades of magic cut through them **(20 TP consumed)  
**

**Slasher Charge (Lv. 2 Magic):** John conjures two blades of magic that slice though one enemy in an 'X' pattern **(20 TP consumed)  
**

**Thunder Crash (Lv. 3 Magic Tech):** John jumps into the air and slams his katana on the ground, conjuring a single bolt lightning _(Thunder Element)_ **(18 TP consumed)**

**Dragon Force (Lv. 2 Tech):** John slams the enemy into the air and jumps after them, he slashes the enemy twice before he slams the enemy back down with his sheathe** (19 TP consumed)**

**Heavy Dragon Blade (Lv. 2 Tech):** John sends then opponent up like Dragon Blade, but instead of slashing through them, he slams his blade into their gut, sending them sprawling to the floor a few feet away **(19 TP consumed)**

**Divine Justice (Angel Skill): **John brings his open hands to his right hips and charges power between them. He then fires a solid beam of energy at blinding speed, knocking the enemy either down, or into the air **(40 TP consumed)**

_**SPECIAL TECHNIQUE!! (Only usable in Overlimit)**_

**True Justice (Angel Skill):** Unlike Divine Justice, John charges holy and wind mana into the air around him, as he charges, it becomes more intense. John begins to float in the air, drawing his arms to his sides. When released, the entire arena become covered by holy magic and large blades of wind cut through the enemy(s) **(Consumes all TP)**

* * *

_**John's Battle Quotes**_

_Before battle quotes_

**Against Lower level enemies:**

1. "This is just sad"  
2. "Pathetic"

**Against Normal Level enemies:**

1. "Okay! Let's go for it!"  
2. "Hit'em hard!"

**Against higher level enemies:**

1. "We… are so dead…"  
2. "It's official…We're boned"

**Against Big enemies:  
**

1. "That's a huuuuuuge bitch!"  
2. "I better get paid for this…"

_After battle quotes_

1. "Hmph…good warm up" (Sheathes his sword)  
2. "Oh yeah! I'm the King!" (Stabs sword in the ground)  
3. "That _was_ just sad" (Shakes his head and turns away from the camera with his sword resting on his shoulders)  
4. "C'mon! That it!? I was fallin' asleep! (Points sword forward at the camera)

_In battle quotes_

**Running from battle:  
**

"Cheese it!" **(Select to run away)  
**"So long suckers!"** (Run from battlefield)  
**"What are you doing!? Get back in there!"** (Cancel Running)**

**If health goes into the red:**

"Gotta keep going"

**If character dies:**

1. "No..."** (If John Dies himself)  
**2. "You're dead!"** (If character other than John dies)**  
3. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" **(If character other than John dies)**  
4. "Shee … na" **(John dies when Sheena is in the group)**

_**Other in Battle Quotes:**_

1. "Hold on!" **(Use a Shortcut)**  
2. "ha" **(Blocks)**  
3. "Found the weakness!" **(Find the enemies spell weakness)  
**4. "Ah crap…" **(Ineffective spell against the enemy)**  
5. "Take it" **(Giving item)**  
6. "Thanks" **(Receiving item)**  
7. "Gotta be careful" **(Using item on self)**  
8. "Die!" **(Goes into Over limit)**  
9. "Using magic, eh?" **(Magic is being cast from the enemy at him)  
**10. "Not good!" **(Guard gets broken)**  
11. "Hell yeah!" **(Learns a new technique)  
**12. "Defence! Defence!!" **(Guard Strategy)  
**13. "Rush' em boys!" **(All Out Strategy)**  
14. "Put everything on the back-burner!" **(Reserve Strategy)**  
15. "Screw strategy!" **(Cancel Orders Strategy)  
**16. "Sheena!? SHEENA!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" **(John goes into Emotional Overlimit when Sheena dies)  
**17. "I've have enough of you!! GOD, GRANT ME POWER!!" **(John uses Divine Justice in Overlimit)**

* * *

_More Special Battle Endings  
_

Sheena: Were you watching!?

John: 'Course I was! Very impressive!

Sheena: Hehe thanks! …You sure you were?

John: I pride myself on not being a pervert Sheena

Sheena: Oh…right…sorry

* * *

John: Aww, I was starting to have fun there 

Kratos: Don't get cocky

John: Hey, I'm not like Lloyd

Lloyd: Hey!

John: It's the truth!

* * *

_**John's weapons**_

**Wooden Katana:** A simple Katana made from wood

**Iron Katana:** A blade made from Iron. Strong but flimsy

**Metsinu:** The blade is always sharp and kept at maximum condition

**Desian ****Blade** Though slightly smaller than regular blades, this weapon, found in a Human Ranch, is still powerful **(Currently equipped)**

_**John's Armour**_

_Body_

**Fur Jacket:** A brown fur jacket. It provides little defence, but allows maximum mobility

**Leather Jacket:** A jacket made from the skins of monsters. Provides moderate defence

**Hunter's Jacket:** Light armour favoured by hunters. It uses metal around the chest area to protect the heart **(Currently equipped)**

_Head_

**Beret:** A fashionable hat that also protects from the elements

**Leather Helm:** A helmet that only protects the head

**Iron Helm:** A helmet made of iron. Exposes the lower half of the face **(Currently equipped)**

_Arm_

**Leather Glove:** A leather gauntlet. It provides little defence, but doesn't restrict movement **(Currently equipped)**

_**Ex-Skills**_

**Lvl 1:** Strong  
**Strong:** Increase strength. Increases power of physical attacks  
**S-TYPE Constant**

**Lvl 2:** Personal  
**Emotional Overlimit:** John may go into Overlimit whenever Sheena dies (20 Chance, both John and Sheena must be in the group)  
**S-TYPE Other**

* * *

_**Unison Attacks**_

Lloyd and John:  
  
_**Demon Lotus**_

Techs needed to Use:

Double Demon Fang (Lloyd)/Double Lotus Slash (John) **(Tech)  
**

_**OR  
**_

Fierce Demon Fang (Lloyd)/Heavy Lotus Slash (John) **(Strike)  
**

Lloyd and John stand back to back and Lloyd does a powered up, larger version of Demon Fang and John does a powered up, larger version of Lotus slash. The waves of energy converge and meld with each other, turning into a big beam of energy that slams into a single target, killing them or cause some rather hefty damage

Genis and John:  


_**Thunderous Beast  
**_

Techs needed to Use:

Lightning (Genis) / Beast (John)

John thrusts his blade into the target, as Genis casts Lighting, then John jumps back and scuffs the edge of the sword on the ground as electricity begins to course through the blade. With all his might, John brings it back up into the air above his head and slams the target electrically charged Beast attack

Colette and John:  


_**Feathers of God**_

Techs need to Use:

Angel Feathers (Colette) / God's Hammer (John)

Colette's rings fly above the enemy, then John makes a leaping strike, slamming the rings down onto the enemy with his hammer.

(Credit to The Amazing Chris)

Raine and John:  


…No Techs usable yet

Kratos and John:

_**Crashing Thunder  
**_

Techs needed to Use:

Thunder Blade (Kratos) / Thunder Crash (John)

John uses Thunder Crash, followed by Kratos with Thunder Blade. Then the enemy that's been caught flies up from Kratos's attack, and with John above, both John and Kratos deliver huge strikes, creating a ball around the enemy, who is shocked several times.

(Credit to The Amazing Chris)

Sheena and John:

_**Dragon Pyre  
**_

Techs needed to Use:

Pyre Seal (Sheena) / Dragon Force (John)

Sheena creates large, bronze runic circle appearing in front of her and John, before John dashes through, blade first, before leaping into a group of enemies. As he lands, John plants a three times larger version of Sheena's card of the ground. John then begins a countdown, showing three fingers, counting down until he gives the enemies the middle finger, lowering that one dramatically as the card beneath him explodes

* * *

_**Weapon styles known:**_

Cards (From Sheena)  
Katana / Wakizashi, Martial arts (John's style)  
Kendama (From Genis)  
Twin Blades (From Lloyd)  
Shield (From Kratos)  
Staves (From Raine)

* * *

_**John's Summary:  
**_  
Level: 30  
Weapon: Desian Blade  
Body: Hunter's Jacket  
Head: Leather Helm  
Arm: Leather Glove  
Acc. 1: None  
Acc. 2: None  
Battle type: Strike

* * *

**Me: And there you have it, John's personal ability has now been discovered. Once again, big thanks and a bag of cookies to The Amazing Chris for the Unison Attacks, keep'em coming! If anyone else wants to contribute, then be my guest! Anyways, Read'n'Review at you own pleasure everybody! Later!

* * *

And now, by popular demand, I bring to you all! THE SOUNDTRACK TO THIS Fic!! Well, the songs so far anyway that i haven't put in previous chapters...  
**

**Also, I don't own any of these songs...**

_John's Theme / New Tales Of Symphonia theme _- Ordinary Man (Breaking Benjamin)  
_John's Theme 2 (Serious)_ - Cid's Theme (Final Fantasy 7)_  
John's Theme 3 (Alternative)_ - Jedi Mind Tricks (Lupe Fiasco)  
_John and Sheena fight on the Ossa Trail_ - Battle Theme / Fight Between Tifa and Loz (Piano) (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children)  
_Fight against Magnuis (After John has been healed)_ - Bullets (Creed)  
_New Sylvarant fighting music_ - Battle Theme (Final Fantasy 7. The Original FF7 I mean)  
_New Boss Battle Theme (Unless specified)_ - Those Who Fight Further (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children)  
_New Desian Theme _- Black Water (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children)

* * *


	36. Chapter 3: One Step Closer to Destructio

**Me: And finally, another chapter is up!**

**John: Well it's about damn time!!**

**Me: Sorry, sorry... I've just been busy with exams for the past few weeks, so I haven't had time to update**

**John: Ah...Hm...You've got a point**

**Me: Now... Would you please do the honours...**

**John: Right! Thunderdownunder does not own Tales of Symphonia!**

**Me: And also, a warning, it will be Limey towards the end of it**

* * *

Chapter 30: One Step Closer to Destruction

**The top of the Tower of Mana…**

A small wind hit John in the face as he watched what was left of the Chosen's group, the elder three of them all (Sheena, Raine and Kratos) immediately looking at the altar with a scrutinising gaze. Genis, Colette and Lloyd quickly caught on as they brandished their own weapons.

"Here it comes" John muttered

The seal pulsated once, before a beam of solid light shot skywards, temporarily blinding the party as an almost hellish like horse leapt forth, hooves and legs covered in black surrounded by bright yellow rings, the main body in a rich yellow. What caught John off guard about the beast was instead of a spiked club for a tail, it was instead thin and pointed, with an almost wicked tail that resembled a spear-head.

It landed with a stomp, the power in the shockwave that followed sending Raine sprawling back and nearly hitting a pillar, then quickly charging at Kratos who barely had time to defend himself, sending him into a pillar. It turned to John, raising itself back on his hind legs and letting forth a hellish neigh as two spheres of dark nothingness, nearly as tall as the beast itself, appeared before quickly forming into two shadow versions of itself, both mana conjured images slamming into the dark angel at full force and sent him slamming hard into another pillar.

Wincing in pain, John slumped against the hard floor as he watched Sheena and Lloyd charge the beast, both unaware of the tail that was whipping frantically around. Managing to straggle out the ninja's name, John pushed himself off the floor quickly, going as fast as he could to intercept the tail. As he drew closer to the assassin, he slid to a stop right in front of her, stretching his arms out to both sides. He gasped as he felt the tip of the tail pierce his back and exit out through his chest, painfully managing to give Sheena a soft smile as blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

The entire battlefield went silent as the spear exited John's chest at alarming speed, spraying Sheena in a shower of blood. Both Lloyd and her watched in horror as he fell to the ground in almost slow-motion, deep despair as their friend's skull bounced against the cold bricked floor once, before settling against it, not moving.

The horse-like beast went to attack an unsuspecting Genis and Colette, until a pain filled scream filled the arena. The beast turned just in time to see Sheena, covered in a dark aura jump and twist in the air, before mercilessly smashing a Pyre Seal into the beast's side, sending it hurtling into the seal. As the beast slammed into it, the entire battlefield shook furiously, everyone only able to register a blur of red being surrounded by black dashing across the battleground, accompanied by a vicious roar. As the blur stopped, it was revealed to be Lloyd covered in a dark aura, screaming at the top of his lungs, driving both his blades deeply into the monster's side.

John winced in pain once as he managed to widen his smile slightly, before a feeling of coldness began from form from the pit of his stomach, eventually spreading throughout his body. Before it could claim him however, he began to feel an unnaturally warm feeling spread through his body, accompanied by a soothing wind. He felt his strength return as he was sure he was just healed by Raine and Kratos. Surveying the battle once again, John looked on as he saw Lloyd and Sheena being pinned down from the beast

"Stay the hall away from them!!" He screamed, dashing forward and slamming his Beast technique covered fist again into the beast's side, sending it slamming into another pillar. Iubaris instantly recovered, going again to stab at John rapidly with its tail, however, John was prepared, for this, ducking and dodging the deadly appendage. The horse went in for one final stab, seeing his opportunity, John grabbed the tail and drew his blade in a downward arc, effectively slicing off the end of it's tail

Another scream, though higher pitched this time from the others, forced everyone to turn around Genis, who was now covered in the same black aura of Lloyd and Sheena. The horse-like monster could recovered from the pain of having its tail severed, the snickering of the small half-elf filled the arena

"Wanna charge!?" Genis taunted, raising his kendama high into the air "THUNDER BLADE!!"

Iubaris had no time to counter as the magic blade from above, slammed into the rock below, also pinning the giant beast down in a neigh of pain. The rune under the blade pulsated once, before it exploded out in a frenzy of electrical mana, setting the horse's body alight as it disappeared, writhing in pain. John looked on as the beast disappeared in pity until he felt a weight nearly bowl him over, but he managed to keep his ground and stand. Looking down her saw it was Sheena, hugging him around the waist tightly, her face buried in his chest. Wincing slightly, John returned the hug warmly, yet keeping his eyes on the seal as he heard the disembodied voice

"_Chosen of Regeneration… you have done well in reaching this far… Now… Offer your prayers at the altar"  
_

"Yes!" Colette responded at once and unquestioningly to the angels word's as she drew her Charkrams back into her clothing, stepping forward and pausing slightly as she meet Lloyd's now crestfallen eyes before she continued to the altar, slowly lowering her head. With her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her in prayer, her voice was strong as she called from the blessing of the angels "Oh, Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

John frowned as Colette's wing once again unfurled from her back and she lifted into the air. '_Another step closer to destruction…Damnit…'_ Shaking his head, he looked above Colette, bitterly awaiting the looming arrival of the angel that was guiding Colette from seal to seal and closer to her doom. But this time, he knew everyone was going to be meeting someone else. Very calmly, he closed his eyes just as a bright light exploded from the seal, hearing everyone cry out in surprise

When the group looked back, everyone one, except for John, gasped at what the saw. Suspended above the altar where Remiel would normally be to offer Colette more of her angelic powers, was an almost transparent image of a blonde woman in a graceful deep blue gown seated on what looked to be a crescent moon.

After a moment, she blinked before she spoke "Where is Aska?" the woman asked, her voice soft and almost eerily as empty, yet filled with confusion. Her eyes skimmed over Colette and the rest her companions, remaining for a moment on Sheena, glancing at John from the edge of her eye, a small look of understanding dawning on her face as she saw traces of the gold necklace under the male angel's shirt

"Whoa! It… _talked_!" Lloyd cried out in awe as he stared at the new being before him.

'_And here's Luna…'_ John though off-handily '_Right on schedule'_

"Without Aska, I cannot do anything. I cannot form a pact or a vow…" Luna, ignoring Lloyd's exclaimed remark "Please… Find Aska… In order to restore my power" In the next moment, the woman faded from sight, leaving the entire group, minus John, in confusion

"That… couldn't be…" Sheena's mouth hung open in a mix of puzzlement and awe "Was that… _Luna_!?"

Before anyone could comment, a familiar shower of light before Colette that once again drew their attention up to the clear blue sky to find Remiel descending once again.

"Your journey has been long" he commented "You have done well to reach this far, Colette, the Chosen One!"

"Thank you… Lord Remiel" Colette replied, slowly as her stare slowly fixated at the seal below her

"Let us grant you our blessing" Raising a nonchalant hand, the various lights of red, blue, green and white, spiralled downwards from the sky and into the blonde Chosen's chest. While everyone was pre-occupied, sent a cocky smile and glare Kratos's way _'Not long now, you inferior being… It will only be a matter of time before I shall take your place as one of lord Yggdrasill's Seraphim'_

"You have taken another step closer to becoming an angel" Remiel spoke again without acknowledging the girl's gratitude, sinking his wings just a little to hover closer to the Chosen " …Yet you seem… " He paused as he squinted his eyes slightly to further scrutinize the girl "_Anxious_"

"Ah… No!" Colette shook her head quickly "I'm very happy"

Remiel raised an eyebrow at Colette's words, but quickly shrugged it away "Now, Chosen One. Your journey is finally drawing to a close. It is time for you to rejoice. The path to the Tower of Salvation is open!" The angel allowed his declaration to settle on the Chosen and the others before he raised his arms above him as if in worship, an almost power hungry smirk appearing on his face as he faded slightly "Head to the Tower of Salvation and offer your prayers of regeneration. Then, you will be able to climb the stairway of heaven!"

"The Tower of Salvation?!" Lloyd breathed out, his jaw dropping.

"The world regeneration is finally going to take place…" Genis murmured quietly to no one in particular

"Is regeneration… really going to happen?" Sheena asked, her voice on the edge of shaking as she looked at John, who kept his gaze firmly on Colette and the seal

_Great, now she's gonna lose her ability to speak… Major points to the dickhead who though that up _John sighed, hearing Colette begin to speak again, doing everything in his power to not bring out his own wings and cut down Remiel where he stood.

"I shall do as you instruct, Lord Remiel" Colette responded to the angel, who promptly disappeared in a ball of light.

"_I shall await you at the final seal, Colette… my daughter… There, you will become an angel, like me..."  
_

Kratos nodded to the Chosen as her wings vanished as she turned to the others, stepping aside so that she could move past him "It seems that the end is now finally in sight…" The mercenary commented "Let's head to the Tower of Salvation quickly"

"Colette…" Raine stepped forward, dropping her hand onto Colette's shoulder and drawing her eyes up to her own "Are you sure about all of this?"

Colette didn't hesitate to offer Raine a smile and a firm nod of her head "Yes. I'm sure" she replied before continuing to the steps, The half-elf's hand falling away as the girl moved out of her reach before heading off down the stairs, soon followed by Kratos, Genis and Sheena.

The silence that followed lasted for only a breath longer though as a frustrated growl erupted from Lloyd's throat "Damnit!" the brown haired swordsman grumbled as he turned to his brother "Isn't their anything we can do John!?" The elder Irving only gave the teen a shrug. Not satisfied with the non-verbal answer, Lloyd stormed off after the others, leaving John alone on top of the tower

**Colette learned Sacrifice**

Once he made sure he was alone again, John turned to the seal and placed his hands together in prayer, watching as the etheral shadow that he referred to as 'God' materialised. Both stared at each other, a quiet uneasiness settling between both of the. Taking the silence as her cue the woman dropped down slightly, a black orb of power satelliting around her head, her soft voice being heard by the angel despite the wind rushing around them

"It is nearly time. For them, they believe their journey is just starting" The woman began

"I know" John mumbled "But before you go on... I wanna ask you something"

"What is it"

"How come...?" John's eyes narrowed "How come I was chosen to come on this journey with them? Out of all the people in the world... Why was I chosen to do this?" He asked, staring the woman right in the face, that was, if she had one "I never asked for this" He huffed futilely

"That is some that... I'm afraid I cannot tell you" The spirit sighed "Now, please, hold still into I finish" Sighing softly, John nodded as closed his eyes, letting the small black ball gently float into his crystal. However, instead of pain like he usually felt, he felt a gentleness spread over his body, feeling pure power flow through his body. He felt the wind hug and surround his form, before calmly dispersing in a quiet burst. Opening his eyes, John looked slightly behind to see his wings fluttering gently behind him

"This is all I can do for you" She said, lowering her floating image on the seal "You must now seek the Summon Spirits"

John cocked an eyebrow at the shadow woman's next request "Why?"

"That..." She hesistated slightly "...I cannot tell you either... However, if you wish to obtain you true power, you _must_ seek them out"

Choosing not to question anymore, just let his wings return into his body, slowly walking towards the steps _'So now I have to go after the Summon Spirits... Why though? I was gonna do it anyway... 'Sides, it's the only Raine's gonna learn Resurrection... Though why do I have the feeling that things are gonna be'_ He paused as took one look back the seal, furrowing his brows in thought _'Different... than what I expected? What's gonna happen to me once I _do_ find the Summon Spirits'_ "Damnit..." The angel growled, putting a palm to his forehead "I don't have time to worry about it now" He grumbled, the woman watching as John teleported away, floating to her original position above the seal

"I have done all I can… Now it's up to all of you… To decide..."

Before she could finish, she began to fade from the seal, her last words fading into the wind as gentle as the breeze had become

**Later that Night…**

"Everyone…" Sheena started breaking the silence that fell over dinner. Dinner had been particularly miserable as they had all gathered around the campfire in silence, almost as if Colette's newest affliction of no longer talking had spread throughout the entire party. It finally occurred to most of them that the journey was almost over... All of them except for John that was "I have something to say"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, looking at the ninja carefully

"I want to explain to everyone why I was trying to assassinate the

Chosen"

"All right. We're listening" Raine nodded slowly, preparing to gauge the ninja's reaction from what she was going to say next "Tell us about your homeland… A land that doesn't exist in this world, A land you've _already_ told John about" The half-elf's face was neutral as everyone except, watching as the ninja's and John's expressions slip into surprise

"You knew?!"

The half-elf shook her head "No. But you said it yourself that Sylvarant will be saved. That must mean you _aren't_ from Sylvarant. And judging from that nod you just gave to Sheena, John" She continued to explain "It was obvious that she already to you"

"Yeah… you know it's really a shame that your intellect's being wasted here…" Sheena gave a quiet laugh that seemed to hold some small bit of relief for her, until Raine politely cleared her throat. Seeing the embarrassing blush on the teacher's face, Sheena continues "You're right. My homeland is not here, not in Sylvarant."

Genis glanced at the assassin sceptically "What does that mean?"

Sheena locked eyes with everyone in the group, John giving her a firm nod, signalling her that it would be safe to tell them "My world is called Tethe'alla"

"_Tethe'alla_?" Genis cocked an eyebrow "You mean the moon?"

Sheena giggled at the small half-elf's question "Of course not. My world isn't on the moon" Sheena gave a sigh and a uneasy shrug to everyone "Even _I_ really don't understand the specifics, but there is another world that lies entwined with Sylvarant, as shadow is to light" The ninja explained as she turned away to stare up at the moon, turning her head slightly to regard everybody "That's Tethe'alla…" She turned back to them fully "_My_ world"

Raine's eyebrow arched at the mention of this "Two entwined worlds?"

"The two worlds lie directly adjacent to each other" The ninja explained "They just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions…" She shook her quickly, realising she was getting off track "Anyway, the two worlds can't see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist next to and affect each other"

"What do you mean by 'affect each other'?" The twin swordsman asked, scratching his head in obvious confusion

"They vie for the supply of mana. When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing, and the other waning. Sort of like an hourglass."

"Wait…" Lloyd's eyes widened "So right now Sylvarant is..."

"Yeah" Sheena huffed, nodding solemnly "Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla, so therefore, Sylvarant is in decline. Without mana, crops won't grow and magic becomes unusable" She elaborated "If there is no mana, the Summon Spirits that protect the world alongside the Goddess Martel can't survive in Sylvarant either" She sighed, slightly relaxing as everyone began to comprehend what she was saying "As a result, the world slips even further down the path of destruction"

"So if I under correctly" Raine began to theorize, placing her hand under her chin as her gaze drifted to Sheena "Then the Chosen's world regeneration is actually the process of _reversing_ the mana flow?"

"_Exactly_" Sheena cut in curtly, giving everyone a short nod "When the Chosen breaks a seal, the mana flow reverses, and the Summon Spirit that governs the seal awakens" Her shoulders drooped slightly as she looked directly at Raine, crossing her arms over her chest "I was sent to prevent the world regeneration from happening. I broke through the supposedly impassable dimensional fissure for the sake of protecting Tethe'alla"

"In other words" Lloyd stood up to regard the assassin "To assure the decline and destruction of Sylvarant"

Sheena gave a half-hearted frown and shrug, glancing at the swordsman "You can say that, but your journey of regeneration is also an attempt to destroy Tethe'alla. We're both doing the same thing" She shot back

"It's hard for me to believe all of this without any proof…" Raine cut in softly as she began to take all Sheena was saying in

"I'm the proof" Sheena declared, gesturing to herself "I possess summoning arts that have been lost from this world" She explained, before taking a look at the confusion and hurt in Colette's face. Sheena immediately faltered and turn her gaze away from the Chosen "Please don't look at me like that, Colette, I know that wasn't your intention. I don't know what I should do, either. I came here to protect Tethe'alla, but this world is impoverished and everyone is suffering" She huffed, sitting down next to John "But…" The assassin started staring soberly into the fire "If I allow the world regeneration to occur, then Tethe'alla will become just like this"

Genis looked over his kendama, seeing if he could find anything interesting on it as he turned it, before setting his confused eyes on Sheena "But right now, you're helping us, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can just abandon Tethe'alla!" The ninja cried, catching everyone off guard as there gazes drifter to her "I… I don't know what to do…" She mumbled weakly, letting John sling an arm around her and pull her close. She sighed as she let her head rest on his shoulder "Isn't there any other way? A way for Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and Colette to all be happy?!"

"I want to know, too!" Lloyd echoed

"Have you considered that perhaps nothing that convenient exists in the real world?" Raine cut in bluntly. Her words cut in deeply to the younger ones of the group and it even made John wince, hitting all of them like a cold harsh slap

"The best thing we can do right now is to save Sylvarant from its current crisis" Kratos added, reinforcing the half-elf's words

"Wait…" Lloyd eye's lit up as he turned to the mercenary "What if we don't regenerate the world and just defeat the Desians?"

"Although we succeeded in destroying two ranches, we cannot possibly eliminate _all_ the Desians" Kratos replied "The mana will _eventually_ be exhausted"

"… Is mana really _that_ important?" Lloyd huffed, staring down at his plate

"I suppose only magic users and scholars worry about it" Genis started, absently poking at his steak with his fork "But mana is even more important to life than water. Without it, the land will die" The half-elf explained, setting his fork down "Mana is the source material which composes everything… At least…" He turned to Lloyd with a troubled look on his face "… _That's_ what I've been taught."

Raine continued on from where Genis left off "Unfortunately, the Giant Tree of ever-flowing mana in fairy tales doesn't exist in the real world" She explained, gesturing with her hands to help in her explanation "We live by chipping away at the limited amount of available mana. Why do you think the ancient Magi-technology was lost?"

"Because mana disappeared from the worlds which was indirectly caused from the overuse of Magi-technology, right?" John asked

"Correct. Magi-technology consumes large amounts of mana.

If things continue the way they are now, Sylvarant will eventually lose its mana just as it lost its Magi-technology, and be destroyed."

As Lloyd was taking all this in, he didn't notice Colette grab his hand until she turned his palm upright, forcing his t gaze at the girl questioningly "Colette?" He became more confused as she began making lines on his palm "R… e… m… i…" The brunette scrutinised further what the blonde was doing, before his face lit up in understanding "Ah! You're trying to spell something, right?" Lloyd asked Colette brightly. The girl smile happily in return, before writing on his palm again "I'll… try… asking… Remiel… if… there's… a… way… to… save… the… two… worlds…"

"Heh… I figured" John gave a light snort and gave everyone a weary grin "Guess I'll find a way to from Remiel and the angels as well…"

"But what doesn't work!?" Sheena cried out in frustration, catching everyone's attention, before slowly turning to John. Everyone went deathly silent and Sheena scooted away from him as they saw the malevolent intent in John's eyes as he clenched his fist in front of his face

"Then I'll beat an answer out of them"

"So you'd defy Heaven itself" Kratos stated, keeping a weary eye the angel

The smile from John's face flickered into a deep intense gaze, accompanied with a stone like expression that seemed to outmatch any of Kratos's stares "Just because you slap a pair of wings on someone doesn't mean they're a benevolent being" He spoke evenly

Everything went silent again until Sheena spoke up "If it doesn't work out…" She turned to Colette without a smile or grimace "… I may have to kill you after all"

"Sheena!" Genis cried, nearly choking on his own spit at the ninja's declaration

"When… that… time… comes… I… may… fight… back…" Lloyd spoke back, echoing what Colette was writing on his hand "Because… I… love… Sylvarant… too…"

"I understand" The ninja sighed and gave Colette a tired smile "You intend to become an angel, no matter what, don't you?"

**Later that Night…**

_John eyes slowly flittered opened, taking in the room around him, the cold metallic floor which he associated with the Human Ranch. He growled as he tried to bring his hands in front of his, giving off a noise of confusion as he looked down, finding himself in a chair. Giving a glance back and moving his hands as much as he could, John groaned as he realised his hands were handcuffed to the back of the chair, before his ears pricked up, registering the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Looking in front of him, John eyes widened in shock and fear as he saw a female Desian standing in front of him_

"_Mother" He manage squeaked out_

"_You've been a _very_ naughty boy, human!"_

'_The fuck!?' John gawked at the female Desian as he tried to loosen the handcuffs that bound his arms to the back of the chair 'I'm dreaming about Desian now!? Oh no… ' He swallowed nervously as he mentally whined 'I'm having sex dreams about Desiaaaaaans… Noooooooo… Fuck' He sighed in mental defeat, letting his he drop as he resigning to what would have been his mental torture until he heard a giggle in a lighter tone of voice than that of any female Desian he heard. The sound practically oozed desire. Curious, he lifted his gaze back to the Desian and rose an eyebrow at how skimpier the outfit became, the almost bikini-like ensemble looked like it was being held to the woman's eye-pleasing, yet familiar figure, was how tight it was around her hips and bust. It was also at this moment that John remembered that female Desians wore boots instead of black stilettos and a wielded spear instead of a whip…_

"_Wh… What?" John many to rasp out, gasping as the woman removed her helmet silently and tossing it aside carelessly. Staring back at him was a pair of chocolate eyes, looking at him through seductive half-lids, tucking a strand of raven hair that got free behind her ear_

"_Ah… She-……… Sheena?" John mumbled out in shock. She giggled seductively once, before she began to speak, her words flowing from her mouth like golden honey, loaded with desire and want_

"_You've been a bad boy John…"_

_Rearing back the whip in her hand, Sheena whipped her wrist forward, the end of the snapping extension of leather splitting John's white shirt in two, revealing his muscular frame underneath. He swallowed hard, feeling a tight feeling in his jeans as we watched her walk towards him, breasts slightly bouncing as she sauntered towards him. He gasped softly as she practically slid into his lap, pressing her own private parts against his hardening member, almost shoving his head between her plunging cleavage. John's breathing became more ragged and faster as Sheena ripped both his jacket and ruined shirt from his shoulders, before her hands began roaming his chest and torso. Before John could ask the skimpy clad assassin what was going on, he was met with Sheena's lips meeting his own, her tongue diving hungrily into his mouth, almost losing himself to the lust behind it, before he managed to wrench his mouth away_

"_Wh-… What do you want from?- Ah!" Before John could finish, Sheena reared herself back, before pressing herself again his manhood hard. The tingle it created traveled throughout his nervous system before escaping from his mouth in a light whimper of sinful pleasure. Smiling seductively at him, Sheena lowered her head to his ear, her hushed whispered breathe sliding across his ear and neck, making him shiver in wicked delight_

"_Say it…"_

John woke up in a flash, breathing slightly ragged as he tried to calm himself from his rather… intimate experience with a conjured Sheena in his head. He huffed, placing his head in his hands before looking across the camp, slowly settling his eyes on the sleeping ninja. John felt his cheeks go hot and his jeans go tight by the second as he heard the seductive, mischievous giggle of the Sheena in his head, the sound floating in his head like a pleasant warm mist

"_Say it… "_

"… What the _fuck_ was I dreaming about!!?"

* * *

**John: (Blushes) Oh come on man!!**

**Me: (Closes eyes and smiles) And I've much, much more planned for you!**

**John: Do you have to humiliate me like this!?**

**Me: I consider it a part of you growing up and maturing**

**John: (Sigh) I can't win, can I?**

**Me: Nope. Anywho, Read'n'Reveiw all**

**Me and John: Later!! **


	37. Chapter 31: 7 Important Tasks

**Me: Hello all! I have finally have my latest chapter out**

**John: Finally...**

**Me: Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with other things and i got sidetrack, so i tried to pull out all the stops for this chap, which explains why it'll longer  
**

**John: Right then.**

**Me: Now, I have to warn you guys, this chapter contains a lot of sexual stuff in it (not actual sex per se, but something close to it) and nudity later on, so anyone that has any problems with this, don't read  
**

**John: Thunderdownunder does not own Tales of Symphonia  
**

* * *

Chapter 31: 7 Important Tasks

It was midday… a perfect day… With the exception being in the mind of one John Irving

While the rest of the group had slept soundly through the night, with the exception of Kratos and Colette, John only managed to sleep in increments, constantly being rattled awake by his own fantasies for a certain raven haired assassin travelling with him. After waking a few times, he decided to move to sleep under a tree, however, it didn't work either – in fact, it disturbed his sleep even more as he constantly had to shift about. The toll was easily seen on his somewhat usual cheery face, his face being accompanied with dark rings under his eyes.

Yawning restlessly and scratching the side of his head with one hand, massaging his throbbing temple with the other, John lifted himself from his makeshift sleeping quarters and stumbled towards the group, which was currently huddled tightly around the campfire, trying to keep warm and at the same time, watch in fascination as their lunch cooked _'Good grief' _John frowned disdainfully as the glare of sunlight hit his face, accompanying it with an equal groan _'What a night… barely got any fricken' sleep'_

As lunch cooked, Sheena had heard her friend wake up, as well as the groan that came from him _'Is he alright?'_ She wondered silently, glancing over her shoulder to see John weary shuffling towards the group, before eventually leaning against a tree, rubbing his face with both hands furiously in a vain attempt to snap his senses awake. The ninja felt a grimace setting on her face at the black winged angel's current state – she could feel like she was almost as tired as he was – _almost_. Casting once last glance back at the group, with Genis currently stirring the meat stew that was cooking, Sheena rocked back once on the log she was sitting on before standing up, heading towards John

Lloyd cast a glance over his shoulder at the assassin, before turning his head to the boiling pot "What's with her and John anyway…?"

"What do you mean Lloyd?" A new voice interjected from behind a book. The person dropped the book from in front of her face to reveal that it was Raine, but lowered it enough so that she could still read it, yet talk to Lloyd

"I'm just asking about what's going on between John and Sheena… It's just…" The brunette dropped his gaze for a second, before settling it back on the elven woman "…Weird"

"Well, he _is_ older than you, remember that" Raine replied with a slight knowing smile on her face "He's just growing up, that's all" _'And it's blatantly obvious of how shy those two are about their feelings for each other'_

"Yeah!" Genis piped in, getting in Lloyd's face and puckering his lips "And maybe Sheena's gonna drag him behind a tree and give him a _biiiiiig_ smooch!" He exclaimed, smacking his lips together in a dramatic fashion in front of Lloyd, who responding by yelling in surprise and fell of the rock he was using as a seat, blushing slightly in embarrassment as the small half-elf began roaring with laughter

"Genis!" The twin swordsman whined, steeling his glare into a one-way staring match with the laughing half-elf. Growling in frustration, he swivelled his body away from the half-elf and pouted, childishly crossing his arms

"Lloyd…" Raine spoke after a small snicker "That's the _third_ tantrum you've thrown this morning" She said evenly, gaining an evil smirk on her face "I believe I may have to take a mark off you're latest test for that childish display"

Lloyd groaned "Professor Saaaaage! Not you too!"

**Meanwhile, with John…**

"Goooooooood!" John groaned in aggravation, grumbling and mumbling as he rubbed his face quicker, sighing in defeat and letting his hands drop down his face slowly, before resting as his sides. His lack of sleep definitely didn't help him with what he knew that he'd eventually had to do, while knowing that Peitro was healed comfort him in the fact that he had one lest thing to worry about. In his mind, John went through the different tasks and what order it would be best to do. He knew so far that he and the group had to…

One, help Pietro rebuild Luin…

Two, have Sheena form a pact with Sylph…

Three, then have Sheena form a pact with Undine…

Four, retrieve the Unicorn Horn from the Unicorn at the bottom of Lake Umacy so Raine can learn Resurrection…

Five, Return to Ossa Trail to fight the Underworld Elite…

Six, go back to the Triet dungeon and form a pact with Efreet…

And Seven, go back to Dad's house and explain what happened

"John…?"

And when he had time to… John had to decide how he felt about the assassin of the group. His time that he spent with her in Luin made him realise that he felt a sense of connection to her, but his recent dream made him realise that he was attracted to Sheena sexually as well. Because of this, he felt like his judgement about he felt for her was now clouded. At times, he found himself daydreaming about simply grabbing her and just kissing her, but every time he felt like doing that, his lips began to sting, almost as if the daydream of the ninja had venomous poison lacing her lips and it stung him with its intoxicating full effect.

"John…?"

Hearing Sheena call for him again, John snapped himself from his thoughts, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes "Mmm?"

"Are you alright?" Sheena asked out of concern, carefully, noticing his slight swaying

"Yeah…" The dark haired swordsman replied, giving her a tired smile "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" She asked again, frowning slightly as she rested the back of her hand on his temple, letting it trail to his cheeks briefly before removing it from him "From what I heard from Kratos, you didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

"Well…" John mumbled, kicking the grass beneath him with the heel of his sneaker "I was just…" He trailed off again, frowning even more as he remembered his dream

"_Say it…"_

'_Damnit all to hell, quit _thinking_ about that!'_ "I was just… having a rough night" He finally said, giving Sheena an uneasy shrug "I really couldn't sleep, not with everything that's been going on"

Sheena nodded at this, taking in the unsteadiness in his movement _'Wait for it…' _She narrowed her eyes, watching his swaying becoming more and more apparent _'Wait for it…'_ John shook his head a few times to clear his head, before he his left leg buckled slightly _'There!'_ Before he could fall, she grabbed his wrist, and pulled him up slightly so he wouldn't fall "Uh huh, right" She smirked "How about we get you some food before you pass out?" She asked sweetly, pulling the tired swordsman, slightly groaning, behind her "Come on!!"

**Back with the Others…**

"It's no use…" Raine sighed, letting the book she was reading go limp in her fingers

The Professor's sigh caught Lloyd's attention "Huh?" He turned to her, his face set in concern "What's no use Professor? Have you been able to learn that technique?"

"That precisely what I've been _talking_ about!" The Professor snapped, sending a frustrated glare at her student, before sighing and looking away sheepishly at his slightly hurt face "I'm sorry Lloyd, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that…" She paused to take a slight sigh "Even _with_ my exsphere, I'm not strong enough to pull off the technique…" Raine paused again, watching John and Sheena sit down from the corner of her eye "And it's been driving me crazy… Except…" She trailed off, turning her now pensive thoughts to the sky

"Except…" Genis asked

"Maybe… If I had a Unicorn Horn" Raine began to theorize "I'd be able to use Boltzmann's technique"

"A Unicorn Horn?" Sheena inquired

"Yes" Raine nodded, her knowing smile returning to her face "And I remember seeing one at Lake Umacy when we were coming to Luin!"

"So…" A deep voice said from behind her. Turning, she saw that it was Kratos "Has our destination been decided?"

Raine gave a curt nod "Yes. We'll head for Lake Umacy"

Answering with a small grunt, Kratos nodded silently and propped himself again the tree he was previously leaning on, staring out into the horizon. It was just barely past noon… and it was still what he had to guess was still at least for their journey to end… And he would most likely be to stop them if they interfered. But the fact that Kratos had been silent this whole time, was to observe everybody, especially John, who looked like he was about to faint at even a slight moments notice. He suppressed a small grimace as he felt his gaze drift over each member of their motley crew, his gaze dropping pensively when he finished

_'Their time… is growing shorter by the second… and my options are hardly anything to go by, either…'_

Kratos knew that Yggdrasill would expect his sister's new vessel soon… And _he_ would be the one to deliver her right into his lap. It didn't matter to him at this point. He was thinking about how everyone of the group would feel of his impending betrayal. Kratos could easily tell how the Professor and her younger brother to feel, or even the assassin of the group. But the reaction which made his gut twist would be the reaction of his own son, his own flesh and blood, Lloyd Irving. The thought of it made Kratos cringe at how the twin swordsman would react, shrinking slightly inside the warmth of his cloak as the different scenarios stuck in his mind

_'What would you do, Lloyd? Would you yell at me? Fight me? Curse my name?'_

Sighing at the futility of the thought, Kratos turned his gaze to the brunette's older brother _'To think that John has gained the powers of a Nelo Angelo'_ His entire body heaved with a sigh at how John would react at his betrayal… _'That is… unless he already knows'_ The Seraph thought with a smirk, before it disappeared from his face as fast as it came_ 'He seemed to have amazing insight into the entire journey and still does… If you know a way… If you _still_ know a way John, please…'_ Kratos pleaded, closing his eyes _'Please find a way for them to become stronger, or to not encounter Yggdrasill… Because I don't know how much longer I can protect them'_

"And… lunch is ready!"

Genis large declaration caught his attention, before a faint groan, thump, and shriek caught the collective attention of everybody. Spinning their heads to the direction of the noise, small amounts of snickering erupted from Lloyd and Genis as the witnessed the sight of John, resting his head on Sheena's lap, the assassin now blushing various shades of red _and_ scarlets

"Oh my…" Raine breathed, now giggling at the sight along with Colette

"I-I-It's _not_ f-funny!!" Sheena cried back, cringing as she now stared at the pact of black hair resting on her thighs "This is ridiculous……" She muttered

"Sheena!" Kratos cut in, looking sternly at her as he carefully manoeuvred John's body so he could sleep comfortably on the log on his side "Look at him, he's exhausted. I'm still surprised he managed to stay awake as long as he did"

The assassin took a long sigh as she rubbed her forehead "I know Kratos, I'm just whining"

"Do you want me to move him?" The mercenary asked, looking at the passed out angel with an almost father-like smirk on his face _'It's amazing how he and Lloyd are alike in some ways…'_

"No, leave him" The ninja stated, giving everyone a cheeky smirk when they gave her weird stares "We all know how cranky he gets when we wake him"

"Okay then" Lloyd shrugged, pointing to a clearing just a few feet away "We'll wait over there then so we won't disturb 'His Majesty's' beauty sleep"

"Your _such_ a loving brother" Sheena quipped, regarding Lloyd with a smirk

"Yeah? Well have fun being a pillow for the next few hours!" The brunette called back, leading everyone to the clearing, leaving Sheena with an unconscious John

"Now what am I supposed to do with you, huh?" The ninja sighed at her passed out comrade, running her fingers through his hair as she felt a smile find its way to her face

"Idiot…"

**Meanwhile, with Lloyd and the others…**

"Man…" Lloyd whined "I still can't believe we gotta wait until John wakes up"

"Lloyd…" Kratos groaned

"Fine…" The twin swordsman grumbled in defeat, until he felt some one poke his shoulder "Hm?" He turned to regard the person "What's wrong Colette?" He asked, watching as the muted Chosen took his wrist and began to write on his palm "Where… did… John… put… his……………… book?" The brunette raised an eyebrow at the question "Well, last I remember, before we went to Kvar's Human Ranch, he gave it to……" realising who it was, he felt a grin come to his face "Noishe…"

"Lloyd…" Genis started, taking an apprehensive step back "What are you thinking of doing?"

Lloyd only gave a cheeky grin in return "You'll see" Was all he said, before letting off a subdued whistle to call his dog over "C'mere boy!" As Lloyd expected, Noishe responded with a happy yelp, bounding his way towards his master "Good Boy, Noishe! That's right, you're a very good boy! Yes you are!" Lloyd cried out, purposely exciting the dog enough so he wouldn't feel his hand snaking to the strap hanging around it's neck. However, as Lloyd's hand fingered the strap, Noishe knocked it away, a slight growl erupting from the base of the arshis's throat

"Well that was weird" Genis observed, slightly surprised at Noishe's behaviour "He's never done that before" Everyone watched as Lloyd tried for the same tactic again, this being met with a more audible growl from the arshis, baring his canine teeth to emphasise some sort of threat "That's _very _weird" Genis commented again

"Aww, c'mon boy…" The brunette cooed, slowly reaching for the satchel's strap "I was just trying to - Ah!!" Lloyd snatched his hand away before his pet could clamp his teeth on it, shielding it with his other hand and cradling it close to his chest "What the hell Noishe!!?" He yelled, receiving a succession of ferocious barks from the arshis, taking everyone by surprise at the fierceness the animal was releasing in its barks

"How strange. I've never heard Noishe bark like that before, or even try to harm Lloyd" Raine pointed out, looking on curiously as the dog leaned forward slightly on its forward legs, hair standing up on end as it growled threateningly "It seems he's protecting John's book and harms anyone who tries to take it" She spoke, eyeing the brunette swordsman "Even his own master"

The brunette watched the green furred beast, hurt etched on his face "Noishe? Why?" He mumbled, before he felt the animal lightly clamp his wrist in its mouth, guiding it over towards the direction of his brother "John?" Lloyd received a whine in return as Noishe let go "But why are you…" Before he could finish his question, the realisation hit him full force "Oh…"

"Oh…?" Genis echoed "What do you mean Lloyd?" The half-elf asked, not received "Lloyd?" He called again, still receiving no answer "Lloyd, are you even listening to me!? Lloyd!?"

The twin swordsman didn't respond, feeling the voices of his comrades begin to echo away as he began to remember to certain promise…

**Flashback… Dirk's House**

_Lloyd crept as quietly as he could, watching John read the book that their father had just given him. To avoid catching his attention, Lloyd took his boots off beforehand to make sure that he wouldn't catch John's attention. As soon as he was close enough, Lloyd began to force himself off the heels of his feet so he could peer over his brother's shoulder, but frowned when John snapped the book shut suddenly _

"_Don't look Lloyd" John snapped, not looking over his shoulder_

"_Why?" Lloyd asked, coking his slightly to the side_

"_Because I said not to" The elder Irving calmly stated, placing the book back in its satchel_

"_But why?" Lloyd whined, making sure it was in an overly annoying fashion, before he shrank back from the furious glare that John was giving him_

"_Because I said not to damnit!! Won't you bloody listen for once!!?" He roared, flinching as he watched his younger brother cringe from his tone of voice, forcing him to look away "It… It means a lot to me, okay?" He pleaded, feeling guilt take over him as he watched Lloyd still looking away like a scolded child_

"_Okay…"_

_Not able to take the guilt anymore, John wrapped his arms around his younger brother, rubbing the back of his head soothingly, feeling Lloyd warp his arms around his torso "I'm sorry Lloyd… But you probably wouldn't understand" John murmured to him, pulling back so he could look the brunette in the face "But I promise I'll tell you one day, okay?"_

_Slowly, Lloyd brought his gaze to meet with his brother "Promise?" He asked, feeling his smile come back when John smirked at him_

"_Promise…"_

**End Flashback…**

"Promise……" Lloyd repeated quietly, feeling the guilt creep back in as he remembered the promise. Snapping back to reality, Lloyd looked around for Noishe, only to find him curled up, asleep at his feet "Huh… So that's why…" He mumbled, feeling a sheepish grin come onto his face "Heh, I can't believe I forgot"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" A small voice from behind the brunette said behind "But since Noishe is asleep…" The voice from behind him trailed off, a small head of silver hair moving in front of him. Moving slowly, Genis's hand went towards the leather strap, which was now limp and loose around the arshis's neck, before Lloyd grabbed him by the wrist

"Huh?" The half-elf looked back at his friend's serious face in confusion "Lloyd?"

"Don't Genis" Lloyd stated, easing his grip on the half-elf's wrist

"Huh?"

"Just… don't" The brunette pleaded "Okay?"

"…Fine" Genis grumbled, sighing in defeat as he wrenched his hand away "Don't see why you wanted to in the first place and not now…" The half-elf griped, glaring slightly at his friend

"You…" Lloyd sighed, facing away from Lloyd to look out into the sea

"You wouldn't understand…"

**A few hours later, with John and Sheena…**

After his stroking his hair for what felt like the umpteenth time, Sheena stopped, smiling softly at the sleeping face of her companion _'He looks… So different when he sleeps. So calm, so… gentle'_ The ninja sighed, stoking his exposed cheek with the back of her fingers _'Almost like a real angel'_ Stroking his hair once more, she stretched slightly, making sure not to go to far so John would fall off the log

"Don't stop… It feels nice…"

It was a very faint call that brought the ninja's attention back to her sleeping companion. She blushed slightly, fighting her instinct to shove him off violently and slap him until she that it wasn't _him_ as she watched the dark haired swordsman in her lap turn so he could face her

"How long was I out?" He asked coarsely

"About four hours…" Sheena replied "And…" She felt her blush return "Could you get off me?"

"Hm?" John cocked his eyebrows at her request, before he blushed slightly, realising what he was exactly resting _on_. He shot up straight, feeling his cheeks grow hot "Eh, sorry… Where we heading anyway?" He asked quickly

"We're heading for a place called Lake Umacy" The assassin told him "But Colette wants to stop by Luin first"

'_Yes! I knew I could count of Colette to head to Luin! Yes! Fuck yes!! YEAH BABY!!!'_ John shouted in his mind, almost wanting to jump for joy on the outside, but managed to suppress it to a cocked eyebrow "Luin?"

Nodding once, Sheena began to head off to the others that were waiting. John watched her retreat silently, making no move to stop her, silently reminding himself of _what_ exactly he had to do. He felt his mind go into the memory banks of his brain, pulling out all the information that he knew he needed. When Sheena was safely out of his sight, John picked himself up from the log and began to follow…

'_And now… It _really_ begins…'_

**Luin…**

The group began their slow trudge through the ruined city of Luin. Although having travelled here a few time on their journeys, all of them couldn't help but look at the destruction around them, as it served as a constant reminder of the terrifying and awesome power of the Desian forces. After reaching the fountain, the group stopped, refilling their canteens and resting for the long trek ahead

Sheena sighed as she looked around the city "I still can't believe they destroyed this place just to get revenge…"

"I know…" John mumbled in return

Shaking their thoughts aside, the group started their trek again, heading deeper into the town square as they felt themselves crossing into the Asgard region

John grimaced as he saw the Phoenix Inn in the distance _'The Inn… Where we became… friends… huh?'_ Stopping his gloomy train of thought, John squinted as he saw a figure _'Is it…… It is! It's Pietro!'_ "Hey guys! Over here!" He called, drawing everyone's attention as he sprinted to the figure in the distance, all of them following him. All of them gasped in surprise at who the person was

"Pietro?" Lloyd tilted his head to the left slightly, still surveying the damage that the Desians had left. The brunette felt a smirk crawl onto his face when he remembered that the people who did this were taken care of, but kept his face neutral as he looked the recently healed man directly in the eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I… came here to see what I could do… But" Pietro sighed, looking around the town in dismay "I didn't realize it was this bad…" He shook his head, resettling his gaze on the group with determination in his eyes "But I won't give up. I swear I'll rebuild this city for those who were killed, as well. But… In order for me to accomplish that, I need both people…" He sighed dejectedly as he hung his head "And money…"

Silence passed between the group, each of them looking at each other despairingly. A small sigh caught the attention of the group, followed by a jingling of numerous coins. Everyone turned to see that it was John, holding a sack of Gald in his hands

"Here" John spoke, handing the jingling bag of money to the man "There's five thousand gald"

Pietro stared at the sack in awe "Th…this money is… No!" He shoved the sack roughly back into the Nelo Angelo's hands "I couldn't! I can't take money from you! This money should be used for your journey of world regeneration…"

"You need it more that we do…" John countered softly, re-handing the small sack of money over to him "Take it. It'll be more useful here than with us"

"But-"

"We can't save the world is we can't even save a town, can we?" Lloyd asked, giving the man a goofy grin "We want to help everyone in need!"

"John, Lloyd… Thank you" Pietro said softly, smiling "Thank you so much. I'll make good use of it"

"But… y'know…" John started back up again, grimacing as he surveyed the ruin city "It'll take more than just five grand to put this town back together" He explained. Everyone's eyes drifted to him, watching him carefully as he paced slightly, his gaze drifting from one destroyed building to the next "To even get this place off the _ground_ you'd need at least…" He paused as he lifted his gaze to the sky in thought, doing the 'calculations' in his head before looking at the Pietro, then the group "Another one-hundred-twenty-eighty and a half thousand"

Everyone, including Kratos, felt their jaws drop as they heard the staggering amount that was needed to get a ruined city off to a hopefully good start. But the amount alone was enough to root them all to the ground in amazement

"A…" Raine croaked out in shock "A……nother… another hundred and…" She drifted off as she lowered her head, breathing hard in a mix of awe and trying to get her head around the massive figure, shaking her head as she tried to comprehend the expenses.

'_Geez, they all look like deer caught in headlights!'_ John thought to himself, smirking and shaking his head as he looked at their collective reactions _'kinda makes me feel bad enough that I was selling all of their gels for _this' He thought soberly, his smirk dropping to an almost apologetic weak smile before he looked at the youngest one of the group _'And it's because we _need_ not to use gels for Genis as well, his 'I Hate Gels!' title might be the only way to make him our resident magical powerhouse… Oh well'_ He chuckled weakly to himself, feeling his regular smirk re-appearing _'It's fun to let them suffer, hehehehe… Ooooo! Now I'm starting to feel bad…'_

"We don't even have that kind of money!" Sheena pointed out, despite John's smirk "And even if we could, how would we get that much quickly!?"

"Well… " John started slyly, waggling his eyebrows slightly, before letting off a sharp whistle "NOISHE!!"

A large howl, followed by a green blur that dashed to it's masters side, took Pietro by surprised as John tried to calm a jumping large, green furred beast. Everyone watched as John took back his satchel, resituating the strap over his right shoulder, before heaving a backpack from Noishe's side, grunting as he set it on the group

"What's in there?" Lloyd voice, picking up the attention of John

"I'm glad you asked, bro" John smirked, before lifting open the pouch to reveal what was inside "Ta-da!!"

Another shocked gasped from everybody as the shielded their eyes from the glimmering contents. The sack had been filled with a massive amount of gald, none of which anybody had seen before. The amount of what looked to be in there seemed to be a staggering amount, being from somewhere of 100,000 and upwards

"There's at least go to be… Two-hundred thousand in there!" Sheena cried out

"Three-hundred thousand" John corrected "To the dollar"

"Three hundred thousand Gald" Kratos repeated softly, feeling a smirk crawl onto his face _'So that's why he sold all of our gels and most of our spare customising materials…'_

"Three… hundred…" Lloyd breathed, trailing off in awe "We're rich…" His own eyes widened as he realised what he just said "We're rich!!" The brunette cheered, pumping his fist into the air "LET'S BUY DUNE BUGGIES!!"

'_What the hell!?'_ John gawked, along with everyone else, at Lloyd's sudden and seemingly, completely weird proclamation, as no-one knew what he was talking about, before shaking his head pitifully "No Lloyd, just…… No… Anyway" The raven haired swordsman looked over at Pietro, filling numerous sacks of gald and handing them to the man one by one "Most of this money is going to Pietro anyway"

"But…" Pietro piped in, staring at the sacks in awe "I wouldn't know the first thing to _do_ with all this money!"

"Well just think, Pietro…" John started "You'll have to contract builders to rebuild the city, as well as re-establish Luin's economy to a comfortable level"

"But" Pietro protested "Even so…"

"Alright, alright…" John sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation "Gimme about a day or so and I'll give you a guide on what to do step by step with the money, okay?"

Pietro nodded in agreement "Very well"

"If you are done…" Kratos intervened, stepping forward to regard John "It is nearly dark, and we need to set up camp soon" He spoke, glancing at Pietro from the corner of his eye "We will camp on the outskirts and be back at daybreak, afterwards, we head for Lake Umacy"

………

"_A-AH!!"_

_Clenching his already shaking fists tighter as he began suppressing another moan into a groan of pleasure, John's entire being quivered and shook with desire, his body tingling as the fantasy that was a Desian clad Sheena Fujibayashi, sitting on him, grinding her hips slowly and sensually against his hardened member that dared to escape his jeans. He dared a look at the erotic dream in his, her head thrown back in pleasure, moaning loudly_

"_Say it…… Say it……"_

_He felt himself wanting to scream in rage and frustration at her, until one soft, passion filled phrase left her mouth_

"_Just say it…… please…"_

_He instantly felt himself crush when she stopped, holding is face softly with one hand, forcing his gaze directly into her entrancing eyes "I…" John couldn't take it anymore, the sweat from her body, the heat coming from it. Whispered words, high pitched moans, it broke him. Burning kisses, a sensual tongue that explored his mouth, it excited him. Feeling her bite him, scratch him, fuck him, it made him crumble. Looking at his fantasy with heavy breathes, he said the words that he tried to deny, spilling out in desperation, need, and desire "I want you Sheena…" He felt another breathe go as he looked down, before looking back up at the scantily clad assassin, her smirk set in seductive victory "God, I want you so much…"_

"_Now…" She rasped, slowly grinding against him again, baiting him with hot breathes against his lips "Was……that……hard?"_

_Wasting no time, she kissed him hard. This time however, it was John who kissed back harder, driving his tongue into her mouth. His fists clenched against their shackles, feeling something inhumane awaken from within him. Something deep, something extremely primal. In one final pull, John pulled his arms out, feeling the chain that kept his handcuffs together snap, before guiding themselves up the Desian clad assassin's backside, clenching the back of her bra and snapping it off with force, revealing her large, pert breasts, burying and nuzzling his face in her cleavage, pushing himself off the chair and pinning Sheena flat to the metal floor with his heavier body. He pressed himself against her once, hard and fierce, smiling in feral satisfaction as Sheena screamed out, her legs wrapped around his rear and her fingernails clawing into his back, before doing it again…_

_And again…_

_And _again_…_

John shot awake with a shocked gasp. His body was drenched in cooling sweat, his muscles were burning. Realising he was still in camp, he began to calm himself down, feeling his breathing slowly done. He gave a large sigh, before very slowly cocking a very uncomfortable brow as he felt something _sticky_ being situated in his underpants

"Eeeeewwwwww…" John shuddered, quickly taking off his pants, followed by his underpants _'God… I can't believe I just… Ugh, disgusting… I'm gonna burn these undies now'_ He thought, quickly tossing the 'soiled' underwear into the bonfire _'And while I'm at it…'_ He mentally added, completely stripping himself down until he was stark naked, retrieving another set of underwear from his bag, along with a towel, before bundling everything up underneath his arm _'I'm gonna find me a river'_

**Sometime Later…**

"God, this is so stupid…" John grumbled to himself as he trudged along, tightening the bundle under his right arm _'Here I am… walking alone, in the woods, at night time… _naked_ for God's sake!'_ He shivered slightly, feeling a breeze pass over his body _'And I'm cold…'_ Groaning in frustration, he ran his free hand through his hair "Bloody hell…" He sighed in defeat, looking up into the tree tops with a weak smirk on his face "Just my luck, huh?"

_Kaze ga yaseta kotobani  
Oyoida kokoro  
Kumoga hakobu ashitani  
Hatsunnda koe…_

The sound that he was hearing was faint… one that he almost doubted he heard himself. The female voice called out, finding and weaving it way through the trees, subtlety floating into his eardrum. John couldn't but sigh slightly at the enchanting power of the voice; it was soft, gentle, yet familiar… _'Who… Who is that?'_

_Tsukiga yureru kakamini  
Hurueta kokoro  
Hoshiga nagare koboreta  
Yawarakai namida_

John eye's furrowed as he tried to pinpoint the sound, turning his head in all directions _'Who is that? Where is it coming from?'_ Concentrating harder and closing his eyes, John began to focus his angelic hearing on where the sound was coming. As the soft lulling flooded into his ears, his brows heightened in surprise, yet his eyes were still close as he began to think about a certain assassin _'It… couldn't be'_

Her giggle…

Her smile…

Her voice…

'_It is…'  
_

_Sutekidane  
Hutaritewotori aruketanara  
Ikitai yo  
Kiminomachi ie munenonaka…  
_

"Sheena…" As that one word left his lips, he felt his face go neutral in awe and peace _'She sings so beautifully… Okay, I need to focus… Where is she?'_ Blocking out all other sounds of the forest, he began to focus in on the velvet dulcet tones of the assassin _'Where…?'_ The echo of the singing began to fade, the strength of the ninja's voice solidified to his angelic honed ears. Though he tried to stop it, John felt a smirk come to his face, managing to suppress it to a smile as he opened his eyes "Bingo…"

As he began to close in, his smile widened at the pure nostalgia the tune began to stir in him…

_Somomune  
Karadaazuke  
Yonhinimagire  
Yumemiru…_

As the song began to fade, John pressed himself further into the wood, until finally coming to a stop

'_A hot spring…'_ John smiled as he surveyed the sight, speaking in a hushed amazement "Well I'll be damn… So there was one in Sylvarant"

The hot spring itself was the size of a large pond, natural rocks on one side, forming somewhat of a waterfall as steaming water cascaded down it surfaces, adding it's new warmth to the already slightly steaming water. Carefully folding everything and setting it to one side, John hoped inside the spring, thankful for the heat that was emitted, yet disappointed that it only reached mid thigh, still leaving his body exposed to the world. Shrugging off his thoughts, he began to wade closer to the tumbling water, until his ears caught a soft sigh contentment. Turning his back to the waterfall, he found himself staring at another small rock face, at least three times taller than he was, before his gaze drifted to a small channel in the pond, leading to what looked like another area.

John swallowed nervous, clenching his fists and unclenching them nervously. Steeling his resolve, he poked part of his head around the stony barrier, before feeling a gasp caught in his throat, now fully bringing his head around, mouth gaped open slightly as he was watching a naked Sheena bathing herself. She had not noticed him, due to her eyes being closed and the running water over her that had taken over her sense of hearing. John however, swallowed nervously as he took in her exposed body.

Her hair was undone from its regular style, the assassin's raven locks trailing behind her as she lent forward slightly, her delicate hands massaging through it. Her breasts were full, beautifully sumptuous, everything that John had fantasized, right down to the slight pinkness of her nipples, hardened from the cool night air. Her stomach was smooth and taut from her years of training. He felt his stomach beginning to tingle when his eyes traced the swell of her hips, the slender curves of her firm things, as well as what was exposed of her perfectly round rear to his vision. When he felt his gaze drift to her loins, John whipped his head away in shame, slowly slinking back behind the natural barrier he situated himself behind

The angel leant against the light brown stone, he sighed and let his head drop, glaring at his own hardened manhood in disgust as he felt the image of the naked assassin burn into his mind. He swallowed as remembered how the water _just _managed to spill the right way down her body in the most erotic of ways between the valley of her breasts, in between in her thighs…

'_God…'_

Not able to face his own reflection in the water, John spun around and pressed his forehead against the stone, eye closed in disgrace

'_I'm an asshole…'_

**With Sheena…**

Another sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she felt another wave of relaxing warm water wash over her _'I am so glad I found this…'_ She though in wonderment as she opened her eyes and smiled _'And it's so secluded as well, and to think something as beautiful as this was on Sylvarant…'_ Sheena sighed as she remembered her mission _'When I… _If_… I get back to Mizuho… I'll have to explain my failure'_ "Damnit…" She cursed silently, staring up into the Sylvarant night sky _'I just hope Remiel helps us… if he doesn't…'_

"_Then I'll beat an answer out of them…"_

"Then it looks like we'll have to use your plan after all John" Sheena finished out aloud, chuckling slightly at the idea of fighting angels in case things go wrong quickly. The silence that had consumed the forest for the entirety that she was there was suddenly broken by a heavy sigh from the other side of the rock face that was in front of her. As quietly as her training had taught her, Sheena slinked up to the stony barrier, her gaze drifting to the side channel that allowed access to the other pond as she remembered coming here earlier today. Hearing another deep sigh accompanied by a small ruffle of water, Sheena silently moved to the other side of the rock, her cheeks instantly flushing as she backed up against the stone as she was staring at a very muscular backside of a male, but that wasn't what made Sheena go red in the face…

… It was because he was completely _naked_…

She couldn't help but watch in quiet fascination as the muscles in the man's worked and flexed as he rolled the physique of his strengthened, tanned shoulders, wincing slightly as she heard cracks emitting from his body. Sheena tried to shy away her gaze, but found her watching as the triceps and biceps in his well toned arms run his connected hands through his now slicked back dark locks, ones that were even darker than hers

Abruptly, the figure turned, his eyes closed as he still ran his fingers through his hair, seemingly unknowingly giving Sheena a full frontal view of his nakedness. Though the ninja kept her gaze firmly as she could on the figures face, she felt a quiet breathe escape her lungs as she realised _who_ it was, her blushed died down at the same

'_John…'_ Sheena's face grew in worry at his troubled expression _'It looks like something's really upset him… What could of, though? … Was it, because of…'_ Her face lowered to observe the Cruxis Crystal set in his chest _'…That?'_

The pendant, which directly tied into his own skin, which was holding the black crystal to his upper body, was exactly like Colette's in every aspect, minus the gold choker that the blond Chosen wore around her neck, and the fact that it was also black, not red. The assassin swallowed hard, fighting the losing battle of urging to not look lower down. Sheena's heart began to beat faster when she finally did, her lips slightly parted as she felt her blush returning combining with her old habit of placing her fingertips of her left hand close to her lower lip, which was quivering from a mix of shame and excitement…

… Feeling more excitement that anything…

She focused back on his arms again, superbly built and toned, following the line of how his muscles from his chest worked. John's upper body to the assassin was almost flawless. His pectoral muscles hard and strong, her eyes shameless following the cascading droplets of water as the glided down his darkened nipples. Sheena dared to keep her gaze on a single droplet of clear liquid as it rolled down his six pack, the dense collection of muscles daringly close to becoming an eight-pack. Sheena felt her stomach and private parts tingling in arousal at how built the angel was, as if he was carved and sculpted straight from marble, like some lightly bronzed Adonis. A part of the assassin wanted to stop, wanting to save what was left of the angel's dignity, yet another part of her wanted to look, to marvel at the one piece of anatomy she had dared to not look at. She fought the instinct with all her willpower, trying hard to not give into her own desire. A single lapse was all it took, as Sheena felt his gaze drop further, her eyes aimed squarely at an organ directly between his hips, feeling her mouth drop and blush disappear, feeling at a loss for words, completely unable to say anything at what she had just done…

She had just seen John…

… _All_ of him…

… His arms…

… His legs…

'_His…'_

'_His…'_

Barely able to contain it, the assassin found herself whimpering in pleasure, her knees buckling, forcing her things together as a sudden slickness covered the inner thigh. She felt ashamed… She felt… _dirty…_

'_What…?'_

The ninja suppressed a dry sob as she let her head hang in disgrace

'_What the hell's wrong with me…?'_

At that same instant, John stopped midway through his hair as his eyes opened in shock, accompanied with a gasp of surprise, head dropping to regard the assassin…

Hearing his gasp, Sheena straightened up and also gave a gasp of surprise, her gaze falling directly in the dark chocolate eyes of the angel…

Silence ensued as the two stared at each other in shock, the only sound in the area was the free flowing water cascading from the rocks. Sheena's eyes quickly darted up his body, John doing the same. Both saw each other do this, Sheena and John both felt embarrassed, as both their cheeks went red, before the assassin, began to clench her fist and grit her teeth in obvious anger. Scared whimpers began to escape John's opened mouth as Sheena began to growl, both sounds escalating in volume before a shriek filled the area

"YOU… YOU _PERVERT_!!!!"

Seconds later, John curled into a ball, rocking slightly back and forth with an expression of fright and deep embarrassment, while Sheena was locked in place, her face set in a dumbfounded and shocked expression, her right eyebrow slightly twitching

'_Wait a minute… Isn't this… Meant to be…'_ Sheena gaped in awe at the angel's word _'…The other way around!!?'_

"Ohhhhhhh!!! Do you _know_ how _embarrassed_ I am!!?" John yelled at her, groaning as placed his forehead on his knees, rocking back and forth at a quickened paced as Sheena blinked incredulously. Moments later, a light giggling went into his ears. Bringing his face up to meet Sheena, he nearly gagged on his own saliva as he watched as the ninja giggling giddily, leaning forward and covering her mouth with her right hand, not even bothering to cover herself up "What the hell are you _laughing_ at!?"

Sheena didn't respond, instead now snickering, border line laughing. A strangled chuckle found its way erupting from John's throat, feeling his arms go limp and splashing into the water as he stretched his legs slightly. He smiled as he began giggling as well, rising out of the water as _he_ was trying to suppress his laughing, giving the assassin a shrug as she stood up straight, her laughing dying down, both giving each other crooked grins with trembling lips…

… Before both broke out howling with laughter

**After several minutes of laughing later…**

Another set of clothes, as well as a towel was now sitting next to John, both he and Sheena sitting propped up against the wall each used to spy on each other, still slightly chuckling (or giggling in Sheena's case)

"Oh man…" John stopped as he felt one chuckle escape from him, before taking a deep breathe. Regaining his composure and grin, he set his hands behind his head and leaned against them, glancing over at the ninja sitting next to him "We're just a couple of goofballs, aren't we?" He asked jovially

"Mm…" Sheena stopped as her last giggle left her "Hm…"

Silence ensued, until John spoke again

"What…" The angel started, gaining the attention of the ninja as she looked at him curiously "What were you singing earlier?" He asked, lifting one knee out of the water, propping his forearm against it to look at her

"You heard?" She asked in surprise. He merely nodded, signifying her to answer, albeit hesitantly "It… It was…" She sighed sadly as he stared at her. She chewed her lip slightly and sighed, her shoulders heaving up and down as she did "It was something my grandpa use to sing to before I fell asleep, or when I was scared… or lonely" She explained, smiling as she felt memories of her grandpa cradling her to his chest, letting her listen to his heartbeat as he sung to her "It always calmed me down, made me… feel safe, like I could take on the world… But he's………" Sheena started, her lips beginning to trembling, she shut her eyes when they began to sting "He's……" She tried again, before feeling John's hand slide up her arm, gently gripping her shoulder. She turned to him, seeing him shake his head slowly, his eyes closed before he looked at her again

"You don't have to tell me until you're ready" He told her gently. Nodding, she and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him sling his arms around and grip her other shoulder pulling her closer slightly as a gesture of comfort

John's gaze drifted through the trees over their heads, glanced around the pond, before nodding to himself slightly, gaining Sheena's curious gaze as he lightly pushed her off him. He rose out of the water, feeling his gaze drop to the water instead of looking over his shoulder

"We should getting back-"

"Wait"

Seconds after the phrase had left her, John gasped as he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around him, one plastered to his chest, another to his abdomen. A willowy leg slightly wrapped around one of his own and a pair of large, yet surprisingly firm, globes of flesh pressing against his back

"I…… I don't get it…" A soft voice from came from behind him, nuzzling his back with her cheek slightly before resting it against "Usually I don't…… act like this…"

A soft sigh escaped from his as looked away slightly, placing his hand on the top of her thigh "Neither do I"

"Can we…" Sheena started, her hand absently tracing the outline of John's necklace "Stay here… a little while longer?" The ninja asked, closing her eyes as she felt John's hand slide to her outer thigh, unconsciously pressing her closer to him "I… just wanna spend time with you tonight..."

He closed his eyes and smiled, opening them as he turned his head slightly to regard the woman holding him "Sure…"

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Sheena let go of the grip she had on the angel as he turned to face. The moonlight shone on them, allowing them to see each other's smile. Deciding not to waste more time, Sheena wrapped her arms around him as John wrapped his arms around her, resting in the crook of the other's neck in a truly beautiful embrace. Neither cared if they were naked, the friendship they had was all they needed now…

'_She… really is a beautiful person…'_ John thought as he close his eyes, stroking the ninja's dark hair _'God, even _I _can't deny it now… I really like… Maybe I…'_

'_I think I even…'_

'_Love her…'_

* * *

**Me: And there it is, my latest piece of work**

**John: (Blushing) Oh man...**

**Me: There won't more stuff like _this _until the group reaches Tethe'alla, and soon, i'll be able to give one of _biggest_ twists in the plotline that I've got lined up!**

**John: (Sarcastically) Oh joy...**

**Me: So please all, send in you reviews, flames and ect.**

**Me and John: Later!**_  
_


	38. Chapter 32: Tasks One and Two

**Me: Hello everyone, after a large amount of time, i finally...have my...zzzzzz (falls asleep)**

**John: Yeesh... He's been up to one thirty finishing this chapter**

**Me: (Abruptly wakes up) Hu-wha? Lifes been getting in the way again... and the school production... damn Pajama Game...**

**John: Hey! You get to play Hines! That still good!**

**Me: Ahem!**

**John: Right, Thunderdownunder does not own ToS**

**Me: Or the Pajama Game! **

* * *

Chapter 32: Tasks One and Two: Revelations

**Forest/Hot Spring…**

The first light of morning flittered through the canopy of leaves overhead, hitting patches of grass below in a staccato like pattern, as the sound of waking birds began their first chirps of the days, mixing in with the lush sound of running streams. Sunlight continued to creep through the forest, eliminating shadows inch by as it began to cover over the naked forms of John and Sheena. Their arms loosely held onto the other's waist, their legs partially intertwined as the ninja let her head rest on the angel's broad chest as the light of day warmed their exposed skin as they slept soundly on the ground

A quiet yawn escaped from John as he stirred awake leisurely, before taking a large inhale of air, giving off a small noise of confusion as he took in his surroundings _'Oh… It's morning'_ His eyes blinked out of sync for only a moment, before working in synchronisation, looking and smiling at the naked woman in his arms, blushing slightly as she snuggled against his chest _'As much as I _want _to stay like this… The rest of the group would be getting worried…'_ "Sheena…" John called softly, rubbing her hip softly to gain her attention, only being met with a faint moan and being pressed against her tighter. Sighing and rolling his eyes playfully, John moved his hand up to her shoulder and shook her gently "Sheena, wake up. It's morning…"

A long groan came from Sheena as she lifted her head from her makeshift pillow to look up at the angel "Mmm…… Morning?" She asked drowsily, receiving a nod that made her blush and snap awake in shock as her eyes widened "We fell asleep?" The angel nodded again. The assassin swallowed nervously, suddenly aware of their nakedness "W-We… We didn't…?"

"Hey, I know we look kinda suss" John started "But we didn't"

"O-Oh…" Her tone of voice made John raise his eyebrow in attention, it almost sound like she sounded… disappointed?

"Hm…?"

"N-Nothing!" Sheena quickly cut in "Anyway, we should head back now, right?" The ninja asked, receiving a nod that made her smirk "I could only imagine what they'd say" She snickered slowly, slipping out of John's limp grip as she stood up, sighing and looking away from his slightly, before she shook the feeling away. John couldn't help but watch as she walked away, before shaking away the hypnotising effect of her slightly swaying hips, wether it was intentional or not on the assassin's part. He got up and sighed, checking himself to see if any dirt on him, smiling to himself when there wasn't. Before he could stop of check himself, John's eye's immediately drifted over towards Sheena, who was currently bending over to retrieve her clothing, giving him a full view of her posterior

'_Oh Jesus, why must you tempt meeeeee!?'_ John screamed in his mind, before smirking, resting one of his hands on his hip as an amused, guilty look came to his face_ 'God, I know this is wrong'_ John thought as he stared at the ninja's rear _'But she has got one _amazing_ ass…'_

He snorted lightly to himself as he went to gather his things that were next to Sheena's, taking one fleeting glance at the kanji on her lower back

'_And a sexy tattoo to boot…'_

_It's Z-skit time!_

_**List of… Accomplishments?**_

John: Okay… Let's see what I have on my list of accomplishments I _fucked_ up while I'm here…

John: (Pulls out a list to read) So far, I've…

John: (Sighs) Made Yuan want to kill me…

John: I've become an angel, or Nelo Angelo, or whatever the hell they call me…

John: Had made _Sheena_ want to kill me…

John: Made _Kratos_ want to kill me… Thankfully he doesn't now

John: And now… I've seen Sheena… (blushes) _naked_

John: And Sheena has seen me… (sighs) _naked_ … Well (Smirks) At least I got the list for Pietro done

_And now… back to the action!_

**Back at Camp…**

"_Now that you found Lloyd, you really don't see eye to eye with _him_ anymore, do you?"_

After poking the fire for what seemed like the fiftieth time in a minute, Kratos tossed his stick into the fire, staring gravely into the flames. John's words continued to ring fresh in his mind as he confronted the boy outside Asgard late at night. Long past was any question of what Lloyd Irving's identity was to the mercenary – at least in his own mind to be sure. That night however, John Irving's question made him think, grimacing as he remembered the angel's regular, yet somewhat pitying smirk, emphasising the _'him'_, made it painfully obvious who the dark angel was talking about. Now there was only the question of what would be done about it – there was one clear option was really quite simple… but at the same time… It made the Seraph think…

'_Now that I _have_ found Lloyd… What do I do? Do I openly rebel… or…?'  
_

His thoughts drifted though, a part of his mind still relishing the option of open rebellion, finally being able to take revenge on the being that helped to orchestrate the entire manhunt. His path and that of the young man who had been his son had divided irreversibly that day… The day he was betrayed. He had believed that death had claimed both of those he cherished… either by his own blade or by exposure to the beasts of the forest. That assumption though now, seemed too had been a rushed thought… death seeming to have snubbed both of them for the most part. He remembered going back to his lord, kneeling in front of the blonde, smug _bastard_ he once called his friend and apprentice, feeling the mirth and coldness in his voice as it echoed through his mind

_"Now now, Kratos. I can't have you rebelling on me now, can I? You're _far_ to important to me"_

'_Yggdrasill…'_

He felt his hand clench, his eyes burning the rage as the fire reflected in his enraged auburn eyes

'_You _bastard'

He took a deep breath and sighed, picking up another stick and prodding the fire to keep it going "And _where_ exactly have _you_ two been?" Kratos spoke suddenly without turning around, feeling the figures behind him stop in their tracks. He turned to be met with the blushing, guilty faces of Sheena and John

"Uh…" John groaned weakly, forcing Kratos to sigh inwardly

"The others have been worried about you" He spoke evenly, eyeing them aggravatedly "While you two were off _gallivanting_ in the woods-"

"Hey!" John cut in suddenly, steeping forward to challenge the mercenary's allegations "I just woke up during the night and Sheena wasn't there, so I went to find her. That's it"

"Really?" The mercenary asked, cocking an eyebrow and his head to the side in suspicion "Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened" John stated, shaking his head

"Nothing happened?" Kratos asked again

"Nothing happened" Sheena answered, staring at the man while she shook her head

"Hmph…" Kratos grunted softly, slowly standing up, throwing his stick once again into the flames as he turned his back on the two young adults and began to walk away "Very well"

"H-Hey!" John called out, stepping forward with one foot with an outstretched hand "Where are you going!?"

"Where do you think?" Kratos replied, the pregnant pause that followed forced him to turn his head to answer his unanswered question "To train"

"O-Oh…" John began to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, blushing slightly in embarrassment "Right, train…" He mumbled, before his eyes widened slightly "Speaking of training, I better do some"

"Uh, John?" Sheena started, gaining the attention of the black haired boy "I was just thinking that maybe we could…" She forced herself a shallow swallow as she held back a slight blush, changing her mannerism into an uneasy shrug "Train… together?"

John smiled at the assassin "Sure"

"But we got to make _not_ to tell anyone about what happened, alright?" The ninja asked as she began to stretch out her arms, receiving a nod from John. As she continued to talk, she walked next to a tree and planted her foot almost vertically up in front of her, leaving John to stare at the sight slack-jawed "I mean, could you imagine what Lloyd, Genis, or even Colette would say if they found out?" Sheena snickered slightly as she placed her foot down, facing John as she managed to lift her right leg complementally over her head, keeping it supported with her right hand "And I can only imagine what Raine would say when she-" Sheena stopped when she saw John open mouthed in shock, making her blush slightly in embarrassment "Wh-What did I say?"

'_Oh my God, that is so_ hot_!'_ John thought wildly as he blinked at the demonstration of flexibility the woman was showing "That is _so_ cool!" He blurted out suddenly

"What's so cool?" Sheena muttered, raising an eyebrow at the angel's sudden comment "Oh!" She looked at her leg "You think _this_ is cool?" She asked

"Cool! I think that's amazing!" John cried, an amazed smirk on his face "To think you're that flexible, though…"

"I started training from a young age to be a kunoichi so…" The ninja shrugged "It's natural for us to be flexible. But what about you though?" Sheena suddenly asked with a smirk, slowly letting her foot drop down "How flexible are you John? Considering all that martial arts training you've done"

"Figured you'd ask me that" John mumbled, rolling his eyes with a sigh "Well let's see, I've been doing it for about ten years so I'd be pretty flexible…" He said, lifting his right leg, managing to at least get his foot above his head and his leg above his waist, before he lowered it, offering her a shrug "Well?"

Sheena offered him a slightly wider smirk "Not bad, I expected you to be less flexible. If you want…" The assassin started, a slight blush coming onto her face "I can help you become even more flexible"

He raised an eyebrow "Are you saying you want to train me?"

Sheena shrugged again "Only if you want to"

"Oh sure" John replied, his sarcastic, happy tone made the ninja roll her eyes "I mean, I already train with Lloyd and Kratos and then by myself afterwards already, so what's one more!?"

"What time does he wake you up?"

John sighed "At six"

"Then that works for me!" Sheena cheered, giving John a smirk as she grabbed his wrist "I wake up at five"

"But I like my sleep!" John whined

"Do you want to get stronger?" Sheena teased, knowing full the answer she'd received

"……Yes…"

Giggling, she smirked in victory and placed her hands on her hips "Good. Now lie down and stick your right leg up"

"Huh?"

Sheena sighed in irritation as she pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes "Just do it"

Taken back slightly by her attitude, John shrugged "Uhh… O…kay, whatever" He mumbled, slowly shuffling to the floor until he was laying on his back, his right up in the air with his foot flat "Like this?" He asked, receiving a nod as she hesitantly took his foot with her hand

"I'm gonna warn you now…" Sheena started, giving him an uneasy smile as she wiggled his leg around uncomfortably, as if trying to lighten the mood "This might hurt"

"Oh it can't be that bad!" John shot back, shooting her a smirk "Now let's do it!"

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**Unnecessary Distractions**_

Lloyd: (Wincing) Ow…

Kratos: Lloyd! Keep your guard up at all times!

Lloyd: Hey, no fair! You struck while I was preparing!

Kratos: Would you-

(From off-screen) ???: OH JESUS CHRIST!!! AH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!! OH GOD, THE _PAIN_!!

Kratos: _What_ in the name of the Goddess was tha- AH!!

Lloyd: Hah! Keep _your_ guard up at all time Kratos! You left yourself _wide_ open!

Kratos: (Glaring) …

(From off-screen) ??? 2: And now, for the left!!

(From off-screen) ???: OH GOD SHEENA _STOP_!! FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD_, STOOOOOP!!

(From off-screen) Sheena: Oh quit whining like a baby! It doesn't _that_ much does it!?

Lloyd: (Surprised) That sounded like John and Sheena. Wonder wha-Ah-ah! WHOA!!

Kratos: (Smirking) It's necessary to block out _all_ unnecessary distractions (Returns his stoic gaze) Otherwise you'll be killed…

Lloyd: (Glaring) …

_Now… back to the action!_

**With John and Sheena…**

"Ahhh……" John mumbled, his legs quivering like jelly as he lay on the ground "Pain…"

"Oh it didn't hurt _that_ much, did it?" Sheena teased, giving the boy a cheeky grin as she stood over him, leaning forward to make sure he could see her face "Now come on! Get up so we can keep training!"

"…Sheena?"

"Hm?"

"…… I can't move my legs…"

'_Uh Oh… I _think_ I might have overdone it_' "Whoops…" Sheena muttered, turning away in embarrassment, scratching her temple with her index finger as she averted her eyes away "Uh… just stay here for a minute, I need to grab something from my pack!" She babbled quickly, before digging into her pack just beside her

'_Like I have a choice…'_ John inwardly groaned as he let his head drop

"Now where is it?" Sheena muttered absently as she rummaged through her belongings _'Personal things… Personal things……'_ She stopped suddenly, tracing the edge of something square, feeling her face twist in annoyance as she remember a certain someone giving her a picture before she left the she dare not look at _'Something from _Zelos_ that I need to _burn_ as soon as possible… Some…'_ The assassin stopped suddenly, feeling her fingers glide across something glass "Found it!" Sheena cheered suddenly, pulling out a small amber coloured bottled that contained some sort of liquid inside

"What's that?" John asked, wincing as he felt his muscles beginning to cramp

"It's a type of oil that you massage into the skin" Sheena explained, placing the bottle between two fingers to show the angel, before tossing it up slightly and snatching it in mid-air "It was given to me by my village before I left"

"Wait…" John rose an eyebrow sceptically at the black haired girl "You said… massage into the _skin_?"

"It's more effective than Raine or Kratos's spell when it comes to stuff like this" The ninja told him, heading towards the cramping angels

John sighed in defeat, blushing slightly "I gue- eyheyheyheyhey! What are you doing!?" John cried out suddenly, trying to scurry away from the ninja, who seemingly took off his shoes, now kneeling beside him, working on the fly of his jeans

"I'm taking your pants off" The ninja muttered

'_And she can say that with a straight face?'_ "A……ha…………" The angel raised an eyebrow "……Why?"

Sheena giggled sweetly which made the angel blush, bringing her face to his so she could rub her nose against his "Because I want to have hot, _passionate_ sex with you right now" She answered huskily, purposely eyeing him up and down slowly

"WAIT-WHAT!!?"

Before he could receive an answer, the angel found his jeans peeled from him, before finding himself slightly airborne, landing hard on his stomach, his nose banging against the grass. John felt his face hit the ground as he left someone sit on him "My spine…" John complained into the grass, before he shifted his head to the side "You're crushing my _spine_. I need that to help me _walk_ y'know!!" He griped

"Oh, don't be such a baby" Sheena muttered in response, shifting herself so she sat on his rear, fighting her own blush _'Okay, calm down Sheena, you _can_ do this… no matter how… ho-__Damnit! _Don't_ think about that!!'_ The assassin mentally scolded herself, lifting up the angel's coat that was hiding his thighs. Sheena couldn't help but smirk as she applied the oil to her hands _'Well, at least I'll something to look at…'_

**Sometime later…**

"How does it feel now?" Sheena asked the angel, whose thighs she was currently massaging. John only responded with a low moan that made the assassin blush, her breathing becoming heavy as she felt and saw her own hands slide towards his muscular inner thighs, making her withdraw her hands as if they burned "Um… John?" Sheena called, receiving a low grunt of recognition, giving her a sign to continue "I… I was wondering maybe… Uh… Ah…… I was just wondering if maybe… Um… If you…" Sheena babbled, feeling her cheeks growing hotter, trying to force herself to speak, swallowing hard before she continued "I… I was… um… Just……Ah… I… I was just wondering maybe… If…… If you…… Like…" A soft snore from behind her made her heart drop "…Me? Huh…?" The phrase left her mouth softly, her face set in confusion as she turn to the angel, both arms head like a pillow, snoring softly 'He……He fell asleep?' Instantly the blush on her face died, replaced now with anger, her hand clenching into tight fists "John, you idiot!!" Sheena yelled, slapping him harshly across the back up the skull, before standing up and storming off

"OW!!" John snapped awake, clutching the back of his head as he snapped awake. After he recovered, he began looking around to find the assassin gone "What the hell?" He asked into air, leaving it more of a question he wanted to find out himself, wincing slightly as he felt his head twinge in pain "First, my legs were cramped… Now" His face soured as he held the back of his head as the pain returned "I have a splitting headache"

**Lake Umacy…**

The trip to Lake Umacy was rather uneventful and quiet, despite the rather sunny conditions. Ever since the, John had travelled at the back of the pack, his headphones in his ears as he travelled beside a usually quiet Kratos, eyeing Sheena, who was up the front, talking with the elder Sage, in question. Did she slap him just because he fell asleep? Contrast to his feelings, the clear blue skies above Lake Umacy seemed to reflect a much happier mood over the younger people Chosen's group. While the offhand quest for the unicorn's horn was an expedition, as well as an excuse, from their headfirst rush to reach the Tower of Salvation – the thought of their healer gaining access to even greater healing abilities was something all of them embraced without a second guess. Upon reaching the lake, Sheena casted her gaze into the water, a surprised laughed erupting from her throat, smiling broadly as she observed a horned horse lay trapped under large amounts of logs, trapped within an air pocket on the bottom

"Wow! So there are still unicorns left on this side!"

Raine sighed and smiled tiredly at the assassin's marvelling face, before crossing her arms as she stared out to the creature, thoughtfully cocking her head to the side slowly, crossing her arms as well as he brought her thumb and striking a thoughtful pose before she spoke "I wonder if we can make contact with it…"

"The Unicorn Horn?" Kratos asked from the Professor's other side.

"Yes" Raine nodded in response, tilting her head to the other side as if to get another view of what exactly it was that kept the unicorn prisoner. "In order for me to use Master Boltzman's healing technique, we need the Unicorn Horn"

"Weird…" John muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head in thought as he looked at the trapped mythological beast "I wonder how it got trapped down there in the first place?"

"But how can we get over there?" Genis asked, looking at his brunette friend for a supposed answer

Lloyd took a step closer to the water, squinting slightly to get a better view of the creature before he shrugged "Can't we just swim to it?" he asked after a moment, glancing over his shoulder to the others

The half-elf mage snorted softly "You won't be able to hold your breath that long, Lloyd"

"I suppose I could try to lift the logs…" John offered, crouching down at the edge of the water as if trying to get a closer look at the trapped beast "But I doubt I could move them even with my strength, and it would be harder to move them underwater" He quickly countered, giving everyone a uneasy shrug as he stood up, walking back over to the assassin of the group

Lloyd's helpless frustration quickly turned to a tightening jaw, clenching his fist as he spun around to his brother "Damnit! Isn't there anything we can do?!" He growled, only to be met with another shrug, making the twin swordsman growl again in disappointment

"There… There is… a way" Sheena's hesitant comment drew the party's attention back to the ninja, who stood with her back to them

"What?" Raine asked, as her eyebrow hunched suspiciously at the ninja

The black haired girl drew a deep breath "We could summon Undine, who exists somewhere in this world, to control the water's mana" she offered softly, turning back to the others, yet still not meeting their gazes

"Undine…" Lloyd repeated, frowning for a moment in thought before his eyes widened in surprise "You mean the Summon Spirit of Water?"

"We don't have anyone who can summon the Summon Spirits though" Genis countered quickly, shaking his head in bleakness

"I… I haven't formed a pact yet, but if I can form the pact, then…" Sheena start, her voice quiet, as if she didn't want to speak the rest of her explanation to the group, but manage to force herself to add "… I can summon"

"Now that you mention it… you did say you could use summoning techniques" Genis murmured, watching Sheena closely for a few moments before his eyes her sceptically "Are you a summoner?"

"I'm a guardian user!" The ninja shouted suddenly, forcing everyone to give her a wary gaze, as shook her head, drew a deep breath and momentarily chewed the edge of her bottom lip "But I can summon, too…"

"I'd heard that the art of summoning was lost a very long time ago…" Raine muttered quietly, her glazed overed as she stared straight into the lake as she words slipped from her mouth absently. However, it seemed that the elven woman's word were loud enough to draw Sheena's attention

"Well, it exists…" the ninja said, giving a soft sniff that made John look at her in concern as she started to turn her back on the others again as she crossed her arms over her chest "Anyway, if you're not interested, I'm not going to force you…"

"No, we need the Unicorn Horn" Lloyd softly interjected, shaking his head in a gentle perseverance, clapping his hand on Sheena's shoulder "Please do it, Sheena"

"Lloyd…" Sheena whimpered to herself, shivering slightly as she turned away from him, shaking off his shoulder

'Oh no…' John eyes widened in concern as he saw a single tear drop from her eye, hearing her breath hitch inside her chest "Sh-Sheena?" He called out softly

"Sheena?" Genis called, echoing John's concern as he felt his gaze soften at the ninja's shivering

"C'mon Sheena" Lloyd tried to coax the assassin "Please?"

"I…" Sheena shut her eyes tightly, feeling tears slide down her face as she started clenching her fists "I…"

"I mean, what's the problem. It's not like you're gonna be alone!" Lloyd cheered happily, completely oblivious to the assassin "We'll just go and you can make the pact. It'll just be-"

Before Lloyd could finish, Sheena suddenly spun to face the brunette and slapped him harshly across the cheek. The sound caught the attention of the entire group, turning to the assassin in surprise. Still in shock, Lloyd slowly turned to Sheena as well. The ninja looked beyond hurt, tears sliding down her face that was in a mix of anger and sorrow, her hands clenched into tight fists at her side

"You… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" Her fierce yell was more of a strangled sob, before she ran past the group, barely missing a thrusted out hand from John as she ran deeper into the surrounding trees until she was out of sight

"Sheena, wait!!" John called out futilely, dropping his outstretched hand in despair as the ninja ran off, her falling tears being caught in midair by the sunlight. Growling at himself for not following her right away, he snapped his glare over at his younger bother "Nice bloody job Lloyd!!" He roared, making the brunette flinch at his black haired brother's tone of voice

"Wh-What did I do though!!?" He asked, trying to shy away from his elder sibling unyielding gaze

"John!"

John whipped his head around, forcing his head down to be met by a small furry, three blue tailed, fox. Everyone watched in shock as John began to speak to the tiny creature

"Corrine!" John cried, looking at the fox with worry "Where did Sheena run off to!?"

"I don't know!" Corrine's small voice quivered with worry "I didn't get a chance to follow her. She just summoned me and said something about…" The small fox sighed and dipped his head "Wanting to be alone…"

"John!" Kratos cried, making the dark winged angel turn his head "Find Sheena, now!"

John nodded, before turning back to the fox "You better tell them what happened to her" Was all he said, before he dashed off after the ninja

"What happened to who…?" Lloyd mumbled, the group looking at each other in confusion

"It's about Sheena…" Corrine sighed, hoping up on a nearby rock to better address the group "Something happened to her when she was younger…"

**With John…**

"Sheena!" The angel called out, quickening his pace slightly as he began sprinting through the forest "Sheena, where are you!?" 'Damnit! Where is she!? Okay, stop! Stop…' Slowly, John slowed his pace until he stopped 'Just stop and think for a second, John… You're not gonna help Sheena acting like a bloody headless chicken…Okay, just th-' His thoughts stopped cold, his ears picking up a soft sobbing in the distance. He walked forwards, closing in on the sound, eventually reaching the source and feeling his heart twinge in his chest at the sight. John took a step forward, closing his distance on a still sniffling Sheena until he was in front of her and wrapping his arms around her, tilting her head up softly as he wiped away her tears with the back of his thumb

"What happened…?" The angel asked softly "What did the Lloyd say…?"

"It's just that…" Sheen tried to speak in-between her sniffling, making John's face contort in worry "When I was younger…… My… My grandpa… and…" She trailed off, feeling tears again coming forth once again

With a heavy, guilty sigh, John's gaze fell, before staring at the assassin and finally speaking in low tone "Corinne already told me"

"Then you know what happened to my grandpa… everyone… It's my fault" Sheena sniffled, trying to hold back her tears as she shuddered against his chest, grabbing handfuls of the fabric "It's my fault my grandpa's in a coma!"

"Sheena…"

"It's my fault I wasn't I strong enough to make a pact with Volt!"

"Sheena…" John voiced cracked slightly as he said the ninja's name "Please…"

"It's my fault a quarter of the population of Mizuho was killed!!" Sheena managed to choke out, before feeling her body collapse against the angel, weeping into his shirt

"Sheena… Stop… Please… Listen to m-"

"It's my fault!!" Sheena sobbed harder into his chest "It's all my fa-"

"GODDAMNIT SHEENA FUJIBAYSHI!! LISTEN TO ME!!!"

Sheena's eyes snapped open in shock. In all her time she had spent with him, Sheena had never heard John yell at her. Granted, he raised his voice at others at even at her at one stage, but never truly hear him resort to yelling. Apprehensively, still sniffling slightly, Sheena looked up to be met with the stoic face of the angels, tears sliding down his face. The sight made the assassin shy away her gaze until the angel softly tilted her jaw upward, the ninja's eyes slightly widening as her chocolate eyes stared right into his dark oak orbs

"It is not your fault"

"But…" Sheena started weakly, averting her gaze as much as she could in his grip "I was…"

"Don't say your weak, Sheena" John sniffled slightly as he said it, pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes "You are one of the strongest people I've met… Even stronger than me" He spoke softly "And… you've got to have faith in yourself…" He paused, taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes, feeling his sentences drift off "Because…" His eyes widened, now suddenly aware of how close he was to the assassin, his hand that was holding her chin dropping to his side

"Be…" Sheena stuttered, feeling the angel's warm breath on her face, her eyes going to half-lids as the tip of her nose pressed lightly against his "Because…?"

"Be……Be" John swallowed nervously, his breathe becoming heavy, feeling his lid's drop to half-lids as well "Because…"

He felt his gaze drops to the assassin's lips, becoming entranced by their fullness, how supple and soft they looked. He shuddered when they pursed slightly, grazing over his own in some sort of fleeting tease, making him press her body tighter to his, feeling her breasts flattening against his chest. John's heart began to beat like crazy when the softest of sighs left Sheena's slightly partly lips. He stopped himself in time, slowing his breath as guided his hand back to her chin again

"Sheena…" John spoke, taking in a breath and closing his eyes before continuing "You've got have faith in yourself… Because…"

John tipped up Sheena's chin slightly as he brought his face against hers, catching her mouth with his own in a tender, soft kiss. The ninja's eyes flew open in surprise at the contact, feeling sparks surge through her body. Her heart fluttered as she felt herself give in, her eyes closing and her arms circling his waist, returning the kiss just and gently. Slowly, they broke apart, staring into each others eyes before the angel spoke up again

"…I have faith in you"

Sheena's heart skipped a beat again as one of her hands snaked its way up the back of his jacket. Her hand found its way to the thick, dark locks on the back of his skull, grabbing a handful tightly and quickly that made John look at her in surprise. Before he could utter a single phrase, Sheena brought her face forward, guiding her mouth to his and catching the angel's lips fiercely in an heated lip lock, throwing her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him even tighter against her body. Regaining his motor skills, John reacted in kind, brushing his lips fiercely against the assassin's own, his fingers fumbling into her kimono and under her blouse, gently gripping her hips underneath and squaring them against his. He could taste her, that dizzying taste of pineapple that dared to overflow his senses as memories flooded back. Sheena could taste him in full affect, the taste of something sweet yet slightly salty that threatened to make her head loll back. They pulled apart again, both breathing heavily, eyes closed as they tried to control themselves

"God…" John breathed, still taking in breaths "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

"Since Luin?" Came Sheena's equally breathy question

He nodded, before going in again and claming her lips a third time just as softly as he did the first time, slowly releasing the grip on the ninja's hips as embraced her waist tightly over her clothes, feeling himself smiling as he kissed the assassin, who smiled back as well, tears of happiness rolling down her face. Guiding a hand up, John brought his hand up to caress Sheena's cheek, wiping away her tears once more as they pulled away, before John dived in again, managing to steal a quick kiss. They sighed in content, pressing their foreheads slowly against one another

"John and Sheena sittin' in a tree…"

A male teenage voice from behind them made them tense, a slight blush coming to their cheeks

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

A smaller male voice from behind them made them turn their heads, only to be met with the mischievous grins of Lloyd and Genis. The two blushed harder than they did, before yelling at the boys simultaneously in embarrassment "Lloyd!!/Genis!!" They both shouted out the same time, causing both the boys to chuckle as they continued

"First comes love" Lloyd recited cheekily

"Then comes marriage" Genis delivered in kind

A soft tap on the shoulder made Sheena turn, to find Colette taking one of her hands away from John's neck as she wrote on it "Then… comes…… Sheena… with … a…… baby…" Sheena trailed off from translating "Colette!" She shouted, feeling her cheeks grow even hotter as her blonde friend giggled at her, before the trio ran off laughing. The ninja went to follow after them, before feeling herself be pulled back against a chest, hands circling her waist from behind her, feeling the person behind her lower his head and laughed, his rich, low chuckling that revibrated in her ear and made her shiver as she turned her head back slightly to gaze at him

"Oh, let them go" John lazily spoke, the smile on his face satisfying her as she smiled back, sighing and relaxing in his arms

"Figure you'd say that…" Sheena snorted lightly, suppressing a chuckle as her shoulders heaved once "Considering Lloyd's the brother of…… my……" The ninja trailed off as her cheeks began to redden at what she was about to say, her heart beating like crazy as John lavished her neck, trailing kisses down her exposed skin

"Hm… you're what?" He whispered, his breathe sliding over her neck, making her gasp

"My…"

She smiled cutely in embarrassment, trying to hide her blush as she sunk slightly into her clothing

"……Boyfriend…"

**John and Sheena gain the title of 'Smitten'**

**Meanwhile, with the group…**

"Let me understand this clearly Lloyd…" Kratos said, sighing as the brunette turn his attention to him "I asked you to go apologise to Sheena, and you did not do it?" He asked angrily, the nervous swallow he got from the boy was evidence enough. The mercenary sighed as he turned to the elven teacher of the group, who shrugged back at him feebly, even as she held her younger brother by the clip of his ear as he squirmed about helplessly in the elven woman's very firm grip

A loud giggle caught the group's attention as they turned to the sound coming from the distance, within the trees. A blurred figure approached the forest, the figure of another person in their arms. As they drew the closer, the younger members of the group gasped in surprise while Kratos and Raine had knowing smiles on their faces. As the figures cleared, it was revealed to be John, smiling broadly as he carried a joyfully giggling Sheena in his arms bridal style, the assassin kissing his neck at regular intervals. The heart lifting sight made the mercenary of the group smile fondly as memories flooded back to him

"So…" Raine spoke up, breaking the silence as she smirked at both of them "I see you've finally told her John"

The black haired assassin and swordsman both blushed at the statement

"Please…" The half-elf snorted slightly at the two's scarlet cheeks "It was blatantly obvious that you two were attracted each other"

Their blushes died down as John let Sheena down carefully, the ninja smiled at him and gently gripped his hand, caressing the back of it with her thumb as a gesture of thanks. Genis faked a gagged at the display of affection as he rubbed his recently freed ear, earning him a sneer from the dark angel

"Let's just say you'll understand when you're older Genis" John chided playfully, ruffling the boy's silver hair in a rough, good-humoured fashion

"Quit it!" Genis whined, pulling away slightly as he began to run his hands quickly through his hair in an annoyed fashion

"Sheena…?" Lloyd asked hesitantly, earning a concerned look from the ninja as he shuffled uncomfortable in his shoes, averting his gaze "I… just want apologise about… what I said earlier" He mumbled softly

"It's okay Lloyd" The ninja smiled at him as and set a gentle grip on his shoulder, making the brunette look at her "You didn't know"

"Sheena" Raine sighed as she turned to the black haired assassin, her gaze softening as she did "Corrine told us what happened when you tried to make a pact with a Summon Spirit when you were younger" She sighed before she continued "We are so sorry for trying to force you to make a pact. If you don't want to, you don-"

Sheena silence Raine with a firm shake of her head "No Raine. I'll make a pact with Undine…" She muttered, steeling her resolve as she raised her voice with conviction "I promise" The ninja spoke as John moved next to her, taking one of her hands softly and clasping it between his own. The ninja turned to her partner, placing her second hand of top of his as she gazed into his dark brown orbs "I have to stop running, don't I? I have to do this, otherwise… I'll just keep running" She gave a short sigh as her gaze drifted over the rest of the group, all of them staring back at her expectantly. Nodding once, she turned to John, gently slipping her hands from his as she nodded "Let's go"

"Actually… I was thinking" John piped up, gaining the attention of his girlfriend "There should be a Summon Spirit at every seal, right?" He asked Sheena, receiving a firm nod, signifying him to continue "Then instead heading straight for Thoda Geyser, why don't we head for the nearest seal so you can get some practise?"

"But… what about… Undine?" Sheena asked hesitantly

"Undine can wait for the time being" Kratos spoke, receiving the attention of the shocked group "If you not confidant in your summoning abilities, then you should from a pact with another Summon Spirit first in order to get some practical experience"

Sheena sighed in defeat as she smirked tiredly and shrugged "Well, it looks like were headed for Balacruf then"

"Huh?" Lloyd turned his head in curiosity, Colette mimicking the action "But we're closer to the Tower of Mana though"

"It wouldn't work Lloyd, I can't from a pact with Luna now anyway" Sheena explained, only causing the brunette to become more confused

"Huh? How come?"

"You don't remember what she said?" John asked his brother, who only shook his head. John sighed, but quickly shook his head of the thought of whacking his brother across the head for his ignorance "Without Aska, we can't form a pact with her. So Balacruf is our only option"

Kratos watched as John's decision and reasoning had seemingly energized them all once again – it was one more thing they could do together, one more thing that might delay ever looming conflict. 'Our only option…' While the Spirits, and their power, were known to Kratos, he could only fathom how the others would react after seeing a Summon Spirit – the very powerful personification of an element – 'This…' he sighed, shrugging and adjusting his sword again, glancing back to the unicorn once before turning to woman next to him

"This is quite a detour…."

"Yes…" the elven woman nodded, offering a quick smile and continued to walk, passing by the auburn haired man "However, it is necessary"

Kratos snorted softly, glancing at the dark haired assassin and swordsman in the front of the group, holding hands 'Necessary indeed…'

It's Z-Skit time!

**John Loses it**

Lloyd: A Summon Spirit...Hmmm...I wonder how the pact works? I can't wait to see it!

Genis: There he goes again

John: (Sighs) You're not gonna get bored again, are you?

Lloyd: Shut up! I'm interested, so I'm excited, okay?

Genis: It's fine that you're interested, but...

Kratos: The problem is the way you get bored with everything.

Lloyd: Shut up! Stop ganging up on me!

Genis: Stop telling us to shut up!

Kratos: We're talking about your attitude!

Raine: (Angry) Shut up, all of you!

Kratos: (Angry) Excuse me!? You have no right to tell me to shut up!

John: … Oh for the love of…

Raine: Well if you quit acting like children, I might reconsider

Lloyd: I am not acting like a child!

John: … (Eye twitches)

Genis: I beg to differ Lloyd

Lloyd: Shut up Genis!

Genis: You shut up Lloyd!

Raine: Genis, shut up!

Kratos: You shut up!

Raine: You have no ri-

John: EVERYONE!! SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR SO GOD HELP ME, I'LL RAM MY SWORD WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!!

Raine, Kratos, Genis and Lloyd: …

Now… Back to the action!

**Balacruf Mausoleum… **

The trip to the mausoleum itself was rather silent, a thick cloud of tension loomed over their heads, being broken briefly by the sounds of sporadic battles. They were silent when carefully navigating through the various traps the crypt had to offer. The group were silent even as they approached the seal, the air around them going with both anxiety from the ninja and excitement from the younger members of the group

"Sheena" Lloyd called out, gaining the attention of the ninja "We're counting on you with Sylph!"

"This isn't easy from me, y'know…" The assassin grumbled

"We've come this far already, have we not?" Kratos asked, causing Sheena to shuffle uneasily "Think of it as practice for Undine and give it a try"

"It's easy for you to say!" She snapped suddenly, causing everyone to look at her in concern "… I …I might fail, you know"

"Hey, come on! You'll do fine!" Lloyd cheered on, before sheepishly scratching the back of his head and shrugging uneasily at the woman "I mean, I don't really know how it works, but..."

"What do you know?!" Sheena snapped angrily, before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, feeling her body being pulled against that of John

"Sheena, calm down" She shuddered as she felt the warm, caring voice of her boyfriend slide across her neck "I know you're scared" He started, the assassin turning in the embrace to face him as he cupped her cheek "But if you don't do this, that memory of Volt will haunt you for the rest of your life"

Sheena felt her gaze drop again at John's words. His words make her quiver as long forgotten nightmares reared their ugly faces once again. Her mind went blank as she remembered the long lost, overpowering scent of the blood filling her nostrils, the feeling unknown static electricity making her skin tingle in pain as her heart began to beat faster. As quick as the memories came, they left as she felt her head being tipped up, staring into his coffee eyes

"Remember what I said before? Have faith in yourself"

Before she could answer, he pressed his lips against her in a chaste kiss. The assassin's heart fluttered as she reciprocated, feeling every doubt in her mind being washed away in the gentle, warm feeling that was spreading through her, being accompanied by the slight tinge of pink to her cheeks as he pulled away, slowly, staring into her eyes

"Now… what do you say?"

Sheena's face broke in a determined smile, giving a firm nod as a new resolve filled her eyes "Okay, I'll give it a shot!" She spoke, slipping out of her boyfriend's embrace as she stared at the seal, looking back over her shoulder with a small smirk "But down blame me if anyone gets hurt!"

Taking a few steps forward, the world around the group began to shake and tremble heavily. Luminous emerald flashes flared into existence around them, each brilliant speck pulling into a larger ball of majestic emerald. The earth shook again, the earth shaking with sonic booms as the ball exploded outwards with blinding light. As it faded, the air around them diffused back to normal to reveal a floating blue fairy in front of them with velvet hair and an elaborate bow of gold and purple in hand, beautiful lavender butterfly wings with a blue trim beating gently behind her. Pausing to take a breath at the sight,, the groups gazes drifted to the other two other fairies, one with a green suit and orange gloves and boots and pink hair underneath an ember shaded hat, hoisting a large shield in both hands with a pair of wings that looked as though they were but one large rose petal and another green fairy, this time with blue gloves and thigh high boots and a head of forest green hair, with majestic angelic wings of an amber hue and wielding a very large sword

"You who possess the right of the pact" The sword wielding nymph spoke, her voice calm and serene "We are ones bound to Mithos" She announced, her voice wisping through the chamber like a breeze gently hitting the now stunned faces of the group

"Mithos!? As in the hero of the Kharlan War!?" Lloyd exclaimed, blinking incredulously

"Not only was Mithos a swordsman, he had the ability to summon as well?" Genis

"Mithos is a common boy's name" Raine replied tersely, still eyeing the Spirits in fascination, before turning to regard her brother "It's not necessarily Mithos the Hero"

The shield wielding nymph, looked at the raven haired assassin "Why did you come here?" She asked, her high pitched voice making Colette and John cringe a bit from the pitch of it

"I am Sheena" The ninja declared "I seek a pact with Sylph!"

The forest green haired spirit shook her head sadly "That is not possible"

"Wh… why?!" The assassin demanded, a cold feeling of fear now growing in her stomach

The blue haired, bow wielding spirit turned to Sheena "We told you. We've already got a pact with Mithos" She explained

"And we can't form two pacts at the same time" The shield wielding spirit continued

"What am I supposed to do now?!" She asked the bewildered "They never said anything about this at the research institute!"

"Now hold on" John piped in "There must be some way to form a pact" He said, pacifying the ninja as best he could "Now…" He sighed as he began to pace, tyring to pick his words carefully "As things stand, you three have a pact established a pact through the previous summoner making a vow, right?" The three nymphs nodded, indicating John "However, if the summoner has in any way violated the pact, isn't it possible to ask an annulment of the pact and form a new one?"

"That's correct" Yutis answered

Smirking, John turned back to the stunned and shocked group, save for Kratos's impassive stare "Simple, all Sheena has to do is ask them to annul the pact" Upon saying that, his face dropped in concern "Although… from what I remembered… To even form the vow…" He turned to the Summon Spirits before them "I think we'll have you fight you…"

"What!?" Lloyd suddenly cried, gawking from the information his brother told him "We have to fight!?"

"That is right" Sephie spoke, gaining everyone's attention "In order for the summoner to make their vow, the summoner will have to face, and defeat us, as well as any other Spirits that they wish to form a pact with, in combat"

"That's right!" Fairess chimed happily "If the summoner defeats us and we accept their vow, they'll be able to summon us!"

"Wait …" Sheena spoke "In order to cancel the old pact though, we'll have to find this previous summoner!" She growled in frustration "And how the hell are we supposed to do that!? We don't even know where this Mithos guy is!"

"Not necessarily, Sheena" Kratos suddenly voiced, the ninja turning her dwindling agitated glare to the mercenary, a look of confusion now on her face "A Summon Spirit pact requires a vow. As long as the pact-maker upholds that vow, the pat remains valid"

Sephie nodded at this "That is correct"

"I know about that" The assassin groaned as she rubbed her temples "The Summon Spirit approves the pact-maker's vow and agrees to the pact"

"Exactly. Therefore, all you need to do is follow John's advice and request the annulment of the previous pact and establish a new one" He turned to John "Though you didn't quite touch on this in full…" The mercenary turned back to Sheena "It's possible the previous pact-maker has broken his vow… Or… he may have already passed away"

The group looked at each other, taking in the auburn haired man's words, each of them gaining an understanding on their faces

"Is it really that simple?" Genis asked abruptly

Kratos shrugged the silver haired boys question "I suppose you could call it simple, but if the previous pact-maker is still alive and hasn't broken his vow, then there is nothing we can do about it"

"Okay, I'll give it a shot" Sheena nodded, glancing back at the group "Get ready you guys"

The spirits watched as the group began to flank around the summoner. Lloyd and Kratos flanked her left and right sides, blades slightly drawn as they formed to a line to protect Raine, Colette and Genis behind. What surprised the three the most was John, positioning himself in front of Sheena slightly, yet still at her side

"Sylph, I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact… with me" The assassin declared, though her voice slightly wavered in strength at the end, the three nymphs nodded firmly

"Very well, Summoner Sheena, we shall give you what you seek" Sephie acknowledged, her firm voice being carried by the wind floating throughout the chamber "If you can best us in combat. Prepare yourselves!"

The sound of hissing steel filled the room as the air grew thick with magical energies. Sephie steeled herself for the upcoming fight, when a quiet gasp from both Yutis and Fairess escaped from them. Turning to her blue haired sister in question, Sephie followed her sisters pointing finger to John, his jet black crystalline wings flaring behind him, with shirt shifting just enough to see the obsidian Cruxis Crystal. Seeing this, the forest green haired pixie suddenly raised her sword above her head

"Hold!"

The group looked at each other in confusion, slightly relaxing from their combat stances by a fraction, before doing so fully as the three embodiments of wind began to chatter frantically among themselves

"Um… Could you all give us a moment?" The shield wielding nymph asked, before adding a quick "Sister talk!" as an explanation, the group watching in sheer fascination as the three huddled together and began whispering to each other

"What are they saying John?" Genis asked suddenly

"To be honest Genis…" John started, settling a fist on his hip and coking his head to the side in confusion at the sight "I haven't got a fucking clue…"

**Between the Summon Spirits…**

"Fairess?" The sword brandishing fairy asked her shield wielding counterpart "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am Sephie!" Fairess replied in her high pitched voice, before turning to the blue hair pixie "You saw it too, right Yutis?"

Yutis nodded "I did, I think he is the person she was talking about" She turned to Sephie "We can easily see the Cruxis Crystal under his clothing, do you need more proof?"

Giving in, Sephie sighed in defeat "Very well… I can see your point, there is no doubt…" She casted a half glance back at John "Then I guess… it is time"

The group looked among each other in confusion, before the three Summon Spirits turned to them

"You who bears the obsidian jewel" Sephie stated ominously, everyone's heads immediately went to John "Come forth"

"Uh…" John blinked and stood there, almost as if he was a deer caught in headlights. On the inside, deep down, something in his brain just seemed to stop, as if all that was left of reason had just smacked him hard in the face, before leaping off into the depths of insanity 'Wait… What? That's … unusual' Slowly, he pointed to himself "Me?"

"Yes. I'm afraid as things now stand…" Sephie paused, pointing her sword at the intrigued angel "You'll have to fight us on you summoner's behalf"

"Okay…" John slowly nodded "So all of us, except for-"

"She means you fight all of us" Yutis countered quickly "Alone"

"Oh… Alone…" John repeated, nodding slowly, before he realised what she was exactly saying. He balked back in shock violently and did a double take "Wait, what the fuck!? Alone!!"

"Hold on!" Lloyd cut in "He has to fight to you three by himself!!?"

"That's correct" Yutis spoke

"Wait!" Sheena interjected "Isn't that against the rules!?"

"I'm afraid the rules have changed, Summoner" Sephie snapped back "In order for you to make your vow, he must defeat us"

"But- Oh fine" John whined in defeat "But it's still three against one!"

"He has a point there Sephie" Yutis spoke again, gaining the attention of her sisters "It does seem rather unfair that he fight all of us"

"I know!" Fairess chimed suddenly "How about we fuse into our original form? That should even the playing field"

Hearing this, the dark angel shrugged in agreement "Could you?"

Nodding a suppressing a sigh, Sephie spoke again "Very well"

The air around the group began to thicken, before becoming so thick that is was obscuring the vision of the group as the three Summon Spirits began to fuse with each other. As the air began to pacify, John gawked at the now ten foot Spirit in front of him. The now fused spirit had a complex, weaving combination of the three separate hair colours. The spirit however had retained Sephie's outfit, but had gained Fairess's beret. In one hand, the sword of Sephie had grown into a deadlier, sharper broadsword, holding the now large shield in the other, the bow now resting snugly on her back, accompanied with a quiver and a set of arrows

"Is this sufficient?" The newly from Sylph asked, the three voices blending into one another smoothly, the very presence of the great spirit causing everyone, except John, to back up from the arena. In response, she was met with a terrified scream erupting from John, waving his arms in front of him frantically

"Spiltbackintoyouroriginalforms! Spiltbackintoyouroriginalfroms! Splitbackintoyouroriginalforms!" He blurted out quickly

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sylph sighed in annoyance "Very well…"

The air thickened once more, though much quicker this time as the spirit de-fused into the separate form, causing John to sighed in relief

"Right. Any last words before we start?" Fairess asked the dark angel

He closed his eyes and sighed, before staring at the spirits again with a looked of hopelessness on his face "I'm fucked, aren't I?"

Without any warning, Fairess dashed forward, catching the angel by surprise as it slammed into his jaw harshly, sending the angel sprawling across the floor, bouncing once against it and rolling to his feet, the force of the blow left him staggering on his feet. John barely had time to dodge a flurry of arrows coming towards him, the projectiles sailed by as he stumbled to the left, managing to still keep on his feet. Sephie suddenly dashed forward, her blade poised to strike at the angel. Just as the blade was moments from cleaving John's shoulder from his body, the dark angel turned his body to the right, before finding himself flat on his back as Fairess dived in again with a sweeping strike of her shield at his feet, effectively bowling him over. John rolled away to avoid Sephie's blade slamming down to his stomach, before the air around him began to thicken

"Air Thrust!"

John howled in pain as razor blades of wind bit in into his skin, the force of the blades sending him back slightly. Yutis drew a single arrow and fired it in the blink of an eye, catching John in the right thigh, forcing another cry of pain from the Nelo Angelo, leaving him open to be bashed in the face once again by Fairess's shield.

During this time, Sephie had gone back on the offensive, dashing forward as John tried to roll back on his feet, only to cry in pain again as he forced pressure on his right leg. Her steel met his the flesh on his mid-section, causing him to once again belt out in pain, the combination of pain taking in different parts of his body, finally crumpling to the ground on his left side, writhing on the ground in agony, his still sheathe blade falling to his side

Sephie, along with Yutis and Fairess, observed John carefully, her wings gently fluttering behind her "Is that all?" She asked rhetorically, setting her blade on her shoulders

Seeing the condition of her significant other, Sheena went to dash to his side only to be held back by Kratos. The ninja squirmed harder, causing the mercenary to increase his grip

"Let me go Kratos!!" She screamed at him, glaring at the mercenary with all the malice she could muster

"Don't interfere" Kratos snapped back coarsely

"But look at him!" The ninja pointed out, causing the group to look at the crippled angel "He can't take much more!"

"… He'll get up, he always does"

Lloyd's words caused the assassin to look at him incredulously, before a sharp breath accompanied with a growl made her look back at John

"… It doesn't matter how much he takes…"

The angle clenched his fist, slowly shifting his body up at a slow sluggish pace

"… Or what gets thrown at him…"

Taking quick inhales, John wrapped his hands around the body of the arrow that pierced his skin, before ripping it out, giving out a short cry of pain as the wound began to bleed freely. Steeling his gaze, he grabbed his sheathe, stamping the end of it on the ground

"… He'll either win… Or die trying"

With a quiet groan of fierce determination, John lurched up slowly, using his sheathe as a crutch. Bit by bit, he set one foot on the ground, then the other, before bring himself up to his knees. The angel grunted once again, slowly rising up till he was standing. He held the arrow the pierced his thigh in his right hand tightly, his shirt cut open in various places, his katana still in it's sheathe in his left

The sword variation of Sylph looked on with a smiling face at the raven haired swordsman's determination "Even after all of that…" Sephie started in wonder "He was able to get back up"

Yutis turned to her sword wielding counterpart and grinned "Well, what do you know? He is the one" She spoke "Even after what we threw at him… He's still standing"

Choosing a battle cry rather than speaking, Fairess charged in with her shield. As the shield approached, John did not run away, instead, he charged into the shield, slamming his own body weight against the metal. As the two wavered against each other, John weaved himself to the right and slammed the arrow into Fairess's arms as forcefully as he could, forcing the spirit to cry out in pain. The momentary lapse in concentration was all John needed to rip the shield away from the fairy, sending it sprawling to the edge of the arena, where it teetered. He dashed forward, kneeing the small spirit directly in the face, before grabbing her and throwing her hard into a pillar

"Fairess!!" Yutis screamed out, watching the pink haired fairy slump against the stone

"You'd better worry about yourself!!"

The bow wielding spirit was taken back by the Nelo Angelo's words. Regaining his offensive, John slammed his foot on the teetering shield, sending the metal flying in his hands before rearing it back and throwing it with all his might. The now deadly instrument sailed through the air, hitting the bow wielding spirit straight in the forehead, knocking her out from the combination of speed and sheer force put behind it. Seeing enough of this Sephie dashed forward, he sword setting the air ablaze with flashes of steel towards the raven haired swordsman. With practise eased, John slid his blade quickly from his own sheathe, matching the spirit's furious pace with his own, ducking low to dodge a head cleaving strike, spinning on his heels and directing a kick directly into the face of Sephie, forging her to stagger back in a daze from the drive behind it

Using his opportunity, John dashed towards the fallen Yutis, switching his sword for her bow and arrows, knocking one up and firing it quickly towards the now recovering sprite, firing more in a quick, rapid succussion. Seeing this, Sephie raised her blade to deflect the first arrow, before having to block in rapid succession as John used this dash closer to her, blade slightly drawn and ready for a powerful strike

"Rising Wind!"

Though John was slightly surprised from Sephie's technique declaration, he brought his wings out and with one single flap, jumped over the small cyclone of razor sharp wind combined with the rising upper slash of the spirit, skidding the a pause on the other side, facing the sword wielding spirit as the sky began to darken

The air between the two warriors became thick with tension, the group onlooking could tell that each of them were preparing for another charge. Taking a nervous swallow, Lloyd looked closely at the two competitors

On one hand, there was Sephie, the swordsman part of the Summon Spirit, Sylph. Her attacks her extremely powerful, quick, and precise. The brunette knew that even if the entire group fought her without John's aid, they would have a very difficult battle on their hands

Then there was his brother, John Irving. His style of swordsman ship was a definite curiosity to the younger Irving, instead of simply keeping his sheathe on his belt, he held it freely in his left hand, John saying it 'allowed for more movement and more attacks'. Under the diligent training of Kratos, and his powers of an angel, he matched the spirit blow for blow and strength for strength

The battle cry from both of them almost made Lloyd jump, gusts of wind erupted from behind them as they charged at each other. The sound of steel clashing against steel reverberated through the now howling wind, causing the onlooking group to wince at the sound. John and Sephie threw themselves back and went for another flurry of attacks, each countering with their own strikes, the now thunderous clashes of steel being heard as the two sword masters began to block, dodge and counter in a deadly, yet beautiful dance of blades. The flurry of blades began to slow slightly, yet still at a furious pace. Sephie went for a direct overhead slash, which John dodged by moving his body to the right, embedding the tip of the spirit's large sword in the ground. With an enrage battle cry, Sephie, brought the blade diagonally up, trying to the then catch John in the sternum. He moved his body back slightly the blade missing him by mere inches. Sephie realised her mistake a second too late as John swooped in from underneath, catching her through the abdomen with a heavy upwards slash, before spinning and bringing his blade down on the back of the neck, sending the spirit sprawling to the ground, landing with a roll

The sky instantly began to clear as John looked behind him at the three recovering Summon Spirits, each of them regathering their weapons and taking up their former positions above the seal

"Impressive!" Yutis laughed, rubbing her forehead slightly before settling her eyes back on John "We've haven't have a battle like that for a long time!"

"Yeah!" Fairess chimed in with her high pitched voice, smiling from ear to ear as the group walked towards the seal "You even beat two of us using our weapons"

"Yes" Sephie spoke, a soft smile on her features "We feel honoured to give our power to someone who has bested all three of us"

Sheena's eyes widened at this "You mean…"

Sephie nodded "That is right. Now… please make your vow. Upon what vow shall we form our pact?"

Nodding, Sheena took a deep breathe and approached the seal "Right now, at this very moment, there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people!"

The room was silent as the three spirits looked at each other, before turning to Sheena

"Understood" Sephie spoke again "We hereby grant out power to the pact-maker, Sheena!"

As the spirit said it, the tree began to break apart into specks of emerald, flowing into a larger ball that entranced the summoner. She stiffened slightly as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist along with an unsheathed sword and sheathe

"You did it Sheena…"

Sheena smiled at the voice of her boyfriend in her ear

"No John…"

She turned in his embrace and kissed him long and sweetly, pulling back to flash a joyous smile at him

"We did it"

"Um, Excuse me!"

Startled, the pair broke apart as the ball began to speak

"Before we go… For beating us" Fairess's voice rang out from the ball suddenly "Take this!"

From within the ball, everyone gasped as a blade came out of it, lazily spinning though the air horizontally as the ball of power went towards Sheena. Realising who the weapon was actually, the group backed away and John outstretched his left hand, letting his sheathe fall in the process As he left go of the sheathe, it quickly dispersed into a quick gust of wind, not to different from Genis releasing a wind spell as he grasped the handle of the new blade in his left hand.

The blade itself looked like any regular katana, expect for the light tinge of green to the blade. The edge of it shined with an almost majestic malice, as if it could slice though the wind itself. John observed the length of the blade as it went down to the hilt. Its design was of elegantly and tightly wrapped gold material, broken by a pattern of black diamonds going up hilt

Feeling a new power grow within him, John set the blades in front of him in a cross pattern and closed his eyes, looking deep within his soul as he tried to focus on that power. Suddenly, a surge of power suddenly jolt through him, grasping onto that feeling, John opened his eyes and began to strike with a flurry of twin swordplay. Everyone watched as he seamlessly spun the weapons and slashed with them, putting his weight behind his strokes. Suddenly, he changed his quick attacking for heavy, slow alternating slashes, a gust of wind erupting from his newly given blade as he struck. With a slow breathe, he stood up, the new sword disappearing in a quick eruption of wind around it, his black sheathe now in it's place

**Sheena learned Summon: Wind**

**Sheena learned S. Seal: Wind**

**Received Opal**

**John received Gust Cutter**

Kratos stood back as the younger members of the group went up to the raven haired assassin and swordsman, berating them with numerous questions that made the mercenary chuckling

"You and John have quite an understanding of Summon Spirits"

The voice of the elven woman behind him made the mercenary turn to regard her "I once had an acquaintance, who was somewhat knowledgeable about Summon Spirits. John came up to me a few days ago and asked what I knew about Summon Spirits. He must have read a book in the Tower of Mana to fill in what I did not know" He explained evenly, causing the woman to look at him suspiciously

"I see…"

_'__However… If what happened here will happen at every seal…'_

Kratos sighed as he looked over the smiling dark angel, who was currently talking to Lloyd

___'Then he will grow immensely powerful…'_

_'… __At least… I hope so…'_

* * *

**Me: And now it's official! John and Sheena have officially become a couple!**

**John: Well that was actually rather... sweet**

**Me: Hey! I still got some stuff planned (Grins)**

**John: Oh you sonuva-**

**Me: Read'n'Review everyone!**

**John and Me: Later!**


	39. Chapter 33: Tasks Three, Four and Five

**Me: And here is another chapter!**

**John: Yep**

**Me: I want to thank everyone who has read this so far. Thanks for the reviews, tips, and especially keeping patient with my sporadic updates. On another note, I've started drawing John, wooooooo! Go me! (Throws confetti) Learning Drawers Pride!**

**John: (Coughs) Right...**

**Me: Anywho... Now there has been SOMETHING that has been driving me CRAZY these past few weeks. Zelos has nicknames for everybody as we all know, and are constantly reminded through the game (especially Sheena's) I'm stuck here people, JOHN NEEDS A ZELOS NICKNAME!!**

**John: But I don't want oooooooooone!**

**Me: YOU WILL HAVE ONE AND LIKE IT!**

**John: (Scared) Okay... Um... THUNDERDOWN DOESN'T OWN ToS!! AHHHHHH!! (Run away)**

* * *

Chapter 33: Tasks Three, Four and Five: Uncertainty

Night time, the sky was clear and ablaze with brightly shining stars…

Though the beacons lighting the sky were an awe inspiring sight, John sighed as he stared pensively up at the sky, reflecting on the events that transpired earlier on in the day

'_First…'_ The angel sighed as he looked at the sleeping woman beside him _'Me and Sheena wake up naked together… Then'_ A smile found it's way to his face his face as he caressed her cheek _'We got together… God… I just feel so… Happy'_ His face instantly sobered in thought, resuming his stargazing and placing his hands behind his head _'That was before I was forced to…' _He sighed as the memory flooded back to him. Under circumstances which he still didn't understand, he was forced to fight the three Spirits that made up Sylph on his own. The intensity on the battle still ringed fresh in his head, the clanging of steel against steel reverberated in his mind, before a soft whimper beside him caught his attention. The angel settled his gaze on his girlfriend beside him, his face etched in concerned as strangled whimpers came from her, before his eyebrows rose in confusion

'_Wait a minute, it doesn't look like she's in pain…' _John thought, calming himself on the inside as he watched his shifting girlfriend with slight concern. Before the angel went to gently rouse her awake, a low purr escaped from the writhing assassin, a scarlet blush coming to his cheek as she gasped sharply, her legs bunching tightly together as a passion filled moan reverberated from within Sheena's throat _'Wait - Is she-!?… Oh my_ God! _I think she's -'_

Needless to say he went to look away, but the angel found himself frozen in place, his eyes transfixed as he watched the sexual act with attentiveness that even surprised him. He started noticing the sweat on Sheena's neck, how erotically it made her skin gleamed as she shuffled back her forth slightly, her hand clawing into the ground beside her. Her breathe was heavy as she moaned softly, John's breathe matching her own as his eyes stayed transfixed on the stiffened peaks under her blouse. John's eyes widened as the black haired woman suddenly arched her back as another sharp gasp left her throat, her entire body tense as her body trembled slightly. The moment of climax died as quick as it came, the assassin gently relaxing and flopping herself against him sweaty and exhausted. She whispered his name, the soft call arousing a deep primal feeling in John's gut. He swallowed hard as he took in the ninja's scent, one of pineapple, sweat, and sex. He sighed and smiled tiredly as the assassin sighed in content, pressing her body tighter against his, feeling the deep lust in him be swept away, kissing his girlfriend on the forehead as he stroked her back slightly

"What _am_ I gonna do without you?"

_It's Z-Skit Time!_

_**Angelic Metal**_

John: Now that's strange, where's my iPod gone?

Kratos: …

John: Oh, Kratos! I didn't – hold on (Surprised) Are you, _listening_ to my iPod!?

Kratos: (Sigh) Yes I was, I'm done with it anyway…

John: Oh, thanks man

Kratos: But please, do not-!

John: Holy shit … (Freaked) You're were listening to _Metallica_!!? (Grins) Damn, I knew it man, I knew it!

Kratos: (Looks ashamed) I do… like a few of their songs… E-Excuse me (Leaves)

John: (Grin pityingly) Huh… _The Unforgiven_, eh? As strange as it sounds… This song isn't you Kratos – But still (Smirks) _Kratos_, listening to fucking _Metallica_! This is weirder than the time I caught Genis listening to _Guns'n'Roses_… Meh

_  
And now… Back to the action!_

**Thoda Geyser…**

"That's a _boat_!? What a rip-off!" Sheena complained, stepping out of the washtub and looking over at the group "Seriously, a big board of wood would of have been better than that - " She stopped her tirade suddenly as she observed the strange act of Raine kissing the ground reverently, before abruptly spitting out any that got in her mouth and standing as if nothing happened. Confused at the action, she turned to John for an answer

"Raine's _special_" The angel sarcastically muttered, he brought his head closer to the assassin's ear and whispered "Hydrophobia… "

"Oh!" Sheena nodded as the gears suddenly clicked in her mind "Oh… John" She looked at him sternly and whacked her boyfriend lightly across the head "That's not nice"

"I dunno… I thought it was kind of fun actually." Lloyd retorted, smiling at the assassin. He noticed Genis roll his eyes in un-amusement at the comment "What?" The brunette asked dumbly, earning a sigh from the small boy

"Lloyd, you think everything is fun _until _you have to do it again. Remember the first time we came here?" The silver haired elf smirked as Lloyd frowned "I'll bet that when we have to go back, you'll do it again!"

"No I won't!" Lloyd quickly quipped, earning him a hopeless look from the auburn haired mercenary

"You say that you won't, however, we all now you will" Kratos muttered, earning him a desperate look from the twin sword user

"Kratos!" Lloyd whined "Not you too!"

The reaction from the auburn haired boy was enough to get the whole group laughing, even it was from poking fun at Lloyd's seemingly short attention span

"Y'know, I'm _not_ looking forward to fighting another Summon Spirit" The angel muttered to himself, heading up the crystalline path and into the maw of the dungeon…

And what would be his next battle…

**Inside…**

Although the cave had been filled with all manner of monstrosities, the group had managed to deal with them with relative ease. In comparison to fighting the same monsters earlier in their journeys, these were a walk in the park for the Chosen's group. Everyone was greatly thankful for the fact that Colette and the group had already taken care of most of the dungeon's unique puzzles, providing them all with very little trouble in getting to their intended destination quickly. As the group approached, John stepped forward and turned to the group, regarding each of them, before settling his eyes on his girlfriend. Taking one last look at each other, they exchanged comforting smiles and nods before walking forward. Sheena entered the portal first, followed quickly by John and the others

As the group entered one by one, Sheena started to take in the rather rich beauty of it all. Feeling her dark angel step up next to her, Sheena began to make her way to the seal "Well… I guess I'll give it a shot"

Another massive bright flash filled the room, this time one of a brilliant aquamarine that temporarily blinding the entire group, before it all faded away. A few blinks later, and the two could see properly again. Floating above them now was a blue woman, holding what seemed to be a length of water in her right hand. Around her, a thin veil of mist gently floated. Her crimson eyes shifting between John and Sheena a few times, before finally resting her gaze on the entire group. For a brief moment, she almost looked to be judging the ninja, before passing her pensive gaze to the raven haired swordsman before finally breaking the silence

"You who possess the right of the pact. I am the one who is bound to Mithos. What is your name?" The Spirit spoke, her serenely calm voice echoing through the room like mere ripples on the water. The sound seemed to cover the entirety of the space, never actually being localised from her alone

"Mithos _again_…" Lloyd muttered, settling his eyes on the Spirit again, before glancing at John and Sheena from the corner of his eye "Maybe it really _is_ the hero Mithos…"

"Undine!" Sheena declared, gaining the attention of the Water Spirit "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact… with me…"

"Before I can allow the formation of a pact, I would normally have to test your worthiness as a pact-maker. However, as things now stand…"

'_Here it comes…'_ John thought grimly, rolling his eyes slightly, the group behind him clearing from what would become the arena

"You, who bears the black Cruxis Crystal, step forward" After rolling his eyes at this, John did so "So you are the one that single-handedly defeated Sylph… The three were no doubt difficult opponents to overcome… However…" The Spirits lip turned into a thin mix of a smile and a smirk "Do not expect any quarter from me!" Upon declaring that, the length of water in her hands turned into a deadly blade "I shall judge your worth!"

The Spirit dashed forward, hoping to catch the angel off-guard. Just as it was inches from striking John, the swordsman slid back, drawing his blade and raising it above his head and the Spirit's sword slammed down on his own. The blade slammed into the steel, splashing away in a small explosion of water, giving the angel enough time to put some distance between himself and Undine. The spirit slashed with her sword in an array of dexterity, each slice missing by a fraction as John weaved and block, once again catching her blade and going to hit her hard in her sword arm with his sheathe. However, as the blunt instrument neared the woman's arm, it erupted in a small gust of wind, catching the spirit and making her cry out in pain as a rather large gash that already started to heal itself as the sheathe left the other side, no longer covered in what seemed to be razor wind. As John went to strike again, the Spirit suddenly disappeared in a burst of water

"Ready? Spread!!"

Before John could register what was happening from the voice behind him, the air around him began to feel dense in condensation as a ring of water pooled at his feet. His eyes widened at what was going to inevitably happened, having no time to step back, and was caught in the rush of water. He was sent up into the air as searing cold water rushed into his lungs, leaving him down on his knees, desperately gasping for air as tried to clear the water from his lungs

"Aqua Laser!"

Not able to defend his himself, John was caught square in the chest, the force of the attack sent him sprawling into the nearby wall. He doubled over in pain, forcing up a combination of water and blood, his chest heaving heavily as he saw the Water Spirit prepare for another magical assault, slowly forcing himself to his feet and into a combat stance. He only had one shot to properly pull this off. Still grasping his unsheathed sword in his left hand, he thrusted both hands down, his right hand clasping his left wrist as the rush of uprising water was about to spill out from it's magical entrapment

"BUNSHIN!!"

As the water surged up, it was back as a semi shield of green mana erupted from underneath the angelic swordsman. The two energies clashed violently as the water sprayed out from underneath the seal, before John was sent upwards in an instance, disappearing in a flash of water

The group watching was stunned as the dark angel disappeared seemingly without a trace, being sent upwards into the darkness. The Spirit took an apprehensive step back and began to scan the room carefully, before her expression turned to genuine confusion

"Where…?" Undine muttered, her eyes scanning around the room in confusion "Where did he… go?"

"Right here!"

Whipping her head around in surprise, Undine was met with a flying John dashing at her a rapid speed fist meeting hard with her cheek, however, instead of staggering, the force behind the haymaker sent the Spirit sprawling through the air, her body spinning with rapid rotations through the air as she landed with a weird combination of a hard thud and a squelch of water, landing hard on the back of her skull. The tension in the air quickly died down as John sheathed his sword, looking at the non-moving Summon Spirit, wondering in the back of his mind if the force of the blow killed her. That thought was quickly squashed a rich giggle filled the room, the spirit instantly reappearing above the seal

"Impressive… You used the propulsion of my own attack against me… I feel honoured to pass on my strength" The spirit chuckled and turned to the approaching assassin "Now swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form our pact?"

Sheena approached the seal slowly taking her place at John's hand and taking his hand in hers "Right now, at this very moment, there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people!"

"Very well…the pact is sealed. I pledge my power to you, Sheena!" Undine spoke "Before I leave however…" The spirit turned back to John, a frothing of water begin to churn between her hands as she started to slowly flicker into a balls of blue light "For defeating me, take this sword, it will be useful on your journey"

And with that, Undine disappeared, now looking at a smaller sword, a wakizashi, in his left hand. The blade was almost the same in every aspect as the one he had received from Sylph, except for the deep blue tint of the blade instead of green and hilt being of a much simpler design. As quickly as it came, the blade disappeared in another froth of water, his full length sheathe now left in his place

**Sheena learned Summon: Water**

**Sheena learned S. Seal: Water**

**Received Aquamarine**

**John received Nodashi**

"All right!" Lloyd cheered, gaining the attention of the group with his loud cheer "Now let's go get that unicorn!"

Nodding in agreement, the group went to follow the twin blade swordsman, when suddenly his foot seemed to fly up in front of him and landed hard on his back, splashing into one of the pools of water left over the fight. The group broke out laughing at the sight, the brunette gaining a slight blush of embarrassment to his cheeks

"It's not funny!"

**Lake Umacy…**

"Okay, go on, Sheena!" Lloyd cheered as he slid his backpack from his back to the ground at his feet "Ask Undine to take us over there"

Kratos cleared his throat, stopping Sheena before she could respond to the younger swordsman's eager demand "Wait. That's not going to work"

"Yeah" Genis chimed in, his hands planted on his hips as he glanced back to the unicorn's watery prison "Why not?"

Kratos sighed at the boy's question, which was met with another voice chuckling, adding to the confusion of the rest of the party

"So…" John piped up, smirking slightly "Should you tell them or should I?" The silence he got from the mercenary was enough for him to continue "Guys… Unicorns can only be approached by pure maidens"

"Oh…" Lloyd muttered, letting the thought churn in his mind once "Oh… Oh!" The brunette blinked as understanding came to his face, before it set into confusion, complete with the sheepish scratching of the back of his head "Huh?"

The mercenary grunted in annoyance at the boy "At the very least, you, Genis, John and I are out"

"Hmm," Lloyd murmured, looking straight at Kratos with only a slight hint of confusion as the gears slowly clicked in place "So only females can go?"

Genis looked up to Lloyd, a frown etched deeply into his face "So then, just Raine and…

"I'll… pass" Raine piped in suddenly, frowning for a moment as she met her younger brother's eye as he looked up to her, shaking her head "But I don't know what we're going to do. We can't send Colette alone while she's like this…"

"_Hey_!" Sheena snapped suddenly, catching the attention of the now surprised group as she glared seething at the Professor. "Are you saying that I'm not qualified?!"

"Qualified?" Lloyd and Genis chorused. The confused blinks they shared with each other was echoed by Colette's confused expression, her silence speaking in place of her lost voice

The ninja froze in embarrassment at the chorus, cringing slightly and turned to the brunette and silvered haired boy with a slight blush on her face "You don't have to both say it at once!"

"Sheena" John called "Calm down"

"But-!"

"Calm down!" The angel said more forcefully this time, yet still not raising his voice, but enough to make the ninja flinch "I'm sure Raine didn't mean it…" He mumbled, glancing over at a guilty looking Raine "But think rationally, okay? Genis, Lloyd, Kratos and I can't go because we're males" He explained "And Raine can't go and – no offense" He blurted quickly to the teacher as he continued "Too old, that, and she's hydrophobic. Now the two main reasons you and Colette can go is that, one, you're both the right age and you're both…" He coughed uncomfortably "…y'know…… _pure_?"

"Wait… what do you mean by pure though, John!?" Lloyd hollered. Groaning slightly, the raven haired swordsman regarded his brother without turning around

"Lloyd, it means they're both _virgins_" He grunted in exasperation, turning to his brother and tapping his own temple lightly "Remember that little talk we had a few month back?"

As the memory came flooding back, Lloyd's face went redder that a tomato, before he promptly fainted in shock. Before he could hit the ground, Kratos caught the boy, a slight look of bewilderment set on his face as he turned to the raven-haired swordsman, who had in head in his hands and muttering to himself

"Lloyd, you… " Sighing, he turned to Kratos, fanning his own face with his face and pointing to the passed out brunette, signifying what the mercenary should do, before turning back his girlfriend "Now do you see what I'm trying to get at?" He asked her

"O… okay then" Sheena exhaled deeply, her hand moving to her gi and removing one of the cards from as she turned to face the lake, walking slowly with Colette trailing behind her. The ground at the ninja's feet began to glisten as intricate runes flared to life at her feet – intersecting runes glowing brighter blue with every passing moment. A small movement of her wrist sent the card spinning in the air before her, bowing her head and her voice began echoed over the water and through the area "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon the… come, Undine!"

The air began to brighten as a wave of gushing mana in the air above the surface of the lake, becoming bright until it outshone the sunlight. The mana gathered in a final flash and then dimmed, finally resolving itself into the Summon Spirit of Water. From the light, Undine appeared before the summoner, offering Sheena a respectful bow

"Please, Undine," Sheena spoke again, her voice firm but gentle as she gestured to the Chosen at her side, before out into the body of the water, which Undine followed with the corner of her eye "Take us to the unicorn"

"As you wish," the spirit spoke as she waved her hand and Sheena and Colette rose a few inches into the air. "To the lake…."

The others watched as the spirit and two girls floated out onto the lake's surface, the logs that pinned the unicorn down suddenly flying out of the water and into the distance as it burst through the surface, gently clopping its front hove rhythmically on the water. He watched at the three conversed, before the unicorn suddenly erupting in a flash of light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes

"What's happening!?" Lloyd cried as he shielded his eyes "Is the unicorn -!"

The light died down suddenly as Sheena and Colette slowly drifted back to the shore by with the help of Undine. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she instantly buried herself in John's chest, the angel not hesitating as she began to sob silently into his shirt

The crimson-clad swordsman stood at the water's edge as Undine frowned in sympathy at the ninja and the Chosen on the shore and then disappeared, vanishing into a gentle mist that seeped away into the air "Are you two… all right?" Lloyd asked hesitantly, looking between both girls with a sad grimace on his face

"Sheena" Genis slowly approached the assassin hesitatingly "… are you… crying?"

The black haired girl sniffled softly before she looked up from John's chest, her arm poking out as she held the spiralled horn out for the two to see "The unicorn… gave us his horn"

Kratos approached, looking down over Lloyd's shoulder at the horn "I see… Then the unicorn is dead" he murmured thoughtfully, yet almost without emotion behind his

The ninja looked up to him, her jaw gaping open just a little even as Lloyd lifted the horn gently from her hands "You knew?!"

"Sheena…" John called gently "Unicorns are immortal. They die when they give their horns, and then are reborn" He explained, smiling gently as her sniffling began to slow "Their kind of like phoenixes"

"That's right. Unicorns are the symbol of life and death _because_ of that immortality Sheena" Raine added to John's explanation "When one dies, another is immediately born"

The assassin whimpered slightly as John held her tighter slightly "S-So…"

Raine nodded to her student's question, even managing to muster a partial smile for him "Yes. I'm sure one has been"

The assassin nodded, settling her head back against her boyfriend's chest and Lloyd took the opportunity. The fact that a unicorn would be reborn was something that made her feel at ease, but after watching such a beautiful creature die in front of her eyes. She felt another wave of tears coming as she squeezed her eyes as tightly as she could, until felt her gaze being tipped up in the eyes of John

"If you still want to cry…" He smiled in sympathy to the assassin, lightly caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers "Go right ahead… You'll always have my shoulder to cry on…"

Giving him a shaky nod, the ninja put her head into the crook of his neck and began to weep softly again, feeling the angel's arms wrap around her, gently running his fingers through her hair and kissing her on the temple as he gently cradle her with a gentle shushes and whispers of comfort

Lloyd stood in amazement at the acts of open affections his brother was displaying. Never in all his time had see John so… _gentle_, so loving and affectionate to somebody else. I mean, sure, John was his brother, but even then, he joked around with Lloyd, acted like the more mature of the two, though he secretly nurtured his more pranking side. The journey had changed both of them so much, neither were the same boys they were when they left Iselia. Both survived trials of fires and close shaves with death over the journey…

But gaining angelic abilities and meeting Sheena had let the group seen another side to the dark angel and changed him in a much different way. John was smarter, mature, yet still held on to what made him, him… And when Lloyd thought about that…

It made him smile…

**Received Unicorn Horn**

**Raine learned Resurrection**

**Raine gained the title of 'Grand Healer'**

_It's Z-Skit time!_

_**The Right Thing…**_

John: Colette, are you sure you did the right thing?

Colette: (Confused)…?

John: I mean, you could have had yourself healed, you would have been able to talk again…

Colette: (Closes eyes)…

John: Hm? … What are you writing?

Colette: …

John: (Reading what Colette's writing) … I …believe …I …did … the …right … thing …

Colette: …

John: …Professor …Raine …deserved …it …to …heal … Clara (Smirks) I see

Colette: (Smiles)

**Ossa Trail…**

"PHOTON!!"

"GOD'S HAMMER!!"

The sphere of light shredded through the undead beast, dropping it to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, John swung his massive morphed hammer and slammed it into the beast's skull from above, a hellish shriek erupting from the skeletal enemy as the blunt instrument pierced its head and bursted through the other side. It's massive frame began to crumbled as it's blades began to disintegrate, it's coarse voice trembling through the air once more

"I… WiLL…… reTuRN!"

With another hellish scream, the body and weapons turned to ash, before being blown upwards from some unknown draft

The red clad swordsman was hunched over on his knees, using his swords to support himself, breathing heavily "…… D-Did we make it?"

"I thought I was gonna die…" Sheena muttered, slowly rising up from her knees as she supported herself against a panting John, who looked like he was about to faint, yet was still able to stand. Both Genis and Raine were sweating frantically, their completions ghostly pale from the overuse of mana in the battle just now. The only one who didn't look fazed in the slightest was Kratos, though he seemed out of breathe and any light cuts he sustained he manage to heal just now

Before the group could try to rest, several giggles began to resonate through the area as little heads of green began to pop up from every single niche within the small room, before jumping out a forming a large collection of green haired Mandragoras, each them trying to look as innocent as possible

"Ahhh, fuck me!!" John whined, sloppily raising his sword to his side

"Now is _not_ the time to be thinking about that" Sheena scolded, drawing her cards into a defensive position

"There's too many of them!" Genis added, raising his kendama as high as he could "We're gonna die!"

A small roar echoed through the cave, causing the flower hybrids to scamper off in all directions. The group looked at each other in confusion, before a loud voice broke though the silence

"Through here! Hurry!"

The group looked at each other and with a single nod, took of in the direction of the voice

**Sometime Later… Out on the Ossa Trail… Night time**

"Thanks Nova" John breathed as he shuffled closer to the fire "We owe ya one"

"Anytime…" The Zoologist smiled at the group, before his face dropped into concern "But what on Sylvarant where you all _doing_ down there anyway?"

"We were merely taking care of unfinished business" Kratos spoke up, looking slightly uncomfortable as a sleeping Lloyd's head was resting one of his legs, and Noishe on the other

"I see…" The beared man chuckled, stroking his facial hair thoughtfully "Well now that your done, where shall you head now?"

"Um… about that" John started slowly, scratching the back of his head with a slight hint of a blush of embarrassment "We were wondering if you could help us out…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Wow! So you can really summon!?" Alduin asked excitedly

"I though the art of summoning was lost over a millennium ago…" Sarah muttered absently as she eyes the purple clad assassin carefully "And you say you're able to summon the Summon Spirits?"

"Uh… well" Sheena blushed as she shrugged "That's what I've been saying"

"Then would you be able to summon one for us?" Sarah asked, getting a gleam to her eyes that could rival Raines "All the questions I could ask them…"

"Could you? Could you?" May asked, bouncing up and down excitedly before pulling the cutest face she could muster "Pleeeeeeease?"

"Well… Hold on for a minute" Sheena bent down so she could lightly touch the girl on this nose and gave her a smile "Okay, sweetheart?"

"Yay! Sum-mon! Sum-mon!" The little girl sang cheerfully

"Okay, okay!" Sheena chuckled, grabbing her cards from her kimono "All right, here I go" The three watched in fascination as the ground beneath the ninja began to glow in the night, lighting up the area around them "I call upon the Heavenly messengers! I summon thee! Come, Sylph!"

The air exploded in a flash of emerald mana as the three women team of Summon Spirits emerged from the flash. The three onlookers stared in shock and pure amazement as what was hovering just above them

"Oh my- That's amazing!" Alduin cheered as the three fairies began to lower themselves to speak the summoner

"Ohh… pretty wings…" May said, slightly shielding herself behind her brother's legs

"What is it that you've summoned us for?" Sephie asked the summoner, all three sprites fluttering around the summoner

"It's just those three over there" Sheena explained, pointing over to the family of Nova "They just want to ask you a few questions"

"We'll be glad to answer them!" Yutis spoke brightly

"Let's go!" Fairess cheered, both Sephie and Yutis taken off guard as the shield wielding nymph grabbed them by the wrists and dragged them away

**Sometime Later…**

John stared pensively into the smouldering ashes of the dying the fire, the silence of the night absorbing into him, occasionally broken a large snore from Lloyd. The events of the past few days had finally taken its toll on him, his shoulders drooping as he sighed deeply, careful not to disturb the sleeping raven haired woman sleeping against him _'What now…? I've fought two spirits on my own now… But what if… What if something different happens next time?'_ His eyes widened in fright as he stared deeper into the flames _'What if Sheena has to fight Efreet on her own? What if something goes wrong!? What if she gets hurt!? What if-! Oh God…'_ As his worrying thoughts built, he dropped his gaze to the side, looking painfully at the ground as he closed his eyes "Damnit…"

"… John?"

He felt a soft hand guide his back to the person in his lap, before running down his cheek. Opening his eyes, John saw, and felt, Sheena shift against him until she was sitting snugly in his lap facing him, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck, looking at him with concern

"What's wrong?" The ninja asked softly, feeling her face grow more concerned as John's expression began to pain more and more

"I… It's just that – nothing" John mumbled softly, turning his gaze away, now not being able to face her in the eyes

"Don't do that"

"What?" John eyes widened at his girlfriend's scolding, looking her straight in the eyes in shock

Sheena sighed, hardening her gaze just slightly to make sure the angel would pay attention "You always look away when you lie or don't want to talk about something" She explained, before her face regained it's concern, softly running the back of her fingers down his cheek "Don't you trust me?" She asked softly, pressing her nose gently against her boyfriends

"I-It's just that…" The raven haired swordsman sighed softly, forcing himself to continue "Are you… Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, earning him a confused look from Sheena "Are you sure you want to make a pact with Efreet?"

The ninja blinked incredulously at John's question, before a small, knowing smile came to her face as she nuzzled her nose gently against his "Of course I'm sure-"

"But what if something happens to you!?" He snapped suddenly, making the woman in his arms recoil slightly "What if _you're_ forced to fight him alone, or what if you get hur-"

Before John could finish his tirade, he was silenced as Sheena softly pressed her lips against his, tightening her embrace around her neck, making his eyes fly open in surprise. Slowly, his eyes fluttered close and wrapped his arms around the kunoichi's waist, both of taking in the silence, listening to each other's gentle breathing, before Sheena pulled away, lightly sighing and resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she focused on his heartbeat, feeling the angel begin to stroke her hair, his other hand embracing around her shoulders

"I'll be fine" Sheena spoke softly enough for just him to hear as her eyes began to droop "As long as you're with me…"

John felt his body go limp at her words, his shocked gaze staring frozen in the smoke wisping into the night air, the black smoke mixing into the air and disappearing. A soft groan from the assassin finally snapped him from his stupor, feeling his face scrunch in guilt as he held the woman he cared for tighter, feeling her breathe in his ear as he closed his eyes, a single tone rolling down his cheek before it was swept away in the wind

"You don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you…"

**Meanwhile…**

Around four figures, the infinite universe around them swirled with vortexes and black holes. The numerous stars flared and died within mere milliseconds so many times, it seemed thousands of centuries passed within such a small, insignificant time. Between these four figures, all female, a blue woman was soothingly rubbing her arm, while the other three, all with different wings, were watching in unease

"Are you still hurt Undine?" Fairess asked in concern, cringing slightly when Undine looked at her with a small false smile

"Yes. It is receding however" The Spirit of Water spoke softly, looking down at the gash that was half-way faded. She turned back to the three embodiments of winds with a serious face "Although, I didn't expect you to employ your portion so soon. It wasn't stable from your three powers alone"

All three of them sighed hopelessly, before Sephie spoke "I know, but we had to test its limitations"

The aquatic woman arched and eyebrow "And?"

Yutis shook her head in dismay, giving the woman a small smile "I'm afraid in order to form a basis for _it_, we shall need Efreet's help"

Silence ensued, until it was broken by a screaming comet burning between them. The light showed to each of them how worried each was, before it winked out into the infinite blackness. Undine sighed, looking at the direction the chuck of earth disappeared into, before turning back to Sephie

"…Is this truly the only option we've got now?"

"I am not certain… however, _she_ says that the only way to make sure they succeed _is_ to do this" The sword wielding counterpart of Sylph explained, before she shrugged and offered her a tired smile "It is still hard for me to believe that _he_ was chosen for it as well"

"I see…"

**In another unknown location…**

A blonde haired figure stood in the middle of a circular room, watching a giant blooming flower that glowed a gentle cobalt as floated high above a canister, which was decorated around the edges with intricate gold designs set against a duller bronze. In the centre of that flower was the image of a serenely sleeping young woman, who yet still managed to stay asleep as machines whirred from within the room. The man closed his eyes and sighed in sadness, before the small sound found its way to his ears, his face turning cold and rigid as he spoke a single word

"Enter"

He heard the sound of a fist hitting against metal. Turning slightly, he was met with by a blue haired man bowing deeply, his gold trimmed red leather armour shuffling slightly underneath with black cloak

"Lord Yggdrasill"

Nodding once and with a dismissive wave of his hand, Yggdrasill watched his subordinate stand fully, brushing what seemed to be dirt… or was it a crease? Whatever it was, he brushed it away from his white khaki pants "What have you to report on the boy, Yuan?" He asked, his voice filled with no emotion

"It was as expected" Yuan began walking closer to his leader to make sure he would hear "The Nelo Angelo's powers are growing in leaps and bounds" The blue haired angel watched as his leaders emerald filled eyes filled with intrigue, giving the signal to press on with his report "He's already defeated two of the Summon Spirits on his own" The blonde haired leader snorted slightly, causing Yuan to hide a twitching eyebrow "As he stands now, his power surpasses even Kratos's, and if he continues to-" He was cut off suddenly as Yggdrasill began to chuckled, before it quickly became a maddening laughter. The angel watched in confusion as his leader supported himself against the canister, his laughter reduced again to a mere chuckle

"Hmm… The powers of a Nelo Angelo…" The blonde haired angel chuckled darkly, his hand grazing over the glass of the canister in an almost loving fashion, before looking up at the woman in the flower "And he is the first one to emerge within five hundred years…"

"Lord Yggdrasill, what-"

"Now Yuan" The blonde haired angel suddenly cut in, regarding him in a cold smile "Aren't we friends? I'd prefer it more if you called me by my name"

"Mithos, what will you do when Kratos delivers the Tower of Salvation?"

The Leader of Cruxis grumbled in annoyance, waving a dismissive hand at his subordinate's question "Kratos will deal with any that pose a threat or choose to interfere, as will Remiel beforehand… However… That Nelo Angelo…"

Even from the reflection in the canister's glass, the blue haired double sabre user found his blood run cold from his former friend's cold, malice filled stare accompanied with a very large shudder of fear run down his spine

"I shall deal with him _personally_…"

* * *

**Me: The suspense and drama is building... muhahahahahahahahahaha!**

**John: Yikes! This production your doing is beginning to drive you loopy!**

**Me: (Grins) And now ladles and gerbels, I present to thee... AN OMAKE!!!**

**John: Right, remember people, Thunderdownunder owns nothing**

**Me: Except you and the plot!! Aahahahahahaha!**

**John: Someone call a psychoanalyst!**

* * *

**OMAKE!!**

**John, meet Naruto!**

Not able to defend his himself, John was him square in the chest, the force of the attack sent him sprawling into the nearby wall. He doubled over in pain, forcing up a combination of water and blood, his chest heaving heavily as he saw the Water Spirit prepare for another magical assault, slowly forcing himself to his feet and into a combat stance. He only had one shot to properly pull this off. Still grasping his unsheathed sword in his left hand, he thrusted both hands down, his right hand clasping his left wrist as the rush of uprising water was about to spill out from it's magical entrapment…

Before it broke from a single bolt of lightning erupting from his hands…

Stunned, Undine did a double take as the angel dropped his sword, a ball of electricity forming in his hands. The mana infused pulsated and shook slightly, bolts of electricity jolting erratically out in irregular intervals. This fact however, was not what made the Summon Spirit of Water back up in confusion…

It was the sound emitting from the ball. It almost sound like… flapping… or chirping of some sort… was it… Birds?

A grin came to John's face before he dashed forward, his right arm moving up to grasp his left forearm, the chirping now louder than it was before as a single word erupted from the angel's throat

"CHIDORI!!"


	40. Chapter 34: Tasks Six and Seven

**Me: After a long time, i give you all the latest chapter. Big sorry about the wait, school's being a bitch and end of year exams are comin' up soon so i haven't had a lot of time to work on it. On a completely unrelated, yet intertwined note, i got back to playing the Resident Evil series, which kinda distracted me...**

**John: Didn't that used to scare you when you were younger?**

**Me: Number three did, but I've found a way to combat it now!**

**John: And that is?**

**Me: Playing comedy shows in the background! Why have a heart attack in complete silence when i can laugh!?**

**???: STARS...**

**John: (Freaked) What the hell?**

**Me: Oh crap, Nemesis!! RUN!!!**

**John: Thunderdownunder doesn't own ToS! (Flees)**

**Me: Or Resident Evil! (Flees)**

* * *

Chapter 34: Tasks Six and Seven: Meet the Parent!

The sand of the Triet desert region whipped through the wind as it was carried, various loose shapes being formed and unformed from the desert wind. Over the breezes, the cries of monsters were heard, followed by the squeaking and groaning of rolling wood going quickly across the grainy dunes, the carriage roaring through the monster filled desert, the beasts pulling it going at speeds that could have easily rivalled any machine. As a ruin in the distance began to rapidly increase in size, the beasts pulling began to slow, until ultimately coming to a stop in front of a stone littered sand path. From inside, seven individuals hoped out, the last one wearing a dark brown fur coat, highlight in several places by a much lighter brown, turning back to regard the driver

"Thanks again Nova" John waved, giving the zoologist a tired smile that showed the heat was getting to him as he ran a hand through his now dishevelled hair "So what are you going to do now?"

"We'll be staying near Triet for a while" Nova responded, giving his beard a stroke as he looked into the sky thoughtfully "There's been reports of a giant worm out in the desert. Even _I_ think it's a myth," The zoologist gave the angel a shrug "But it might be worth checking it out to see if it's true" The man smiled at all of them "If you ever need our help again, don't hesitate to find us!" He called jovially, cracking the reins in his hands that made the beasts buck, before they slowly began to trudge back into the waving distance "Farewell!! I hope we meet again someday!" Nova called again, before the caravan became a spec of dust in the distance

"All right!" Genis shouted, pumping his fist into the air, running off towards the entrance of the desert's dungeon, dragging his older sister with him as Kratos followed "Now let's get Efreet!!"

John laughed weakly at the small elf's actions, before turning and smiling to the purple clad woman who was leaning against him, her arm around his waist, looking at a sweating Lloyd who was desperately trying to fan himself with a bemused smile on her face

"Geez Lloyd, its not _that_ hot, is it?" Sheena asked, looking at a giggling Colette from the corner of her eye

"But it is!" The red clad swordsman whined back, yanking at his collar to let cool air in, but only finding sand there

"Yes, it's hot" John retorted lazily, doing the same thing with his shirt and wiping the sweat from his forehead "But you don't see me _bitching_ about it, do you?" He snapped, making the brunette wince as he trudged towards the seal, Colette following closely, making John sigh at the sight _'Colette really is like a little puppy sometimes… Following Lloyd wherever he goes'_ "Now that that's been taken care of…" The angel started, looking over at his girlfriend and holding out his arm "Shall we, milady?"

Sheena giggled as she looped her arm around his "We shall"

What the ninja didn't except though, was for John suddenly pull away and pick her up in his arms bridal style, making her give a short laugh in surprise. She looked at him with warm eyes, a smile on her face as she rested her head in the crook of his neck as John carried her into the dungeon

**Seal room…**

"Okay, I'll give it a shot…"

Sheena's footsteps echoed as she walked towards the glowing red energy in front of them. The energy condensed itself into a ball as she approached, spinning faster and faster, the energy tucking over itself into its core as the light brightened as sonic booms began to erupt from it, before finally exploding out in a flash of light leaving the party once again blinded and blinking desperately for sight of what was happening as the light died

Standing before the group was not a female spirit as they had encountered previously at the seals of Wind and Water, but now a male being of immense looking power and unbridled, but currently restrained, ferocity. His skin was shaded in the various different colours of a flame, smoothly transisting from a deep red to aggressive orange to relentless yellow. He lacked legs, floating above the ground and instead bearing an elongated tail of sorts that seemed to extend from the bottom of his powerfully built torso. Along his chest were two large, eye-shaped slits of armour with small yet infinite flames burning within the centre. From the chest of the Spirit of Fire, two enormous arms, each of bearing a mammoth, wicked gauntlet that extended past the back of his massive hands and ended at his strong digits, very large blue crystals set on the back of each metal covered hand. At the shoulder, blades of metal jutted out and curved to the shape of crescent moons, hovering over his shoulders threateningly along towards the centre of his spine, the armour boring open slits that was visible between each span of metal. Its head was what truly caused the immense amount of awe in the room. John swallowed hard as he began to observe the spirit's head, adorned by four spiked horns, to another two smaller ones that extended from the back of his head to each side of his jaw and another, larger and much more threatening, pair of horns that extended from the sides of his forehead and stretched out in front of its forehead. At the rear of the spikes were sections of molten rock that fanned out like magma wings, extending out down along the beast's back and stretched out as far as his broad shoulders

_'Ohhhhhhh _shit_!!'_ John eyes widened in fear as the imposing spirit of fire above him, the Nelo Angelo feeling almost miniscule, making him quiver _'I am _so_ fucked… Fuck, look at him. I mean he's… Jesus Christ…'_

"You who possess the right of the pact" The floating behemoth uttered, staring directly at Sheena, his arms crossed over the expanse of his chest "I am one who is bound to Mithos"

Lloyd blinked in wonder before the words rang in his mind for another time "Mithos…"

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Efreet. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me" Sheena spoke decisively, despite the unnerving stare that was being sent to her

"Normally, I would test whether you are worthy of forming a pact… _However_" The spirit went quiet as his gaze to John, giving a large snort, leaving a trail of flame shooting from his nostrils "You who bears the black Cruxis Crystal, step forward and prepare yourself…"

Everyone backed up accordingly, leaving a quivering John alone on the battlefield, looking at the spirit with wide eyes as it chuckled

"To think that someone like _you_ has defeated Undine and Sylph…" Efreet spoke, roaring in laughter abruptly as his hands were enveloped in hellish flames "However, this room shall mark your _end_, Nelo Angel!!" Another roar erupted from the spirit, this one sounding like a wild, ferocious beast as a blast of superheated air behind him blew forwards, forcing the group to cover their faces protectively "My fire shall _burn_ you to ashes!!"

As the roar of the air died down, it was replaced by ragged breathing, gaining the attention of the onlooking group. Their gazes immediately turned to looks of concern as they looked on at John, backing up as his shoulders heaved up and down, his hands were also quivering, signifying the terrified breathing was coming from the Nelo Angelo. No-one had time to react as Sheena ran out, quickly taking her other form behind with a tight embrace, gently rubbing her cheek against the back of his neck, giving it gentle kisses as she softly shushed him

"Hmph, this battle is already over, Summoner" The Spirit observed, before a small snort erupted from him "Look how he quivers like a coward"

"……What the hell did you just say?"

Sheena took a stunned step back and John stepped forward, glaring seethingly at the spirit from underneath the bangs of his hairs

"No-one… And I mean _no-one_" He growled, before taking another step forward and levelling his glare right into the spirits eyes "Calls me a coward!! Sheena step back"

"But-"

Before she could start to protest, the angel turn slightly, silencing her with a single glare "I said, step._back_"

Nodding mutely, the assassin stepped back as John produced his iPod from his pocket, shoving his headphones deep into his ears as he turned on the small machine, flicking through his song selections with a few flicks of his thumb, raising the volume so everything around him drowned out by the overbearing guitar rift, quickly slipping the machine back in his pocket. John let his head drop down as he felt his body refocus to a higher level he had ever felt, his chest swelling with an almost invincible courage as his the instrument playing in his ears made him call from something deep within himself. Suddenly, the angel broke out screaming, charging towards Efreet with his blade drawn back and high. As he approached, the great spirit began throwing punches at him with alarming pace, the angel keeping his body lose as he weaved through the attacks. Efreet went to punch him again, this time though, the angel didn't move, instead, he thrust his fist out, catching the mammoth fist with the left hand, still grasping the sheathe, weaving to the left leaping on top of the fist, before jumping again, sheathing his sword in the air and landing on Efreet's shoulders and grabbing one his horns, before slamming his fist repeatedly into the spirit's face, who seemingly shrugged of each punch

"Pathetic fool, that won't work!!" The spirit bellowed, grabbing John by the midsection as the air around the angel and Efreet's hand to heat to unbearable degree, visible igniting sparks forming as well "Flames of Destruction!!"

The air suddenly initiated alive with deadly flames, John howled out in pain before the spirit threw him away as if he were a mere rag doll, his body bouncing once and hard against the floor of the seal room, but was still able to hold both his sword and sheathe

"Now you shall burn to ashes! Admit your defeat!!" Efreet commanded, throwing his flexed arms into the air above him, the room trembling around the downed angel "_Explosion_!!"

_'What the hell hit me?'_ John stirred as he opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows, only to see a giant ball of fire mana begin to come down on him from the darkness of the top of the seal room. The cries of his comrades where drown out by the music pumping in his ear, his eyes frozen on the ball looming over him _'Shit, this is bad! Oh God, I wish I had _Undine_ right about no-' _In an almost simultaneously response, John's sheathe began to froth with a flash, his eyes widening to see the blade the Summon Spirit of Water gave him once again in his sheathe's place _'How in the-!? Wait… That it's!'_ Knowing what he had to, he closed his eyes and let his head drop _'Now!'_

Throwing his head up, John thrusted both blades above his head in an 'X' fashion, both blades stopping and holding the ball of flame in place, taking everyone, including Efreet, by surprise as he began to rise to his knees, before standing up fully, blades held high above his head, keeping the ball at bay. Growling, Efreet flowed more of his mana into the ball, forcing the angel's weapons down to his chest, yet was still able to hold it in place. Rearing back the weapon he received from the spirit of Water, John hit the ball of flame, sending it on a new course towards the shocked spirit of flame, who only screamed out one word as the ball of magic came careening towards him

"Impossible!!"

The ball exploded with force against the spirit, making him roar out in pain as the angel began to charge forward

"FOOL!!" The spirit bellowed, flames shooting from him mouth as he glanced over his slightly charred amour, the great Spirit of Fire's eyes burning with rage "If you seek your death so eagerly, I shall give it to!!" Efreet roared again, charging mana as a large area under the running angel began to steam and erupt in flames "RAGING MIST!!"

Efreet watched as the warrior charged through the deadly flames and steam beneath his feet with no apparent pain, his body set low as the tip of his sword scraped against the ground, the sparks merging within the flame as he held his other, smaller blue sword to his side. The spirit went to strike as John sprung up suddenly, driving his smaller blade directly into one of his pectoral muscles, twisting it to allow him to swing slightly and keep himself hanging from the blade, making it cause more internal damage, the Spirit of Fire roaring out in agony as he felt a quenching feeling seeping from the blade, trying to douse his inner flames. Efreet had been struck and punctured with many different blades over the years, but none had caused him to scream out in pain and agony like this. He had never fought anyone either who had such unnerving focus, a singular person who could house so much ferocity, that their spirit could even burn hotter than the flames of hell itself

As John dislodge himself with a hard kick to the gut to Efreet, the spirit roared in annoyance, throwing his hands back into the air as mana surrounded the spirit once more, mana charging within the falling angel as well

"Twin-!"

"Explosion!!"

"BLAZE!!"

As he finished announcing his attack, the moment his foot touched the ground, John became a blur as the ball of exploding fiery magic just missed him as he slashed though the great spirit of Fire within the blink of an eye twice, the path he followed exploding alive with red hot flames, the initial force of the magical outburst making the spirit roar out again, before having no time to retaliating as John leapt into the air again, his blades drawn above his head as he let loose with a battle cry so loud, that the entire dungeon's walls echoed, along with the sound of singing steel as the angel ruthlessly tore through the spirit as he brought both blades down hard, landing in front of the frozen spirit, leaning forward on his knees with his head down, his Nodashi held in front of his horizontally, while his other blade was drawn back, behind his head pointing straight at the spirit behind him. The Nodashi disappeared in another flash as John began to walk away, surprising everyone as he began to spin his blade around his body at an alarming place, before slowly sheathing his blade in front of himself vertically. When the sword finally clicked in place, Efreet howled as numerous flashes of steel ran across his body, forcing him to the floor in pain and defeat, John turning around and holding his unsheathed blade in front of him defensively

"Your power is admirable…" The spirit rumbled, his shoulders heaving for a few more moments before he pulled back and slowly lifted into the air again, crossing his arms over his chest again with an approving nod, making John slowly relax "I acknowledge your strength, Nelo Angelo… Summoner, approach and speak your vow"

Sheena exhaled deeply as she approached the altar again, her soft footsteps echoing in the now quiet chamber, taking her place at John's side "Right now, at this very moment, there are people who are suffering" The ninja began, her voice calm and strong "I vow to save those people I ask thou to grant me thy power!"

"I bestow upon you my raging inferno" Efreet rasped dryly and quickly, not even giving the ninja time to respond before his form began to glow and disappears into smaller red balls, only glimmering briefly before it dropped into Sheena's outstretched hand, taking the form of a red stone, before the disembodied voice of the spirit rang through the chamber

_"He who bears the black wings… For defeating me, take this weapon, it shall be useful on your journey"_

John now looked at his sheathe in amazement, as it had now transformed into what seemed like stone-like katana. The handle was smooth, but the length of the blade looked like it was formed of jagged rock, massive cracks appearing throughout the blade, the bright glow of lava seeping through, yet not flowing out. The weapon's finishing touch was that the rock that formed the blade itself was set ablaze with a gentle fire. Testing the weight in his hands, John swung the blade heavily a few times, watching the orange-reddish glow that trailed behind it. As quickly as it came, the blade disappeared in a flash of fire and heat, turning back into his sheathe

**Sheena learned Summon: Fire**

**Sheena learned S. Seal: Fire**

**Received Ruby**

**John received Inferuno**

"That was so cool, John!" Lloyd approached the angel as he stepped down from the altar, looking at his brothers sheathe "I wish I could get some awesome swords like yours But…" He turned to Sheena with a childish glint in his eyes "Man, I wish I could conjure Summon Spirits, too!" The boy cried, bringing his fist in front of his face "And say cool things like 'Burn to oblivion!'" He finished, dropping his voice to a low rasp to mimic Efreet before the teen laughed again, glancing around to his companions, only seeing empty stares back at him, making him cringe slightly "What?"

"Lloyd" John began, walking past him and heading towards the teleporter "Knowing you, you'd end up setting us on fire"

Lloyd spun to face him to direction his brother walked off to, his hands planted on his hips as he scowled at the light from the contraption dying down "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Something's bothering him"

Lloyd was caught off-guard at the ninja's words, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion "What do mean something's bothering him?" He asked, not receiving a response as the ninja began to walk off "Hey! Sheena, wait! She-" The brunette stopped mid-sentence as the black haired girl warped away, leaving the boy even more confused "What's with - Hey!" Lloyd shouted again, the rest of the group walking off after the assassin "Give me a break" The boy sighed in defeat, picking up his pack as walking off after them

**Outside…**

"Now that we've acquired Efreet, what's our next course of action?" Kratos asked, directing his gaze over the group, spare for Sheena consoling a quiet John, before directing his gaze on the red-clad swordsman

"Well…"

"I still can't believe I froze up…" John sighed again as he hunched over more, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder as she held him, lifting his gaze to meet her eyes, gently caressing his cheeks with her fingertips

"It's okay" She whispered back

"But still-"

"Seriously John, it's okay" Sheena spoke louder, gently kissing the tip of his nose and giving him a smile "Even _you_ can get scared sometimes" The ninja explained, before looking at him in amusement "This isn't just some macho thing, is it?"

"No!" John snapped back, before he sighed in defeat as Sheena grinned more "Well… Maybe……… A little" The angel sighed again, cupping the assassin's cheek with his hand "I just wanna be able to protect you, that's all…"

"And that's what you've been _doing_" Sheena exasperated tiredly, giving her boyfriend a smirk as she smacked him lightly on the back of the head before she kissed him on the forehead "Now are you going to get out of this rut of yours or what?"

John only smiled in return, stealing a kiss from her as the others came over to them

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" John asked, giving each of them a glance, before Lloyd stepped forward

"I wanna go see Dad"

_'Dad…'_ John's thoughts stopped as he looked on at the boy, who was more interested at the sand at his feet "You want to tell him, don't you?" The angel asked, standing as his younger brother nodded solemnly, grimacing as he placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry okay? He's our father" John spoke softly "He'll understand why we did what we did. He won't be mad, we fought for what we believed was happening was wron- Lloyd!" John cried out as his brother shifted away, heading in the distance as the others began to follow him, the raven haired assassin turning back to offer a shrug, before walking off, leaving the swordsman to watch on as his hand fell limp at his side

"Lloyd……"

_It's Z-Skit Time!_

_**Journey's End**_

John: (Worried) Lloyd, _Adaxi_?

Lloyd: Huh?

John: You right? You looked a little… Distracted

Lloyd: I'm just thinking about what'll happen to Colette when this journey is over, y'know?

John: Lloyd -

Lloyd: I mean, it's not like anything else can happen to her now right? (Grins) She might get better! She'll be better than ever, right!? Maybe we'll even get to visit her when she's in heaven

John: (Smiles) Heh…

Lloyd: (Confused) What?

John: Don't lose that light you have, Lloyd…

Lloyd?

_Now… Back to the action!_

**Dirk's House…**

The group shuffled over the bridge, each member of the group letting the sound of rushing water beneath them fill the silence that had befallen them all. As he passed by the grave of his mother, Lloyd froze as he stared at it, not feeling the hand of his brother clapping him on the shoulder, or even being shaken gently, as if all feeling and sound had been sucked dry from him, before it suddenly flooded back in that made him jump in shock

"-yd! Lloyd!"

"Huh?" The twin swordsman mumbled, blinking away the haze that invaded his vision, seeing his brother standing in front of him in worry

"_Adaxi_?" John spoke, making Sheena arch a brow at the strange language "You alright?" The angel asked, the brunette nodding hesitantly in return, slowly turning his gaze to the house that was beside them "C'mon, you've got to tell him sometime, you might as well say it now"

Sighing, Lloyd nodded at his brother's words, resuming his walk towards the large door in front of him. Swallowing down his nervousness, the boy grabbed hold of the large iron ring and rapped it hard against the door three times, being met by a short holler and grumbles approaching the door, before it swung open. Lloyd dropped his gaze to meet that of his now bewildered father standing within the doorframe

"Dad…" The brunette muttering, turning his gaze away to the side slightly as his father took a step forward

"John?" Dirk started, looking at his oldest son who offered him a shake of his head, before turning to the troubled gaze of his youngest "Lloyd? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ah… Well…… You see……… I…" The twin swordsman muttered, kicking the dirt at his feet before gazing at his father with a goofy smile "I just…kind of wanted to see you"

_'Lloyd…'_ John mentally berated him, watching Lloyd rub the back of his head in a fake sheepish attempt _'I know you're scared, but… '_

"What, you homesick?" Dirk asked, cocking his head to the side as he placed a fist on his hip

"It's not like that!" Lloyd snapped back, making his father smirk and shake his head

"Mind you" The dwarf continued "I'm happy to see both of you"

"Dad…" The brunette mumbled again, his father not noticing him shudder as he went back inside the house, before he re-appeared with a sack in his hands

"Well anyhow" Dirk cleared his throat, gaining the boy's attention as he handed over the sack. Now interested of the contents, Lloyd peered inside as the dwarf continued speaking "Since you've all come all the way here, take some of these with you

**Received EX Gem Lv3, Metal Sphere, Onion and Exsphere Shard  
**

"…What's this junk?" Lloyd finally spoke up; cutting the silence that had befallen the group

The dwarf gave an embarrassed laugh as he rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, there may be some junk mixed in there"

"…Dad"

"What?"

"Your sons come back to visit you and you give them junk?!" The brunette snapped, before he found himself on his knees as his father had leapt up and smacked him across the back of the head

"Shut up! If you make fun of junk, you'll regret it! There's useful stuff in there!"

"Ow!" The swordsman held his head in pain, before removing his hand and looking slightly miffed at his father "…Sheesh!"

"…Well, anyway, rest here for tonight"

"Dad…Yeah, I will" Lloyd nodded in agreement, looking back at John's unwavering gaze, before turning back "Dad! I-!" He blurted out suddenly, before he found himself unable to speak

"Lloyd?" Dirk asked, looking at his son in worry "Is there something ye want to tell me?"

"I…" Lloyd fumbled "It's…… well……… I-" Not able to find words, the red clad boy sighed "Nothing" He mumbled, the father watching in vain as the brunette shuffled inside and past him, heading up the stair without a word

"Lloyd…" John sighed in worry, turning to his dwarven father who was looking up at him with a stern look "Heya Dad"

"Hello John" The dwarf greeted back, his face set in stone. As John tried to speak, Dirk held up a hand "I know what he was trying to tell me. If it's about you, Lloyd and Genis being banished from Iselia, I already know. The _Fat Man_ told me himself, seemed quite proud of it too" He explained, the dwarf's tone getting more venomous and bitter towards the end of it

"Son of a bitch" John growled, before giving his father a smirk at the nickname he used for the mayor "I hope ya socked him one at least"

"That I did, lad" Dirk chuckled, slamming his fist into his palm for affect "That I did, twice"

"Anyway… There's someone I want you to meet" John spoke, gaining a slight blush to and a slightly embarrassed look on face that made the dwarf look at him in curiosity as John called out into the shadows of the door frame "You can come out now…"

From behind the frame, the dwarf saw slender fingers grasp the frame, before he was greeted by a mop of dark hair poking out, accompanied by the face of a woman who walked out uncomfortably, a blush set to her face as she walked in front of John, waving meekly at Dirk "H-Hi…"

"Hello…" Dirk responded, his voice set in confusion as he took in the woman's appearance, his eyes widening slightly in shock at the woman curves and figure "John…" He started slowly "Who… exactly _is_ this woman?"

"Uh… Um… D-Dad" John stuttered, an embarrassed smile finding its way to his face "This is Sheena Fujibayashi… My…" He swallowed hard, before proudly wrapping his arms around the assassin's waist from behind her, both of them now smiling proudly "My girlfriend…"

"Ah…" Dirk smiled from within his beard, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest with a nod _'Ah, she must be the assassin from Tethe-'_ "Wait…" He mumbled, finally letting his son's works sink in_ 'Wait a-!? did he just say his-!?'_ "YE _WHAT_!?" The dwarf suddenly exploded out, his eyes bugging out of his head and his mouth hung from his bushy beard

"My girlfriend…" John repeated, arching a brow in confusion, Sheena matching his expression "What? Is it _that_ difficult to believe?"

Regaining his composure as best he could, Dirk cleared his throat "Well actually, for a while, I thought ye were……" The dwarf coughed uncomfortably, favouring instead to use exaggerated rolls of his hands "…… _Differently_ oriented?"

Dead silence hit the room, before Sheena couldn't hold it in any longer and started to snicker, John stomping up to the dwarf with fury in his eyes, a visible vein of anger of his forehead as Dirk felt a very large shiver of fear run up his spine as his son now towered over him

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M _GAY_!!?" The dark angel screamed at his father, who only gave a slight jump and yelp at his son's change in attitude

"Ah! N-n-no lad!…… i-i-it's just that-"

"JUST _WHAT_!!?" John bellowed, the dwarf now to terrified to respond as he just imagined steam blowing out of his son's ear

"Right…" Sheena cut in, still chuckling slightly "Well, I'll just leave you two be for a while, okay?" She asked, giving John a quick peck on the cheek that seemed to make the rage in him drain out instantly, a small blush on his face as he smiled at her. This wasn't instantly replaced by looked of stun and shock as Sheena's suddenly groped his rump, pulling herself closer to him and kissing him passionately, before pulling away and looking at him seductively "Don't be long now" She whispered huskily, before walking off, leaving a stunned angel to watch the rolling of her hips as the assassin left his sight

_'I- ah……erm…… Ay yi……… I-………Whoa…'_ "Well…" John cleared his throat slightly, looking in bewilderment in the direction his girlfriend walked off to "Sheena's certainly… _lively_ today" _'And where the hell did _that_ come from?'_

"Lad…" Dirk smirked into his beard as he put on the most serious face he could muster "Are you two doing _something_ I don't know about?"

"Ah-!" The angel squeaked "N-n-no Dad… O-o-o-of course –w-we're n-n-not!"

"Don't lie to me John. Dwarven vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery!! Although, I can understand with if you have a woman with a body like _that_" The dwarf scolded, slightly glaring "Now lad, I thought ye wer-"

"Dad!" John snapped quietly, now glaring at his father "Look, I'm attracted to Sheena for_ more_ than her body! And believe me, we have done _nothing_ of the sort! And don't you _dare_ accuse her of what I think you are saying, because if you are…" Raising a fist, the angel sighed, letting his hand drop in defeat "Look, you know I'm not like that…" He mumbled, setting his gaze at the floorboards before looking at his father "There's just something about her… I don't know what it is exactly, but she just makes me… happy when I'm around her"

"I know, I'm just riling ye up" Dirk smirked at his son's behaviour, grabbing him by the shirt to bend the angel down to his level, ruffling his hair in a fatherly fashion, before letting go "How about ye show Sheena 'round the house while I start lunch?" John nearly balked at this, before Dirk cut in "And it's not Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise, I can assure ye"

"Uh… Sure Dad" John spoke, blinking incredulously at his father, before shrugging it off and exiting from the same door his girlfriend did, but did not hear the dwarf chuckle to himself

"Aye……" Dirk sighed in exasperation, looking out one of the windows and right to the tombstone set outside, a smile coming to his face "Anna, if John was yer son, ye'd have been proud of him" The dwarf then gave a short snort to cover an approaching laugh _'He knows how to pick'em, that for sure'  
_

**Sometime Later…**

Lloyd sighed once more as he kneeled in front of his mother's grave, fingertips tracing over the brass letters against the black slabbing set against the grey bricking of the memorial, before looking at his exsphere. The more the boy looked at the object, the more his shoulders began to sag as he pressed his head again the grey bricking of the memorial, his breathe hitching slightly as removed the sphere, looking at the blue gem as he held it above him, the sunlight highlighting the jewel as Lloyd dropped his gaze once more

_'How could I have been so _stupid_!?'_ The boy though angrily, setting his exsphere back in his key crest _'Why did all this… Why did all this have to happen? What's going to happen to Colette? And what'll happening to John? I-'_ The boy cringed and sighed as his mind ran at a furious pace _'Damnit!'_

"…… Lloyd?"

A surprised 'huh?' escaped from the brunette, whipping around to meet the gaze of his father, feeling his gaze revert back to the gravesite before the dwarf cleared his throat loudly, clapping a hand on the twin-swordsman's shoulder, forcing the boy's gaze straight into his eyes, the swordsman beginning to tremble as father's face began to contort with worry

"Lloyd -"

"Dad!" The boy cut in suddenly, wrapping himself around the dwarf and burying himself in his chest "I- Me- Genis- John" He babbled, feeling tears spill forward, his voice on the verge of breaking out in hysteria "I- They- We…… We were-"

"- Banished from Iselia" Dirk finished, making Lloyd stare at him in shock "I was told by the mayor about what happened, and I know about…" The dwarf sighed as he shook his head sadly "Lloyd, I know what happened to that woman who ye were making the Key Crest for…"

Lloyd breathe hitched in fear, being frozen in his father's embrace, before Dirk began to speak once more

"Don' worry lad, I'm not mad at you" The dwarf spoke softly, feeling Lloyd relaxing slightly in his embrace "I know what ye were doing, ye stood up to them and followed the teachin's" He smiled, gently running his gloved hand through his sons hair "And I'm proud of ye, I am _so_ proud of both you and John, ye stood up for what ye believed in lad"

"But- !"

"Lloyd, I know that ye didn't have a choice in the matter thanks to the _Desians_" Dirk spoke again, cutting himself short as he felt his tone became slightly venomous. He quietly sighed to himself, before drawing himself back slightly to look at his son "But why didn't ye tell me when ye first came?"

"I…" Lloyd muttered, sniffling "I was-"

"Afraid I'd be ashamed of you? Nonsense" Dirk spoke, softly, enveloping the boy once more "No matter what, both of you are my sons, and I love you both, _regardless_ of what happens…"

The boy tried to speak, tried to force a single phrase out of his mouth, however, the only that left his mouth was strangled sobs as he collapsed against his father, weeping raggedly

**…**

From the safety of the trees shadows, the auburn haired man sighed inwardly at the sight, a part of him wishing that it was him that was comforting the boy, or leading him back inside by the hand, or simply just… something… But no matter how much he wished for it, the master behind the strings would simply tug at him, leaving the mercenary to watch on in forced indifference once again. Kratos sighed to himself, running a hand through his dishevelled hair, grabbing fistfuls in frustration as he growled in anger, letting go of his hair and slamming a fist into the nearby tree, not bothering as he left a visible crack in it, or the small trickle of blood running down his knuckles

"Damn you Yggdrasill!!" The mercenary spat, rearing back his other fist to hit the tree once more, only to find the edge of his fist settling against the cracked bark as he dropped to his knees, a ragged breath leaving him as he rested his forehead against the tree…

And for what seemed like the first time in years, felt hot tears run down his cheeks, his curses rolling from his mouth in the softest of whispers

"Damn you…"

**Meanwhile, in the bedroom…**

"And I suppose that's the grand tour…" John smiled, giving an uncomfortable shrug to Sheena, turning his gaze away to stare at the corner of the room with a laugh "Well, if you need anything-"

"I can think of something"

Turning back to her to ask her what she meant, the angel gulped as the assassin removed her obi, setting it gently on one of the chairs before slipping her opened tunic from her shoulders, letting the clothing fall to the floor as she sauntered over to him with a slight seductive pout on her face, softly brushing her fingers on the inside of his coat, gently removing it from his shoulder

"Wh-"

"Kiss me" The ninja whispered, cutting him off as she brushed her lips against his softly

John only smirked as he brought Sheena's face to his own, taking her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her tightly as their mouths hotly brushed against one another before the ninja unexpectedly pushed him back onto his bed, climbing over the angel and stalking him, the swordsman drawn to the gentle swaying of her chest as the assassin crawled to him, splaying her body over him as the intimate kissing continued, John rolling Sheena beside him. They continued for what seemed like an eternity, before John felt himself being pushed back gently by his girlfriend, making him furrow his eyebrows in confusion

"What?" He asked, watching the assassin sigh and look away from his gaze slightly "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, I-…… John, i-it's just that…" Sheena muttered, looking back at him with a small smile on her face as she gently rubbed his arm "What we've got is… nice… But… sometimes I just want…" She paused as she chewed the corner of her bottom lip, looking at him with a slight seductive look in her eyes "… _More_"

"I……… don't follow, Sheena" John responded, thoroughly confused at what his other wanted

_'You've gotta be kidding me, doesn't he know what I mean?' _"Y'know… _more_?" The ninja asked with a slightly hopeful look in her eyes

"………… What do you-"

He was cut off as Sheena grabbed his hand, feeling his motor skills go numb and his eyes flying wide open as she placed it over her own breast, before placing her hand around his back, her other hand snaking under his shirt, letting the tip of her fingernails trail over his abdominal muscles. John swallowed hard at what was happening, feeling his entire face go hot being accompanied by dabs of sweat appearing on his forehead, his hand beginning to tingle as it stay glue to his girlfriend's firm globe of flesh, the other staying limp at her hip, as well as a very, very deep tingling began to become apparent in his crotch. Sheena only smiled seductively at him, brushing her lips against his teasingly as she touched a sensitive spot low on his abdomen, smiling to herself as she heard a delectable groan erupt from his throat, bringing her face closer to his ear, her hot breath brushing against the side of his neck

"Don't worry John" The ninja spoke into his ear seductively "I won't bite" She giggled, before gently pulling at his earlobe with her teeth, making his gasp "_Hard_…"

Sheena went to kiss him again, before she found herself gasping in surprise as John pinned her directly him using his superior leg strength, feeling his hand that was numbed at her hip slid to her rear, shocking, and exciting her as he pull her even tighter against him, her eyes growing wide and even whimper in pleasure as he grasped her rear firmly. The ninja's back arched slightly as she shut her eyes, a moan escaping from her as she felt her breast being fondled and caressed by a strong, gentle hand as John leaned over, inhaling the scent of her neck as his breath slid into her ear, kissing and pulling at her earlobe as she did to him, before he whispered in her ear

"Sexy little minx…"

John was almost caught in surprise as the assassin took his mouth in hers in another fierce, passionate, lip lock as her hands roamed around his form with slightly trembling hands, he beginning to do so in kind, the both of them writhing slightly as they kissed, fondled and caressed each other. The assassin found herself enthralled by the angel's touch, his hand moving up to the other to gently caress both of the assassin's hardening breasts, his hands teasingly going slowly down her stomach, before sliding them around to grasp her rear again, sandwiching her even more between him and the mattress beneath Sheena, her head practically swimming with lust, trying her hardest not to go wild to her overwhelming desire and rip his clothes off. John's hands began to move up again, tracing her sides, before Sheena unexpectedly giggled hard into his mouth, making him furrow his brows slightly in confusion, before gaining a roguish twinkle in his eyes as he attacked her sides relentlessly, making her wiggle and squirm as she started laughing loudly as John pulled away from her, sitting upright and looking down from her as he pulled his hands away with a roguish smile, the ninja smiling as she tried to hold her sides to prevent them from splitting open

"I think someone's ticklish" John sang childishly, giving her a mischievous waggle of his eyebrows as he started to move his fingertips

"No…" Sheena retorted weakly, giggling as John hands moved back towards the sides of her ribs "No, no - ah!!"

**Downstairs…**

The group listened in shock as the assassin's giggles floated downstairs, occasionally broken by an excited shrill from her or a laugh from John. All of them, except for Collette who was confused, looked at each other at a lost with anything to say

"Please tell me this isn't happening" Genis whimpered, looking over at Kratos "Oh _Goddess_ tell me this isn't happening"

"Genis…" Kratos spoke, his eyes wide as Sheena's loud laughter erupted from upstairs again "It _is_ happening" _'And I thought _I_ used to be bad_…_'_

"Oh great! We come home for _one_ day and those two are all _over_ each other!!" Lloyd whined, dropping his head on the table with a resounding slam, before whipping his head up towards the direction of the stairs "YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING _IT_ ON MY BED JOHN!!"

"Ah…" The dwarf sighed in happiness, wiping away a tear of pride from his eye "Me boys are growing up"

**Upstairs…**

The curtain fluttered gently as the soft breeze moved against it's transparent material, hovering over two figures on the bed underneath, each fully clothed as they layed beside one another, smiling as they held hands

"So…" John began, a small smirk apparent in his smile "Is that what you meant by more?"

"Not exactly…" Sheena drawled, smiling as she kissed him again "But it's a start" She smirked, before giving a short yawn that made her blush in embarrassment and John smile even more at her

"Why don't you take a nap? You looked bushed" He smiled again, brushing stray locks of the ninja's hair away from her still blushing face

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about it" The angel responded softly as he caressed her cheek, making the ninja coo gently from his touch "I'll come wake you when lunch is ready"

Giving a soft, tired groan, the assassin nodded and layed her head against the pillow, letting her fatigue quickly take her to a blissful sleep. Smiling, John kissed her gently on the forehead as he pulled away from the softly stirring, yet still sleeping ninja, picking up his jacket from the floor and draping it over her form, before heading downstairs, being met with the shocked and disturbed faces of everyone. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at them, John only shrugged

"What?"

**Sometime later, Night time…**

The moonlight flooded into the small workshop as the door was opened, the dark angel flooded with a blast of warm air which he welcomed from the night's chill. As he closed the door behind him, his eyes traced over the furnishings of the hut, scanning the anvil and small oven like forge in the corner, a war hammer that's been caked in blood, and a wall littered with various weapons, before settling his eyes on a distinctive wood carving of a sword set against a shield and angel wings set against littered amongst half finished wood carvings on the sawdust covered table

"I remember the first day ye came into me workshop… Ye always did take an interest in carving. Ye weren't too bad at it either"

John stiffened at the voice behind him, before relaxing at the familiar tone "Dad… I didn't hear you come in" Turning to confirm that it was indeed Dirk, he smirked and nodded "Yeah, never was much of a carver and my skills are no-where near that of yours or Lloyd's… Still though…" He offered a shrug falling into an uncomfortable silence as the fire crackled for what seemed like hours, before the angel spoke once more, his face now set in stone as he spoke in a neutral voice "……… Dirk?"

The dwarf sighed tiredly "Aye?"

"… Why _did_ you look at my book when I told you not to?"

"I was… curious…"

**…**

_Dirk sighed in satisfaction as the now completely restored book of his now eldest son, smiling in pride as the oil applied to it made the hardened leather shine just that little bit more as the sunlight hit it in just the right position. Nodding to himself, the dwarf began to walk out of the room, but stopped to take a fleeting glance back at the completed tome, fighting a losing battle to not and betray the trust of his son, however, another part wanted to confirm his suspicions. Sighing in defeat, the dwarf sat back on his seat and opened the first page of the book, reading slowly at first, before he began to flip though the book at a quickened pace. His eyes boggled at the information contained within, gawking at some parts, before settling the book down when he completed it, only blinking to break the silence that now flowed in the room, before his strangled voice erupted from his throat  
_

_"My God…"_

**…**

"Needless to say after I though it through, I actually wasn't surprised…" The dwarf spoke evenly, turning his head back to his son "I had a feeling it would be this way, though"

John blinked a few times, before openly voicing his confusion "How?"

Dirk smiled toothily at him "Call it a fatherly intuition"

The angel groaned at his father's antics, running a hand down his face in annoyance, before grabbing his own shoulder and dropping his gaze towards the floorboards "Dad…"

The dwarf dropped his grin to a sincere smile "No-one will know… I promise…"

John lifted his head in surprise as his father promised to keep his secret to himself. For all that the angel knew of Dirk he was a honest, devout dwarf and father to Lloyd, and also since coming to Sylvarant, him as well, and for the man who adopted him as his son to keep something such as _this_ a secret, it began to make the angel think on the dwarfs words, his gaze dropping again, the other end of the sentence forming in his mind

_"But you'll have to tell them yourself…"_

_'But if I do…… they might…………… hate…………me…………'_

Shaking his own thoughts aside, John brought his gaze up to meet his father's with his regular smirk "Doesn't that go against Dwarven Vow #78: Keep not sinful knowledge to yourself?"

"Aye" Dirk sighed, returning the smirk in kind "Aye… but I think they'll make an exception for me own son" He retorted, earning a defeated chuckle from the angel "Now go to bed… Ye're leaving for Hima in the morning"

Bidding his father a good night, the angel left the small workshop, ignoring how the light reflected on the dwarf's tired, worried face. After convinced that his son was far enough, Dirk let loose a long sigh as he ran a hand through his hair _'I'm worried about ye John'_ He muttered mentally to himself _'Ye may seem alright about convincing yourself ye fine on the outside, but… I can see how much this is hurtin' ye on the inside lad'_ The dwarf shook his head sadly as sat on the nearby stool, fingers reaching for a slightly gnarled pencil, tapping it rhythmically against the design set against the sheet paper _'I wonder… Have ye truly let ye guard down? Have you even told Sheena that ye love her? Probably not… Then again… ye were always afraid of speaking up sometimes'_ With no inspiration coming to him, Dirk placed the pencil back in it's original position '_I still remember the first week after ye came here, it looked like ye were afraid I was going to yell at ye if ye said something wrong or anything at all, ye came around eventually…… But…'_ and smiled He shook his again, staring out into the moonlight from the corner of his eye with a frown _'Don't hurt yourself by thinking that they'll hate you lad. Let them know before it's too late before…' _"Damn it, John" Dirk muttered _'Ye'll end up hurtin' yourself… Saying things at the last second is like not saying anything at all'_

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" A voice from behind the dwarf caught his attention. Turning he was met by the face of the violet garbed assassin leaning against the doorway "Oh, Sheena" He smirked "Well come in lass or you'll freeze to death"

Giving him a grateful nod, the ninja stepped in and gave a sigh of comfort from the heat as Dirk turned back to his latest schematics, before turning back around from hearing an awed gasped and the sing of steel behind him. In the assassin's hand was an ice-blue blade, with one hand freely running down the edge of the blade that shone like diamond, before tracing amongst the three jewels set in the transparent blade

"Taken an interest to that, eh? It's the finest blade I've ever forged" Dirk admitted proudly "I'm giving that to Lloyd when he's I feel he's ready"

Sheena smiled as she set the blade back up against the rack "It's beautiful" She turned to Dirk who was now focused on his blue prints, slowly walking towards him and peering over his shoulder "So what are you doing now?" She asked him

"I'm trying to work on John's katana" The dwarf sighed in frustration as he leaned back slightly, forcing the raven haired girl to do so as well "But I haven't had much luck… The plans are made up, and I was going to forge his weapon with some of the left over materials from Lloyd's blade… But…" The dwarf turned to her slightly "It doesn't feel right. It needs to be… different"

The ninja rose an eyebrow "Forge him a katana?" Receiving a nod, she scratched one of her temples with her index fingers in thought "Well, if it'll help, though you'd probably know…" She muttered, looking back at the dwarf when she had his full attention "Katana's are known in my world for being extremely light, strong and sharp with metal that extends down and into the hilt, making it extremely hard to break. Their made of three different steel and each a specific amount of times, as well as being re-assembled and re-forged numerous time"

Taking all of this new information in, Dirk lowered his head in thought, his hand running through his thick beard "Hmm…… Aha!" He snapped his fingers and leapt off his stool, leaving a stunned assassin to watch as he shifted through a large lockbox "Let's see then, I must have some left somewhere…"

"Have some of what left?" Sheena asked, widening her eyes as the dwarf pulled out a large hunk of steel in one hand, despite that it looked heavy, he was able to hold in one hand

"This! Gilthean's Ore!"

The assassin arched a brow in confusion "Gilthean's Ore?" She asked

Dirk nodded "Aye, light weight steel that's near nigh unbreakable when forged into a blade. T'was named after its dwarven discoverer, Bronzebeard Gilthean" He explained, giving the assassin a smile who returned in kind, despite the confused look on her face "I owe ye one lass. Maybe now, I'll be able to forge this blade properly" Sighing in satisfaction, Dirk set the ore down and stared out into the moonlight "At least this'll keep me busy from my… other jobs"

The smile from Sheena's face disappeared, now set with a look of confusion "Other…… jobs?"

"…… Ye don't wanna know…"

_It's Z-Skit Time!_

_**Uneasiness**_

Raine: Soon, the world regeneration will finally take place…

John: Yeah…

Sheena: What's the matter you two?

John: N-nothing, don't worry about it

Raine: Yes, it's nothing to worry yourself over Sheena

Sheena: Well hurry up, we're leaving once Kratos gets back (Sheena exist)

Raine: (Sighs) Soon, Colette will… She… She's-

John: The only thing we can do now is prepare for the worst and hope for the best…

_And now… Back to the action!!_

**Luin…**

The group looked on happily as the still partly destroyed town had regained some of its former glory. The holes in the bridges were patched up, the streets bustled with activity as workers came to and fro with supplies, setting the village aloud with the sound of hammer and shouting directions. The sight of it made John and Sheena smile at the donations the angel made from his very own pocket, until their gaze fell upon a particular building, surprised cries of joy erupting from their throats as they dashed away from the group.

Weaving through the equipment and lumber, the two now stood in front of the now fully repaired Phoenix inn, joyous and relieved smiles on their faces as the assassin leaned against the dark angel, wrapping one arm around his waist as she rested her other against his chest. From behind, the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both jump slightly, turning to be met with the smiling face of brown haired man

"Obviously a _lot_ has been happening while I was gone…" He remarked leaving a slightly blushing Sheena and John as his smile warmed even more

"So… um… Peitro" The raven haired boy cleared his throat, giving the recovered man a smile "It looks like this town's finally been able to get back on its feet"

"Yes, and it was due to your instructions, I don't know what I've would have done without them" Pietro nodded, looking over at the frame of the weapons shop that was currently being rebuilt "Now we're ready to reconstruct the rest of the city, and it been thanks to your generous donations John"

To this, John blushed once more in embarrassment as Sheena embraced him around the waist and smiled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Hey, I just did what I thought I had to do…… Anyway, we're only passing through" He explained, leaving Pietro to look on confused, making John sigh "We're all heading to Hima, from there, we'll go to the Tower of Salvation……"

"So, the World Regeneration will finally take place" The man smiled at the thought "Finally, we'll be-" He stopped short when he looked on at the swordsman's and ninja's grim faces "You're not… Happy?"

"Huh? O-oh…No…… we're just……" Sheena started slowly, chewing on the corner of her lip "Thinking, that's all. About how far we've come and all……"

The brown haired man smiled at the pair "I understand. After everything all off you, especially you two, have been through, it's not going to be easy…" Pietro's smile softened as the group approached "Well, I won't keep you anymore. Remain safe"

"Yeah…" John spoke distantly "Thanks……"

**In the Open Field / Just outside Hima…**

"Divine Justice!!"

Holy energy blew out from between John's palms as it hit an Ogre square in the chest, the beast giving out a final cry of pain as it flew back, slowly fading away as it hit the ground. The dark angel breathed a sigh of relief, falling back onto his rear and bringing his legs closer to his body "God…damn. Did someone tell these beasts to roll out in full force or what?" He asked the group, not receiving an answer as the group regaining their breathes, causing him to harrumph "Fine, be that way"

"Y'know, I was wondering something" Genis breathed deeply, glancing over his shoulder at Raine and Kratos, his eyes alight from his smile "Could the technique that Raine learned from that book be used on Clara?"

The question made Sheena raise and eyebrow "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

The boy shrugged "It's just that we originally went to get that book because we wanted to heal Pietro, right?" He asked, the assassin answering with a nod signalling him to continue "If Raine's techniques could bring us back from near death, I was thinking that it could be used to heal her too"

"Who knows" Lloyd added, giving his elven friend a shrug "What do you think Kratos?"

"Most likely" Kratos closed his eyes and gave a short grunt before he spoke "Yes, I'm sure we will be able to save that poor woman when, and if, we have the time"

Raine nodded, taking her cue to shift onto the more pressing dilemma "But first, we'll have to decide how we're going to get Colette to the Tower of Salvation…" she spoke out to gather the attention of the group in the room

"And how do you propose we do that Professor?" John retorted, standing up fully "From where we are it would take three full days of non-stop hiking there, _and_ need I remind you about the monsters in the area _around_ the tower?" The angel rebuked

Kratos couldn't help but smirk just a little. Of all of them, the Professor could at least be counted upon to at least evaluate on the logical side of their journey, and it could also be counted on John to list various dangers along the way, leading to a much safer route towards their destination. With the educated woman's intellect combined with the cunning of the dark angel – both knew at very least what was happening to the Chosen as well as what the end result would be. How much more Raine knew – Kratos couldn't say for certain, but that was not his main concern. The extent of what John knew – the fact that he knew _who_ the mercenary really was…… _That_ was his main concern _'__But for now……… Their allies…' _The mercenary cringed as he turned away, frustrated by how easy the thought was to label the people he fought alongside of around him. He kept his eyes to the ground in an attempt to keep from cataloguing each member of the party – from thinking how he had basically been plotting each of their downfalls from the beginning and the inevitable betrayal while he hoped – actually _hoped_ – that he'd avoid conflict with them.

"You can get a good view of the Tower of Salvation from the mountain from inside village" Raine gestured up to the mesa at the top of the Hima hillside, shielding her eyes with her hand from the sunlight "Let's have a good look at the Tower of Salvation and think about what we're all going to do"

"Yeah… let's start there," Lloyd agreed, starting out ahead of the others to lead them up the reddish dirt path that slowly blended out from the grass, the others falling in step behind him

Following his red clad brother, John motioned for everyone to follow as the trudged up the path and into the small village of adventurers. The angel's mouth pressed into a thin, grim line as the passed by the graveyard, his mind shifting elsewhere as images of suspended coffins filled his mind _'hardly fitting for those who sacrificed themselves'_ he though darkly. Upon reaching the mountain-top, the group looked on at the impending tower in the distance that shot up into the heavens itself, the tower never seeming to end as it shot above the clouds

"Well, there it is" Genis remarked, eyes shielded from the sunlight by his hand "But how can we get to it?"

"Well I know I can fly there" John added "But I don't know how long it would take me"

"You're the ones from last time…."

Turning around, the group was met by a man with a crop of dark curly hair making his way across the plateau where the group stood, his smile wide as he planted himself directly in their line of sight to the Tower. John growled momentarily, before a light of remembrance flickered in his eyes

"Oh, you're the one offering the dragon tours" He said in surprise, the man returning his smile in a more business-like fashion

Lloyd chuckled, bounding in front of his brother with a look of glee in his eyes "We want to ride the dragons!" He shouted

"Dragon tours…" A stunned Raine repeated, giving John a weary glance "So we can reach the Tower of Salvation from the air…"

"Then we'll……" Sheena swallowed hard, trying the get that lump of fear down her throat, her stomach tightening in knots "……… Be there in only a few minutes……"

"Great!" the dark haired man smiled as he looked on at his apparent and first customers "You have the honour of being the _very_ first customers of the Dragon Tours! Let's see now, seven people-"

"We can get by with three dragons" John intervened, causing the man to look at him in surprise, the dark angel nodding his head over in Genis's direction

The handler paused, keeping his eye on the small elf for a moment before his eyes widened slightly in understanding "Ah! I see what you're getting at. Three dragons it is…… so…" the man stood back as he calculated the costs inn his head, before flashing another grin at them "Here's a _special_ price available only today! It'll be $6,000 gald!"

The man's smile held evenly as his potential customers gaped at him in silence at the price, except for John who only shrugged at it "That's expensive!" Lloyd finally blurted out, his eyes gazing over the rest of the shocked party

Raine shrugged as she turned a little to raise an eyebrow to her red-clad student "But that can't be helped. We have to get to the Tower of Salvation"

"Yeah" Genis nodded to his sister's judgment "… it's for the world regeneration"

Upon hearing that, the Dragon Tour proprietor that was staring at the party in shock, before clearing his throat "Wha… what did you say?! Are you the Chosen's group?!" He gawked

"That's right" Raine nodded in response

"Oh my!" The man's jaw dropped as his head started to shake almost violently from side to side, the dark angel having to hold back a chuckle as he felt a chuckle rise from the thought of the man head flying off "No, no, no, this won't do at all!" He declared almost dramatically "I can't possibly take money from the Chosen! Please put that money away!"

Genis looked up, a sceptical arch in his brow as he looked on at the proprietor "We haven't taken it out yet…"

"In that case, I'll ready three high-class dragons for you by tomorrow morning!" The dragon handler declared, a bright smile back on his face as he ignored the child's observation "Of course, I will not accept any money!" his smile suddenly dropped "However…"

The blonde Chosen's smile faded at the same time as the man and she looked up to the Professor with wide eyes. Raine held up her hand to the Chosen as if to stave off any potential panic as she kept her eyes on the man with a sigh "What is it?" she asked, only the barest hit of exasperation in her voice

Shifting his weight anxiously on his feet, the man gestured towards the Tower with fear in his eyes "I've heard that the area around the Tower of Salvation is dangerous, so…" he scratched his temple nervously "If you could just… I mean, my cute little dragons are…"

"You just don't want them to get hurt, right?" John smirked, the man nodding his head furiously. Holding back a sigh, the raven haired swordsmen turned to the elven woman with a questioning arch of his brow "Fine by me. You Professor?"

"Not a problem" Raine's expression warmed slightly as she sighed "When we reach our destination, we'll return the dragons to you" She turned, glancing over her companions "Is that a right with everyone?"

"I have no objections," Kratos spoke up from his position at the back of the group, finally breaking his silence

Lloyd nodded with a shrug, straightening himself as he turned back to the salesman "Yeah, we'll figure out how to get back when the time comes"

"I understand. Well then, I shall await you all here tomorrow morning" The man gave the group a partial bow before he started back to the path that led down the mountain to Hima, waving his goodbyes with an honest smile "There are preparations to make, so I'll take my leave"

As the party watched the man disappear from their sight behind the boulders, a heavy sigh issued from Lloyd that could easily be heard over the wind "We're finally down to the last seal."

"Let's split up for tonight" Raine spoke, setting her eyes sternly across the rest of the party "But don't go outside the village. Understood?"

"Yup" Genis spoke up, setting into a jog back towards the town

Sheena sighed "Got it" she muttered, no hint of effort of at least faking enthusiasm in her tone as she leaned against John almost tiredly, who looked distant himself as his eyes glazed over, looking into the sky as a large knot began to tie itself in his stomach

"We'll be leaving in the morning" Kratos grumbled as he strode past the group, taking a fleeting glance back at a whimpering Noishe, before sighing and disappearing from the group's sight

Raine shrugged, offering a weak smile to now solemn group "Goodnight everyone. Sleep well" The Professor turned at that, but was stopped a moment later as Colette hurried after her and caught the elven woman's forearm in both hands. Raine halted in confusion, looking down in passing surprise to the blonde girl's pleading blue eyes for a moment before a sad smile found its way to her face "You want to thank me?" she asked softly, answered by Colette's nod "Don't worry about it. Despite knowing what your future holds, this is all I can do for you…"

The dark angels winced slightly as he heard the conversation, trying to comfort his girlfriend by gently rubbing her arm, but to no affect as both were wracked with to much worry over the potential of what could happen tomorrow

"Tomorrow……" The ninja muttered, leaning her head against John's shoulder "Tomorrow, Sylvarant will be saved"

Raising a brow in concern he softened his gaze just slightly as he wrapped his arm around her "You're not going to betray us, are you?"

Sheena only turned her solemn gaze to his, speaking with no trace of emotion in her voice "I just might…" She replied, leaving John to recoil slightly before shooting him a small smirk "Of course not… To be honest, i really don't know..." Blinking a few times, the ninja kept a sigh to herself as she placed her head back on the angel's shoulder, closing her eyes as the breeze passed by her "The only thing I can do is believe in Colette. The Chosen from this side seems to be trustworthy and all"

To this, John only smirked at her at to what she was implying "You mean unlike you're Chosen… Zelos, wasn't it?"

The female assassin gave a slightly bitter snort at the name "Tethe'alla's Chosen… I seriously can't stand that guy…" She remarked both of them shaking their heads dismally

"I still find it had to believe someone like _him_ is the Chosen of your world" John spoke

Sheena only shrugged "Two worlds, two Chosen" She explained "If there really is a goddess, why did she make a world like this? It just doesn't make sense"

"No doubt" John muttered, eyes glowering into the nearest torch against the edge of the mountain, before settling his eyes back on Sheena "I want to kick her ass for this"

The ninja gave a soft snort at his behaviour "Are you always this violent?" She asked, chuckling briefly when John's mouth pressed into a thin line "But seriously, I wish I could do that myself…"

Giving the ninja a troubled smile, she nodded as he broke away from her, heading over to the wall of the inn and leaning against it. He glanced over at an approaching Lloyd, sighing as he placed his hands behind his head

"Our journey" The angel spoke solemnly, staring out into the sky "It's… nearly over"

"I know…" Lloyd muttered softly, the brunette scratching his scalp as he stared on absently out into the receding sunset, moving towards the edge of the mountain

The raven haired swordsman smiled on tiredly at his younger brother, his eyes closing as his head slumped against the wood _'Oh Lloyd, if only you knew what was truly in store for you… You'll go farther than this, grow, and become a great hero… The passion you hold will influence people far and wide. You truly are a great person, Lloyd Irving… You might think this is the end…'_ His eyes opened "But in reality, it's only the beginning…"

"Wha? What do you mean 'only the beginning'?"

John's eyes went wide in surprise for only a minute, realising the implications of what he just said, before sighing once more and running both hands through his dishevelled hair "Lloyd?" The angel muttered, not even bothering to change to the distress in his voice, causing his younger brother to look at him with concern

"Yeah, John?"

John sighed once more, before hiding his face in his hands "Can you leave me alone for a while? I need to think some things over. This isn't something that I can just accept, y'know?"

"… But-"

"Go…" The angel snapped "Don't worry about it"

Left more confused that being able to have sorted out his feelings, Lloyd sighed in submission and left the angel to his thoughts "What does he mean? He says it's only the beginning then tells me he says he can't accept it, then tells me 'don't worry about it'?" The brunette muttered, sighing once more as he stared up once against as the sunset sky _'This is getting to confusing…'  
_

**Night time…**

As the moonlight hit his face, John groaned as he rose up from his bed, the sheets sliding away from his body, running his hand through his hair as he looked down at the sleeping assassin next to him. Taking a deep breath, the angel drew a slow breathe as he gazed on at his sleeping companions taking a quick head count – only to find one of them missing

_'Kratos isn't back yet?'_ He raised an eyebrow to the fact the mercenary had not returned yet, his hands absently reaching to his iPod in his pocket, the screen illuminating his face as it quietly whirred to life _'It past midnight… even _he_ should have back by now'_ Flicking the machine off, the angel lurched up slowly, walking over to the nearby chair and slipping on his jacket

"Where you going…?"

He froze in his tracks, turning around to be met with the groggy visage of Lloyd, who was wiping the trail of drool that happened to go down his cheek, eyes blinking out of sync as he scratched the back of his head

A light smirk came to John's face, shaking his head while trying not to laugh at the sight "Nowhere, just out for a walk" He answered

The brunette only groaned in response, flopping back onto his pillow and snoring within seconds, leaving his older brother to only shrug at his actions and he ventured outside the inn

As John stepped of the porch, he was nearly knocked down by a green and white large blur. Regaining his balance, the angel's face softened as Noishe whimpered in distress, gently stroking the fur of the protozoan's forehead. Before he could ask the animal what was wrong, Noishe gently clamped his mouth on his head and tugged forward before letting go and running off into the distance

"Noishe, wait!" John called after the creature "Noi- Damnit!!" He growled. He tried not to groan at the actions of both the mercenary and the protozoan "What the hell is going on!?" Sighing in frustration, the black haired swordsman took chase after his pet, his feet pounding rhythmically against the hard surface of the Hima mountain, before crunching grass beneath his feet as he reached the base. Upon entering the grasslands, John's eyes scanned the horizon for glimpses of his brother's pet, before a soft sound floated into his ears _'What is that…? Is… Is someone crying…?'_

Following the sound, the angel darted into a nearby forest, eyes scanning furiously amongst the trees as his ears tried to pinpoint the sound. As the sound grew louder, John began to slow his pace, until he slowed to a stop as he came to a clearing, taking an experimental step forward from the trees' shadows, a stunned look of shock on his face

Silently weeping against a rock, was a purple garbed figure, the moonlight shining against his auburn hair. The protozoan against him began to whine in distress at the state of it's master as the man's sobbing became louder.

Wide-eyed at the sight, the Nelo Angelo took another step forward, his voice finally escaping from throat "K-Kratos?" John called softly

"What……"

As the angel approached the quivering mercenary, Kratos let loose with a pained howl as he drew his sword high above his head

"WHAT KIND OF _MONSTER_ HAVE I BECOME!!?"

Without warning, the blade's edge heaved down as the mercenary struck his weapon against the stone he was leaning against, before striking it again, and again, and again

Taken back by his behaviour, the angel stepped by slightly as the mercenaries strikes "Kratos! Stop it, your scaring me man!" John called out in fright

"Why didn't he just stay home!!?" Kratos screamed through his furious strikes "Why didn't he just stay where he would be safe from him!?" He paused, breathing hard "MUST I CONTINUE TAKE THE LIVES OF THE ONES I LOVE!?" The mercenary cried into the skies, looking at his own tear worn face in the reflection of his blade "Have I… become so much a monster, that I would kill my own _son_!?" He whispered bitterly "And tomorrow……… I must-" Growling in rage, the auburn haired man raised his blade above his head again "Damnit, damnit, _damnit_!!!" He cursed as his blade struck the stone once more "Damnit! Damnit…" His sword dropped from his hand as he struck the stone with his fist "Damnit all-" the mercenary the stone weakly once more, before slumping against it "Damnit all to _hell_!!" He hissed, his voice finally giving out, replaced instead by ragged sobs "Anna……… God…………… Anna, please forgive me…… Please forgive me… for what I must do……"

After witnessing the sight, John slowly moved forward, his expression becoming more pained as he looked on at the broken mercenary, trying to ignore the throbbing pang in his heart as the mercenary wept. As he moved forward, the swordsman felt a drop hit his hand, causing him to stop cold as he brought a hand to his cheek, gasping softly as he felt tears soak into his hand. His heart twinged again, the pain making him grasp fabric over the area as a feeling began to seep in…

… The feeling of guilt…

As he went to speak, John found himself immobilised as Kratos embraced him around the waist, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and sobbing into his stomach

"My son… My son, please forgive me…" The mercenary sobbed, causing the angel to stiffen as he buried his face deeper in his shirt

"Kratos"

Looking up, the mercenary was stunned as he realised he had not latched on to Lloyd, yet instead his older brother. Cringing slightly at his own actions, the seraph coughed uncomfortably and let go slowly. As he stood up, the mercenary cleared is throat, before turning back to John, his eyes set back into his cold indifference, his mahogany orbs staring into oaken ones

"I'm sorry you had to see that" He murmured, his grave tone of voice cutting through the night, only causing John to sigh at him as Noishe rubbed against him. The auburn man's eyes tightened only slightly as John wiped away of what was left of his tears "Are you alright?"

The swordsman nodded, before falling silent, his anxiety rising as the tension between the two built. Giving a slight nod, John exhaled deeply "Kratos…… I…" He stuttered, swallowing the discomfort that was in his voice, steeling his gaze on the man in front of him, his eyes boring directly through the mercenary "Kratos… I have to something to say…… And be in mind what I'm telling you, is the truth… Kratos… Sylvarant… Tethe'alla… all of this, it's all a-"

Kratos gasped

_'Im…… possible……'_

**…**

Kratos sat on the rock, still in shock of the revelation that he'd been told. While he was calm on the outside, the inside of him had just gone numb and cold from the finding out the source of John's information. His emotions and thoughts were haywire, different parts of him battling over the truth that was told. He could simply ignore this, forget it, and say it was a moment of weakness where he heard make believe things… Yet…… he knew he couldn't – He _knew_ he couldn't forget something like this

_'So _this_ was you secret…… And yet…… why did you choose you tell me…'  
_

After several minutes, the mercenary lifted his gaze, his bangs falling away so he could stare directly at the angel in front of him, his voice leaving him with a slight tone of bitterness to it

"And you're serious?"

The boy glowered at him momentarily, before regaining his composure and turning away from the mercenary "Every.Single.Word" He spoke

His gaze steeled just slightly, his body slowly standing away from the rock as he approached the boy "You knew from the beginning…… Everything…" He muttered "And you did not try to change it?" The mercenary asked, his voice slightly raising in volume towards the end

He tensed slightly when John sighed, bringing his hands up to his forehead, trying to alleviate some stress by rubbing his face "I tried Kratos, honestly" He spoke, his mouth muffled by his own hands, before dropping them at his side and staring up into the moon "But no matter what, they always ended up happen… I think…… I-It's inevitable" He explained, his voice slightly wavering with fears towards the end

There was no point in voicing a question. First of all, he had posed it – pure straight facts and knowledge that not _even_ he could question. Secondly… he knew that the boy's fears extended for beyond a normal person...

'_John … I've failed Anna. I failed Lloyd... And now I'm about to fail the rest of the world all over again'_ He silently confessed, his chin dropping to his chest in a stab of disgrace as he shook his head _'But you… you haven't failed yet John, you still have a chance…… You haven't failed _them_…… And I don't think you ever will'  
_

"Then…… tomorrow……" Kratos eyes glazed over at the fact, feeling his stomach twist into a tight knot. Tyring to shake away any doubt, he turned back to the angel "Surely, there must be a way…… There must be a way to change what happens…"

The two fell silent once more, the wind howling as the two stared at each other, gauging the other's reaction silently as countless moments passed in between them. Even though they travelled with their friends and allies, both angels held dark secrets – each as heartbreaking as the other. It may have been fate that had finally made the mercenary breakdown, or that the earthian revealed his secret to him… Or maybe the Nelo Angelo was simply worn down emotionally, and seeing the mercenary in such a state gave a lapse in his tight-lipped truth… and seemingly, his slightly brash façade…

After several minutes, John released the breath he was holding, turning away from the mercenary and staring into the pale moon "Everything has a beginning and end……" He muttered absently, not noticing the surprise his words had on Kratos "They'll succeed, I know it… but, now that I'm here……" The angel faltered slightly, his gaze dropping towards the ground "I'm not so sure" He admitted _'Yet why don't I even believe my own words……? I know they'll save both worlds, but still…… who knows what can happen……'_ He groaned quietly to himself, his teeth slowly gritting together from his inner frustration _'If there is a beginning and an end…… and even though these events along the way will happen…Maybe…' _His returned back to the moon, a small mix of hope and resolve now in his troubled eyes _'Maybe I can change _what_ happens in them…'_ Nodding to himself, the angel spoke once more, his voice filled with a calmness and evenness "I know what I need to do. I'm ready to play my own part in this journey… But I'll need your help"

Kratos jumped slightly as the swordsmen spoke after being silent for some time, his mind replaying the Nelo Angelo's words _'Beginning and end…… ready to… play his part?'_ "John?" He called, receiving no answer until the raven haired swordsmen spoke up again

"Kratos…?"

The man raised his gaze to meet with the back of the angel's head. John turned his face just slightly, giving Kratos a glimpse of his hardened face in the moonlight

"How good of an actor are you…?"

_'I'll do whatever it takes…'_

_'Even if………'_

_'It costs me my life………'_

* * *

**Me: Next up, it's the big one! I know some the characters are a little OOC, but bear with me**

**Sheena: Damn right! I don't act like _that_!**

**Kratos: Neither do I**

**Me: I like to think it's showing another side...**

**John: Oh, we saw another side alright, 'specially with the bedroom scene**

**???: STARS...**

**Me and John: AHHHHHH!! NEMESIS!! (Run off)**

**???: STA-ack!! (Get pulled out of the sides by Kratos, to reveal it's Lloyd) Hey, I was having fun! Ow, ow, ow! (Hops away on one foot and Kratos pulls him by the ear)**

**Sheena: While Kratos disciplines Lloyd and I try to find Thunder and John, please enjoy these omakes (Sighs, then runs off)**

**Nemesis: (Walks in, scratches back of head with tentacle) Where did everyone go?**

* * *

**Mini Soundtrack Time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs**

_John vs. Efreet_ - Knights of Cydonia (Muse)

* * *

**And now I present...****OMAKE!!**

**1. Dirk's other line of work!**

The smile from Sheena's face disappeared, now set with a look of confusion "Other…… jobs?"

"…… Ye don't wanna know…"

**…**

Stirring from his sleep, John awoke, his sheets sliding from his form as he heard strange noise erupting from downstairs. Grabbing his sword, the angel quickly and quietly went down the stairs, finding nothing, yet was still able to hear it. Deciding to use his angelic senses instead, he slowly pinpointed the sound until it was under the floorboards, a metal ring laying against it

A confused, interested sound left John's lips as he took hold of the ring, lifting it up to reveal a staircase, leaving the angel's eye's to bug out of his head slightly. Heading down, the sound was louder as he approached a large, wooden door. Shrugging to himself, John took hold of the handle and cracked the door open, before opening it fully, finding his jaw opened wide in shock and his eyes as wide as they could go. When he opened the door, he was met by the most horrific sight that anyone would ever see. It was more terrifying that the most evil of evils, the worst of the worst. Even as he wanted to look away, the Nelo Angelo found himself staring with an open gaped mouth, rooted to the ground in a state of shock, fear and unbelief at the ghastly sight in front of him…

Dirk dancing around in nothing but his underwear…

While singing Rod Stewart… horrendously

"If ya went me bo-day, and ya think I'm se-xay, come on sugar, let me know. If-"

The door was shut with a resounding slam, leaving a shocked look on John's face as he promptly fainted

**…**

At the same time, Dirk shuddered at the memory, leaving a _very_ confused Sheena to look on at him

**2. Meet John Irvin -Wait -JOAN Irving!?**

John didn't understand something when he fell into this world. When Lloyd found him in the forest, the boy was blushing. Second, either Dirk was calling him 'Joan', or his accent was much thicker than the boy remembered. Not to mention John found his own voice a few octaves high and closer to Sheena's, yet still just a tad deeper. His shirt and pants felt looser as well, and it seemed that Lloyd was staring at his derrière the entire time that he was taking him to a secluded glade, which the earthian silenced with a glare towards the boy who scampered off quickly to let him bathe alone

_'Okay, this is getting weird'_ John sighed softly as he stared out at the moon, closing his eyes and sinking to the water _'Their acting like I'm a girl of something… Ha!'_ He scoffed in his mind as he began to open his eyes _'It's not like… I… am……… a- What the fuck!?'_ "WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO GIVE ME BREASTS!?"

What was staring back from the reflection in the water was not John's shocked face, but the face of an unbelievably attractive woman with deep coffee eyes. Her hair had been changed from it's short, curly mess to rich, long black hair that reached down to her hips and a body with curves that could seem to rival that of the Tethe'allan assassin

"That's why Dirk was calling me Joan" The now female Joan groaned, hiding her face in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief "I'm a woman… I'm a fucking _hot_ woman!" She shouted out, hands balled at fists to her side, ignoring the small blush on her face "This is a good idea of a sick joke" She muttered, practically stomping back towards the house and kicking the door down, her clothes bundled under her arm, her other placed firmly on her slender hip, and a glare that could rival's Kratos's

"OKAY!!" The boy turned female glared, both men standing in shock as their mouths hung limp "WHO'S FUCKING _SICK _IDEA WAS IT TO TURN ME INTO A WOMAN!?" The woman screamed, not receiving an answer from the slack jawed males, making her glare daggers at them "And what the hell are _you_ two staring at!?"

Lloyd pointed at her with a stunned groan, making Joan look down flush all shades of pink, red and scarlet as she shrieked, covering her private parts as she screamed out "PERVERTS!!"


	41. Notice

_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!!_

  
Hello, everybody, this is Thunderdownunder here a very important notice to everyone who have been waiting patiently for me to re-write this.

The revamp is nearly done and about 65-70% completed, and I should be able to post it towards the end of the month (hopefully), so expect for me to delete this version of the story that's currently up soon.

However, once I've finished the story, I'll most likely (If not definitely) need someone to beta story and work out most of the kinks, if anyone is interested or feels they can help improve, please don't hesitate to drop me an e-mail.

Have a Merry (belated) Christmas and rockin' 2009 everybody!

Thunderdownunder


End file.
